What it takes to win
by Kagaseo
Summary: An investigation after the Fourth Fuyuki War led to the disablement of the Grail, and a different goal in life for Shirou. When a new, bigger, illegal war begins, he's forced to face difficult battles: this time, the Grail won't be satisfied until only one Master is left standing. Servants from all Fate continuities. Hiatus caused by writer block.
1. This Illusion

You're probably wondering... another story? Well... yeah.

Thanks to Slayer End for betaing, and I obviously do not own any character of this story, unlike Type-Moon.

* * *

_**Day One**_

_**This Illusion**_

…_Death._

_This is what was had in front of the man. Death incarnated. A monument to destruction, ruins, and pain… Lives consumed by a fire brought by a man-made devil, Angra Mainyu itself._

_Brought to earth by Emiya Kiritsugu, after a foolish attempt at saving the world…_

_And here he was, searching for people that survived the disaster he had unleashed. Desperate to save someone. Desperate to save at least one person. Desperate to prove his life wouldn't be one of darkness and tragedy._

_It was the will of the Grail that granted the man's wish for salvation, in the form of a boy, buried among rubbles._

_It was at this point that history changed. Diverged._

_That is the law of the universe. Fate isn't a road, but a crossroad. For each choice, there is a new possibility, a new world to be born._

_One of these roads would lead to a Counter Guardian. Another would lead to a hero. Another would lead to death._

_But the present crossroad is one full of wonders and whimsies. Imagine for a second that the one that would later be known as Emiya Shirou… What if he had been graced with the Grail's darkness before Kiritsugu found him? Finding the boy screaming in pain and dying, his body ravaged by a cursed mud, the Magus Killer implanted the King of Knights' most sacred relic in him, barely saving his life._

_As a result, the course of history would change. Emiya Kiritsugu would bring the boy to the hospital to be cured. Due to the mud's damages, he wouldn't stay a few weeks in the care of doctors, but two whole months. As such, it allowed a few curious people to locate the boy's protector, Emiya Kiritsugu._

_The following discussion would lead to a new world, one of strife and pain, but also one of happiness and valor._

_It would lead to a world where the Grail shall grant a wish, at last._

* * *

White.

It was a white hospital room – much like bones, really. Kiritsugu didn't like that, but he still preferred it over the red of blood. He had seen enough of it.

So, yes, white was more than fine.

The boy, Shirou, was still sleeping like a baby, in a simple bed. The doctors said he would be able to leave after yet another week. Kiritsugu hated that he'd never thought about learning advanced healing magecraft. It would have accelerated the process and maybe allowed him to see Ilya sooner. But even Avalon's power had it limits, especially against that… curse, that the boy bathed into.

But he wouldn't complain. This boy was the world's gift to him, and he would wait for him.

The door of the room slowly opened. Kiritsugu stared at it, thinking it would be another member of the hospital's staff.

But the man in front of him was someone else entirely.

It was a man in a black suit with brown hair and eyes. Caucasian… an average European…

…And he was obviously a magus. Kiritsugu could almost feel the man's prana, as if he was _breathing _it. He had no doubts. This was most certainly a lord.

"Emiya Kiritsugu, also known as the Magus Killer," the man said, offering his hand, "Enchanted to make your acquaintance." His Japanese, Kiritsugu noted, was _stunning_, like listening to a native speaker.

Kiritsugu didn't even move. He had a gun under his suit, just in case… he could always take the man by surprise. Of course, the chances were slim, and making a fight erupt in such a place would probably end with Shirou's death. "Who are you?" he simply asked.

The man wasn't even fazed. "Ah, I see. I forgot to introduce myself first – such _impoliteness_ from my part, I plead for forgiveness. My name… well, I don't think it has any importance, for any of us. Like you, I am better known by a title… I am the _Messenger_. Don't worry, I wish you no harm. If I wanted to kill you or capture you, the expert magi waiting at the door would have attacked already." He was still presenting his hand in an offer of peace.

Kiritsugu reluctantly shook it. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"How blunt… I am a messenger of the Association." The man stared at the boy. "I didn't know you had a son… it surprised me when the staff talked about Emiya Shirou, with his guardian being known as Emiya Kiritsugu. Did you, maybe, _adopt him_ a short time ago?"

"He lost his parents in the fire," Kiritsugu said, his emotionless façade not breaking at all. "He has nothing to do with me. Please, leave him alone."

The Messenger smiled. "I didn't expect such words. The reports on you presented a killing machine, not a man."

"How did you track me down?"

"Why, by looking at the patients' names of course! I thought maybe a few people had survived the fire, and I wanted to interrogate them. After learning about the boy, connecting the dots was relatively easy." He lowered his head, in order to better observe Kiritsugu's face. "Did you know you are one of the only _three_ surviving masters I can interrogate? Velvet Waver is a kid who knows nothing about this disaster, and Kotomine Kirei is a spawn of the Church, and as such, untrustworthy."

"I suppose you are involved in the cover-up?" It was obvious that such a magical catastrophe had attracted the attention of the Association… and now they wanted to cover their tracks in order to keep the existence of magecraft a secret.

"I am in charge of it," the Messenger replied. "This is causing us problems, and forces me to ask myself questions. All the Servants are reported dead, a Master should have won, and the vessel has vanished. The Holy Grail should have appeared. Obviously, it hasn't, and I want to understand why." He smiled. "Don't worry; I don't intend to silence you as long as you answer all my questions. If you do not, you and the boy shall vanish, never to be seen again. But, _and I say but_, if you prove yourself useful, the Association shall leave you in peace. Deal?"

Had he even a choice? Kiritsugu frowned. Maybe it could also encourage the Association to destroy the whole thing? "The Grail… no, Angra Mainyu, is responsible for what happened. A dark force is lurking inside the Grail, an insidious will that wants to destroy everything. I had my Servant destroy the Grail with my Command Spells before it could be born… and the result was the fire."

The Messenger stayed silent a few minutes.

"So… does that mean you saved the world?"

* * *

The voice on the phone was distrustful. "Are you sure he isn't lying?"

"Affirmative," the Messenger replied, grinning ear to ear. It had taken him years, but he had had finally convinced his rather traditionalist superior to try using phones – an achievement in itself, considering the average technological level of the Clocktower was at least a century behind the rest of the world. "You should have seen him, milord. He has obviously been broken by his experience. His adopted son is maybe the only thing he has left. He isn't the Magus Killer anymore, in my humble opinion."

"I see." The voice became angry. "So it means the Fuyuki Grail has become a failure?"

"I prefer the term of danger, milord," the Messenger replied. "I managed to get my hands on remnants of the… _mud_… that the Grail unleashed. My men confirmed it was a pure curse, given birth through the Grail's power. Kiritsugu's version of the events appears to be confirmed, but I'm pursuing the investigation, just in case."

"I guess I should thank him for having prevented world-wide destruction," the voice chuckled, "Shut down the Grail, if it is confirmed."

For a few seconds, the Messenger's mind stopped working. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me well. Disable the Fuyuki Grail, if your investigation confirms Kiritsugu's version of the events. The Association _cannot tolerate such threat_, no matter what a few idiots might and _will_ say. Any use of the Grail would only end with destruction and our secrets revealed. There are other ways to reach the Root and I am not sure if this Grail would open the way at all in its current state, or simply blow up. We can always reconstruct it, once Angra Mainyu is purged from it. At least, that's how I will present things. I'm sure Lorelei shall agree. A few fools might suggest we try to harness that devil's power, but fortunately, the higher-ups will be on our side."

"I understand," the Messenger said. "What about the people involved?"

"I don't care about Velvet or Kotomine. The Tohsaka have lost their head, and Tokiomi's daughter doesn't know most of her family's secrets. She is a nonentity. The Makiri worms shall be left to rot, and the Einzbern… they will have to surrender their new vessel and find themselves another land for their goal. They might be tempted to use the corrupted Grail. As for Emiya… is his son aware of his identity?"

"According to my spies, he has informed him about being a magus, but I doubt he told him about his gruesome past."

The voice laughed lightheartedly. "I can understand why. Hmm… very well, I might have a proposal for him… _after_ you finish your work."

* * *

"Come on, please teach me!"

"I already told you no, Shirou," Kiritsugu replied to his son, as they installed the TV. Now that it was finished, they needed to personalize it for themselves. "I refuse to teach you magecraft."

His son looked depressed, but someone ringed at the door. "Excuse me," Kiritsugu said, as he left to open.

His visitor was… rather unwelcome.

"Hello again, Emiya Kiritsugu," the Messenger said, smiling. "May I enter?"

"No," the Magus Killer replied, almost closing the door at the man's face. A foot in the way prevented him from doing so. "What do you want?"

"To discuss with you, and make you a proposition for you and your son," the Messenger shot back calmly. "May I enter? After our discussion, you won't see me ever again, unless you want to."

Kiritsugu frowned, but made a gesture, allowing the man to enter. Shirou looked at the newcomer, raising his eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"A friend of your father," he lied, making Kiritusu glare at him. "I want to speak with him alone for now."

"Shirou, leave us," the Magus Killer ordered with a tone leaving no place for contradiction. Half-heartedly, the boy obeyed. As they sat in the kitchen, Kiritsugu never lost sight of his guest. "So?"

"My work is finished," the Messenger said. "Well, almost, I should say. The official reason behind the fire is a gas leak – Nothing more, nothing less. As for the real reason… my investigation and the study of the few remnants of the Grail we managed to secure more or less matched what you said. The Fuyuki Grail has become corrupted." He smiled. "And this is why my team is currently disabling the system."

For a few minutes, Kiritsugu said nothing, amazed. "This is the truth?"

"Yes. Fuyuki's wars end now. Angra Mainyu won't be born, ever." The Messenger stared at Kiritsugu's face. The Magus Killer couldn't know if it was a lie or not. "Aren't you happy?"

"What about…"_ Ilya…_ "What about the Einzbern?"

The Messenger joined his fingers. "Vanished. We have occupied their castle, and it is empty. I think they heard we wanted to secure the new vessel, to prevent them from repeating their mistake. We found no one. When we tried to interrogate the Makiri about it, we discovered their home empty as well. They even left their archives and gold inside." The Messenger smirked at Kiritsugu's face. "You seem… perturbed? Don't worry, Fuyuki is under supervision. It won't be used for another war."

"What about the vessel?" Kiritsugu finally blurted.

"Vanished as well," the Messenger said. "We are trying to locate them, and… We hoped it might interest you."

Kiritsugu clenched his fist. "I won't serve the Association again."

"Who asked you to? We just told you about it, as a gesture. Whether or not you participate in our investigation is of no concern to us. Your time is over, unless…" He deliberately left the sentence hanging, waiting for the Magus Killer's reaction, in vain.

The sick bastard… was he aware of Kiritsugu's bond with Ilya? "Is that all?"

"…no," the Messenger said, with a hint of disappointment in the voice. "My superior would like to thank you for preserving the existence of magecraft as a secret through your sacrifice. Not many would have done the same."

"I don't care."

"_He does_," the Messenger replied. "We know your son is aware of our existence. Do you intend to take him as your apprentice?"

"No," Kiritsugu replied. "I don't wish to shape another Magus Killer. Why ask such a question?"

"Well that's a darn shame," the Messenger said. "My superior would have offered to allow the boy to study at Clock Tower. Or offered him a private tutor, allowing you to both pursue your daughter and give your son a proper upbringing." The man noticed the Magus Killer's glare. "Why so hostile? Surprised? Of course the Association knows! The Einzbern boasted quite a lot about their 'perfect vessel'."

"It is kind, but I still refuse," Kiritsugu said.

The Messenger didn't hide his disappointment. "_Truly_ a shame, but… the door is still open. The Association has a debt to you. You can ask for a single favor whenever you want." The man then rose up, saluting his host, and left.

A hand prevented him from going on. "I am dying," Kiritsugu stated. "My body is in pain. I have not much time to live left in my bones. So you are going to grant me this favor _now_, with a _promise_." He lowered his eyes. "When I die, _leave Shirou alone_. I want him to have a peaceful existence, far from the path of the magus."

The Messenger said nothing, but finally nodded. "I promise," he said, before vanishing. Only the slightest hint of prana in the air could have ever proven he was ever there.

Kiritsugu hoped to never see him again. But what he had told him about Ilya was genuinely disturbing. If only he could find his child again…

* * *

"Old man," Shirou asked, under the moon. Kiritsugu couldn't even see him clearly anymore. His body was weak… _so weak_. "If you want to sleep, you should do it in your bed."

Kiritsugu didn't move. "Right now," he chuckled, "I'm fine." It was a lie. The pain was increasing. He didn't have much time left. He stared at what he knew was the moon, now a pure, shapeless light. "When I was young… I wanted to be a hero…"

"Wanted?" Shirou asked. "Did you give up?"

"Yes…" he trailed off, feeling weak. The pain was slowly going away. It was sure now… this would probably be his last conversation with the boy. But… could he truly set him on the same path as his own? "I found it not worth to achieve. Because I took this path I lost someone dear to me. Now… she's somewhere in this world… and I can't find her."

"Old man…" Shirou whispered. "What is her name?"

"Ilyasviel…" Kiritsugu trailed off. "She was my daughter… but was taken from me. I don't know where she is. My life is now one of regrets… if I could… I would redo it from the beginning."

As Shirou stayed silent, Kiritsugu saw the moon's shape becoming clearer. "The moon is beautiful tonight…"

"Yeah," his son whispered. "You know what, old man? I will grant your wish."

Kiritsugu stared at his son, who smiled. "You're an adult," Shirou said, determined. "Now, it's my time to help you. I promise it… I will allow you to relive your life. I will find your daughter. I will make your regrets go away. I will make your wish come true."

"My… wish…?" Kiritsugu repeated. He smiled, and closed his eyes. "You already granted it."

At that moment, Emiya Kiritsugu died peacefully.

* * *

_You would be surprised how special words from the right person can change the wheel of history. Different advice, a differently worded offer to rule the world, rage-induced curses… all have shaped the fate of this world._

_And so, Shirou's route changed again, having gone through a new crossroad. The other roads he could have taken, some terrible, often incredibly glorious… they do not matter. Let us focus on this one, new road, instead._

_Kiritsugu's words led to his son having a different goal in life, both similar and dissimilar from his father's dream. It was one that would lead him to death and tragedy, but also to true heroism. Truly, the path of those who bear the name of Emiya is an interesting one. It is both a curse… and a blessing._

_And so, five years after saving someone and having found salvation, Kiritsugu died peacefully._

_And as for his son, he never forgot the promise he made, under the full moon._

* * *

_The world was on fire._

_It was a powerful inferno, one where death rules almighty. Smoke and ashes were swirling around a dark structure; atop of it, a dark sun was calling him._

_This call was nothing like he had ever felt. He desired it. He wanted it. He was drawn to it._

_His hands raised, he tried to snatch the sinister sun, even as his body was melting._

_And when he finally seized it…_

"SHIROU! MAKE BREAKFAST!"

Groaning, the teen left his futon and rose up onto his feet. That was the power of a tiger's call. "Yes, yes, here I come Fuji-nee!" _Here we go again…_he thought, quickly getting clothed. _I guess I will have to take my shower after I feed her._

"SHIROU!" His teacher roared, as he entered the kitchen. She was already waiting, flatware ready. "You let me wait? I'm hungry!"

"Yes, yes, calm down," Shirou smiled gently, beginning to prepare the breakfast. The rather brutal awakening had left him with a severe headache, but he didn't care. He was almost used to his sensei's quirks. "Here," he said, giving her what to eat. "Enjoy yourself."

"Yes!" Taiga chuckled, starting immediately. "You really know how to make me happy, Shirou-kun!"

"Right…" the boy smiled, leaving to take a shower. His dyed hair stayed black, and he took his uniform. When he returned to the kitchen, Taiga stared at him in surprise. "You aren't going to eat anything?"

"I'm not hungry," he replied with a laconic tone.

His sensei frowned. "Shirou, when are you going to stop trying to be your father?"

The teen stared at her. It wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation, but it was still surprising. Why couldn't she understand? "Why should I?"

"Because it's creepy," Taiga whispered. "You have the same hairstyle, you dye your hair black, you act like him… I have the feeling of seeing Kiritsugu again when I see you. I know you respected and loved him, but isn't this is a bit too much?"

"It is my way to honor his memories," Shirou replied emotionlessly. "It's just the way it is, Fuji-nee."

They said no words after that. Shirou left early; being the vice-captain of the archery club, he had lots of work ahead of him. A thick, dense fog was covering the city that morning.

On the way to school, Shirou thought about Taiga. She had a point; most people would see his behavior as unhealthy. The teen himself wasn't sure why he was still doing it. He had begun acting like that after his father's death. It was the method he'd found to make his father live again, and it started becoming natural. He had almost forgotten the original goal. Now, it was just the way things were.

Taiga couldn't understand how he was feeling on the inside. That emptiness was beyond words. He had no personal dream or goal, just the promise he made to Kiritsugu. His hobbies didn't bring him any special joy. It was just a way of killing time.

Emiya Shirou was desperately looking for any purpose in life, beyond granting Kiritsugu's last desires…

Arriving at school, he went on to greet his captain, Ayako. She was a nice girl and an obvious tomboy, and the two went along rather well. The captain noticed her second-in-command and nodded at him politely. "Good morning, Kohai."

"Good morning, Ayako-Senpai," the teen replied with a warm smile. "How are you today?"

"Fine, fine," she said. "I still have funding problems, however. We have too many people this year and not enough bows."

"I am sure Issei will correct the problem in time," Shirou pointed out. "The students do not complain much, however. Your work pays off, Senpai."

"Thanks," Ayako smiled. "By the way, have you seen the news? Another person has been found dead this morning with her blood sucked."

"I didn't," Shirou frowned. "It's the tenth victim this month. As if the gas leak incidents weren't enough, we have that serial killer in town. Still no info on him or her?"

"No, the police are completely helpless," Ayako stated. "I am a bit afraid for the students. The night isn't safe anymore. The astronomy club's activities are suspended as a result."

"It's a necessary evil," Shirou said, smiling. "Once that 'vampire killer' is caught, everything will go back to normal."

"I hope…" Ayako suddenly seemed to remember something. "By the way, Ciel-senpai told me we have some new transfer students coming today, and Issei is currently making her visit the building. Would you kindly talk to them? They might be interested in archery."

"No problem," he smiled, before frowning. "Ciel-senpai, you said? Who is that?"

"A senior student," Ayako raised an eyebrow. "You don't know her?"

"I don't even know how she looks like," he shrugged. "No big deal. I will go see the newcomers."

Leaving Ayako, Shirou entered the school's building. It didn't take him long to find Issei. The blue-haired monk in training was talking to two people, both wearing the standard uniform. One was a dignified young lady with blue eyes and long black hair tied with a white headband. The other was a boy with short black hair, icy blue eyes, and glasses. He was the first to see Shirou coming, the girl and Issei quickly noticing him later.

"Emiya, how are you?" Issei asked, before turning to the newcomers. "This is Emiya Shirou, the vice-captain of the archery club."

"Nice to meet you all," Shirou gently greeted them. "Are you the transfer students? Welcome to Fuyuki, in that case."

"Thank you," the girl said. "I am Tohno Akiha, and this is my brother Shiki."

"Nice to meet you," he added.

"You come in handy, Emiya," Issei began, coughing. "Sorry to ask that of you, but some furniture needs repair. Could you take care of it? I'm sorry to ask that, but I have no one else to rely on."

"No problem," Shirou nodded, before stopping and staring at the two new students. "By the way, are you interested in archery?"

"I excuse myself, but no," Akiha said, while Shiki simply moved his head in a negative gesture.

"Too bad," the magus replied. Issei showed him the room with the broken objects, and Shirou asked to be left alone to focus better. In fact, he was going to use the little magecraft he knew, and didn't want to be disturbed.

Fortunately, even if Shirou was a complete and utter failure as a magus, he was surprisingly good at analyzing objects and reinforcement. These basic abilities were useful… and the only ones he had.

On his way out of the room, Shirou heard an argument in the corridor. Issei was groaning at Tohsaka Rin, with an unknown girl trying to play mediators. Rin was the honor student and the daughter of the prestigious Tohsaka family. A pretty girl with long black hair and blue eyes, Shirou had almost never talked to her. He sort of admired her from afar, like all guys in the school safe Issei, but knew she was way out of his league and would never befriend someone like him.

The other girl, however, was a total unknown. She had short dark blue hair, probably dyed, cyan eyes, pale skin and a kind smile. Shirou was sure he had never seen her before.

"Issei," he interrupted the argument, attracting everybody's attention. "I have finished." He stared at Rin and the unknown student. "Good morning, Tohsaka, and… whoever you are, miss."

"Good morning Emiya-kun," Rin nodded politely, but she had stiffened. "Don't you remember my friend?"

"I'm Ciel-senpai, Emiya-kun," the blue-haired girl smiled. "Don't you remember me?"

"Absolutely not," he shot back, making her raise her eyebrows. "I have no idea of who you are, and I never saw you before."

Both Ciel _and _Rin were frowning, while Issei shrugged. "Don't worry, it's just Emiya… he has trouble remembering people." That was an obvious lie, but as it helped him deal with an embarrassing situation, Shirou simply lifted his shoulders. It wasn't that important, anyway.

The rest of the day happened without any other noteworthy event. Shiki and Akiha were introduced to the class without much problem. Shirou listened attentively, learning they were part of a rich family, and decided to install themselves in Fuyuki after their father's death. They seemed to make fast friends with the rest of the class. Ayako and Akiha went along rather well, in particular.

After school, Shirou left without a word. Night was falling, and most people, afraid after the recent murders, were fewer in the street.

Surprisingly, the fog didn't lift during the whole day, much to everyone's amazement. It was still as thick as ever at night.

"Excuse me, mister," a Caucasian-looking teen with green eyes, short blonde hair told him in the street. He was wearing a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, and white boots. He was accompanied by two people: an old man with a grey beard and black eyes, wearing a green mantle and brown pants; and a dark-haired man in his twenties, with cold black eyes and a suit of the same color. "Do you happen to know the way to the Kusaku hotel? I'm afraid our GPS doesn't work anymore."

"I know the way," Shirou nodded, happy to help people in need. The GPS problem wasn't surprising. Wi-fi and cell phones were working badly recently. The students talked about interferences and the like, among other suppositions. "Take the street at your left, then the next at your right. It is the biggest building, you can't miss it."

"Thank you," the teen politely said, presenting him his hand. "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Leonardo Bistario Harway, and this is my retainer, Dan, and my bodyguard, Julius."

"Pleased to meet you," the old man smiled, while the dark man simply nodded.

"Don't worry about Julius, it is in his nature to always be focused on protecting me," Leonardo said almost monotonously.

"The name is Emiya Shirou," the teen said, shaking hands with the blonde. "By the way… why do you need a bodyguard, Leonardo-san?"

"My family has many formidable enemies," the young man replied. "And please, just call me Leo. I was happy to meet you, Shirou. I feel we will meet again very soon."

After parting way with the blonde's group, Shirou went back home. Reaching his district, he noticed someone on the road he thought to be empty. There was a little girl with red eyes and silver hair wearing a blue outfit.

She noticed him, and smiled. "You will die if you don't summon it soon, onii-chan," she told him with a warm grin, before leaving the astonished teen behind.

When he returned home, he wondered what the hell was happening in his town.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night. A phone was dinging.

Slowly awakening, Shirou stared at his surroundings. He was in his room, yes… and the house's phone was dinging. Shirou tried to ignore the thing and sleep.

For more than fifteen minutes, the phone kept dinging nonstop.

Getting up, tired as hell, the teen went into his house's main room, and took the phone. "Who is it?" he asked, still half-asleep.

_"Emiya Shirou," _the voice was monotone, mechanical. It was obviously digitally modified. _"Do you want to have your dearest wish fulfilled?"_

Shirou frowned. "Is this some kind of joke? It's past midnight."

_"Do you wish to find Ilyasviel?"_

The teen's blood froze in his veins. "What?" he whispered in surprise.

_"Do you wish to fulfill Emiya Kiritsugu's final, selfish desire, to find his daughter Ilyasviel?"_

"Who are you?" Shirou asked, deeply unsettled. "How do you know that?"

_"I await your answer, Emiya Shirou. Do you wish to find Ilyasviel?"_

"Yes, I do," the teen said. "Now, answer to-"

_"Are you ready to gamble your life for this wish? Are you ready to do whatever it takes to win your wish?"_

Shirou frowned. What kind of sick game was it? But his answer was obvious. "Yes, I am."

_"Then, you are now a Master of the Holy Grail War. Congratulations. I expect great things from you, Emiya Shirou. Do not disappoint me."_

The call ended at that moment.

A few seconds passed where Shirou didn't move, perfectly still in his incomprehension. _What was it? _He wondered, putting the phone back in its place. _That was really strang– IT HURTS!_

Compulsively, Shirou grabbed his right hand. It felt as if its back was burning… and it was shining in a red light? "What the…" the teen muttered, as red tattoos began to etch themselves onto his skin.

In a few seconds, it was over. The pain went away. Three crimson marks, adopting the shape of a sword, were carved on his skin.

Then, they shone with the brightest crimson.

The flash of red light blinded Shirou temporarily, forcing him to close his eyes. When the light weakened, he opened them again…

… only to see an angel.

It was a petite, pretty woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She had a pale skin, and was wearing a blue and white armor. There was an aura of dignity surrounding her, and her face was shaped into an expression of majesty.

"I ask of thee," she started. "Are you my master?"

Shirou had only one answer in stock.

"What?"

* * *

With a smile, Makiri Zouken sat in his old seat.

During his exile, he really missed his mansion. Fortunately, the Magus Association didn't destroy it. They had plundered what he hadn't taken with him when he left, but the place was mostly intact. Maybe they were waiting for him to return?

"Magus," the deep voice of Assassin reached his ears. "The signal has been sent. All Servants have a Master now. The war has officially begun."

"So soon?" Zouken smirked. "That was most unexpected. It truly is fast. I would have liked to rest a bit, but it seems the new Grail is hungry for blood."

Assassin stiffened. "Magus, something isn't right. That artificial fog wasn't planned. Some contestants I have located and identified do not fit in a war of magi. I fear for our victory."

The Makiri patriarch shrugged. "You worry too much, old man in the mountain. We, the Makiri clan, have prepared this war for the last ten years, as have the Einzbern family. The fog is just an unplanned, ignorable side-effect. And so long as we have Sakura, we cannot lose."

"Mark my words, magus: overconfidence will get you killed in time."

"Anyway, has Shinji finished preparing the material?" Zouken asked. The killer simply nodded. "You seem a bit disturbed."

"Pointless pain does not fit in my profession," Assassin replied. "I would prefer what the girl is going through did not happen."

"It has to."

"Your grandson does not have to be this violent with her," the killer shot back. Then, he decided to switch subjects. "The priest has taken another Servant. His former Master is now feeding the golden Archer in the Church's basement, like a dozen of tortured children."

"We will deal with Kotomine in time," Zouken said. "For now, we will accelerate the war's development. Order Shinji to empower Sakura's Servant with souls."

"I will," Assassin said, vanishing.

Zouken, now alone in his manor, allowed himself a brief sleep.

In spite of the Association's best efforts, a new Holy Grail War had just started, one that he would win.

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in front of him, Shirou massaged his temples. "So… your name is Saber, right?"

"This is the name of my class, Master," she replied, touching her own cup with her armored gauntlet. "My real name… revealing it might be dangerous to you, as another magus might probe your mind and use it to gain the advantage."

Shirou frowned. "Could you… stop calling me Master, Saber? I'm not your boss. Just… just call me Shirou."

Saber frowned briefly, but then smiled a bit. "Alright… Shirou."

The teen stared at his hand. "So… this is the mark of a _Master_? That I participate in a war for a legendary relic?"

"The Holy Grail we are talking about isn't the recipe of the blood of the son of God, Shirou," Saber replied. "It is… an omnipotent device, able to grant any wish made by the one touching it. Only one can do it: the winner of the Holy Grail War. This is a trial with an absolute prize in sight. The winning Master and his or her Servant gain everything, while the losers have all their hopes destroyed."

"So…" Shirou drank half his cup. "Servants, heroes from the past, are summoned to work with a partner, the Master? Then, they fight each other?"

Saber nodded. "There are seven Servant classes: Saber, the swordsman, my class. Lancer, the spearman. Rider, the cavalier. Archer, the bowman. Caster, the mage. Assassin, the killer. And Berserker the mad warrior. Normally, only one is summoned for each class is summoned, but it doesn't seem to be the case."

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked with worry.

"Well… to be honest, I already participated in a previous war ten years ago, the fourth one," Saber stated, attracting Shirou's undivided attention. "Today's war is the fifth. The rules are… different."

"Different? How can you know?"

"All Servants, when summoned, receive information on the modern world to better adapt, alongside an innate understanding of the war's rules," Saber explained, drinking her cup. "The rules imprinted in my mind are different from the ones of the previous war. From what I understand, seven Servants for each class are now summoned… which means that there are a total of forty-nine Masters in this war."

"All in Fuyuki?" Shirou blinked.

"This is the battlefield chosen for the war," the lady nodded. "The fog covering the city appears to be a powerful spell set to keep the city isolated from the outside world, until a victor is designed. I can't say for sure, its existence wasn't imprinted in my mind. No one can leave Fuyuki City as long as the war lasts. This is probably why all your means of communications do not work well, anymore."

"I see…" Shirou trailed off. "But… isn't it possible to settle the matter peacefully, instead of slaughtering each other? I mean, maybe we can choose the one making the wish."

Saber shook her head. "Shirou, would you accept it if one Master's wish was to take over the world? All Masters have different wishes that oppose each other. To make things worse, one of the new rules outright _prevents_ any peace between Masters."

The teen stared at her with gravity. "What do you mean?"

"Formerly, the rule to win the war was: only one Servant can remain standing," Saber stated. "All Masters could live, as long as only one Servant remained. Some Masters could even withdraw. Whoever made the new rules decided to make it an impossible resolution."

"So what changed?" the magus had a bad feeling, suddenly.

"Now, all the people branded by the Command Seals must fight for _only one can remain standing_." Saber stared into Shirou's eyes. "Because now, the Grail will only appear when all Masters save _one_ are dead. No matter what happens, in the end, forty-eight people will die for one person's wish."

At that moment, not even the sudden arrival of a half-asleep Taiga in the kitchen changed Shirou's horrified expression.

* * *

1: 49 people are designed as Masters after voicing their wish. The only criteria is the will to have a wish granted. As such, even non-magi or non-humans can be chosen. A member from the Tohsaka, Makiri and Einzbern lines is automatically chosen as their representative. A Servant can become a Master, if there are still unclaimed places.

2: Each Master automatically receives a Servant as protector and partner. The Servant summoned depends on either the use of a catalyst present during the summoning, or on the Master's nature, needs, and personality, in order to increase the chances of teamwork. The class is chosen among Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker. There shall be seven Servants for each class.

3: A Master receives three Command Spells, each able to give one absolute order to the Servant, that cannot be removed by modern means or redistributed. The Command Spells stay on dead bodies. Cutting the body part where the Spells are situated cause them to reappear somewhere else on the main body, if the Master is alive. Use of all Command Spells results in instant death for the branded Master.

4: A contract between a Master and Servant can be cut or established by mutual consent, breaking or making a prana connection between them. As such, a Master can get rid of a Servant without any harm, and a Servant can find a new Master. However, the Command Spells do not move. A Master having severed a contract with a Servant will keep them and still be considered a servantless Master, even if unable to use the Command Spells on its former Servant, unless a new contract is established. A Servant can only have one Master, but a Master can have multiple Servants.

5: The Grail shall only appear when only one person with Command Spells on the body is still alive. All Servants not having formed a contract with the winning Master shall instantly die. Even if the winning Master is servantless, the Grail shall still grant its wish. The Servants of the winning Master will have their wish realized as well.

* * *

_**A/N: **_So, before you start a rant on the Nasuverse logic:

- the 'Master kills Master' rules has NOTHING to do with powering the Grail. The reasons behind are very, very different (because yes, there are more than one reason behind). And it's NOT going to be a bloodbath, if that's what you're afraid of. Actually, the story is overall light-hearted, except when bad guys enter the picture.

- the unusually high number of Servants also has an explanation in-universe, as well as many other strange things like the fog.

As you have maybe guessed, this war's is full of mysteries. Uncovering the truth on what is happening and how is one of the main plot. On a side note, I always wondered why the Association didn't launch an investigation... I mean, the Fourth War was maybe the deadliest of them all, with Mr. Gilles de Rais and the fire...

Also, you will see multiple characters from the Nasuverse and Servants from all Fate continuities (except Fake and Prototype...), including Fate Zero, Apocrypha, EXTRA... and fights like you have never seen before, like Arturia vs Gawain or the like. However, having not played Fate H/A, the Melty Blood series, and the newest Visual Novel on Aoko's backstory, don't expect characters like Sion or Caren to appear on-screen, as I don't think I will be able to make them in character.

The pairings will probably be a love triangle between Shirou, Saber and the EXTRA!Caster, although the resolution isn't set in stone. Other pairing include: Archer/Rin, probably Shiki/Satsuki, and others.

Why is the story rated M? Well, first due to Nasu's... prana regenerating rituals, and second, because the main bad guys will have a few nasty moments under their belt.

Finally, please review! It's my first Fate fic and I need some input. Plus, it helps with the motivation.


	2. Whirlpool of Fate

To help readers make a better idea of the story, I post this chapter containing some action. Next one will take a week, however.

Disclaimer: thanks, Slayer End, for Betaing. I don't own any Type-Moon material.

* * *

_**Day Two**_

_**Whirlpool of Fate**_

"Shirou…" Taiga said sleepily, observing Saber. "There is a woman in your kitchen."

"It's just a dream, Fuji-nee," the teen smiled, crossing his fingers. "You are just dreaming."

"Ah, ok," she replied, taking water in the refrigerator, and she left as quickly as she came. "I can't believe I'm dreaming of Shirou doing dirty things in the kitchen."

Shirou sighed once her out of sight. "Well, that was unexpected…"

"Who was it?" Saber asked softly.

"My teacher and guardian," the Master replied before quickly switching the subject. "Saber… does this mean no one can surrender?"

"No," the Servant replied with a hint of sorrow, "All the people branded with the Command Seals must die. You cannot give them to others. When you made the choice to participate, the option of abandoning vanished."

"I didn't know I would have to kill others," he snapped. But then, he remembered the phone. _What it takes to win my wish… _he thought. _That was what it meant! And I accepted like the idiot I am._

"I am not happy with it either," Saber replied. "But, unfortunately, it is the way things are. As your Servant, I will protect you from your enemies. I will be your shield and sword."

Shirou didn't answer. "Thanks," he finally said, inwardly wishing it was a nightmare. "By the way, it appears you are going to stay there for a time. Your armor seems… heavy. I think Fuji-nee has some clothes that might work for you."

"Thank you," Saber said with a nod.

After a quick search, he ended up giving Saber a white collared shirt with long sleeves, a blue skirt, black tights, and brown boots. Then, to her amazement, he turned around to leave the room. "Shirou, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving you some privacy."

"I am a _Servant_, Shirou," Saber said. "It would be better if you considered me a weapon and not a human."

"It might be better, but I won't do it," he replied with a tone that clearly conveyed the finality of his decision. "You are no weapon, Saber. You are a person, no matter how you perceive yourself."

Saber didn't argue, probably still astonished at his actions. Shirou inwardly frowned. Was it really that surprising for her? What kind of life had she lived, if this was the case?

After a moment, Shirou observed the newly clothed Saber. Her armor had vanished, probably through some kind of Magecraft, and now she looked… almost normal. "Perfect," he whispered. "I'll show you to the guest room."

Saber looked downright troubled. "Shirou, I can't sleep away from you. I would prefer to stay in your room, in case of an attack."

There was only one possible answer to this. "No," he said, "Just… just, no."

"Why?" She apparently couldn't get it. "I must be able to protect you all the time."

"You are a girl, I am a boy," he spoke as if it explained everything. To him, it probably sufficed.

"I already told you, I am a w-"

"No, Saber," Shirou shot back. "You are a person and will be treated as such. That's final. My decision cannot be changed."

The Servant frowned in displeasure. "You are a very stubborn person."

"It's my life story."

* * *

_**Break**_

_Her land was in ruin._

_Her kingdom died with her. The red knight had destroyed it all. Leaving only pain and destruction behind. Even in death, he won. Soon, she would follow him to the grave._

_Her sword had returned to the Lady of the Lake. Her body would rest forever, on a holy island. But her people would only know destruction. She had failed them, as a king._

_If only someone else could have replaced her. If only her failures had never happened. She needed... help. She needed... to see her wish fulfilled._

_She needed a miracle._

In the morning, Shirou woke up a bit earlier, mainly to prepare a breakfast for three, and to chase that strange dream from his mind. After taking his shower and clothes, he stared through the windows.

The fog was still as thick as last day.

Preparing food in the kitchen, Shirou was surprised to see Saber being the first one up. She didn't seem to hold a grudge against him for last night's argument… She nodded at him. "Good morning, Shirou."

"Good morning, Saber. What would you like to eat?"

"I am not picky," she stated, Taiga entering the kitchen at the same instant. After saying good morning, she went very still, her eyes moving from Saber to Shirou.

"Good morning, Fuji-nee," the teen smiled.

"Am I still dreaming?" she asked with a sigh.

"No. You're awake."

Taiga shrugged, "I didn't think you were like that, Shirou. Who is she?"

"Saber," he replied. "She's a friend of my father. She came to visit us once she learnt he had passed away." The lie was simple, and believable. Kiritsugu knew many people overseas. "She will be staying here for a time."

"I was shocked to learn Kiritsugu had died," Saber said. "You have my condolences."

Shirou frowned. He never dropped his father's name. How could she know? Crossing gaze with his Servant, he clearly read into her thoughts. _I will explain later, _her looks conveyed.

"Well, I see no reason why you shouldn't stay," Taiga smiled. She obviously wanted to ask a few questions, but she seemed to restrain herself. "Welcome in the household, Saber-san."

Saber and Taiga went along well, and proved to be quite similar. Both were good with swords… and big eaters. In spite of her thin appearance Saber could eat a _lot_. This war would ruin his bank account because of that, or so Shirou thought.

After breakfast, both Shirou and Saber left for the school, very early. In fact, the teen just wanted an explanation with his Servant. "You knew my father, right?" he guessed, as he tried to find his way through the fog.

"Yes," Saber replied, before dropping a bomb. "He was my Master in the previous Holy Grail War, ten years ago."

Shirou stopped walking in the middle of the street. His mind cranked at full speed to connect the dots. "The fire… it's a result of the war!" He swore. "That's why he was present!"

"… Shirou?"

"What happened, exactly?" Shirou asked, "Tell me _everything_."

Saber lowered her eyes, before raising her head. "Kiritsugu summoned me on the behest of the Einzbern family, to fight in the Fourth War. We managed to make it to the last phase of the conflict, but the final enemy Servant ambushed me while I was at my weakest. Kiritsugu used a Command Spell to make me destroy the Grail… I'm not sure why he did it. Maybe he preferred to destroy it rather than fail to retrieve it, I think. Perhaps it was a simple act of spite. Either way, without the Command Spells and the Grail to sustain me, I vanished soon after that."

"Used a Command Spell?" Shirou repeated, while thinking about his father. Why didn't Kiritsugu tell him about that? Maybe it was so he could live in peace?

"The marks on your hand allow you to give me three orders I cannot refuse, even to the point of breaking the laws of reality," Saber explained. "Even in the event that I am on the other side of the planet, if you command me to be at your side, I will appear no matter how impossible it seems. But… technically, you have only two orders."

"Why's that?" Shirou asked, before realizing the problem. "Oh… I see. It would mean that I am not a Master anymore."

"In the previous war, that wouldn't be a problem. But in this war, if all Command Spells are used, you will die on the spot," Saber nodded. "I told you there would be no turning back."

The Master sighed. _No way out, eh? _"So you guessed I was Kiritsugu's son by my last name?"

"Your appearance also helped," Saber smiled. "You look a lot like him. The last name just confirmed my suspicions. But I didn't know he had a son."

"He adopted me after I lost my parents in a fire that destroyed Fuyuki, ten years ago," he explained.

Saber frowned visibly at that. "I am sorry."

"Why? It happened," Shirou said. "You had nothing to do with it, no?"

"Shirou, it was certainly a side-effect of the war, or the destruction of the Grail," Saber replied with sorrow in her voice. "I might very well have caused that destruction."

"_Might_ _have_," Shirou emphasized, "There is no way we will never know the details, I'm afraid. Anything could have caused that fire, not just you." He raised his head at the shrouded sky. "How… how was my father, before the fire?"

Saber seemed to struggle to find words. "Cold," she said. "He wanted to win, no matter the cost. He talked to me on only three occasions."

_Command Spells? _"He never spoke to you outside the spells?" Shirou asked, unable to believe it.

"Yes. The rest of the time, he talked _at _me." Saber sighed. "There was no room for discussion with him. He ordered and I had to obey. He was ready to commit atrocious acts to win, like killing enemies that had surrendered."

"That's… not how he was," Shirou said. "He was always kind. He said… he wanted to be a hero."

Saber put a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard to accept, but the Kiritsugu I worked with was not a respectable man," she told him. "Perhaps you changed him?"

"I wish," he said, remembering his father's last words. "Also… What do you know about Ilyasviel?"

"Who," wondered Saber, "I don't-"

"My father's daughter," he said. "He lost track of her long ago. I… I promised I would find her. That's why I accepted to participate – To grant my father's last wish."

Saber stayed silent a moment. "That was very noble of you, Shirou," she spoke. Somehow, Shirou felt he had gained the woman's respect. "I met Kiritsugu's daughter once, but I never learned her name. She was a small child at the time. Her mother was very gentle and mature."

"What did she look like?"

"Well… she was a special kind of homunculus, born from a human father and a homunculus mother," Saber said. "As such, her appearance was very unique. She had a fair skin, red eyes, and long silver hair."

_Exactly like… _Shirou suddenly felt his blood freeze in his veins. "_I saw her_."

"What?"

"I saw her," he repeated. "The night I summoned you, I met a girl that was maybe ten years old, I think. She matched that description _perfectly_." He massaged his temples. "I met her, and I _missed her_. Damn it! What a fool!"

"Shirou," Saber stated. "It can't be her. Think about it. The age doesn't fit. She should be an _adult_ by now. The person you saw was probably one of the Einzbern family's homunculi. They all have the same design."

"It…" he thought about it, "Yeah… Yeah, you're right. The age doesn't fit at all," he pondered out loud, "Homunculus, you said?"

"Artificial human, if you prefer," the Servant explained. "The Einzbern family makes almost perfect homunculi, most of them having a similar appearance. The family participated in all of the wars, and it seems this one isn't an exception. Homunculi are generally their bodyguards, or Masters."

"So the girl I saw was a Master?"

"Maybe," Saber guessed, before frowning. "This is strange. You are a weak magus, aren't you?"

"You don't need to be so blunt," Shirou complained. "But, yes, I am an utter failure as a magus. Why ask?"

"To maintain a form in this world, Servants need a supply of prana," Saber stated. "I realized last night that yours wasn't enough to make me act as full power. My strength is limited, and I need to get prana through other means, like food, or body fluid exchanges with you."

"You mean, like blood transfusion?"

"Or making love," she added, making him blush heavily. "But… I do not think it will be needed."

_YES! _He thought, even if a part of him was still a bit disappointed. Curse his raging hormones! "What do you mean?"

"My prana is regenerating," Saber explained. "I think it's the fog. The effect is limited and slow, but it naturally supplies me with prana. Not much, but enough to allow me to stay in this world without much effort. It might be one of the new rules, but… it isn't imprinted in my mind. Strange."

They finally arrived at the school after that. They were obviously the first at the school. There wasn't a sound…

A body was lying at the gate.

* * *

_**Break**_

"So, you really saw no one on your way here?" the policeman asked again.

"No," Shirou replied. Saber had left after they called the police. It had taken three tries for the cell phone to work. The interferences were getting worse. "I just found him at the gate. I brought him down and tried to reanimate him, but… when I saw the hole in his back, I realized I was way too late."

The policeman nodded. "You did what you could, kid," he said. His colleagues were inspecting the scene while doctors were examining the body. Students and teachers were waiting in front of barriers obviously wondering what was happening.

But, Shirou knew what had happened. When he brought the dead man to the ground, he had noticed the marks on his hand.

That man, whoever he was, had become the war's first casualty.

"I've finished examining him," a man with a white blouse said. He had short black hair and eyes, and glasses. "Should I give the report?" he asked, looking at Shirou in obvious worry.

"Go on, I don't mind," he said. The policeman simply nodded.

"The subject had his heart pierced," the doctor said. "If the form of the wound is of any indication, I think it might have been a spear or some other pole-arm. The wound was _very _precise. The killer must have had a lot of practice. However, unlike the other victims, he didn't have his blood sucked."

"So you imply the killer is different, Twice?" the policeman asked. "_Great_. As if one lunatic wasn't bad enough, we've got another one at large." He sighed.

"Boss," another policeman interrupted the discussion. "A few people would like to talk to the boy. One is claiming to be his guardian, and others are just classmates."

"I see no reason to keep him any longer," the policeman chief said, before staring at the doctor, "Twice, please bring the boy to his friends. Also, kid, the school is closed as long as the investigation is going on. We might contact you again, so please give us your address."

The doctor, Twice, accompanied Shirou, but started whispering something. "Emiya Shirou, is that is your name?"

"Yes," he replied.

"The Command Spells on you hand," he said, making Shirou pale, "Hide them _carefully _if you don't want to follow that man to the grave. Gloves would be good. It is a war. You would better remember it if you want to survive."

Before Shirou could reply, the man left him at the security barriers and returned to the crime scene. A few students immediately started surrounding and asking him questions. He kept his hands in his pockets, just in case.

"I just discovered the body, ok?" he snapped. "I have no idea what happened!"

"That's enough," one of the teachers spoke. It was Souichirou Kuzuki, the history teacher. An imposing, austere man with black eyes and hair, he was wearing a dark green suit. "Everyone is disturbed by the event. As school is closed for the time, you should all return home."

The tone made everyone obey.

"Thank you, sensei," Shirou said, while the man simply nodded.

"It is natural. I know what it is to see death for the first time," he replied ominously, before vanishing as well.

Leaving the school, having explained to Taiga that he preferred to be alone for the time being, Shirou wandered through the districts, waiting for Saber to return. Eventually, his Servant reappeared. "Are you alright, Shirou?"

"No," he replied. "The man… it was a Master. He was killed by a spearman."

"A Lancer Servant," Saber guessed.

"And… one of the doctors knows," Shirou whispered. "He knows I am a Master."

His Servant's expression turned dark. "Shirou, from now on, you are not leaving my sight. _Ever_. Find an excuse to justify my presence at your side, but you shall be under my watch at all times."

Shirou really hoped it was a nightmare. How was he supposed to explain to his friends why she was always at his side? He could already imagine their embarrassing questions. But he understood, and accepted her decision. "How might I justify this?"

"I might play the bodyguard," Saber said.

"I shouldn't need any. And the police might ask questions."

"Then," his Servant frowned. "Pretend I am your wife."

"…are you serious?" Shirou asked, his mind blown.

"I am _completely_ serious. This would give me an excuse to stay at your side all the time without having to answer insolent questions."

"Okay, to be clear, _I am too young to have a bride_," he pointed out, "A girlfriend, however? Maybe," He shrugged. "There is no way out, is there?"

"No." Her gaze was full of determination. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no," he said, shaking his head. "I mean, you are beautiful and all… it just makes me uncomfortable."

"Shirou," Saber said, holding his hand, making him blush heavily. "This is just during the war's time. I know it might disturb you, and such deception bothers me too, but it is necessary for your safety."

"Alright, alright…" Shirou whispered.

Saber didn't let go of his hand after that.

* * *

_**Break**_

Waiting on her sofa, Rin savored her Servant's tea. "Archer, this is quite good."

"Excellent would be a better word," Ciel commented, smiling. "Are you sure you don't want to join my tea club?"

"I'm afraid becoming a school student isn't one of my priorities, Ciel-san," the Servant replied. A dark-skinned man with white hair and grey eyes, Archer was wearing a red overcoat and a black outfit underneath.

"It might be, Archer," Kotomine Kirei said, entering the room, much to Rin's displeasure. Her guardian was tall, had brown hair and eyes, was wearing a black bishop uniform with a blue overcoat… and was a total ass. "If one Master is hiding at the school, as we suspect, infiltration will become necessary. The victim has been confirmed to be a Master."

"It is probably Emiya Shirou," Rin guessed. "First, he is completely immune to Ciel-san's Mystic Eyes, and second, he is the first one to have called the police after the murder. Maybe it was to cover his tracks and fake innocence?"

"I doubt it," Ciel stated, "A normal murderer, maybe. But a Master? Calling the police attracted a lot of attention to him, a thing no Master wants. If he has used a Servant to kill that Master, he wouldn't need to cover his tracks. But his resistance to my Mystic Eyes… even experienced magi should be troubled at least a bit. He wasn't even affected."

"Maybe Emiya is a Servant himself," Archer joked, Rin refraining herself from scolding him.

"He might have been replaced by a shapeshifter of some sort," Kirei smiled. "I crossed path with a similar Servant in the last war. But, even if he probably isn't responsible for the murder, I am convinced he is a Master."

"Why so, Kotomine-senpai?" Ciel asked.

"During the last war, I fought a ruthless Master whose name was Emiya Kiritsugu," the fake priest explained. "As he shares a last name with your colleague, I assume they are related. The chances Shirou-san was chosen as a Master himself are very high. It might explain his resistance to Ciel's Mystic Eyes, if his Servant can protect him from mental interferences discreetly."

"Kirei," Rin cut in, "Have you managed to contact the Association or the Church?"

"I failed," the man admitted as he finally sat. "My own familiars failed at exiting the fog, and modern means of communication have been rendered useless. The Association's magi watching Fuyuki are all missing, probably dead. I am afraid we are on our own… and facing an illegal Holy Grail War."

"Illegal?" Archer raised an eyebrow.

"The Association shut down the Grail system after the Fourth War," Rin explained, much to her Servant's surprise. She was happy that the events that caused her father's death wouldn't happen again, but a part of her regretted not having the chance to honor her family's memory by winning the war. So when the Command Spells appeared on her hand the previous day… "This war shouldn't happen, and is therefore illegal."

"Oh, that explains why the rules imprinted in my mind are different from those taught to you," her Servant nodded, "It's crazy."

"Kirei, be honest," Rin spoke. "Is there a way to abort this war?"

"If there is one, I do not know it," he said, with a frown. "Didn't you dream about finally winning a war and restoring the Tohsaka's reputation?"

"Not like this," she said. "This is a dirty war, with people _forced_ to die and having no option out. I will find no glory in winning it."

"There is no such a thing as a clean war," Archer shrugged, while Rin ignored him. She wanted to shut up that mouth of his so much it wasn't funny… a pity she couldn't afford to waste any Command Spell.

"I already told you, Roa is the key," Ciel stated. "This is no coincidence he just happened to manifest in this town right when the war began. He is _obviously_ linked to it, if not its cause."

Kirei scoffed. "I will help you exorcise the Dead. That will force him to act or attack to get rid of us."

"Thank you, Kotomine-senpai," Ciel nodded.

"I humbly suggest we investigate Emiya," Archer spoke, "He might be a future opponent and gathering information on him would always be useful."

"For once, you're giving good advice," Rin noted.

"I always have good advice, it's just that you don't listen," Archer smirked, unfazed by Rin's angered expression.

* * *

_**Break**_

His cell phone didn't work, anymore – not at all.

It was sure now. No reception. "Truly, this fog's power is impressive," Shirou stated, entering a commercial center, Saber following. "I can't even inform Fuji-nee that I'll be late."

"You want to do… groceries, Shirou?" his Servant wondered. "We should make reserves, in case you have to stay sheltered at home for a long time."

Her Master nodded. Plus, Saber and Taiga needed a lot of sustenance.

However, he quickly discovered he wasn't the only one doing groceries.

"Emiya!" Issei said upon noticing him. He was accompanied by Kuzuki and a beautiful woman. "Nice to meet you! Your friend, too."

"Hello, Issei, Kuzuki-sensei, lady-san," Shirou said.

"Are you Shirou-kun?" the woman asked. She had long blue hair covering her ears, and cyan eyes. She was graceful and beautiful, wearing a blue jacket, with a black shirt underneath, and a brown skirt. "Issei talked a lot about you." She crossed gaze with Saber, and the temperature dropped noticeably.

"I am Saber," Shirou's Servant introduced herself, "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Caster," the woman smiled, making Shirou pale. _She's a Servant! Does that mean…_

"I didn't know you had a companion too," Kuzuki told him, confirming his suspicions. Fortunately, Issei was completely unaware of the situation. "This is a strange coincidence."

"Indeed," Shirou nodded.

"Issei-san, please, I think you forgot our money in the car," Caster said to the student president, whose gaze seemed empty of will. "Could you return and grab it?"

"Of course, Caster-san," the teen said, obeyed the obvious spell.

Once he left, Shirou stared at his teacher. "Hard to believe you are a Master, too."

"The surprise is mutual," Kuzuki stated. "And unfortunate, as it means we will be enemies next time we meet. Issei will be saddened by your death."

"A pity we will have to kill a nice boy like you, Emiya-kun," Caster said, before staring at Saber. "You also have such a _beautiful_ defender."

"I will slay you both before you can touch him," the swordswoman replied defiantly, putting herself between her master and the duo.

"A fight there would attract too much attention," Kuzuki stated calmly. "We are both here for groceries. Let us call a ceasefire until our task is finished."

Shirou reluctantly nodded. "Sensei, we don't even have to fight at all."

"We have no choice," the man replied, showing the teen his forearm. Three Command Spells in the form of circles were drawn on his skin. "They made sure of it. This war made sure of it. My priority is to stay alive, Emiya… even if I have to kill you."

"My, my," a voice said, attracting everyone's attention. "It seems fate has a strange sense of humor, Emiya."

"Leo?" The teen's eyes had widened. The blonde was followed by a tall man with the same hair and eyes color as the Harway, and wearing a white suit.

When he saw Saber… "My king?" he muttered.

"Sir Gawain?" Saber's jaw dropped.

"To find two Masters there was unexpected," Leo said, before looking at the man called Gawain. "Do you know her?"

"I would never be able to forget the king I failed," he replied, bowing slightly in front of Saber. "I am both blessed and ashamed to see you again, King Arthur – Blessed to be in your presence, ashamed not to have served you well enough."

Shirou's jaw dropped, quickly imitated by Caster. "WHAT?"

"Sir Gawain, I am happy to see one of my knights in this time," she stared at Leo. "You appear to have found a new lord."

"Yes," Gawain nodded, before looking at Shirou. "If you are the King's Master, then you must be a certainly noble soul. I am truly honored to meet you, Sir Emiya."

"Eh… same thing," Shirou smiled. "You're Leo's Servant?"

"I am surprised," Leo shook hands with Shirou. "If our Servants are related, it must mean we have many things in common. I was correct in thinking we would meet again."

"A reunion of the Round Table," Caster spat scornfully, "_Disgusting_."

Gawain glared at her. "You have no right to look down on knights, Medea the witch." Caster didn't bother to hide her surprise. "I heard of your legend during my travels in Europe, and I saw gravures of you. Your crimes cannot be forgotten, even centuries after you committed them."

"You know _nothing_ about me," Medea spat, taking her Master's hand. "May we leave, Souichirou-sama?"

Kuzuki nodded, but sent one last stare towards Shirou. "I hope you know what is needed to win, Emiya," he stated. "Otherwise, your death shall come quickly."

Observing them leaving, Shirou then turned to face Leo. "So… we are both Masters."

"Yes, and it appears our Servants share the same class," Leo added, "And they both belong to the Knights of the Round Table. The Grail has a twisted sense of humor, to make former companions fight this way."

"I am sorry, King Arthur," Gawain stated, closing his eyes. "I wish we could fight together, again. But my oath to my Master, Leo, prevents me from doing so. I shall be forced to duel your liege in time."

"We both will have to dirty our hands with blood, Sir Gawain," Saber replied. "Protect your liege as much as you can. I do not blame you for honoring your oath of fealty."

"Wait, just wait," Shirou cut in. "Am I the only one thinking we can avoid slaughtering each other?"

Leo observed the Emiya closely. "I think I understand why you were chosen as King Arthur's Master," he stated. "You have a pure heart. But this is simply the law of the Grail. We will have to fight to grant our own respective wishes. Yet, it doesn't mean we cannot be friendly towards each other." He turned around. "It is unfortunate, but I have to leave. Julius is probably looking for me, and if he finds you, you will be killed. His Servant shall eliminate you in a blink to increase my chances of winning, even if I tell him not to. He is too stubborn."

"…your bodyguard is a Master?" Shirou paled.

"As is Dan," Leo stated. "Do not worry, as fellow knights, our Servants shall duel honorably. I will make sure of it."

"…why?" Shirou asked. "Why do you want us to fight?"

"Because I am to be the perfect king," Leo replied. "That is my sincerest wish. A king cannot afford emotions. This is the only path, Emiya."

Saber frowned at that.

As he left, Gawain bowed in front of Saber and Shirou. "I look forward to seeing you again, my former king – and you too, Sir Shirou. I hope we may talk as friends, and not as enemies."

"The feeling is mutual," Saber added, as the knight left, leaving the duo alone.

"…So… King Arthur?" Shirou whispered, attracting his Servant's attention. "The Celtic king of legends…? Aren't you supposed to be a… well, a _man_?"

"My true name is Arturia," she whispered. "And… this is a long story." She seemed lost in her thoughts. "I didn't expect to have my name revealed so soon."

"You don't have to tell me your story if you don't want to," Shirou stated with a smile. "Take your time."

Saber smiled. "Thank you, Shirou."

* * *

_**Break**_

Putting his pants on again and getting the Book of False Attendant, Makiri Shinji turned around and enjoyed the spectacle.

His Servant, Rider, was awesome. She was slowly drinking the blood of a random woman, eating her soul along the way. Her clothes were ripped apart, Shinji having previously plundered her body for all its worth.

"With you, Rider, I cannot lose!" Shinji smirked, as the purple haired gorgon finished her dinner. The night had just begun, and she would eat far more. "Now, let's find another victim…"

By magic, a humanoid form appeared in the fog. Shinji smirked, his wish granted. "Oi!" He shouted. "Ready for-"

"Ready for a kill?" a male voice asked. A man emerged from the fog, wearing a blue kimono. His hair was like silver, and his eyes… his eyes were as red as blood. His aura was ominous, deadly, "Always. But I'm busy. The voice wants to test someone, and you're not the guy I'm supposed to harm. Move aside before I change my mind."

Shinji growled at the man's condescending tone. "Rider, kill-"

A disgusting soul of evisceration interrupted his command. Staring at his Servant, Shinji realized she… had had her belly torn in half. She was convulsing on the ground, dying, a little girl with white hair and cruel eyes watching the spectacle without emotions. "We do not fit," she whispered. "Not the right womb."

Before Shinji could say anything, something violently pierced him from behind. Falling on the ground, the Makiri could only watch, as a black spearman took his book and gave it to the kimono man. "So you aren't the Master?" he muttered to himself. "Pitiful. The voice will be angry if the true one is out of the game so early." Using a knife, he cut the object in half, making it turn back into worms. Rider vanished, returning to Sakura's side.

"Fun fact: I was going to kill another faker, later," the kimono man left, his two cronies following him. "I'm sure the true Master will be happy. I did it a favor."

And Shinji died like he lived.

Like trash.

* * *

_**Break**_

Leaving the commercial center with their hands full, Saber and her master went on to return home. Shirou seemed troubled, and the swordswoman could understand why. Realizing he would have to fight old friends should elicit such a reaction from anybody. Leo's stoicism actually surprised her.

Gawain's participation was both a surprise and a shame. She was happy to meet one of her old companions, but the fact they would have to fight didn't rejoice her. Cursing whoever decided on such an outcome, the former king of Britain promised herself she would at least speak on even terms with the knight of the sun at least once.

Once the groceries were deposed in the kitchen, Shirou attempted to watch the news. They found a sticky note written by Taiga on the TV, explaining she and other teachers had been called by the police to be interrogated, and would probably return late. Not to his surprise, the Television didn't work right.

What _was_ surprising, however, was that at no point did Shirou interrogate her on her past or on Gawain.

She had expected it. After all, he was Kiritsugu's son. The Magus Killer would never have hesitated to use a Command Spell to make her talk, if it meant gaining an advantage. It was obvious Shirou respected her enough not to ask uncomfortable questions. It was… a welcome change from his father. She was beginning to wonder if they were even related at all.

In stark contrast with the physical resemblance, the two Emiya were pretty much spiritual opposites.

"Saber, huh…?" Shirou started an obvious attempt at small talk. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Beside swordsmanship, no," she replied, both amused and surprised by the question. "Why would I need one?"

"I don't know, to enjoy life or something." Shirou scratched the back of his head. "If you like, we can do a kendo match. It's like swordsmanship, with wood."

Saber raised an eyebrow, and then smiled. "It would be nice, indeed." On a side-note, it would allow her to guess his combat experience.

As it turned out, Shirou wasn't a natural fighter. It wouldn't be inaccurate to claim he was a failure when it came to fighting.

The match in the house's dojo didn't last for very long. But Saber never expected it to be an arduous conflict for the ages. What could a mere civilian do against one of the world's best swordswomen? Shirou was _quite good_ for someone without battlefield experience and his kendo skills _were_ decent. But it was obvious he would be unable to defend himself for long against an experienced opponent. At least, with a _sword_…

"You need training," Saber stated to the bruised teen, "Fast. You _cannot_ defend yourself well that way."

"It seems so," Shirou replied, as they left the dojo for the main room. Night had fallen, and the clock was turning. "Already nine o'clock? Good time for dinner…"

A ringing bell resonated in the house.

"And crap," Shirou paled. "It's the bounded field."

"Bounded field?" Saber asked.

"It's an alarm ringing when people with evil intent enter the perimet-"

They heard the house's door being broken down.

In a blink, a black spearman entered the room, obviously with murderous intents. It was a pale man, with long white hair and golden eyes. He was wearing rich, black noble clothes. He noticed Shirou, and readied his silver lance.

In a blink, Saber charged. Her armor and weapon manifested. The spearman, obviously a Lancer Servant, didn't seem fazed in the slightest and used his spear as a makeshift shield, stopping the invisible Excalibur. In one powerful strike, she pushed him back, near the destroyed door, and brought him outside, where she would have better maneuverability.

The Lancer jumped backward in the house's garden, and a little form emerged from the mist and attempted to blind Saber with a dagger strike. The swordswoman narrowly dodged and attempted to cut the new attacker in half, but the thing was too small and retreated next to the Lancer Servant.

It was a small little girl, not even ten years old, with cyan eyes and short white hair. She was wearing a black outfit, with multiple weapons attached to it._An Assassin Servant,_Saber guessed. _Two Servants at the same time… This is bad._

"Why didn't you use Maria?" The Lancer asked to his fellow, still eying the King of Knights. His voice was soft, ghostly. "It would be faster."

"We used it on the bad womb," the Assassin said, two knives in hands. "Twice the same night? Too much for me. And she is a girl, not a woman. The womb can't be right."

"We will do it _my way_, then," the Lancer spoke, charging faster than the eyes could follow.

Using Excalibur, Saber stopped the strike, her sword momentarily appearing when crossing path with the lance. "Saber?" Lancer asked, "Very well. No long range. Assassin, you know what to do?"

"Yes, I know," the girl whispered, vanishing in the fog.

Leaping backward, Lancer attacked with multiple strikes, doing his best to stay at distance. Saber parried the blows, and attempted to push him back toward the house's walls, where he would be cornered and unable to dodge.

Sensing hostile intent, Saber narrowly dodged a lightning fast attack from the Assassin, who attempted to slice her throat by jumping out of the fog. The Assassin didn't abandon her attempts, attacking again, just as the swordswoman parried another one of Lancer's blows.

Prepared to receive a wound, Saber could only blink when the Assassin was sent flying by a shinai's strike. If the pause in Lancer's assault was of any indication, she wasn't the only one surprised. "Shirou?"

"Saber, are you alright?" her Master asked, the shinai still in hands.

Assassin got up, massaging her bruised face. The blow had apparently broken her nose. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…" she whispered as Lancer placed himself in front of her in a protective manner.

"Shirou…" Saber couldn't help but ask. "How did you do that?"

He simply shrugged. "Reinforcement – Lots of Reinforcement. I thought it might work."

_To inflict even minor damage on a Heroic Spirit, this shinai's reinforcements must be extremely powerful, _Saber thought, eying the enemy Servants. "Shirou, get away… That was a lucky shot, and you cannot kill them. I can take care of them, but not if I must protect you at the same time."

"Want to get away?" a new voice asked, as a man in a blue kimono emerged from the fog, joining the two hostile Servants. "No. I won't allow that."

"You are a Master, I suppose?" Saber whispered, noticing the red marks on his left hand. "Where is the other one?"

"In my head," the man replied, with an insane glint in the eyes. "He is that Lancer guy's boss. But he can't get out. The moon isn't full enough."

"Why do you want to kill us?" Shirou shouted. "For a wish…?"

"No," he replied. "It's the voice. It promised me my place back if I obeyed it, and it promised the other guy true immortality. The voice wants me to rough you up a bit, to see if you're worth its attention."

"You're insane," Saber spat as she prepared herself to strike. The two enemy Servants shielded their Master with their bodies, ready to attack.

"And you're dead!" he chuckled, before charging, a knife in hands. His two Servants, far faster, reached Saber first. In one motion, she deflected Lancer's spear, and then impaled Assassin as she tried to target her head. The girl bled and fell on the ground…

And the mystery Master attacked Shirou directly.

Saber turned around, only to see the mysterious man deflect Shirou's shinai, throw him on the ground, and stab him.

…or so he would have, had an icicle not suddenly sprouted from the ground and tore half his belly apart.

Lancer and Assassin suddenly retreated, as similar icicles formed right under them.

"Who, who?" the mystery Master screamed, crawling away in desperation.

"I!" A cheerful voice answer, as another Servant leapt next to Shirou. It was a young, pretty woman with long pink hair tied into ponytails, and yellow eyes. She had bright orange fox ears, and was wearing a… _very_ revealing… blue. Japanese dress with long sleeves. A long orange fox tail was moving in her back. "Caster, to the rescue…!"

Saber felt her eye twitch a little. "What?"

"You little…" the wounded Master groaned, obviously still alive, in spite of the visibly deadly wound. His Lancer grabbed him and lifted him, like a baby. "I won't forget! I won't forget this indignity!" he cursed as his Servant fled with him. Assassin glared at the trio one last time, before vanishing into the fog as well.

"That was close," the Caster Servant nodded, before smiling at Shirou. "Are you alright?"

"Who… are you?" the Master asked, as the witch helped him get up.

"Well, I'm Caster, your new Servant," she chirped, "Nice to meet you, Master-san! Oh! And you too, Saber-chan!"

Neither Shirou nor Saber could find words to say.

* * *

_**Break**_

Stealthily, Akiha moved out of her hiding spot, returning to her temporary house.

She had left to track SHIKI, and she did. But… what just happened? Were these people Servants? Were they truly so powerful and deadly?

…and why did Emiya have to have the same marks as her adopted brother?

She was beginning to regret following SHIKI's trail to this town. It was her duty as chief of the Tohno household to end her brother's rampage, but… she had the feeling she'd brought Shiki and others into a terrible mess.

Returning to the mansion, one of the Tohno's secondary houses, Akiha was welcomed by her two maids, Kohaku and Hisui. "Welcome, Akiha-sama," the said in perfect synchronization.

Akiha nodded, observing Kohaku's hand. The knife-like red lines were quite noticeable on her pale skin. "Kohaku-san, I have terrible news…" she frowned, "SHIKI… he is a Master too. He doesn't have one, but two Servants."

Both the maids paled, and Kohaku lost her cheerful smile. "Truly?" a woman said, stepping out of the shadows. She was extremely beautiful, inhumanly so. She had long black hair, purple eyes, and was wearing noble black robes. "Then it must be why he fled to this city. He was selected as a Master long before any of you."

"It seems so, Assassin," Akiha nodded. "There's also another problem. One of my classmates, Emiya Shirou, is also a Master. And from what I saw, he possesses two Servants as well."

"Well, as long as he isn't possessed by demonic impulses like your real brother, he can't be immune to charm," Assassin said with a sly smirk. "I am sure we can exploit the situation, lady Akiha. I will gather information on him, and propose to you a plan."

"Woman, dirty tricks are of no good in a battle of warriors," a warrior spoke, entering the room. He had pale skin, white hair, cyan eyes, and was wearing a huge golden armor and a red cloak. "If he is a Master, just like this SHIKI, then there can only be one possible resolve to this: a fight to the death." The tone was emotionless, as if the current events were… normal.

That utter lack of compassion was one of the reasons Akiha disliked her brother's Servant. He was so uncaring that it was almost disturbing. Worse, he always reminded her of the danger her loved ones were in. "Lancer-san, there might be another option besides murdering innocents."

"That is a war, Akiha-sama," he spoke. "Killing people is the only path, if a disliked one."

"Anyway," she scoffed. "We will construct a strategy tomorrow. SHIKI is our top priority for now, but his two Servants make our task a difficult one. We mustn't rush blindly into danger."

"I agree completely," Assassin smiled. "You will become a wise lord in time, lady Akiha."

* * *

_**Break**_

As his Servants placed him on his bed, SHIKI cursed. "That woman… who was she?"

"A witch," the Lancer, Vlad the Impaler, stated softly. Jack, the Assassin, had started repairing his belly with her scalpel. Her hand twitched, he groaned in pain, "She is a devourer of brave, pious men… one that must be _punished_, by the judgment of God."

_That was close. Be wary next time. I don't want to lose such an efficient body._

_Shut up, weird guy. I was just a bit careless._

_I will take over tomorrow night, _the guy whispered. _They are strong. And we need more power. My memories are coming back slowly. It's only a matter of time before we can win this war._

…_And the voice?_

_We need to obey. It possesses powers beyond any of us. Disobeying would be a poor choice._

A phone rang.

SHIKI groaned. "Vlad, could you…"

Silently, the Lancer gave him the phone. With one hand, SHIKI answered the call, Jack still working on the surgery. "God…"

_"Yes. How are you, SHIKI? I hope your wounds aren't severe."_

"I… failed," SHIKI whispered. "I… please…! My wish…"

_"I promised I would grant it, no? Akiha will call you 'brother', again, and Shiki shall give you back your place. I will make it reality, if you continue to obey my will. Right now, I am very pleased. Emiya is certainly what I expected him to be. He is pure of heart. The game will be fun. As for you… what did your eyes see?"_

"No life to take," SHIKI whispered.

_"Ah, perfect – Excellent, even. It is beyond what I had expected. Very well, wait until your next task. Tell Roa the princess of the True Ancestors managed to break past the fog. He must keep a low profile for the time being. I have other toys in hand that will take over, for now. Oh, and a friend of Roa shall appear at your door soon. He's amusing, if a bit… _bestial_."_

"I will tell him," he whispered.

_"Then, good recovery, SHIKI, and don't push yourself too hard. Akiha wouldn't like it, and neither would I. Oh, and the Makiri's death was a very pleasant addition… nicely done."_

The call ended.

Not soon after, someone knocked at the door. His belly repaired, SHIKI rose up, and walked. He opened the door.

"Serpent," a man with black eyes, grey hair, and a black trench coat politely greeted him. "Long time no see. You've changed a lot."

* * *

_**Break**_

"So…" Shirou stated, observing the repaired door from the inside. "Witchcraft…?"

"That's my specialty!" the fox woman smiled. "As you can see, I can do anything."

"Thank you, then," Shirou said. "For that, and… saving my life."

"It was normal to save my Master to be," Caster smirked, making the teen blush. Saber was obviously annoyed as well. "I am at your complete service now… but where is our room?" she asked, exploring the house. "I need to sleep close to you, if I want to defend you."

"Shirou, it might be useful for bodyguard duties, as I told you previously," Saber stated, sounding almost reluctant.

"Thanks, Saber-chan," Caster said, holding the swordswoman's hand. "I am sure we are going to get along perfectly."

"…What? No. _No_," Shirou stated, massaging his temples in shame and annoyance. Saber was openly chuckling now. "Not to hurt your feelings, but I've only known you only for a few minutes. Could you first explain who you are? I thought Masters could only summon one Servant?"

"That's right, but my former Master had no wish for the Grail," she said, jumping on the sofa. "He said he didn't want to kill people for a wish, and that others needed my help more than him. So he gave me your address and told me to protect you." She smiled. "You have a nice guardian angel now!"

"Who is that… gentle Master?" Saber asked suspiciously.

"He said he didn't want me to give his name. He wants to live, after all," the witch pointed out. "Our contract is more or less severed now. The fog allows me to maintain a form, but I used my last reserves protecting Master-san, so…" she gently took Shirou's hand. "Can we make a contract? I want to stay at your side forever."

Shirou was astonished, pleased, and disturbed, all at the same time. "Err… Umm…"

"Shirou, another Servant is always useful," Saber pointed out. "At least one enemy has two, and while I am stronger than the Servant we fought individually, fighting one-on-two against ruthlessly powerful opponents is difficult, as you have seen. Having an ally will even the field, however slightly. And if she wished you harm, she only needed _not to act_ to see you removed from the war."

"Yes, but…" he whispered, "Why _me_, of all people?"

"I saw you save Saber-chan from that Assassin," Caster replied. "It was heroic, and I was smitten instantly. I want such a noble Master as my lord."

"Ah… Thanks," he blushed a bit, "But, I have just one favor to ask."

"Yes!" She smiled, "You have finally noticed my looks and want me to kiss you?!"

"It's not about that," Shirou said, as red as a tomato, while Saber was rolling her eyes. "Please, just call me Shirou."

Caster looked downright disappointed, but regained her cheerful expression. "Alright… Shirou… and about sharing a room…?"

"No. You will be in the guest room," Shirou stated with a decisive tone. His new Servant to be looked crushed.

"I am sure you will love me in time," she smiled. "So… do we make the contract?"

"…Sure, but… How is it done?" he asked.

"You just have to exchange vows, like a married couple," she said. "Just say you accept me as your Servant."

"Alright, then," He took his breath. "I, Emiya Shirou, accept Caster as my Servant."

"I, Servant Caster, accept Emiya Shirou as my one true Master," she stated cheerfully.

The marks on Shirou's hands lightened brightly, and Caster was briefly surrounded by pure prana. "The contact is done," Caster said. "I already feel your prana inside me. You do not have much… but it's normal, since you supply two Servants." She smiled. "I will find a way around it, Master Shirou. Now, we are a true household!"

"Welcome," Shirou nodded, before frowning at the nickname.

"I will be happy to fight side-by-side with you, Caster," Saber spoke.

"We shall be the ultimate team, Saber-chan," Caster grinned. "Our enemies shall cower in dread!"

"Yes… probably."

Caster suddenly frowned, observing the door. "Master Shirou, another Servant has entered the perimeter. I felt him enter the bounded field, along with his Master."

Both Shirou and Saber paled, but the Master regained his composure quickly. "If he hasn't activated the alarm, his intentions aren't malevolent," he stated, as someone knocked at the door. "Stay behind me, however."

Both Servants nodded, preparing themselves to strike, as Shirou opened the door.

"Two Servants, Emiya?" Tohsaka Rin stated, a man in red clothes standing at her side. "You certainly didn't lose time."

* * *

**_Author Dojo_**

"Hello everyone!" Taiga smiled. "This is Author Dojo, the place where chapters are commented with laughter, and author notes explained with humor! I'm Tiger Taiga, your guide!"

"I'm Slayer Ars, number one student and beta of the story!" Tohsaka Rin jumped on place. "I have taken the form of Tohsaka Rin for the hell of it!"

"Aren't you supposed to be a guy?"

"I wanted to be the Angry Magus, Angra Mainyu sounded boring!" Slayer Ars smirked. "Anyway, it's incredibly bad! Why do the characters talk like that? They look like robots!"

"Hey, Kuzuki IS a robot, Leo is not far away, and Shirou is a blank state! Plus, until the fifth chapter, it's an extended intro! The character development and epic battles come after. For the moment, it's just about introducing the story's main factions and major characters. It gets better later, promised!"

"I see, Tiger Taiga!" Slayer Ars nodded. "By the way, why Tsukihime characters? To fill the Master spots?"

"Nope, the author needed Roa for the story. Plus he thought it would make good character development, and all this story more awesome!" Tiger Taiga jumped on place. "Don't worry if you don't know them! They'll be as developed as the rest. The characters from EXTRA like Leo will also be fleshed out in time."

"Next time!" Slayer Ars smiled. "Shirou's house gets trashed after a party gone mad, Roa's friends decide to have fun, and the unexpected happens! Please review, and get your membership card for the Author Dojo!"


	3. Into the Night

Here is next chapter. Events will seem a bit rushed, but it's natural: up until chapter five (if you count the prologue), it's an introduction arc introducing characters and factions. After the fifth chapter, events will be more paced out and battle scenes longer.

Disclaimer: thanks Slayer End for betaing, and I don't own any Type-Moon material.

* * *

_**Night Two**_

_**Into the Night**_

Shirou really thought his life couldn't get any crazier.

First, he was forced to fight in a war alongside a female King Arthur. Second, an insane man assaulted his house with two Heroic Spirits and almost killed him. Thirdly, the Servant that saved and joined him was... hyperactive, or something. Finally, Tohsaka Rin, his school's honor student, was not only a _Master_, but she had arrived in the middle of the night for a talk.

Was it reality, or that damn fog messing with his mind?

"Why do you look so distrustful and tense, Emiya-kun?" Rin asked with a sly smirk, obviously aware of his unease. She and her Servant were sitting in the kitchen, alongside Shirou's team. "I do not wish to kill you."

"The last Master I saw tried to and almost succeeded," Shirou groaned. "And that was after his Lancer broke my door."

"I pushed them back," Caster smiled proudly, "And repaired the door."

"Archer, is it?" Saber asked, changing the subject to the red Servant she had been observing. "I expected to see you with a bow."

"Saber, eh?" he smirked. "I expected someone taller."

Ignoring the Servants' bickering, Rin stared at Shirou directly. "I have heard about your new Servant's story. This war is indeed a lot more lethal than the last ones – Comes with being illegal and all."

The Emiya magus frowned, while Saber and Caster both raised an eyebrow. "Illegal?"

"The Holy Grail system was disabled after the fourth war," Archer stated, much to Shirou's amazement. "The Association realized, after the rather _impressive_ amount of destruction that followed, that the Fuyuki Grail had somehow been corrupted and could reveal the secret of Magecraft to the world if left active. This war was never meant to happen because the Fuyuki Grail is currently disabled… At least, it is disabled until the Association finds a way to purify it."

"The rules in this war are different from the previous wars," Rin added. "The people behind it made certain that there would be a single, _decisive _winner this time by using the 'only one Master gets to live' rule. This war is _completely_ illegal. They have to see the Grail this time; otherwise they will be discovered and killed. It's victory or death. The new Grail may not even be very stable if it needs more Servants than the first."

It… made some sort of twisted sense. If this war was illegal, the organizers had to make sure everyone that would be able to talk about it was dead and gone. The winning Master would get a wish, the others would be silenced. And there would be a clear winner… Unless there were a mutual kill of some sort – which should be almost impossible.

"Why are there more Servants this time?" Saber asked. "I thought Grail wars only had seven Servants per conflict."

"I have no idea," Rin replied. "Maybe it's an experiment or they are needed for some event. Or, as I said, the new Grail might be weaker than the original and needs more power to grant a wish. I don't know who the organizers are, let alone their plans."

"Tohsaka," Shirou whispered. "Aren't you a member of the Association? If not, how do you know all these things?"

"I am this land's second owner," Rin stated. "I am in charge of all supernatural activities inside my territory. You should have come to see me, as a magus. Were you intending to hide from authorities?"

"My father disliked the Association for some reason," he replied evenly. _I suppose it has something to do with the former war…_

"Then be happy I didn't put you in jail, or worse," the magus stated as if she were his boss.

"Any attempt on Master Shirou's integrity shall be punished with fire and curses," Caster smiled warmly. "You are warned, Rin-chan."

Shirou didn't know whether to be happy Caster was taking his safety as a very important matter or just be disturbed by her blatant death threat.

"My, my, quite the aggressive fox," Archer chuckled. "Just get married already."

"Master Shirou?" Rin pondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Caster, I told you just to call me Shirou," Shirou stated, reddening. The Servant excused herself, but he was sure she did it on purpose. Damn witch… she was so cute he couldn't help but forgive her.

"Tohsaka," Saber frowned. "Why did you reveal yourself? You know the rules of this war. We shall have to fight, eventually."

"I don't think so," Rin replied. "To be honest, my familiars were observing you for a time. It's obvious your Master was dragged into this conflict against his will. Sorry, Emiya, but you're _definitively_ not a killer, unlike the man who attacked you. You have zero chance of winning."

Yet again, Shirou was conflicted. He didn't know if he had to feel happy not to be considered a monster, or just plain insulted – maybe both? While Saber simply glared at the female magus, Caster looked ready to commit manslaughter. "Still, why did you come?"

"Because, neither of us wants this war to continue," Rin said. "As a Tohsaka, I wish to win the Holy Grail for my family reputation. But as a member of the Association, I cannot let this one go any further than it has. Any Grail requiring such destruction to work is totally without value. I want to abort the conflict before Fuyuki turns into a mass grave. And this fog is already causing enough problems on its own, as people outside might be suspicious about its nature."

_That _was interesting. Shirou was happy to find, _for once_, a Master unwilling to fight. He just hoped it wasn't a trick. "How do you intend to do this?"

"Simple. By finding the organizers and forcing them to stop the system," Rin stated plainly. "I doubt anyone would create such a war without participating in it. Otherwise, it would make no sense."

"Easier said than done," Archer pointed out. The fact her own Servant was skeptical spoke volume about Rin's plan. "You have no idea _who_ they are, _where_ they are, or even if they _can_ stop the whole thing at all."

"Just shut up, jerk," Tohsaka glared at him, reddening. Her façade as an honor student cracked even more, revealing the true Rin to the world. "I've told you time and time again that it can work."

"Still didn't convince me," he mused.

"Anyway," Rin ignored him, focusing on Shirou. "The church on the hill is a neutral ground. The priest there might be a jerk, but he will hide any surrendering Master and he wants to end this war just as much as I do. You'd better go to him if you want pro-"

The alarm suddenly rang.

Shirou jumped out of his seat. "That killer again?" he cursed, both Rin and Archer realizing they were under attack.

"No, Master Shirou," Caster frowned. "There is only _one _Servant this time. And he is _huge_!"

Then, he heard his house's walls being smashed, one by one. Reacting on instinct, the group exited the kitchen and escaped in the courtyard.

Two seconds after, a monster jumped, destroying the roof, and landed in front of them.

Shirou had never seen such a beast. It looked like a very tall humanoid, a black giant. Its torso, devoid of clothing, was pure muscle. One its eyes was red, the other golden, but both were devoid of humanity. It had long black hair, and was holding a huge weapon in its right hand, like a sword made of rock.

This thing was going to kill them. For this monster, it would be as easy as breathing.

"Good evening, Onii-chan," a little girl said, walking at the monster's side. She smiled at him. "This is the second time we meet."

It was the same girl than that time… Shirou frowned. Saber was right, she was a Master, and the monster was her Servant.

"Nice to meet you, Rin," the homunculus said, making a reverence. "My name is Ilyasviel von Einzbern. But you can call me Ilya."

Shirou felt his blood freeze in his veins. Saber paled.

"Einzbern," Rin muttered, recognizing the name.

"Well, then… Now I'll kill you," Ilya smiled. "Go ahead, Berserker~!"

"Il-"

The monster didn't let Shirou finish, charging faster than his eyes could follow. Saber intercepted Berserker before he could reach her Master, and parried the monster's blow with her own sword.

The second they crossed blades, it became obvious to Shirou that his Servant was the underdog.

"Master Shirou, please, stay back," Caster said, some sort of talisman in hands. She had stopped acting goofy. Archer had vanished. "We will assure your protection." She recited an incantation, her talisman shining, and shot a blast of fire at Berserker, torching half his face.

The giant roared, more from rage than pain, and multiple flying stars crashed on his torso. The lights looked like arrows, probably belonging to Archer.

Unfortunately – _impossibly_ – the attacks just made Berserker _angrier_. In one swing of his blade, he sent Saber flying away, and almost smashed Caster, who barely dodged. Saber returned, and slashed the monster's ankle, trying to take him down. The monster was barely fazed.

Rin recited an incantation, threw jewels in the air, and shot silver lights at the enemy.

…but the target wasn't Berserker.

Reacting on instinct, Shirou threw the surprised Ilya out of the way, and took the spell full on. His torso burned, and he saw his blood drop on the ground.

Both Rin _and _Ilya were speechless "What the he– why did you do that, you idiot?!" Rin shouted, astonished. In the background, the battle had stopped. Berserker was staring at Ilya, in what seemed to be worry.

"She's… my father's daughter…" he replied, in obvious pain, "I promised him… I would find her. I can't let her die, right after meeting her."

After standing still for a time, dumbfounded for a while, Ilya frowned. "…Berserker," the little girl whispered, obviously troubled, "I am bored. I want to go home."

The giant stood immediately at her side, gently took her in his hands, and turned around, ignoring all the Servants present. "Wait…" Shirou said, "I need to talk to you!"

"Onii-chan… we will play again later," she replied, vanishing with Berserker.

Shirou lost consciousness at that instant.

* * *

_**Break**_

_The world was on fire._

_Destruction, pure destruction. A vision of hell itself. People were burning, as he laughed. Smiling, Saber was beheading left and right. Caster was blasting everybody with her Magecraft, as if it was some kind of game._

_Above him, the dark sun was shining._

_**"That is the path of heroes,"**it said. **"Salvation through destruction. Rebirth from ashes. Destroying the few to save the many. That is the Emiya path. That is the path to the Grail. Seek it. Find it. Seize it. Then, all your wishes shall be granted."**_

_And he agreed, embracing the destruction._

He awakened, panting. His two Servants were staring at him. "Master Shirou," Caster whispered.

"It's… just Shirou…" he replied, looking at his surroundings. He was still in the courtyard. "What happened?"

"Berserker and his Master left," Saber explained. "As for Rin, she left cursing, but still took the time to mend your wounds with one of her jewels. She said it was her way of paying you back for helping her against Berserker, and that you are now even."

"I guess any plan of an alliance is scrapped, no?" Shirou chuckled. He didn't care. He knew Ilyasviel was alive and present. To him, that was all that mattered… but she was also a Master. Meaning she was in danger. "What do we do now?"

Caster frowned, "Saber-chan and I discussed, Master Shirou. We think it would be better if we moved on another land. I cannot repair all the damage, and enemies will attack again."

"Finding another, more secure lair, _would_ be safer," Saber added, "The enemies know where you live, Shirou. They have the advantage, as things are. They might even take Taiga hostage, if she happens to be present during an attack."

"Alright, alright…" Shirou whispered, "But where will we go? No place is safe. Should we just go to the church, as Rin proposed?"

"It's too obvious," Saber stated. "And Rin, whatever she says, might turn on us if the war can't be aborted."

"…Why not the temple?" Caster proposed, "The temple is the keystone of this land's laylines. I can build a fortress there, with enough time."

"Impossible," Shirou said. "That's where Issei lives. And the Master of an enemy Caster frequently visits him."

"Medea must have already built her own workshop there," Saber guessed.

"Gawain, Leo, and probably his bodyguard and retainers, are at the main hostel," Shirou said, getting up. "So… the only place where we can move must be the Semina Apartment. Taiga's grandfather possesses one there, and I'm sure he'll lend it to me."

Well… He didn't have to find out it was probably going to get destroyed, too. Shirou decided to shut his mouth on that subject.

* * *

_**Break**_

Taiga returned home not long afterwards. When she noticed the destroyed house, she cried, became angry, and tried to find the refrigerator among the rubble. It was only after she recovered a milk carton and sat down on what _used to be_ the kitchen sink that she asked why Shirou had a new cute girl with fox ears and tail with him… and why Saber was covered in armor… and why Shirou had his clothes partially burned… and why the house was destroyed… in that order.

Shirou explanation was very simple and believable.

"It's a gas leak and you're hallucinating. We are illusions doing a cosplay contest after a drinking party gone mad. The refrigerator is still intact. You really need sleep."

Surprisingly, she brought it… except for the refrigerator part. Caster vanished, and Saber adopted her normal clothes, strengthening the deception. Shirou also had to change clothes, his own very damaged.

Convincing Fujimura Raiga to lend him one of his apartments until their house was repaired had been relatively easy. If the look on the old yakuza's face was of any indication, he _himself_ didn't remember he had acquired one. Convincing Taiga to stay with her grandfather, however, had been quite difficult.

"You can't expect me to leave you all alone, Shirou!" She had said. "Who will feed m- I mean, help you handle domestic duties?"

Shirou, managing to prevent himself from laughing, explained to her his reasoning, "I am sure your grandfather would be happy to see you, and it's just temporary…"

Taiga frowned, before dramatically pointing her finger at him. "Emiya Shirou, I do not believe you! It wasn't a gas leak, isn't it?" The teen paled. "I am not an idiot. Nothing has been burnt inside. It was more like a bulldozer passed by. What is happening, here?"

The magus stayed silent, trying to find a lie. But he knew he wasn't good at it, so he decided to say the truth… or rather, a part of it. "…some people are after me," Shirou admitted, "Dangerous people. They trashed the house trying to find me. I cannot explain the situation in detail, but I need to keep a low profile for some time."

"I can offer you some protection," Raiga pointed out, while Taiga was obviously worried, "Whoever is after you, my boys can deal with them."

"They are heavily equipped and terribly ruthless. Hiding is the safest solution." Shirou sighed, "Please understand. As long as I hide, nobody will die."

"And this girl is supposed to protect you?" Raiga asked, looking at Saber. "You can have a better escort, you know."

"It would attract attention," Saber pointed out. "I have worked with Kiritsugu and Maiya, I can assure his protection. And people won't guess I am his bodyguard by appearance."

"Point taken," Raiga said. "Alright… But, let me help you a bit. One of my men will depose a package in your apartment. It belonged to Kiritsugu, and it will help you."

"Shirou, take care of yourself," Taiga said. "Saber-chan, please watch over him."

"I will," Saber promised.

"Don't worry, Fuji-nee," Shirou faked a smile. "It will be alright."

She didn't look very convinced.

* * *

**_Break_**

Descending from his car, the Messenger stared at the huge, almost tangible fog in front of him. It was literally cutting the road in half, and the lord couldn't see past it.

"Do any of you know what is happening?" he asked to the team of magi waiting for him. "I came as quickly as I could." Traveling from London to Fuyuki had been tiring, but this area was under his jurisdiction. The second one of his agents had told him about some kind of mystical fog surrounding the city, he had jumped in the first plane for Japan.

"I'm afraid no," one magus said. "We thought it was natural at first, but then non-magi failed to get past it and alerted the authorities. We managed to keep things hidden for the moment through hypnosis and our contacts in the government, but..."

"It's only a matter of time before the rest of Japan learns Fuyuki City is cut from the outside world," the Messenger guessed. "Has anyone tried to enter?"

The magus nodded, and made a sign to another. "Show him."

The other man nodded, entered the fog... and then got out one minute later. "He didn't deviate from his path," the magus said. "The fog passively redirects everyone outside, and our attempts at dissipating it have been in vain."

"I see," the Messenger cursed. "Some kind of Bounded Field? A Reality Marble maybe?"

"I cannot say," the magus said. "This fog's nature is completely unknown. Such phenomenon hasn't been recorded anywhere... its effects have been, but none of the traditional methods had any effect on it."

The Messenger frowned. "And our agents inside?"

"We didn't manage to contact them. Maybe they're in the same situation, or dead. I cannot say for sure."

"Call the Clock Tower for reinforcements," the Messenger said. "We need back-up _fast_, before too many people start asking questions. Maybe the situation is still salvageable."

"I'm afraid it's not our only problem," the magus said, handing him a photo. The Messenger examined it.

It represented a blonde woman in white, entering into the fog. "Her?" he gasped. "If so, then the Serpent of Akasha is probably involved."

"She didn't get out," the magus added. "Maybe it's one of Roa's experiments?"

"Maybe," the Messenger said, staring at the fog. "But it would be better to call that a disaster in waiting."

* * *

_**Break**_

The Semina Apartment building was very tall. According to the receptionist, each of the twenty floors possessed only two apartments. Shirou's was situated on the thirteenth, and was codenamed 13B. How unlucky he was.

Getting out of the elevator, the teen, followed by his two Servants, entered a corridor, with two doors on each end. Finding the one with 13B marked on it, the teen unlocked it and discovered his new home.

The apartment was big, and divided into rooms. It had a small kitchen, a main room with a sofa and a TV, a bathroom, toilets, and two bedrooms, with two beds and a desk each. Both Saber and Caster proposed to share one with Shirou to better protect him, but the teen told them he would take a room all for himself and leave the girls in the other.

He found the package on the sofa.

Opening it, his two Servants observing, Shirou gasped, "What… what is _this_?"

"I think it might be Kiritsugu's… leftover arsenal," Saber said, taking a submachine gun in hands. "After the fourth war, he must have left his unused weapons to Taiga's grandfather."

"It's a war arsenal," Shirou said, checking the different weapons. Two black submachine guns, a sniper rifle, six grenades, and what looked to be two kilograms of C4 plastic explosives, alongside a detonator. "I don't know how to use them, but I guess I will have to learn fast." He looked at his Servants. "Could they damage Servants?"

"No," Caster shook her head. "Master Shirou, Heroic Spirits are immune to modern weaponry. They can only be truly harmed by Magecraft, conceptual weapons, or Noble Phantasms."

"Noble Phantasms…?"

"A Servant's legendary object, that is an integral part of its legend," Saber explained. "All Servants possess at least one. My sword and the black Lancer's spear are Noble Phantasms. They also possess incredible abilities that are unleashed by saying their true name. But doing so may reveal the Servant's identity, so Noble Phantasms are used as last resort."

"I see…" Shirou said, before frowning. "Wait. I managed to harm Assassin with a reinforced shinai, remember?"

"Shirou, you simply had a lot of luck," Saber stated while shaking her head, "Assassin is a notoriously _frail_ class. They are made for infiltration, stabbing backs, and killing Masters directly; they aren't very resistant to blows, which is why they always fight without honor. You hit it in the head; a blow like that would have crushed the skull of any normal human, but you barely bruised its face. Unless your reinforcements are on the level of a powerful Caster, you cannot inflict major injuries on any Servant."

"And if I reinforce bullets?" Shirou asked.

"At best, the shot will stun a Servant for a few seconds and give you the time to run away." Saber stared at Caster. "Caster, maybe your reinforcement might be stronger."

"I am… not really good at it," Caster lowered her foxy ears in shame, "My Witchcraft is mostly based on creating objects or phenomenon using my own internal power, not altering what already exists – unless I do it through a medium. Does Master Shirou forgive me?" she asked with a pout.

Shirou smiled. She was simply too cute. "Of course… I even forgive the name part."

"Yes, Master Shirou!" Caster chirped.

Abandoning on making drop the Master part of the nickname, Shirou just shrugged, "Alright, alright…"

"Master Shirou, I know a way to help you," Caster said. "I can create objects or talismans that can give you an edge, like increasing your luck or blow up at the face of enemies, for example."

Shirou raised an eyebrow. So that was how she cast her spell and used talismans in battle? An idea crossed his mind, "Can you give them any shape you want?"

Caster beamed, "Of course! Amulets, necklace…"

"…can you make _bullet_-_shaped_ ones?"

Both Caster and Saber stared at him as if he were some kind of genius. "Maybe," Caster said. "I never tried. But if Goshujin-sama thinks I can, then I will! But I will need time and practice."

"This is insane," Saber stated, "But… it might work. It probably won't be enough to beat a Servant, but it can harm them and give us support. But you do not know how to use a gun, no?"

"I will know," Shirou said, "Point and shoot, right? And if I don't, I will die."

"In the meantime, I will try to make talismans to increase your protection, Master Shirou, and traps for the apartment," Caster smiled. "Enemies will never even reach you!"

"I think we should consider a strategy," Saber stated, scoffing, "We have multiple enemies. Preparing tactics and confronting our information might be useful."

Shirou nodded, "Sounds good… Now, who wants tea?"

A few minutes later, the trio was sitting around the kitchen's table, each with a cup. "First thing," Saber began, "We know that one of your teachers, Kuzuki, is a Master. His Servant is a Caster named Medea. From what I know about her, she was a feared witch in the Age of the Gods. I don't know what her Noble Phantasm is, but being from the ancient past, I suppose her Magecraft must be particularly powerful."

"Any magus from the Age of the Gods cannot be matched by modern magi in spell contest," Caster added, "If she was feared even in her time, her level is all but guaranteed to be impressive. But being an ancient spirit myself, I am sure I will burn her to ashes! With my Master's prana, Caster will make her beg for forgiveness!"

Shirou found himself a bit disturbed by the cheerful tone.

"I possess a high degree of resistance to spells, so I doubt she will be a match for me," Saber added. "Kuzuki's abilities are a mystery. He might be a magus, but we cannot know his exact power."

"And we suspect their lair is in the temple," Shirou whispered. "Next is the kimono man. He is obviously insane, but he knows how to fight in close combat. He's a lot stronger and faster than he looks like, and he can survive serious injuries."

"He has two Servants, a Lancer and an Assassin," Saber continued. "The first class possesses a similar resistance to spells as my own, and is made for close-combat. I have no idea who he might be, but guessing from his accent and allure, he must be a European spirit."

"The clothes match the nobility of the time," Shirou said. "Kuzuki showed us pictures of the ancient nobility, during one of his lessons. A noble hero with a lance… it will be hard to guess who he is."

"The second Servant was an Assassin, and tall… or small…" Saber frowned. "Strange, I have a hard time remembering what it looked like… I think it was a man with a sword… or an old lady with a dagger…"

"My memories are foggy…" Caster complained. "It's like I dreamt the whole event. I think me and Saber-chan have been on the bad end of a spell."

"It was a little girl, no older than ten," Shirou said, remembering the scene perfectly. Did his Servants have memory loss? "She was equipped with knives, was very, _very_ fast, and had white hair and cyan eyes. I remember perfectly."

"It is strange," Saber said. "I think it's one of the Servant's skills, manipulating memories to keep her identity hidden. The fact you weren't affected is troubling."

"Master Shirou is so awesome he isn't even affected by spells," Caster chirped, before stiffening. "Uh oh… I have no idea who might fit the description! I have never heard of that kind of murderer."

"Neither have I," Saber stated.

"At one point, that Lancer asked her why she didn't use 'Maria' to kill you quickly, whatever that meant," Shirou added. "You don't remember?"

"No," Saber replied. "If the skill erased my memory about it, then it must be linked to the Assassin's legend. I do remember the Assassin replying she already used it on a 'bad womb', however. But… it still doesn't help. A killer able to erase traces of her passage… maybe it was a spy in life?"

"Anyway, it doesn't help us much," Shirou stated.

"True," Saber nodded. "As for Rin's Servant, he didn't show any weapon, and his appearance isn't explicit enough to give away his identity… which leaves Leo and Gawain."

"Saber, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you to." Shirou said.

"As your Servant, I must do my duty," Saber said. "Gawain was one of my finest knights, on par with Lancelot of the Lake. He was known as the _Knight of the Sun_, and was at his strongest during noon. He had a powerful sword, Galantine, with mystic properties. He is a very powerful opponent, but I can and will defeat him, if allowed to duel him."

"…one of _your_ knights?" Caster frowned, in the dark about Saber's identity.

"It's a long story," Shirou said. "We also know that Leo's bodyguard and retainer are Masters themselves, but nothing more than that. Ilya's Servant… I think we all know what it is capable of. He doesn't seem very intelligent."

"Berserkers are warriors that traded their sanity for power," Saber explained, "They lose all reasoning, but become stronger as a result. As you have seen, a Berserker is more of a trained attack dog than a noble Heroic Spirit. Which leaves only... Caster's former Master."

"He's out of the war," she complained. "Well, he's in hiding. He still has his old Command Spells."

"Wait," Shirou cut in. "You can break a contract with a Servant and still stay a Master?"

"A contract is just a matter of mutual agreement," Caster said. "If both the Servant and the Master wish to separate, then the link shall be cut. The former Master won't be able to use his Command Spells on his former Servant... but he will still have them. As such, he can always make another contract if he finds a masterless Servant."

"Also, there is one problem I would like to discuss," Saber cut in, "and it is the prana supply. Shirou, without the fog giving us a little prana, I and Caster may have vanished already, as you can't supply us enough. We were lucky the battle with Berserker didn't last long, or we might have burned all our reserves."

"Caster knows a way around the problem," the witch chirped.

"I won't do _that_!" Shirou shouted, making the fox blink.

"Oh… I wasn't thinking about bedtime…" Caster looked crushed, with tears in her eyes. "Don't you find me beautiful enough?"

Shirou blinked before frantically waving his hands, "No, no, you're cute and all, bu-"

"Master-sama found me cute," she chuckled, before snapping her fingers. A small, rounded mirror appeared in her hands, in a puff of smoke. "I was thinking about using my Noble Phantasm."

"It's a prana generator?" Shirou frowned, observing the mirror. It looked a lot like the legendary Yata no Kagami, one of the treasures of Japanese emperors.

"No," she shook her head, "It simply allows me to use my powers _without_ using prana, as long as I stand in a certain Bounded Field roughly as large as this apartment," Caster explained, "I can only use it once per day, but it would allow you to fully supply Saber-chan all the time, while I would take the bare minimum."

"Wouldn't it give away your identity?" Shirou frowned.

"Yes, but it is a risk that must be taken, if I want to protect you," Caster explained. "I doubt non-Japanese opponents would be able to guess who I am, and even then, I wasn't famous as a hero, so the chances are rather low." The witch looked at Shirou. "Master Shirou… do you wish me to reveal my identity to you?"

"If it is your wish, Caster," Shirou said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. My trust in you would be the same."

"Yes, but…" she stopped, "I would like to be honest with you, but… I would like to wait a little while longer."

"Take your time," Shirou gave her a gentle expression, "I will wait until you find I am ready."

She smiled back and nodded, "Thank you… Shirou…"

Shirou smiled at the answer, but then his looks darkened. He had suddenly remembered about the reason of his participation: Ilya. "Do you two…" he began. "Do you think we can defeat Berserker, if we are prepared?"

"Of course," Caster chirped, regaining her usual goofy persona. "If we go all out, we will crush him, Master Shirou!"

"If I have your permission, Shirou, I will use my Noble Phantasm on him next time we fight," Saber said, "It should kill him, but the cost in prana will be high. I do think we can defeat him if we have a plan… but, Shirou, Illya is a Master."

"I know," he said. She had stated the obvious. "And that means she is in danger. I _must_ protect her."

"Berserker would do that job much better than us," Saber pointed out. "It would be better to wait until we have recovered to look after her. She will survive a few more days. _You_ are the one in need of a protection, not her."

"…I guess you're right. We'll take a rest and then start searching for her."

He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Frowning, he took it. He had received an SMS… even when all communications were supposed to be useless.

_So, you finally decided to play the game seriously? Good, very good. This is will be amusing. Open the door of the apartment in front of your own. A surprise awaits you._

_Game on, fun fellow._

Taking one of the submachine guns, Shirou silently exited the door, and made a sign at his Servants. They stared at each other, and then followed, prepared to attack at any moment.

When he opened the other apartment's door, the magus was greeted by a nightmarish sight.

A blonde woman was lying on a pool of blood, her body cut in half. An armored man with white hair noticed them first, but he didn't react, unlike the third person. The woman's attacker, a knife in hand, stared at Shirou in surprise and shock.

For a few seconds, the expression of Tohno Shiki chilled Shirou to the bone.

* * *

_**Break**_

"You still haven't deployed a Bounded Field, Roa?" Chaos asked, visiting the small apartment. It wasn't big, and contained the very minimum, but he could understand. His old companion was probably trying to stay under the radar for the time being… at least, until he could relocate elsewhere.

"My memories have yet to return completely," the vampire replied, inviting his fellow to sit around a table. His two familiars were waiting in silence, and appeared to play a fighting videogame on the TV. "To be honest, I must share this body with its original personality for now. The other has willingly let me take over for the moment."

"You still haven't replaced him?" Chaos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is an arrangement suggested to us, and made possible, by a third party," Roa replied with a sly smile. "Sharing a body allows us to make the best out of our respective abilities, and I intend to move into another body in time… one that would complete my immortality thesis."

"Truly?" the entity formerly known as Fabro Rowan chuckled. "I hope to be present to witness it. And who is this third party?"

"I think it has contacted you already, or else you wouldn't be there," Roa pointed out. Chaos understood who he was talking about. It was the voice that contacted him days ago.

"I see. Does it mean these two are your Servants?"

"One is mine; the other belongs to my host."

"This is the reason for your arrangement, I suppose?" Chaos guessed. "Interesting. Did it give _you_ orders, too?"

"Yes. It knows my story, my goal, and how to realize it," Roa added. "Obedience would be profitable, in my case. He gave you orders?"

"Did you know the princess of the True Ancestors has arrived in town?" the composite being asked, his friend nodding. "Then you can guess what my mission is. I have also been tasked to kill a few other annoyances, and given the means to do so."

"Very good," Roa smiled. "Do you intend to absorb Arcueid?"

"I have been advised not to," Chaos stated. "Consuming her would apparently cause my chaos to implode, according to our mutual benefactor. It has another fate in mind for her."

"I see," Roa narrowed his eyes. Some part of him was disturbed by this. Maybe he wanted to kill her himself? He couldn't know, lacking too much of his past. "When do you think your chaos will evolve?"

"Our benefactor said it would help the process," Chaos stated. "According to it, I will evolve before the end of this conflict. My personality may or may not survive… I cannot tell."

"This is wonderful," Roa nodded, as a fellow scholar. "I will record this event personally and immortalize it."

"Thank you," Chaos said. "By the way, do you mind if I install my lair there, after my return? I have a job to do."

"You are always welcome, along with your familiar," the serpent of Akasha said. "Where _is_ he, by the way?"

"I sent it locate our enemies," Chaos said, preparing to leave. "I will present it to you, once we are finished."

"Good luck then."

* * *

_**Break**_

She hated this underground basement.

She was bathing in a sea of worms. It was the place where she had become a Makiri. This was the place where the only person to care about her, her uncle Kariya, had died. When they'd fled the mansion, she had thought she would never return there.

How wrong she had been.

She slowly emerged from the worms and reached the stairs. Angra Mainyu's shadows covered her curves, like black robes. She didn't look like a Tohsaka anymore. Her eyes were red, her hair long and white. Her skin was covered with Command Spells. In fact, she could hardly call herself human anymore.

The only remnant of her old self was the ribbon her sister gave her. _The same sister that never came to save me, _she thought.

Atop the stairs, her Servant, Medusa, was waiting. "Nii-san is dead," Sakura spoke simply. She didn't regret his death. He wouldn't touch her again.

"Yes," Medusa replied. "Another Master killed him."

"Good," she whispered.

"Sakura," Medusa said. "Your grandfather called for you, but… do you want me to kill him? I can, if you want."

"You can't," Sakura replied, without a hint of emotion. "Uncle Kariya died because he opposed him. You cannot oppose grandfather. And... if I disobey, he will turn me into a monster and harm other people." She remembered his words.

_If you try to defy me, _he had said, _then I shall turn you into Angra Mainyu, and you shall obey me anyway. It would rob you of the ability to give the Makiri an heir, however, so I will refrain from doing so as long as you stay obedient. And if you think you can rob me of any legacy... then remember I can find another child to replace you. Do you truly wish to have another kid receive my training, Sakura?_

Even in her corrupted state, even with her mind invaded by dark whispers of destruction, Sakura didn't wish another girl or boy to experience what she had gone through for eleven years. And so, she had no choice but to obey.

She entered his office, "Grandfather," Her voice contained a faint hint of hate, but she feared him. She was broken. She would obey. "Nii-san is dead."

"Yes," Zouken spoke. His Servant, Hassan, was waiting, immobile. He was a man made of shadows, with a skull-like mask. It would be good to crush it. "As you have become the final seed of the Makiri, and proved yourself better than my worthless grandson, I will allow you to replace him with whoever you want. After you have found your new toy, I will allow you to kill the Tohsaka."

A light glittered in her eyes. _Kill nee-san? _Zouken smirked widely.

"Assassin, Rider, you will escort and protect her," the old magus said, "Obey her orders, as if they were my own."

The two Servants nodded and followed as Sakura left the mansion in silence. Both adopted their spirit forms, obedient. Maybe she should kill them now? Maybe later. "What kind of boy do you desire?" Hassan asked softly.

"I don't know," Sakura replied with a distant tone, "I will know when I find him, Old Man in the Mountain." She walked through the districts, "I feel a Servant nearby."

Both her own readied themselves, as consummate professionals. It was useless. Sakura would kill the Servant herself, along with its Master.

As she arrived in a black alley, an arrow went next to her ear.

"One more step, and I won't miss," a female voice said. Sakura noticed the attacker, an Archer class, waiting on a roof. It was a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair, a green mane, and emotionless emerald eyes. She had a lion's ears and tail, and was wearing a green huntress outfit. "Enter our territory at your own peril."

"Atalanta," Medusa said, materializing, "Is that you?"

"By Artemis! Medusa?" the huntress blinked. "Yes, it is me. So you are participating to the hunt for that cup as well? It will be nice to compete with you. And these two are your pack?"

"If you can sense my presence…" Hassan cursed, materializing. "Your senses are indeed legendary, Atalanta the Huntress."

"An Assassin…" the huntress frowned, before looking at Sakura, "So you are the pack leader?"

Sakura didn't answer, lost in her thoughts of death and murder. Rider simply nodded. "This is Sakura. And your Master?"

"Eating and increasing the strength of our pack," Atalanta said. "Why not join us? We are going to hunt a male."

"I thought you had a vow of virginity?" Medusa asked.

"I do, but my Master has chosen a companion for mating and producing cubs," Atalanta said. "I do not know her species enough to understand their rituals, but she assured she would raise her children with love. That's all I need to know." Her ears moved. "She has finished recruiting. She will come."

"By coincidence, we happen to have a similar goal in mind," Hassan said, turning to Sakura. "I humbly suggest we join her. It would make our work faster."

"It might be fun," Sakura simply said. "After that, we kill nee-san and her Servant."

Atalanta smiled. "I see. Medusa, I am sure our two packs will crush the one of your leader's rival."

"I have finished, Atalanta," a girl said, exiting the black alley. It was a teen of Sakura's own age, wearing a yellow and white school uniform. She had short brown hair, and red eyes. She noticed Sakura and her Servants. "Ah… good evening."

"Satsuki, the pink-haired reptile is an old acquaintance of mine," Atalanta said. "They are hunting a male, too, and they accepted to participate in the hunt as well."

"Ok…" the girl smiled. She tried to use her Mystic Eyes on the group, probably to make sure they wouldn't attack. "Nice to meet you…"

"Dead Apostle," Sakura whispered her acknowledgement, "Nice to meet you too."

"You know?" the girl paled, "And… And you aren't afraid?"

"No," Sakura replied. "You should be the one afraid of me. I am a worse abomination than you could ever hope to be."

"Well…" the girl smiled sheepishly, "Do you want to be my friend, then? Besides Atalanta, I haven't had any since my… ah, _rebirth_. And since I can only walk during the night…"

The avatar of Angra Mainyu was intrigued. Friend? She knew the term, but not its meaning, "Why not?" she replied. "It might be amusing."

"Ah! I'm so happy!" Satsuki smiled. "Do you mind if I try to reconvene with someone first? He left my home city after I was bitten, and the voice on my cell phone told me he was here."

"I am also looking for a toy," Sakura said, "You know your toy's name?"

"Tohno Shiki," she smiled, "I'll help you find a boyfriend after we get mine."

* * *

_**Break**_

As he read one of Ciel's reports sitting next to his desk, Kotomine Kirei realized he both enjoyed and disliked that new war.

On the one hand, he loved it because it was a guarantee of bloodshed. Having good people, like Rin, forced to kill others was endlessly entertaining. Whoever won would either have to be truly inhuman… or completely broken, like Kiritsugu, at the moment of making a wish. Plus, new Servants meant more victims.

But, on the other hand, something was off. The Servant he had stolen from Bazett, keeping her as a power source for Gilgamesh, had informed him of the new rules, but had no idea of what that fog was… or how the Grail could work, even if it was supposed to be disabled.

…or why Command Spells stayed on the body of dead Masters instead of being redistributed. He had seen them stay on the Master's hand, through Cu Chulainn's eyes, after the Servant had killed him and his bodyguard. A pity Emiya and his Servant had come before he could take the body...

To make things worse, not one, but _two _Dead Apostle Ancestors were in town. Ciel had informed him of Roa's presence, but it was Gilgamesh who had told him about sighting a flesh eating vampire matching Nrvnqsr's description, after going on a walk.

In Kotomine's mind, something bigger than a Holy Grail War was happening in his quiet, little town… and he had next to no knowledge on the situation. He didn't like that.

"Kirei," Gilgamesh greeted, entering the priest's office. He was harboring a sly smirk, and appeared genuinely happy.

"Gilgamesh," Kotomine replied.

"Goldie," Cu Chulainn snickered. The priest expected him to be killed on the spot by the golden Archer, but he seemed too happy to even notice.

"Kirei, has my wish truly be granted?" Gilgamesh chuckled with glee, "_Has she been summoned?_"

"Yes," Kirei nodded, abandoning the report's lecture for later. Ignoring the King of Heroes was almost suicidal, even for him. "Rin's description of one of the Servants she met matches the King of Knights. Rejoice, King of Heroes… your wish has been granted."

"Very good, Kirei," Gilgamesh smiled in pure happiness. "I can finally add this jewel to my collection. Who is her Master?"

"Emiya Shirou," Kotomine said. The news had made him… _happy_, just a bit. Yes, Kotomine Kirei had been happy to learn that Kiritsugu had a legacy, a son he could corrupt or kill… probably both… or, in the best case, a person similar to himself! Was Kiritsugu's son as warped as Kotomine himself? He had been interested about it since he'd heard the teen had almost gotten killed trying to save someone who wanted to kill him. Someone with a true sense of self wouldn't do that.

"Oh? Your rival's son," Gilgamesh mused, "I should have guessed. The Grail has a sense of irony. It's like a rematch."

"If it truly is the Grail," Kotomine stated, "With all these strange events, I wonder if it truly _is_ the Grail that caused such event. What do you intend to do?"

"Oh, I will keep my dear King of Knights for the end," Gilgamesh smiled, before frowning. "I have also noticed a few abominations in need of extermination. They are threatening my subjects. It is as if they suddenly decided to gather and try to defy me. A vampire, a walking _worm_…"

"Why do you care for the _lowlifes_?" Cu Chulainn asked, repeating one of Gilgamesh's most used words. Kotomine quickly guessed what the King of Heroes meant by the worm that walked. It seemed Makiri was back in town.

"I am the king of this world!" Gilgamesh replied, "Killing my subjects, even the most worthless of them, _without my authorization_, is breaking the law. And law-breakers must be _punished_, Lancer."

"Then, do you give me the authorization to have Lancer kill a few of your subjects?" Kirei asked, making both his Servants smirk.

"Of course, Kirei," Gilgamesh said, "As my most loyal follower, I gladly do you this favor."

"You're seriously letting me fight?" Cu Chulainn grinned ear to ear. "No more scouting bullshit? Or fighting grade-school heroes?"

"No more," Kirei said. Now, he had something more interesting in mind. "I want you to locate two Masters and eliminate them: Makiri Zouken and Emiya Shirou. Kill them, and any Master or Servant you might encounter along the way. _However_, you are forbidden to kill Tohsaka Rin and her Servant, as well as Emiya's Saber."

"Sounds good to me…!" Cu Chulainn cried with great joy. "_At last_, I _finally_ get to fight. About time!" He promptly exited the office, closing the door behind, and probably left the church as well in record time.

"You know my Saber is going to kill him in the end, Kirei?" Gilgamesh mused, "Your obsession with the Emiya line is interesting, but the worm as well? I am intrigued."

"I have something of a _score_ to settle with Zouken," Kotomine said. "As for Emiya, I want to see what kind of Master he is. I only hope that he will prove to be a very interesting opponent."

Gilgamesh laughed. "I see. Kirei, you are becoming better with each passing day-"

"Kotomine-senpai," a voice cut in, opening the door. Ciel entered, wearing her executor uniform, not having noticed Gilgamesh. "I have big news to announce. Aoko Aozaki has been sighed in town, and-" She stopped, having noticed the King of Heroes. "Oh, I apologize. I didn't think you were listening to a confession."

"This isn't the case, Ciel," Kotomine chuckled, while Gilgamesh was snickering, "This is a respected old companion of mine, who graciously lends me his help from time to time."

"My name is Gilgamesh, and you would better remember it," the blond hero snorted. "I heard you had a few vampire problems lately. Be happy, I am bored and decided to lead the chase."

"This is very gracious of you, Gilgamesh-san," Ciel nodded cheerfully.

"Did you say a sorceress was in town, Ciel?" Kotomine asked.

"Aoko Aozaki," Ciel nodded. "She might have been in Fuyuki for a long time, I can't say. But it isn't the only important matter. The princess of the True Ancestors has apparently broken through the fog, probably in search of Roa."

"Truly?" Kotomine wondered. "That is interesting. Roa will be killed soon. And if she can enter the fog, then she might allow others to escape."

"Kirei," Gilgamesh smirked, "Even _I_ didn't manage to get out. The Grail wants no one in, _no one out_. This can mean only one thing," He stared at Ciel, "She didn't _break through_ the fog. The Grail made a door and invited her in."

Ciel frowned. "Roa…"

A black hound suddenly broke the office's door, backed by two leopards. Each had red eyes.

Sighing, Kirei took the black keys hidden under his desk. It seemed Fabro Rowan had decided to ignore all survival instinct and attack them directly.

Then, he felt an ominous presence approaching. A figure entered the office, a shining mace in hand.

"Servant?" Kirei blinked, as a bright light filled the room.

* * *

_**Break**_

"So you are the mentor of a protagonist, the Chiron to his Achilles?" the man asked, as they approached the building they were looking for.

"Protagonist?" Aoko Aozaki asked, "I don't see what you mean, Shakespeare."

The Servant stared at her if she was some kind of crass, uneducated girl. "Isn't it obvious? One of the _heroes_ of this tale, for fair or for foul…" The playwright looked like a man in his forties, with brown hair, a short beard and light brown, almost orange eyes. He was wearing rich green clothing, a black cloak, and gloves. Aoko had accidentally summoned him after answering to a phone call asking her if she would do anything to mess with Touko. Naturally, she'd said yes…

After realizing her hotel room wasn't big enough for two, she had found an apartment in town. She'd spent the rest of the day visiting the city, with her Servant lifting her baggage. Surprisingly, he hadn't complained in the slightest, even when Aoko decided to return late to the floor.

"Oh, and why would little Shiki be a protagonist?" she asked cheerfully, "Isn't he a bit young?"

"Many great stories are about young, impetuous warriors or conquerors," Shakespeare replied. "Your Achilles possesses unique powers, and terrible supernatural events happen when you are about to visit him. I can almost smell a tragedy. I hope your student is nothing like MacBeth, otherwise you may not survive. There is no reason the protagonist cannot be the _villain_, after all."

Aoko chuckled. Her Servant always said funny things. He seriously thought it was all a story. "And who is the antigonish of this story, then, in a tale where the protagonist may be the villain?"

"Antagonist," he corrected her. "An antagonist can be good or evil. It all depends upon the morality of the protagonist. But I guess it will be a vengeful old friend, or someone who murdered one of his relatives. The antagonist would have to be everything your Achilles is not, cruel when he is kind, polite when he is rude."

"And why shouldn't I be the real protagonist?" Aoko smirked.

"In my humble opinion as the greatest English playwright of all time… _You have next to no chance of being the protagonist_," Shakespeare said, "Unless one of your siblings wants to murder you," he amended, "Then? You can be the Abel. But in this case… I think the true protagonist would be your father, lamenting on the death of one child of his flesh."

"Well… Touko and I don't get along well." This was probably the understatement of the century. "But I already played this play once, and survived. Why can I not be this story's protagonist?"

"Because your student has a better claim to it," the Caster replied. "And you have summoned me; the one Servant whose only wish is to see this story unfold. So, your role is to mentor the real protagonist, until the antagonist kills you while your Achilles swears revenge on your name, probably professing his eternal love for you."

"…you _do_ know Shiki is a decade younger than I am, right?"

"And that is why he will profess his forbidden love for you after your death and not before," Shakespeare stated.

Aoko rolled her eyes. "I don't believe Shiki is attracted to older women," she said, entering the building, "I've rented an apartment here, in the name of Aoko Aozaki."

"Aoko Aozaki…" the receptionist said, looking at his computer, "Thirteenth floor number 13B. I must apologize, however, but the proprietary has given the apartment to one of his relatives, whose house was destroyed a few hours ago due to a gas leak incident."

Aoko clenched her fists, "So where am I supposed to sleep?!"

"We will find you a room, if you are willing to be patient," the receptionist promised, before realizing she was going forward to the elevator, "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I have rented this apartment and I am _dead tired_, so this relative will have to share!" she explained with a frown, Shakespeare next to her "_That_, or I will bodily _kick him out_."

When they arrived at the right floor, they distinctively heard sounds of a fight, and one of the apartments' doors was wide open. Out of curiosity, the duo looked inside, being welcomed by a very strange scene.

First, a teen was literally wiping the floor with Tohno Shiki's face, holding a submachine gun against his temple.

Second, a girl with foxy ears and a tail was chatting pleasantly with a blonde, whose body was cut in half at the waist.

Third, a female knight was exchanging blows using an invisible sword against a golden spearman.

"I take back what I said. You might be the protagonist," Shakespeare said, Aoko's broken mind barely processing his words. "I think, perhaps, that this story is a black comedy, and we are the only sane characters in it. I can already imagine the uproarious laughter of the audience."

"Shakespeare… _shut up_."

* * *

**_Author Dojo_**

"Hello everyone!" Taiga smiled. "This is Author Dojo, the place where chapters are commented with laughter, and author notes explained with humor! I'm Tiger Taiga, your guide!"

"I'm Slayer Ars, number one student and beta of the story!" Tohsaka Rin jumped on place. "I have taken the form of Tohsaka Rin for the hell of it!"

"Yes, wallflower alliance between Sakura and Satsuki! 'Cause together they can have a major role! And yep, Shakespeare rocks! Plus, Aoko will be a good mentor to Shirou and Shiki... and a terrifying Caster class Servant even if she isn't 'cause she's just that goooooddddd!"

"Also, Shirou with a gun?" Slayer Ars smirked. "Can you spell Unlimited Gun Works?"

"Next time!" Tiger Taiga smiled. "Shiki gets pwned, Shakespeare finds the protagonist after a long spiritual quest involving a fast food, and the church gets redecorated! Please review, and get your membership card for the Author Dojo!"


	4. Midnight Narrow

Here is the introduction arc's final chapter. The next chapter will begin the story proper, which will have more character development and longer fights.

Thanks Slayer End for betaing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Type-Moon material.

* * *

_**Day Three**_

_**Midnight Narrow**_

Tohno Shiki was having a bad day. No… That wasn't right. Shiki was having a bad _week_.

Firstly, Akiha had forced him to follow her and her two maids to Fuyuki City. She had refused to tell him her reasons, but had made it clear they wouldn't return for a long while. And, so, he was forced to leave a few friends behind.

Secondly, he had received a strange call asking him if he would do anything to be healed from his anemia. Upon answering with the affirmative, three red marks in the shape of a lance had formed on his right forearm.

Immediately after, a strange, golden spearman had appeared and announced he would win some kind of relic… and that he would serve Shiki. The teen had, of course, wondered if it wasn't some kind of joke. That lasted until one of maids, Kohaku, got a Servant of her own, confirming the whole story.

Thirdly, after being forced on a walk by Lancer, who vehemently insisted that since Shiki lacked something called 'prana' he needed to use the fog to recharge. That… or he would feed on souls, like a demon.

Fourthly, while on that walk, he fell into a state of insanity upon seeing a blonde woman in the street. He lost control of his limbs, discreetly followed her to her apartment, taken back his glasses, and then killed her after closing the door behind.

Lancer had just watched, as if it was normal.

After cutting her in half, the door had opened again. Tohno Shiki had turned around, regaining control of his senses when seeing human eyes.

Before he could even react, a powerful punch threw him to the ground. A submachine gun then touched his temple and someone pushed his cheek against the floor.

If Shiki couldn't see his aggressor's visage, even if he guessed it was some kind of vigil, he definitively saw Lancer approaching to save him, his powerful spear ready. An armored woman stopped him, blocking a strike aimed at Shiki's attacker with what looked to be air. Like Lancer, she had no line to be cut.

"You bastard," his aggressor spat. "Why did you kill her?"

The Tohno remembered the voice, "Emiya?" he asked, part startled and part disturbed. Then, he realized what had happened. "I... I killed her?"

"Yes. Answer me, Tohno Shiki!" The teen growled, confirming the murderer's guess, "Why did you kill her?"

"Hey!" A girly, insulted voice interrupted. "He didn't kill me! Just cut me in half! Can you truly believe it would kill me?"

Both boys stopped moving. _Am I going insane? _Shiki wondered. _It can't be real, it can't be real..._

"Well, he did slice you in half," another girly voice pointed out, "It should be enough to kill any human… but… you aren't one, I guess?"

"Nope," the other girl chuckled, "I'm a vampire. And you…? I'm actually at a loss, here – Are you a fox?"

"I am Caster the Kitsune!"

"I'm Arcueid Brunestud, but it's a little long. Just call me Arcueid."

And then…

"Shakespeare, _shut up_."

"…sensei?" Shiki gasped.

"SHIKI!" Aoko Aozaki, because there was no way it _wouldn't_ be her, shouted, before promptly kicking his aggressor out of the way… and then kicking _Shiki _in the face, "How dare you be a black comedy character!"

"Shirou!" The blonde woman shouted. She and Lancer were pointing their weapons at Aozaki, apparently having tacitly agreed on a temporary truce.

Caster the Kitsune growled, "How dare you hurt Master Shirou?!"

"Shut up or I nuke the whole building!" Aozaki snapped, her body exuding a murderous aura. "Nobody is going to hurt anyone else!"

All the craziness stopped.

Well… for about ten seconds.

"Hey, you," Shiki slowly looked at the torso of the woman he cut in half. She was glaring at him, chilling him to the bone. "Are you sorry for cutting me? I can't forgive you if you aren't!"

* * *

_**Break**_

When Ciel was sent flying through a wall by a hit from a powerful mace, she knew the situation was bad.

Landing on the grass outside the church, the young woman quickly rose up, stabbing a black hound with a Black Key before it could kill her. Taking the few Black Keys hidden under her uniform, she jumped backward, as a monstrous crab _thing _almost crushed her.

"Executor," Nrvnqsr Chaos spoke, the creature towering him by a large margin, "Where is the Seventh Scripture?"

"Somewhere safe," Ciel shot back, throwing two Black Keys at him. The crab thing put itself in the way, got pierced, and fell on the ground. It turned into a black mud and returned to Chaos' body. "So this is how you recompose your body?" _Which means killing them one at a time is useless. If only I had the Scripture nearby…_

"Impressive, isn't it?" Chaos chuckled. "So, you don't have any conceptual weapon on yourself. As such, you are no threat. I will destroy you and the other priest, and then I will destroy the Scripture." Three huge condors emerged from his coat, flying toward the French executor.

"Is it Roa that sent you?" Ciel asked, running to avoid the creatures. Chaos was, after all, a known ally of the Serpent of Akasha. It was perhaps the closest thing that psychopath _had_ to a friend.

"I am a sworn friend of the Serpent, and I am doing him a favor by getting rid of you," Chaos spoke. "The destruction of the Scripture is, however, part of my job as Dead Apostle Ancestor."

"Where is Roa?!" Ciel shouted as she ran toward the Dead Apostle Ancestor, "Speak!" she ordered, throwing two Black Keys at him.

"You will die soon, why bother to know?" He inquired, not trying to avoid the attack. The Black Keys were intercepted by two crows that died for their trouble, and a black shark threw itself out of the coat, intending to eat Ciel alive. Jumping, the executor landed on its back and impaled it with her two last Black Keys. "Do you still intend to avenge yourself before dying, Elesia? The Serpent's demise will never bring your family back."

Ciel glared at him. "He talked about me?" she asked, enraged. "Roa must be punished for what he did to me and countless others!"

"No, I gained the information through another source," he spoke, his dead crows returning to his body, as a black, living mass. "I doubt even the Serpent knows about your survival. I admit I am impressed, myself! Such a paradox has never happened before. Absorbing your immortal body would probably be impossible… and useless. After all, you certainly intend to die."

A body landed in front of Chaos, impaled by a Black Key. Four swords impaled Chaos, who barely noticed. "Kotomine Kirei," the Dead Apostle Ancestor acknowledged, unfazed, as the priest and the blonde walked next to Ciel. "Gilgamesh, King of Heroes."

"You know my name, abomination," the blonde snorted, "Then you know what your fate must be." Ciel had been suspicious of the man, ever since Kotomine introduced him to her. Who would call himself Gilgamesh? Maybe was he a Servant? She couldn't be sure.

"I was informed about you," Chaos smiled, summoning other creatures. Jaguars, lions, bears… it was a zoo of carnivorous nightmares, "Even a legend like yourself cannot defeat an existence like mine, or so I was told. And you cannot defeat my Servant either."

"Data gathered," the body on the ground said with an emotionless female tone, rising up. It was a young girl, with short red hair, and mismatched eyes, one blue, the other green. She was wearing bridal clothes and had two legs made of steel. A mechanical horn fount itself atop her forehead, and the thing was wielding a huge iron mace. Her face was inhumanly expressionless, "Battle strategy planned, Master Nrvnqsr."

"Good, Servant Frankenstein," Chaos smiled confidently, "Activate the Mad Enhancement and crush them."

"Understood," Frankenstein, if it truly was the famous automaton of Mary Shelley's novel, started growling, its appearance changing. Scars pulsated all over its body, its muscles increased in size, its skin turned purple. Its eyes full of madness, it charged at the priest, its mace lighting with electricity, a little army of animals following. Ciel thought it was fitting for these two to cooperate. After all, both were beings composed of different parts of others… however, the fact a Dead Apostle could be a Master was _disturbing_, to say the least.

"Kirei, woman, behind me," Gilgamesh ordered, the priest obeying, "Gate of Babylon!" The blonde shouted. Dozens of weapons fell from the sky, emerging from ripples in space. They were shot like bullets. They pierced numerous beasts, killing them instantly. The Berserker Servant, however, continued to advance quickly, deflecting spears, swords, maces, without showing any hint of tiredness.

"You are a Servant, Gilgamesh-san?" Ciel's eyes narrowed, her suspicions confirmed, and she turned to look at Kotomine, "And you are his Master?"

"Yes," the priest answered, obviously unwilling to give details, "Gilgamesh, maybe you should increase the firing cadence before Berserker reaches us and force you into close combat. Or use Enkidu to restrain and kill her."

"I refuse to stain any more of my weapons on this beast," the blonde Servant snickered. "And this… thing… has no divinity inside. My chains are too good to work against this _trash_."

And what was to be expected happened. The enraged Frankenstein closed the gap between them and prepared to crush Gilgamesh's skull. Two swords appeared, the mysterious Servant seizing them and parrying the blow with them. The shock was powerful enough to break the ground underneath, creating a small crater.

Both Ciel and Kotomine took the opportunity to throw Black Keys at the Berserker. The projectiles hit its torso and ankles, making it blink briefly in anger. Gilgamesh took the opening to impale the monster with one of his swords, piercing the lower half of her torso.

And then it screamed.

It was a scream of rage and pain, powerful and terrifying. Ciel temporarily felt unable to think, her brain melting, while Kotomine grimaced and covered his ears in pain.

Gilgamesh simply attempted to behead her with his other sword; more annoyed than anything… but didn't manage to make another step toward his enemy.

When Ciel regained her senses, she realized her ankles were halfway covered by a black, swirling mud.

"Soil of Genesis," Chaos stated, staring down at Ciel. She, Kotomine, and the two Servants were trapped. The Dead Apostle raised his hand, "This spell from the Age of the Gods itself should keep you still for a moment. It is time to kill you all. Dawn is coming and I cannot waste my time absorbing you. Frankenstein, by your Master's Command Spell, I order you to recover after the use of the Blasted Tree."

The Servant roared in obedience, and planted its mace into the black mass. The weapon lightened…

In a flash, Ciel was vaporized into a molecular state.

* * *

_**Break**_

"There, Atalanta?" Satsuki wondered, eying the building. She could see perfectly through the night and fog, even if it was saturated with energy. "Ah… Are you sure this is where Shiki is staying?"

"The scent does not lie," the huntress said. "The piece of cloth you gave me was enough to find him. Your mate is inside."

"Ah… but dawn is coming," she frowned, "I am forced to wait." She needed time to turn him into a true vampire like herself, or so she thought. All the others she had bitten had either turned into stupid undead or just stayed motionless. She couldn't fail with Shiki. He had to be able to love her.

"I suggest we return to our base too, mistress," the black Servant said to his Master, the very odd and ominous Sakura. Beside her, the pink-haired lady, Medusa, was standing still. "Discretion is needed, especially since you are quite noticeable. We can return next night, and snatch a boy along the way to satisfy your needs."

"I am not in a hurry," the dark lady replied, sounding almost bored, "I will find the right one. And then I will kill nee-san right after."

Satsuki was a little frightened by her thoughts. Had her sister truly hurt her that badly to deserve such fate? She, however, refused to judge her new friend, being a monster herself. Sakura was the only person she had talked to since her transformation, beside Atalanta.

Satsuki herself had a hard time remembering how she met her Servant. She had been in a state of shock after drinking her parents' blood, and she had barely listened to the phone call. But when it had asked her if she would do anything to win Shiki's love, she had said yes… and Atalanta had come.

The huntress had been a welcome relief. She hadn't condemned her, saying that all new existences deserved to be born and treated with love, as she had been herself. She told her of her wish, to create a world where all children could be raised with love. Satsuki had been inspired by it, and had decided to help her. The fact that Shiki was currently in Fuyuki also helped. She didn't know how he would react to her new existence, but he had a dark side too… maybe he would understand?

She just had to bite him. After that, _he would love her_, no matter what she had become. She would never be lonely. Never.

"We can take care of it," Medusa suggested. "You must rest Sakura, but we can take care of her."

"The fog won't hide a fight," the Assassin Servant pointed out. "We won't be able to kill her and her Servant discretely."

"Who cares about discretion?" Atalanta asked. "Nobody is going to interrupt our hunt. Attacking during daylight is no longer a problem."

"No," Sakura said with an imperious tone, "I will kill her myself. She has to give me back eleven years of _pain_. I will make her _suffer_ for _abandoning_ me. But I feel weak… and I need rest."

Satsuki felt pity in her undead heart. "Ah…" she began, taking Sakura's hand, "I don't know what happened, but… I won't abandon a friend, unlike your sister."

Sakura seemed speechless for a moment, "You… you promise?" she asked weakly, sounding mistrustful.

"Yes, of course," she smiled, "Monsters have to stick together, right? Ah, if you want, you can come at my place to spend the night. It's a bit small, but I have a lot of slaves to help take care of your needs." The Dead weren't very intelligent, but they were obedient. She had accumulated a small number, and they never said no to an order. Of course, they couldn't do complex tasks, but they were obedient familiars.

"I would be happy to invite Medusa to our cave," Atalanta said, "Speaking to a fellow spirit from Greece would make me happy."

"It would be nice," Medusa nodded, "But it is my Master who decides, not I."

Sakura looked at the ground for a few seconds, lost in her thoughts, "Alright. I don't like grandfather's mansion, anyway."

The Assassin simply shrugged, accepting his superior's decision. "As you wish, mistress."

"Then I shall lead you into our territory," Atalanta spoke. Suddenly, her head jerked into a certain direction. Satsuki imitated her, followed by the rest of the group.

In the horizon, the hill where the church was located had turned into a magnificent firework… It looked like a pretty tree.

* * *

_**Break**_

Tired and exhausted, Shirou had only one answer to give to Aoko Aozaki. "I refuse. Even _if_ you menace me with death, I absolutely decline."

"Emiya-san, I need to sleep somewhere," the redhead growled, "Just leave your Servants in a spirit form, and give me a room! You stole my apartment!"

"Technically, you are the Gaiseric at the gates of Rome, taking what rightfully belongs to another," the Caster Servant pointed out. "If he is a relative to the own-"

"Shakespeare!" Aoko growled, "_You_ are _my_ Servant! You are _supposed_ to side with _me_!"

"I never condemned the pillaging, I just called it what it was. You need to know terminology better."

Shirou shrugged helplessly. Did the craziest people on the planet suddenly decide to gather and screw his life twice over?

After the… _accident_… with Tohno, the group had occupied the vampire's apartment. Yes, the woman Shiki had almost killed pretended to be a vampire, no, 'True Ancestor', a vampire from the start instead of a human having turned in one, if he had understood well. She not only pretended not to drink blood, but she also could survive being cut in half. And she even forgave her attacker.

No, seriously, either he was going insane or the whole world had decided to mess with him.

… probably both…

Now, they were all in the main room, sitting on the ground. The redhead magus and the vampire had taken over the sofa and forced the rest into obedience. Even the Servants were slightly intimidated by the Aozaki woman.

Aozaki Aoko… he did hear that name from his father. A powerful magus, probably approaching thirty, she had blue eyes and long red hair. She had settled for a white shirt and blue pants. Go figure why she was called Blue.

He knew she was one of the only real magicians alive. She was the holder of the fifth true magic, and rumored to be able to destroy mountains. Kiritsugu had told him she hated her nickname, 'Blue', and was someone nobody wanted to mess with. She also had a homicidal rivalry with her sister.

To add to her pretty impressive pedigree, she was also a Master. Her Servant didn't bother to hide his identity as Shakespeare, a famous English playwright. Taiga had had his class study one of his most famous plays, Romeo and Juliette, with a very idealistic moral: _love may always triumph, but it will still kill you in the end!_

Arcueid was just… odd. She was a blonde woman with short hair, red eyes, and wearing a white outfit... she truly looked like an otherworldly being. She was keeping Tohno Shiki next to her, kind of like a cow, much to his discomfort. Not that Shirou felt sorry for him. The glasses-wearing student was a murderer wannabe. Only the fact he seemed completely clueless about what happened was ticking Shirou off.

Oh… and the fact he was a Master.

His Servant, a Lancer, was one strange creature. A young man with white hair, icy blue eyes, and golden armor, he didn't seem bothered by what happened. In fact, he had defended his Master's actions, implying he wasn't in control of them.

"My Master is twice cursed – Once by his blood, and once by his eyes." He spoke calmly, "Being cursed myself, I can feel it. My Master is bound to destroy all inhuman creatures he comes across, if he can." Shirou didn't care. The teen had tried to kill someone. He had to be locked up.

"Well, if it is due to a curse, I forgive you," the vampire smiled. How she could forgive someone that tried to kill her not one hour ago was still a mystery for everybody. "But you have to pay me back in some way… why not helping me? I am tracking a vampire, the one responsible for all these grisly murders in the city."

"No," he snapped. "I am just a normal studen-"

"Shiki, I told you to value life, and you attempted to take one," Aoko scolded him, "So you are going to pay her back." She stared at Arcueid, "So the killer truly _is_ a Dead Apostle? I had my doubts, when I learnt he was drinking people's blood. If you, the princess of the True Ancestors, is involved, then we can guess which one you are after."

"… what…?" Shirou frowned.

"A Dead Apostle is a human that turned into a vampire, Master Shirou," Caster said, "Be it through Magecraft or having their blood drank; they are turned into blood-sucking monsters with incredible powers. They are to humans what a shark is to a fish: a vicious predator."

"My mission is to eliminate them," Arcueid smiled. "But back to the matter. Shiki, how did you kill me with that knife of yours? It took me an hour to return in one piece, and I haven't completely recovered. You are a very good killer."

Aoko frowned. "Shiki, you used the eyes, right? I told you not to kill living creatures with them."

"I don't know what happened!" He groaned. Shirou was starting to believe him. He was either saying the truth or a very good liar. "The second I saw her, I was… it was like I was possessed!"

"Your blood is the reason, Master," the Lancer spoke in a casual manner, as if it excused everything.

"Anyway, I am sure you will do as a nice shield," Arcueid smiled, much to the Tohno's horror.

"Well, back to the important matter," Aoko cut in cheerfully, eying Shirou. "You just have to turn your Servants into spirit form and allow them to rest."

Shirou's clueless expression told it all.

"You know, allowing your Servant to become invisible?"

Dead silence.

"I am afraid Master Shirou doesn't possess the necessary level of ability yet," Caster whispered, making Shirou lower his head in shame and humiliation.

Somehow, Aozaki didn't seem fazed about it. She looked even… understanding, "Ah… You're a human among magi, too?" she said. "I understand. I wasn't very talented back when I was just a beginner. Well, maybe I can share a room with one of your Servants, while you share the other wi-"

Shirou… kind of lost it at the same instant, "What the hell is with all of you wanting to share a room?!" Shirou exploded, attracting everyone's attention. "I refuse to sleep in the same room as a girl! It just isn't meant to be! The first person to suggest it again, be it a magician or a vampire, will enter a world of hurt, do you hear me?!"

Nobody said a word after the unexpected outburst.

Shirou took a deep breath and composed himself. "Excuse me," he apologized, "I couldn't control myself."

"Master Shirou is scary…" Caster whispered, all the girls nodding.

"No, he is reasonable," Lancer spoke, "You women are the odd ones."

"No, he is _wise_," Shakespeare pointed out, with a know-it-all smile, "A boy and a girl sharing a room? It is going to end in a romantic tragedy, especially since he is a possible protagonist. He has read my plays."

"I can share my apartment with Aoko," Arcueid said. "The previous owners graciously gave it to me... although it took my Mystic Eyes for it... I am going to sleep anyway, it won't bother me. Plus, Shiki is going to watch over me." She fell on the bed. "Good night everyone! And Shiki, do not try anything."

"Wait, I neve-"

"Deal," Aoko smiled cheerfully, destroying all of Shiki's hopes.

"I… I think I'll just go to sleep too," Shirou said, before suddenly remembering who was going to be his neighbor. "Aozaki-san... do you intend to win the war?"

The redhead glared at him. "Of course not! I am no murderer! If you fear I will attack you, remember I could have shot you in the back the moment we met." She looked at the disturbed Tohno Shiki. "I will keep an eye on him, in case he goes mad again. I think I know the reason for his behavior, and I will deal with it in time."

Saber stared at Caster, and later at Shirou. "We and Caster will take turnd for the watch, just in case."

_Damn, the night was so crazy…_ Shirou thought, as he nodded._ I wonder if everyone is in the same situation._

* * *

_**Break**_

Vlad Tepes didn't enjoy to kill people. It was just natural for him, like breathing. An action he had repeated so many times it was now usual.

A proud soldier of God, he had lived a tragic life and fought for justice at a heavy cost… He died defending his homeland against the Turks. For all intents and purposes, he truly regretted what had happened. His life had been one of sorrow until the very end.

So when God had given him a chance for repentance, he had accepted the chance offered with dignity. But his Master… his Master was ill. His Master was possessed by a demon that consumed him from the inside and forced him to kill.

Vlad Tepes was no stranger to madness, having himself suffered from… _episodes_. Sometimes, his Master was kind, good-hearted. Often, he treated his Servants with friendliness. But at some other times, the demon pushed him into an uncontrollable rage.

To reaffirm the stated fact: Vlad Tepes didn't enjoy killing people.

But this was the will of God to see all sinners punished. That rapist they had previously found in the night was such an example. But killing for a demon's whim was something unbearable. Seeing his Master feed on blood was a painful sight. He guessed it was pure irony. He had _himself_ been seen as a vampire after his death, and now he was serving one.

But he had to be loyal. This was God's trial. He had to pass it, if he wanted to make his wish a reality.

Later, the second demon returned. A monster called Chaos. If his half-destroyed body was of an indication, he had fought someone truly powerful and hadn't recovered yet. His Servant, an emotionless robot called Frankenstein, was following, completely unscathed.

"It is dawn and I need rest," Chaos simply said, after introducing his Servant to them. "The dead are keeping the complex. You are free to socialize." He then fell on the sofa, and stayed silent, looking asleep.

The three Servants stared at each others.

"So… Franky…?" Jack the Ripper asked, observing the automaton, "Nice to meet you."

"E-Enchanted," she said. She was shy, or maybe socially awkward. She curtseyed, "I am happy to meet you, milady."

"Milady?" the girl smiled, blushing. "We like it… milady... it's a nice name."

"It is an honor to meet you, lady Frankenstein," Vlad Tepes knelt and gave her a hand kissing, making her blush, "You are welcome in this humble household." The girl didn't seem to know how to answer, so she thanked him profusely. He wondered if she truly was a _she_, however. An automaton had no gender, right?

"So…" Jack scratched the back of her head. "What do we do, now? We don't want to do nothing in this room all day, it's so boring…"

"Why not… why not visit the city?" Frankenstein proposed helpfully, "Maybe we will find games."

"Yes!" Jack chirped happily, "We want to have fun!"

Vlad said nothing for a moment. It would allow them to make battle plans… but the girls' expressions showed they wouldn't even think about it. Yet, he was a considerate person, and seeing his allies happy was good.

"Then, we shall have… fun," he spoke calmly.

"You are very nice, Vlady," Jack chirped, completely oblivious to the unconvinced tone, while Frankenstein simply smiled.

* * *

_**Break**_

Early in the morning, after awakening, Tohsaka Rin decided to take a bath.

_I have to relax, _she told herself, letting her body enter the hot water. _First, the encounter with Berserker, and now the church's destruction…_

She hated to admit it, but she was… slightly afraid. Who _wouldn't_ be? The whole town had seen the lightshow at the church last night. The building, no, _the whole hill_, was just not _there_ anymore. Only a field of grey ashes was left in its place.

Kirei and Ciel were nowhere to be found.

Of course, both _had _to be alive. Kirei was simply too sneaky. She doubted he wouldn't have escaped. He would reappear. As for Ciel, she was more or less immortal. However, they could have been captured, or _worse_.

She was seriously worried. This war was incredibly… _open_. Whoever nuked the church had neither need nor will for subtlety. Granted, the outside world couldn't matter less with that fog keeping everyone imprisoned… but it was obvious even her own home wasn't a safe place anymore. The secret was more or less out.

Leaving the bathroom, wearing a green dressing gown, Rin entered the main room.

Ciel was on the sofa, sipping a cup of tea with Archer. Half her body was burnt down.

"…Archer. I hope that you are dead, since you are speaking to a supposedly dead woman… Otherwise, I will kill you myself!" She snarled, "Why didn't you tell me she was there?!"

"Rin," he adopted a nice guy smile. It was obviously a fake, made purely to mess with her. "It wouldn't have been very smooth to interrupt your bath."

"Don't worry, Rin-san," Ciel smiled, her skin cracking slightly, "I just returned a few minutes ago. I managed to crawl away before the police could find me, regenerating." She stared at her burned hand, slowly healing. "Frankenstein's Noble Phantasm was so powerful… even my regeneration process has been slowed."

"Frankenstein?" Archer blinked. "The famous artificial human made of cadavers? How could the Grail consider this _thing_ a Heroic Spirit?"

"It was summoned as a Berserker," Ciel said, "As for the Grail… maybe it was considered an anti-hero? After all, it _did_ bring the demise of the mad scientist who created it."

"Ciel, what happened to the fake priest?" Rin asked.

"Kotomine-senpai was a genuine priest, Rin-san, if a bit odd," Ciel chuckled. "We were attacked by the tenth Dead Apostle Ancestor, Nrvnqsr Chaos. He is a Master, and ordered his Servant to use his Noble Phantasm to kill us. It vaporized the whole hill, and Kotomine-senpai and his Servant vanished after the explosion. I can't tell if they have been vaporized or not."

"_His_ Servant?" Rin gasped, before her jaw tightened, "That sneaky _bastard_! He was a Master all along!"

"His disappearance, because I won't believe him dead until I find his ashes," Archer cut in, "Puts us in a very dangerous situation. The only neutral ground has been wiped out from the maps and it's only a matter of time before this house is targeted as well. Everyone knows that the last Tohsaka, this land's second owner, lives there, and that she's a potential Master. I suggest we move elsewhere, take everything of value, and prepare a strategy."

"Hmm…" Rin thought. Abandoning her workshop and house didn't strike her as a good idea. It was her home, and she would feel like a coward to abandon it. Plus, it was her personal fortress.

But on the other hand, she doubted it would help against Servants like Ilyasviel's Berserker. And Archer was right, everyone with decent information knew the Tohsaka were second owners. Being anonymous was her best protection.

"I don't like it, but it seems reasonable," she said, "I think the main hostel would be our best bet. We will take what is necessary and rent out a room tomorrow."

And so, they prepared. She wore her usual red and black outfit. Gathering her belongings, mostly clothes and her jewels, Rin noticed Archer walking in the house with some kind of portable canon. "What is this? Perhaps a way to compensate for something…?" she smirked.

"It is one of Ciel's belongings," he shrugged.

"It's the Seventh Holy Scripture, Rin-san," the executor smiled, "A conceptual weapon. Kotomine-senpai hid there, the church being a much too obvious place to keep it. The Dead Apostle that attacked us wanted to destroy it."

"…A conceptual weapon…?" Rin frowned, examining the object, "A weapon able to harm both Dead Apostles and Servants?"

"Or even kill them," Ciel nodded, "It was our secret trump card against Roa, but it appears our enemies already have knowledge about it."

Rin nodded. "A conceptual weapon, eh?" she said.

Didn't her family have the blueprints of one?

* * *

_**Break**_

After a rest, Saber had risen and left her bed. She had managed to regain some of her prana through her connection with Shirou, but… it was still way under the supply she had had as Kiritsugu's Servant. Never before had she felt so… _weak_.

Her Master truly was inept. Yet, he was still an improvement over his father. The King of Knights remembered the man's last order. She had been so close to seizing her lifelong goal, and he had robbed her of it in one sentence.

And now, the price to gain _this _war's Holy Grail seemed too ghastly, even for her.

Entering the main room, she saw that Caster was already awake, and whispering some incantations. Her foxy ears moved, and she turned around, smiling. "Saber-chan, have you slept well?"

"Yes, Caster," she replied. "And you? You are practicing witchcraft so early in the morning?"

"Nothing happened during my watch, so I decided to use my time," the witch replied, being surprisingly calm, "I was trying to create a talisman for Master Shirou, in order to help him."

"I see." Saber herself wasn't very familiar with magecraft. She had learnt the basics from Merlin, but she never had the patience to go further. She was made to swing blades, not shoot fireballs. Yet, it appeared Caster's witchcraft was a bit different from the usual mysteries. "Is Japanese magecraft based around mediums?"

"It is an important part of our folklore," she said, "But I am more of an exception than a rule. My own kind of Magecraft is rather rare."

Saber nodded. She sort of expected it. "Caster, do you mind if I ask you a question?" She shook her head, and the swordswoman bit her lips. "Why do you help us?"

The witch stared elsewhere. "Why ask this question?" Her usual goofy demeanor was nowhere to be found. As Saber had guessed, a good chunk of it was just a facade.

"I am just trying to understand you," Saber said. "I mean, we have not known each other for a long time, and I would be happy to exchange words with you. To be honest, I find it difficult to understand your motives."

"You know, Saber-chan," Caster whispered, "Sometimes, a person's motive is that they just want to help others, without expecting a reward in return. I am happy to serve Master Shirou, and it is my reason to fight. The fact he has good intentions makes it much better."

"I see," Saber said.

"And you, Saber-chan?" she asked, "Is it because you are his Servant?"

"My contract is an oath of fealty," the swordswoman explained, "I will serve Shirou until the end of this war, no matter his choices. And…" She lowered her eyes. How could admit she felt somewhat guilty? Her actions in the past war might have been the cause of the fire that robbed him of his family.

"If you do not wish to speak, I won't force you too," Caster said. "We are all sensitive on a few points. Like both of our past." She sighed. "You know that, to defend Master Shirou, you will have to fight that Gawain, or kill good people?"

"Yes," Saber said. "Following one's duty does not mean it is easy. But… if I can spare Shirou from becoming a killer by keeping his hands clean, then I will."

Caster eyed her for a moment with an unreadable expression, "You know," she said, "I have the feeling both our hands will be covered with seas of blood by the end of this conflict, if we adopt this way of thinking."

* * *

_**Break**_

_Pain and death._

_He hated them all. He hated his village, mankind, and the world, and everything for enforcing this pain on him._

_**"You are deemed to be the cause for arson, murder, rape, pillage, castration, torture, mutilation, executions-"**_

_He so hated them… hate was the only thing he still had, as an outcast._

_**"The source of all criminals, of all madmen, of all poisons, of all tyrants, of all pains-"**_

_That was his fate. His own name had been erased. He had become a force, a concept._

_**"You are the source of all evils of the world."**_

_Now, they had given him one, infamous name._

_**"Angra Mainyu, the destructive spirit, you now bear all curses!"**_

_And it was all to feel better about themselves… it was all so they would not look at themselves and weep for the sins they rightly committed._

_"Destroy… you all…" he muttered, agonized, but forbidden to die, "Curse… you all… I will… kill… you all…"_

_And so, he cursed back._

Shirou awakened, panting.

The dream had been so… _vivid_. It was realistic. It was so… alive.

…it was so _painful_.

Leaving his bed, he looked at the hour on his cell phone. It was almost noon. He guessed he had been pretty tired.

"Shirou, you are finally awake?" Saber asked, as he entered the kitchen.

"Master Shirou, have you slept well?" Caster asked with concern. She was painting something onto two black gloves.

"Yes, thank you," he said, still half-asleep, "Were you awake for long?"

"One hour," Saber said, "Sleeping allows me to regenerate my prana faster."

"I awoke not long before Saber-chan," Caster said, "I was crafting enchanted gloves for you."

"Truly? Thank you," Shirou smiled, making her blush. "What do they do?"

"It's a fire talisman in disguise," she explained, giving him the gloves. "If you shout 'Fiery Heaven' while focusing on someone or somewhere, the air will combust. Master Shirou can do it one time per glove before it they turn useless. It won't kill a Servant, but it will delay it enough for you to call us with a Command Spell."

Shirou nodded, trying the gloves. It would probably save his life in time, and they were quite comfortable.

"I am also working on those bullet-shaped talismans you wanted," Caster explained. "The progress is slow, but I think I can create one or two for you by tomorrow."

"Alright," the teen nodded, before looking into the refrigerator… which was empty. Having nothing to make breakfast, he shrugged. "Well, since it's late, I think we can take a real meal, and I'm not in the mood for some groceries. Want to try fast-food?" Of course, he didn't _like_ it, but they would eat quickly without wasting time.

"Why not?" Saber said, "I never tested that type of establishment."

"Me neither," Caster said, before closing her eyes. Her appearance changed. She lost her fox attributes, and her clothes were replaced by a blue, modern outfit. "There… now I can pass as a normal human."

After taking a shower and donning his usual outfit, Shirou left with his Servants. Ignoring the denizens of the other apartment for now, they took the elevator. Before the gate could close, however, someone entered.

"Good morning, protagonist," Shakespeare said. He was wearing a green suit, and could pass as some executive. "Do you mind if I join you on this adventure? My Master is occupied with her Achilles, and I would like to record your deeds."

"Er, yeah, you can join," Shirou spoke, quite amazed by the proposition, "Why do you call me _protagonist_?"

"Because you are the protagonist of this story," he said, as if it explained everything. "Either that… or you are the main antagonist, if the Achilles of my Master truly is the protagonist."

"I don't understand," Saber frowned, "What is a protagonist?"

"How can someone not know the obvious?" Shakespeare spoke, sounding almost hurt. "Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears! A protagonist is the character around which the story is built, the incarnation of glory and tragedy! And your Master is obviously a strong candidate for the role."

"We aren't in a story," Caster pointed out, as the four exited the elevator, and then left the building. The fog was less thick than before, or so Shirou thought. Now he could see a little past twenty meters. "And we aren't characters!" the witch continued.

"I cannot expect someone with no concept of the fourth wall to understand," Shakespeare sneered, "Your Master has two Servants, heroically saved a woman in need, and is opposing another protagonist candidate for the role. Be not afraid of greatness, being a protagonist is _good_. The plot will protect you until the end."

"Because Macbeth did _so_ well," Shirou pointed out, if a bit sarcastically. Taiga was a bad influence on him. "He was the protagonist and that ended pretty badly. Romeo and Juliette didn't do any better." Wait, why was he arguing about all that crazy stuff? The Servants were truly of bad influence on his sanity...

"Ah, at least someone who knows about my work," Shakespeare smiled proudly, "Yes, it is true, but they were protagonists of _tragedies_. I suspect you are, instead, a comedic protagonist with a happy ending waiting for you after a long, _long_ series of humiliations, sarcastic comments, and crass jokes."

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that," Shirou stated, as they reached the fast food. It was called 'LenLen Burger' and quite nice. Entering, unwilling to eat in the fog, they passed the command and took a table, near the windows. Some kind of female clown was playing with kids a bit away from them.

Even with their knowledge of the modern world, the different Servants looked disturbed by the food. "Hamburger?" Saber asked. "Is that some kind of fruit?"

"Nope, it's a sandwich," Shirou explained.

"Are these potatoes from the new world?!" Shakespeare wondered, looking at the French fries. "My Master told me they had been imported from what you call America. But why _French_ fries? Did they conquered the new world in my absence?"

"Truly, this time's humans have _strange_ tastes," Caster stated.

"Don't worry, it's bad for the health only if you take too much of them," Shirou smiled. "After, we can go find some real food for the evening."

"Crap!" A girly, awfully familiar voice shouted, "You, again?!"

Shirou froze, and turned around, the Servants imitating him.

Around another table, three Servants were eating hamburgers. It was the black Lancer, the girly Assassin, and an unknown girl. All were wearing modern clothes, and looked quite astonished.

Then, a blue haired man wearing an azure armor entered the fast food, a red lance in hands, before staring at the two groups, ready for battle. "Is this a battleground for the war?" he asked, "Because you look ready to kill each other right now. Mind if I join in?"

* * *

_**Break**_

_Fight. Kill. Obey._

It was the only thing left in his mind, the three thoughts he still had. He had lost the rest to the Mad Enhancement. Not that he complained. It was the only way to escape his sorrow, to flee from his own mistakes. It was the only way to obey his horrifying Master.

Lancelot of the Lake, now known as the Servant Berserker, stood silently as his Master consumed the soul of another. It was a man, some kind of fool grumbling about a new religion. They had ambushed him, butchered his Servant, some Japanese monk under the Lancer class, and then brought him to his Master's workshop, the city's sewers.

"Ah!" His Master smirked, staring at his hand. Three new Command Spells looking like intertwined snakes were now added to those he already had. "Monji Gatou, you have done well to surrender! Your hope of surviving turning into despair brought me _so much joy_~!"

Lancelot, even in his madness, hated serving that… that _devil_. But his animal, primal rage didn't leave room to rebellion. The monster was the Master, and him the Servant, the attack dog.

How low the mighty had fallen...

"Silent, Englishman?" His Master sneered at him in disgust. "You, who burned the holy virgin at the stake… How does it feel to serve a hated French knight, now?"

Lancelot could only reply with a growl.

"Oh, oh~!" his Master smiled in ecstasy, looking into his crystal ball. "Oh… OH!" He began to cry. "My wish has come true! She has returned~!"

Out of some bestial curiosity, Lancelot stared into the crystal ball. It showed a blonde woman, in casual clothing, sharing a table with three other people.

"Her noble allure, her purity~!" his Master shrieked in happiness, "The holy virgin, Jeanne D'Arc has returned!"

Lancelot didn't care about his Master's outburst. Only one, unforgettable wish came to his mad mind.

He wished to die by his king's hand.

* * *

_**Break**_

Having your blood drank wasn't a pleasant experience. Akiha knew it, but had no choice but to enforce this pain on Kohaku.

As she took the blood from her maid's breast, the Tohno felt pure shame. Her family's curse was hard to resist, making her lower than human. She was nothing more than an animal. Both her father and brother had turned into monsters because of it. And now, it was her turn.

Finishing her dark meal, she let herself fall on her bed, the pain slowly fading away.

"Akiha-sama…" Kohaku said, dropping her smiling façade, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, and I feel shame for it," the lady said. "I am no better than _him_." Her maid lowered her head, saying nothing. Then again, she didn't need to. Akiha decided to switch subject. "Has my brother returned?"

"Hisui is still waiting," Kohaku said, "I sent Semiramis to investigate."

"Good idea," Akiha scoffed, still weakened. Her brother was never late… she hoped he hadn't run into SHIKI. The chances were very slim, yet they existed. Or he simply might have suffered from anemia again.

"I thought we needed to be more cautious," the maid said. "Shiki-sama is a Master, and, as such, is in constant danger. His own Servant might protect him, but if outnumbered…" She smiled. "I'm sure Shiki-sama is fine. He might have found a friend on the way."

Akiha knew it was a lie. Shiki would at least have called, if it was the case. "I doubt it." She closed her eyes. "It would be easy to kill me now."

"Akiha-sama?"

"You are up to something, Kohaku," she whispered, feverish, "I am not blind. Now you have a Servant, killing us all won't be a problem. You can avenge yourself by destroying the Tohno now. Why didn't you do it already?"

An awkward silence followed, even if Kohaku had retaken her fake smile again. Hisui entered at that moment, a cell phone in hands. "Akiha-sama," she started, oblivious to the situation, "A man wants to speak to you."

"Who is it?" she asked, "I am ill… and how is it possible? No cell phone works anymore."

"I do not know who he is, but he affirms it is important," the maid replied.

"Alright…" Akiha whispered, extending her hand. "Give it to me, please." The maid obeyed, and the Tohno brought it to her ear. "Who is it?"

_"Tohno Akiha," _the voice was male, somewhat familiar. _"How does it feel to become like your _real_ brother? It must be painful."_

She felt her blood freeze in her veins. "How do you know that? Are you a Tohno? Are you a spy?"

_"Sadly, you are mistaken, for I am someone very different. Do you want Nanaya Shiki to live?"_

She almost crushed the phone with her fingers, making both the maids blink. "What did you do to him?" she spat. Kohaku dropped her smile, while Hisui looked genuinely worried.

_"Nothing, yet… But you didn't answer me. How does it feel, to have what you love the most taken away from you? Your despair amuses me. Your pain will entertain me. I would really like to see your beautiful face scarred by fear. A pity I can't."_

"What do you want?" She snarled. "Let my brother go!"

_"I will let him live, if you obey my will. Next night, I want you to kill someone. A half-demon like you should be able to do the job well enough, no? It runs in the blood."_

Akiha didn't like that. Worse, she couldn't know if the voice was lying or not. "Prove to me he is with you."

_"Very well, milady," _the voice fell silent, and another replaced it, _"A-Akiha?"_

"Shiki?" Akiha repeated, smiling. "You're alive…"

_"Not for long. Akiha! It's Ryuudou Issei! It's the student pre-" _Shiki didn't finish, and Akiha heard the sound of bones breaking in the background.

"Shiki?!" She shouted. "Shiki!"

_"He is unable to answer at the moment," _the voice said, _"Now, will you obey?"_

"Issei…" Akiha spat, remembering the student. Yes, the voice fitted. "I will find you and make you pay."

_"I doubt you even can. Will you obey, or must I sever the arm of your brother, before sending it to you? Or maybe the head? So many limbs to choose from, I am blessed."_

"…who do you want me to kill?" she asked, knowing she had just made a deal with the devil.

_"Tohsaka Rin," _the voice said, _"I want her dead, alongside her Servant. I do not care how. I will contact you when your job is finished. Have fun ripping her heart out."_

"Servant?" Akiha repeated, but the phone call ended. She cursed her situation, and looked at the maids. "Shiki has been kidnapped. The responsible is Ryuudou Issei, a student president. He wants us to kill the honor student, Tohsaka Rin… and her Servant."

The two maids immediately understood, "I will lend you Semiramis," Kohaku said. "She will come in handy against another Servant."

"No," Akiha said. "Thank you, but… I have another plan in mind." _Ryuudou Issei, _she thought. _I will not submit. I will find you, save nii-san, and force you to answer my questions. But… why do I have the feeling something odd is happening?_

* * *

_**Break**_

Robin Hood truly enjoyed this war.

Firstly, his Master didn't care about how he dealt with their opponents. Secondly, the guy, some magus, was truly a nice guy to chat with. Thirdly, they had already killed another team without much trouble, some magus and an Assassin Servant. Pushovers, really.

So when his Master decided to target a Berserker Servant and his Master, he had thought nothing could go wrong.

The magus had already identified the Servant as Lu Bu, a Chinese hero. It was some huge bruiser with short red hair, blank white eyes, wearing feathers on his head alongside what appeared to be a red general armor. His Master was a dark-skinned girl with purple eyes and hair, and wearing… some ugly outfit. Seriously, who could wear that _clownish costume _and not look crazy?

They had engaged these two on the harbor, on the decks. The opposing team hadn't expected an attack in broad daylight, and people had gathered to observe the fight. Not that the folk hero cared. Why bother hiding the war from them, now that the city was completely isolated? Robin Hood had already managed to harm the Servant a lot, when he had tried to shield his Master with his body.

Now, the two teams were glaring at each other, at both ends of the deck. Both Servants had prepared their own Noble Phantasm, a yellow halberd for Lu Bu, and Robin chose favorite green crossbow. Of course, he knew he would kill the opponent before he could close the gap.

So, nothing was unexpected… except when space twisted, and two people teleported right into the middle of the soon-to-be battleground, while the spectators gaped in surprise.

"That was close," a priest of the pair said, rising up, "How fortunate the Gate of Babylon can contain humans. Otherwise, we wouldn't have survived the blast. I suppose Ciel managed to survive on her own."

"That worm…" a blonde man growled in anger, "How dares she try to kill her rightful king? Does she wish to perish, along with her animal of a Master?"

Robin Hood couldn't take it, "Hey, dudes! You're in the middle of a battle, and I need a firing angle!"

"You should step aside," Lu Bu's Master stated emotionlessly, "You might get caught in the crossfir-"

"Be _silent_, _lowlifes_!" the blonde man snarled, obviously greatly pissed off, "You talk to the king! Who gave you the order to open your mouth?!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Robin Hood spat, making the blonde glare at him. If eyes could kill, the Archer would have died on the spot. "You're the king of the fools, for interrupting a duel I'm supposed to win! So move or I shoot, anyway!"

"I will be forced to make my Servant step on you to reach my enemies," the girl said, "Distance yourself."

"Nothing will happen!" A man's voice said, as four gunslingers pushed aside spectators. Robin Hood recognized them as policemen, and they were pointing their weapons at the group. "You are under arrest! Lay down your weapons, all of you!"

For a few seconds, everybody stayed silent.

And then…

"… so, you mongrels have forgotten what it is to _fear me_."

The tone was cold, flat, and cruel. Dozens, no, _hundreds _of weapons appeared above them all.

"I suppose that I have been too merciful," the blonde man whispered, golden armor appearing over his body. The priest was grinning ear to ear, "I have been far too generous, and you lowlifes thought you had the right to look down upon me. I think it is time to stop being kind with all of you, women and children." He gave a wide, twisted smile "You and all the Servants of this city shall fear the wrath of Gilgamesh, king of Uruk!"

And when the swords descended, killing him, his Master, the opposing team, and most of the people present, Robin Hood thought that _maybe_ insulting that man hadn't been his brightest idea.

The screams of the spectators just made it even more obvious.

* * *

**_Break_**

"What are you doing here?" Caster glared at the Servant trio, "Are you here to threaten Master Shirou again?" She was sure the pint-sized girl was the Assassin Servant they had fought against, as she fitted the description given by her Master... but who was the other girl? Had they made an alliance with another Master? As for that blue-haired man, he only stood and smirked at the scene. It was obviously another Servant.

... This was bad.

"We were simply having... fun," the black Lancer spoke coolly, with a blank face. He was now wearing a black trench coat, obviously to blend into the population. "Meeting you was an entirely unexpected event. Let us pretend we never saw each other."

"You want us to _ignore_ you?" Saber gasped in surprise, "After you tried to kill Shirou?"

"Is that his name?" the pintsized girl asked to Caster's Master. She was wearing a white shirt and black pants. She pointed at him, "You hurt us with that Shinai. It wasn't very nice."

"You're the Assassin?" Caster asked with a frown, "Where is your coward of a Master? Did he die from his wounds?"

"Sleeping," the little girl replied, "You hurt him. We had to fix him. He is recovering."

"Remind me to finish him off next time," Caster said to her before glaring at the two other Servants, "And who are you?"

"B-Berserker," she replied shyly. She was wearing a white dress covering her whole body. The witch was quite astonished that such a shy girl could be a _Berserker_, "I-I don't wish to fight anyone. Can we avoid a battle?"

Caster turned her gaze to the man with blue hair, "And that leaves the mystery man."

"Me?" he shrugged, "I'm just some poor Lancer looking for fu-"

"Are you Cu Chulain?"

Everyone stared at Shakespeare. "What? You have a distinct Irish accent, you are a spearman, and you have an otherworldly aspect," the Servant explained, "I only know two Irish heroes with the qualifications for the Lancer class, and they are Diarmuid of the love spot and Cu Chulainn. But Diarmuid is a human... and you obviously have otherworldly parentage. Hence, you must be Cu Chulainn," he lowered his head, "It is an honor to meet a supporting character as respected as you."

"Wow, I guess being a celebrity has disadvantages," the Lancer shrugged, "But, yeah, your suspicions are right. And who are you?"

"Shakespeare, William, playwright," he said, obviously not caring if enemy Servants just _happened_ to _listen_. "An observer, and a supporting comic relief, I think."

"As for ignoring each other..." the black spearman said, nodding in the direction of the other customers. Quite a few were staring at them in surprise, with the female clown looking genuinely preoccupied. "Do you want to start a fight in this place, with witnesses and innocents present? Because I certainly don't wish to."

Caster, Saber and Shirou stared at him in surprise. "You don't want to hurt innocents?" Shirou asked, astonished.

"Is it truly surprising?" the spearman asked, "Our Masters are not present and they didn't order us to attack. I see no reason to fight you right now, and I do not like unnecessary murders. Don't mistake this for kindness: we _will_ kill you all, but _later_."

"We're trying fun food," the Assassin said, continuing her meal, "We didn't meet. It's a secret." Berserker just nodded, obviously uneasy.

Cu Chulainn smirked, looking at the other customers, "Just ignore us, we aren't going to trash the place or anything. The spear is for decoration." They wisely acted as if nothing odd was happening. Then he stared at Shirou, "By the way," he spoke slowly, "Do you happen to be Emiya Shirou?"

"Well, yeah," the Master said, "Why the question?"

"Oh, my Master just asked me to kill you for a reason I have yet to understand." Caster prepared a talisman, just in case. Saber had apparently readied her invisible sword. "Relax you two," he chuckled, "I won't start a fight. I feel bad about interrupting your Master when he's on a date. It would be very unmanly."

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked, more disturbed by that than by the death threat.

"Well, you _are_ eating with two girls at your side, so what else would you call that?" the man pointed out with some hint of admiration, making Shirou redden. "It's... two flowers in each arm, right? You're a very lucky man, you know. You honor our gender everywhere."

Both of Shirou's Servants noticeably reddened and Shirou clenched his fists in shame, "That's complete bull-"

_"Masters and Servants of Fuyuki City."_

The female voice interrupted the discussion. The different groups stopped arguing, and stared at its source... the digital screens where the menus were usually shown. It had turned black, with multiple red symbols shining on it. Caster recognized both her old Master and Shirou's Command Spells, among others. Suddenly, the face of a woman appeared on it. It was a blonde, beautiful lady, looking like a carbon copy of Saber, but having blue eyes and similar features. Her forehead was covered with a iron ring, like a crown. Her gaze... it was the gaze of a warrior, full of will.

_"This message is diffused on all televisions, screens and radios of Fuyuki City," _The voice was soft, calm, regal, _"This is a message from Servant Ruler, administrator of the Fifth Holy Grail War. This is a message from Joan of Arc." _Everyone in the fast food was left speechless. _"This message is addressed to all Masters and Servants across this city," _the voice continued.

_"Listen now, for the time has come for the Holy Grail War to be revealed to all."_

* * *

**_Author Dojo_**

"Hello everyone!" Taiga smiled. "This is Author Dojo, the place where chapters are commented with laughter, and author notes explained with humor! I'm Tiger Taiga, your guide!"

"I'm Slayer Ars, number one student and beta of the story!" Tohsaka Rin jumped on place. "I have taken the form of Tohsaka Rin for the hell of it!"

"Wait! Secrecy is blown out of the window!" Tiger Taiga roared. "THIS MEANS WAR!"

"By the way, Vlad is the one from Apocrypha, not EXTRA," Slayer Ars said. "This one is sane. And the author thinks he will be a good evil mirror to many heroic characters. Plus, as you can see, he and his cronies aren't really evil. They just do the job."

"And Hassan gets a personality!" Tiger Taiga smirked. "He's an underused character... after all, he ruled a society of killers for years. He's a Servant with depths. Plus, time to show everybody why smart evil guys can do a lot of damage!"

"Next time!" Slayer Ars smiled. "Ruler makes a speech, a few characters are introduced, and alliances are formed! Please review, and get your membership card for the Author Dojo!"


	5. Footsteps of Ruin

I replaced the different author notes at the end of each chapter, safe the prologue, by the Author Dojo. Look at them if you want a good laugh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Type-Moon, and thanks Slayer End for betaing.

* * *

_**Day Three**_

_**The Footsteps of Ruin**_

_All across the city, heroes and villains listened. A few will never make a great impact on the conflict. Many will change its course. Some will survive to the end. _

_But they had one thing in common._

_All would be part of the Holy Grail War._

* * *

_**Break**  
_

"I_ repeat. This is Servant Ruler, Joan of Arc, administrator of the Holy Grail War," _the woman announced,_ "This message is addressed to all Masters and Servants across Fuyuki City."_

Hassan narrowed his eyes, observing the TV. The girl's lair had turned out to be a, probably stolen, house, in the back alley where they had cornered her Servant for the first time. It was bigger than it looked, and undead thralls were taking care of all their needs. While their Masters had gone to sleep, the Servants had chatted.

Well, _Medusa _and _Atalanta _mostly talked. Hassan just stayed silent. He was always professional and preferred to keep an eye on his surroundings in case of an ambush. The Greek anti-heroes might know each other, but the Assassin had no trust in a vampire. He had spent his time looking for escape routes in case things were to go bad. He had also tested if modern tech worked, just in case it could work as distraction.

So when the house's TV had started working on its own, he had been surprised.

"Ruler?" Atalanta frowned, obviously in the dark.

"It wasn't imprinted in my mind," Medusa whispered, disturbed. "Assassin," she glanced at him, "Has Zouken spoken about it?"

"No," he replied, "Either he didn't inform me – and that wouldn't make sense – or he isn't even aware of it himself. I cannot say for sure." He _knew _something was amiss. First the fog, then the strange Masters, and finally Ruler. The war wasn't happening as he'd expected. Why would the Grail designate a _Dead Apostle _as a Master in the first place?

He would have to be very, _very_ careful from now on.

_"This is a declaration of war," _the woman continued, _"The Fifth Fuyuki War has officially started. Forty-nine Masters have been chosen, alongside forty-nine Heroic Spirits to serve as their champion, for better or worse. Yet, some have already died in battle."_

* * *

_**Break**_

Photos of people appeared on the screen, much to Emiya's surprise. The Archer recognized a few of them, "Rin…"

"I know," she cut in, sitting on the sofa next to him, "One of them is the Master found at the school. I also recognize a classmate among them." She bit her lower lip. "Eight people are dead already."

_"Kanji Narukami, Monji Gatou, Gai Gotou, Rani VIII, Martin Demoray, Sagara Hyouma, Ayane Fujikara, Reika Rikudou," _Ruler's voice said,_"Eight Masters are now deceased. Eight Servants have followed them to the grave." _Images of various warriors appeared. One was some kind of monk, a warrior, a version of Hassan i Sabbah, a knight all in white, a giant in red, an archer, a sorceress, and a golden teenager. _"Hassan i Sabbah the fourth, Assassin Class. Musashibo Benkei, Lancer Class. Siegfried, Saber Class. Lu Bu, Berserker Class. Robin Hood, Archer Class. Perseus, Rider Class. Circe, Caster Class. Sakata Kintoki, Berserker Class. More than one Servant for each class has perished."_

Archer frowned at that. It was more than the expected result of a whole normal Heaven's Feel, in only a few days. The Grail should be able to grant any wish right now. _So why didn't it appear?_

Plus, how the hell could forty-nine Servants be summoned and powered? Seven was already a big number. This war shouldn't even be possible, unless the system itself had been modified. He would have to investigate. Maybe should he reveal his identity to Rin, in order to make it all easier?

All in all, he hated this alternate universe. He didn't know why or how he had landed there, but the broken hero was aware something very, _very _wrong was taking place here. Worse, since this world's Shirou obviously wasn't his past self, killing him would be of no use. He was forced to fight in this war, probably to limit the casualties, as always.

He was cursed.

_"However," _Joan's face returned to the screen, _"The Grail isn't yet satisfied. The war has only begun."_

Yes, really. He wondered how many people he would have to kill this time for Alaya to be satisfied.

* * *

_**Break**_

_"Masters and Servants, you have been selected because you each desired the Holy Grail for a different reason," _Joan of Arc, no, _Jeanne d'Arc_, continued. It was just a bastardization of her name. Julius knew French enough not to make the mistake. He, Dan and Leo were in their hostel room, watching the TV in awe and curiosity. _"You all had an impossible wish, when you answered the call of war."_

"Of course," Julius snorted. "Otherwise, without a prize in sight nobody would risk their life." Though, in his special case, the wish was secondary. He only wanted to protect his brother. He would only try to win it for real if Leo was killed, forcing him to make a wish to bring him back to life.

"Wrong," his Servant, the legendary martial artist Li Shuwen smiled. It was an old man, wearing a brown suit and a black fedora. Julius had hoped for a younger Servant, but he couldn't complain. This Servant truly was powerful and made for him. "Some of us just desire to fight powerful opponents."

"My wish has already been realized, in my case," Diarmuid of the Love Spot added. The Lancer class was a handsome man with brown hair, golden eyes, and a green armor. His special love spot was situated on his cheek. "Serving a noble warrior like you, Lord Blackmore, was my sincerest wish."

"Your trust honors an old knight, Diarmuid," the old man said, "We shall give some lessons of chivalry to the other Masters."

Gawain and Leo stayed silent, observing events unfolding. The latter was focused, like any king should be. One fact was sure, he wasn't troubled in the slightest.

_"It is time to remind you of the rules," _Jeanne d'Arc continued. _"Forty-nine people are designated as Masters after voicing their wish. The only criterion is that there is a will to have a wish granted. Each Master automatically receives a Servant as a protector and partner chosen among the classes of Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker. There shall be seven Servants for each class."_

"Time for a lesson," Julius snickered.

_"A Master receives three Command Spells, each able to give one absolute order to the Servant, that cannot be removed by modern means or redistributed during life. Usage of all Command Spells results in instant death for the branded Master. A contract between a Master and Servant can be cut or established by mutual consent, breaking or making a prana connection between them. As such, a Master can get rid of a Servant without any harm, and a Servant can find a new Master. However, the Command Spells do not move. A Master having severed a contract with a Servant will keep the Command Spells and be considered a servantless Master, even if unable to use the Command Spells on its former Servant, unless a new contract is established. A Servant can only have one Master, but a Master can have multiple Servants."_

They already knew it. The plan was to have Leo inherit both his Servant and Dan's when the time would come for him to seize victory. What would be the Servants' wish was a mystery. Not that Julius cared.

_"The Grail shall only appear when only one Master is still alive," _Jeanne finished. _"All Servants not having formed a contract with the winning Master shall instantly die. Even if the winning Master is servantless, the Grail shall still grant its wish. The Servants of the winning Master will have their wish realized as well."_

Yep, they all knew that. So why-

_"However, you do not know one final, unspoken rule."_

* * *

_**Break**_

Kuzuki frowned at the crystal ball. "Eight Servants are dead?"

"It seems so," Medea nodded. Not that she complained, she didn't like Circe much, and Perseus perhaps was one of the most arrogant heroes ever to _breathe,_ but she was slightly worried. Even worse, Ruler had appeared while after she had noticed a few dangerous Servants, showing her that her chances of winning were very, _very_ low. Nonexistent. And as if these two Servant neighborhoods and their Masters weren't bad enough, she would have to be more careful. "One final rule?"

_"The Holy Grail needs to be completed within a time limit," _Joan continued, _"You have eighteen days to win. Otherwise, the Grail's power shall be released and all Masters and Servants still alive shall die anyway."_

"A time limit?" Kuzuki frowned, "So we have a bit more than two weeks to win."

Medea nodded. _I need to summon the Grail myself. It is the only way to protect him… the only person who showed me genuine affection. I cannot defeat all the Servants I identified, even with Rule Breaker. I need to win through another way._

_"For this reason, I was appointed as the administrator of this war by the Grail itself," _Joan of Arc continued, _"It is my duty to make sure the ritual is completed and destruction minimized."_

* * *

_**Break**_

"Eight Servants?" Zouken frowned, listening to the message on a crystal ball. "And _none _of them entered either Sakura or your puppet, Einzbern? This is indeed disturbing. They should have received at least one of them."

"The souls have all been redirected to the third container," the other man said. Jubstacheit von Einzbern, the patriarch of the Einzbern family, was an old man with cold black eyes, white hair and beard, and wearing grey magus robes. He had decided to participate personally in this war, having dozens of Command Spells written on his skin, "It has shown itself to be more efficient than even we had imagined. If even none of our familial containers absorbed a single Servant soul, then it means that, unless it is damaged, the third container might absorb all Servants until the end of the war."

"And the Ruler Class Servant?" Zouken inquired. He was beginning to wonder if Hassan hadn't been right to have suspicions on this war. Too many odd events had happened. He didn't feel so confident anymore.

Yet, he still had Sakura. With Sakura, everything would be fine.

"A creation of the Grail, along with the fog," the old man answered, "The degree of autonomy given appears to have led to this. Joan D'Arc, the Ruler Class Servant, is clearly the overseer the Grail created to better administrate the war."

Zouken's jaw clenched, not believing these words in the slightest, "Einzbern, have you plotted behind my back?"

The old alchemist glared at him. Both had no trust in the other, as they had built this war together mostly out of necessity than anything else. "I ask you the same. How is it that _forty-nine _Servants were summoned, Makiri? Does our Grail truly need all this power to grant our respective wishes? Fourteen would have been more than sufficient."

"Our Grail is unstable," the walking worm snorted, "It needs more souls than expected. I believe your own contribution to its construction caused it, due to your core's less than impressive quality. My main worry is simple: too many new variables have accumulated for them to be simple side-effects. My own Servant identified one of the Masters as a _Dead __Apostle_."

"Unimportant," the old alchemist replied, "The Masters are unimportant. As long as blood spills, we only have to wait to get what we want."

"If eight Servants are dead already, then the competition is stronger than expected," Zouken said, inwardly swearing to investigate more on his 'partner', "Is your ace ready?"

"Almost," the Einzbern replied, "The Servant is gathering prana for it. I think it will be able to manifest its full potential within a week. Angra Mainyu?"

"The catalyst is ready," the walking worm smirked, "I just need to activate it with a thought."

"Good. Victory is within our grasp."

_"This fog has been summoned by the Grail for the benefit of the war."_

The two Masters focused on the crystal ball, _"The fog shall give limited prana to Servants, allowing non-magi to fight in this war," _the woman continued. _"It also cuts Fuyuki City off from the outside world. No modern means of communication work anymore, unless the Grail wishes them to. There can be no escape, and no entry."_

She took her breath, _"The outside world is of no concern. And this is why I am revealing the existence of the war to the citizens of this city."_

* * *

_**Break**_

"Hey!" Arcueid snarled, making Aoko Aozaki blink, "I broke past the fog."

"You're a vampire, no?" Shiki snorted, "You aren't a good example."

Ignoring the two bickering, the sorceress focused on the bedroom's TV. A pity Shakespeare had gone... somewhere. He would have been thrilled by the 'plot twist', as he called such events. Aoko, on the other hand, was more worried than anything. This whole war was definitively something that had to be stopped. Not to mention the citizens being informed of it, with all pretenses of secrecy thrown out the window and down the crapper.

This was a _disaster_.

_"Masters and Servants should now focus on winning the war," _Joan continued, _"Since the outside world does not matter anymore, secrecy is unimportant as well. Battles during daylight are now fully permissible."_

"What?" Shiki looked as if he had had a cardiac crisis.

"This is insane," Aozaki commented, "How can any self-respecting _hero _suggest _this_?"

"The end of the war shall prevent the destruction of this city," the golden Lancer spoke, "Hundreds might die, but thousands will live. This is the most sensible course of action. I doubt Joan of Arc has any choice in the matter."

Aoko clenched his fists, "All lives are precious. A relic that needs such sacrifice is not _worth _winning."

"You will either win or die," the Lancer said, "For you shall perish by my lance, as it is the only way for my Master to live."

Aoko smirked at that, while Shiki simply paled, "You are the loyal kind, I suppose?"

"Yes," the Servant replied. "I shall protect him no matter what – even if I have to kill his teacher to guaranty his safety."

_"I expect you, however, to minimize casualties among non-participants and collateral damage. I shall take action against excessive and aimless destruction. I advise non-participants to barricade themselves within their home, or take refuge in safe places."_

"Lancer, you do not need to do this," Shiki cut in, "Sensei is a nice person. She won't try to hurt me, or anyone else for that matter."

"No," Aoko agreed, "I will not kill anyone with good intentions. If I am to fight, it will be to protect bystanders." She bit her lower lip. "Something bothers me. Lancer, have you been informed of Ruler's existence?"

"No," he replied. "Even the nature of the fog was unknown to me, until Ruler mentioned it."

"Roa," Arcueid whispered, "He has something to do with all of it, I just _know_."

"Shiki's fit of insanity, Roa, that fog," Aoko whispered. "Something is amiss. A catastrophe is coming."

* * *

_**Break**_

"She has returned!" his Master cried, the face of the woman reflecting in the crystal ball. "My holy virgin!"

Lancelot ignored his outburst, focusing on the woman. She looked like his king, but she wasn't Arthur. No, the girl they had seen with the other Servants was the real Arthur. This one was just a worthless look-alike.

_"When only one Master shall stand, then I shall come and offer him the Grail," _the Ruler Servant finished, _"His or her wish, alongside those of the allied Servants, shall be granted."_

"Did you listen, Lancelot?" His Master asked, "If we win, then she will come! With the Grail, I shall be able to free her from her fate!"

Lancelot just nodded. He didn't care about winning, or his Master's wish. Arthur was the only reason he was still living. He would force her to kill him, and he shall atone.

"We shall attack!" the Master smiled. "We will kill that, that _impostor _first, who _dared _to _imitate _Jeanne! We shall confront her and _punish _this spawn of God!"

The black knight nodded vehemently.

* * *

_**Break**_

"A war during daylight?" Alexander smiled listening to the radio, next to the gates of the city's temple. A tall, muscular man with tan skin, red irises and short crimson hair, he was wearing leather armor and a dark-red cape, "That is my specialty," the King of Conquerors stated, drinking his bottle of sake.

"This is worrisome," Saint George corrected. A man wearing an orange armor and a white cape, he had long, brown hair and eyes of the same color. He hadn't even touched his own bottle, much to Alexander's disappointment. "So much bloodshed, and so many people in need of protection – As if sharing the temple with the _witch _wasn't enough."

"Cheer up, George," Alexander smiled at the virtuous knight, pointing his finger at a blue-haired samurai, "He's happy, him."

"Well, it means I will at least have a good fight, if many Servants try to attack this place," the one commonly known as Sasaki Kojirou replied, drinking his bottle, "This shall be enjoyable. A duel between us would be interesting as well. Why don't you bring that wild flower you talked about next time?"

"At least one understands how I feel," Alexander smirked, while George only sighed. "Well, that pirate girl is stunningly beautiful, but she refused my proposal to share a drink, as has that _King of Israel_," He smiled. "I won't give up on making them taste that divine oriental alcohol!"

"King of Israel?" Saint George frowned, obviously recognizing the nickname, "So he is participating too. Maybe can this madness be stopped? A war of this scale can only be Satan's doing."

"Whether it is a god or a demon, it means I will have interesting challengers," Sasaki whispered, "Fair deal."

"Why are you so intent on fighting?" George asked. "Harming others for the sake of it is a terrible action."

"It is not like I have anything better to do. Because of my peculiar position, I cannot win this war," the samurai pointed out, "Enjoying a good duel is the only pleasure I can experience. In a way, it is my only wish."

Alexander chuckled, "If so, then I shall make you duel my whole army one day! It shall be a fight to behold!"

* * *

_**Break**_

"A city turned into a battleground for legendary heroes?" Astolfo said, observing the TV in a hospital room. A little knight in white with long pink hair and with pink eyes, he was smiling cheerfully, "Incredible! Will we see elephants in the streets? Dragons? I want to ride a dragon at least once! Maybe a Pegasus too, it would be so incredibly fun!"

"The game has become bad, hasn't it, Alice?" a little girl with long white hair and pink eyes said. She was wearing a white and blue, doll-like dress.

"Yes, Alice," her carbon copy replied. But this one was wearing black and purple, "Very, very bad."

"Astolfo, we won't participate," his Master said with a weak voice, "Sorry, but I don't want to hurt anyone."

The Servant stared at the boy lying on the hospital bed, "Alright, alright, but I will go ride my dragon anyway and bring it here!" _But I won't give up on searching for a treatment for you – maybe a Caster can help? _He stared at the doctor, who was watching the TV too, "And you, monsieur Twice I-never-smile? Please crack one for the occasion! Come on, come on, come on, come on."

The doctor smiled, cheering Astolfo up.

* * *

_**Break**_

"Master, the time for bloodshed has come," Spartacus whispered, observing their house's TV. A tall, muscular man, he had long blonde hair, grey eyes, and was wearing an iron gladiator armor. "There shall be no escape this time. Hiding me is no longer possible."

Master nodded, "I have a favor to ask you. I want you to protect a good person."

"Go on," the gladiator replied. "But I shall protect the oppressed and defeat the oppressor. Do not ask for anything else."

"Good, for on this Command Spell," Master whispered, the seals glowing, "I order you: protect Emiya Shirou against all harm and enemies, until this war's end. On this Command Spell, I order you: find the strength to protect Emiya Shirou."

Spartacus nodded, sensing the command reinforcing his bones and flesh, "I shall not fail, and protect this martyr against all attackers."

* * *

_**Break**_

"Battle during the daytime?" Shirou had a hard time believing his own ears, "That's insane!"

"Oh yes," Cu Chulainn grinned ear to ear, "This war has suddenly become _extremely _interesting. It's a _real _war now, not just some tournament."

"What an incredible Deus ex Machina," Shakespeare cursed, "A comedy turning into a tragedy because some unknown lady said so? It's marvelously absurd. Who wrote the plot?"

"Do not worry, Master Shirou," Caster smiled, holding his hand, "I shall protect you."

"_We _will," Saber added, before glaring at the enemy Servants, "But we should be wary."

"I do not care about what Ruler said," the black Lancer said. "I told you that I do not wish to involve innocents, if it can be avoided. The situation has not changed. We never met each other."

_"One last matter needs to be addressed," _Joan of Arc continued, as if all these promises of destruction and bloodshed weren't enough, _"A Servant from the last war is still alive and participating as an outsider. Gilgamesh, King of Uruk, Archer class." _The image of a blonde man replaced Ruler's face on the screen.

Saber jumped in place, "_Him_?" her voice cracked in its incredulity.

_"His participation does not fit in this tournament," _Joan of Arc continued, _"The first team to eliminate him shall be rewarded with an additional Servant and seven Command Spells."_

"So Goldie is in for a world of hurt," Cu Chulainn snorted, "I doubt he will be defeated so easily."

"Saber, is he the Servant that almost defeated you?" Shirou guessed, remembering her conversation with her on the last war.

"Yes," she admitted. "He's a very powerful Heroic Spirit, one we should absolutely _not_ underestimate. I have no idea how he can be alive." Something occurred to her very suddenly and she stared at Cu Chulainn, "Goldie?" she asked. Lancer didn't pay her any mind and kept watching the screen, though he did smirk a little.

_"As Ruler, I also declare a day long truce between participants, until midnight," _Joan of Arc finished, _"This should allow non-participants to flee to safety. Failure to comply shall result in instant death. This message is now over. Masters and Servants, good luck. The Holy Grail awaits you."_

A second later, the screen faded to black.

"This is bad," Shirou whispered. There _would _be casualties, "People are going to die."

"Yes, you will have to dirty your hands," Cu Chulainn said, "Cheer up. Attacking without caring about casualties? Only bloodthirsty heroes or very evil Masters will go on that path. Most will do it the old way: a one on one fight. I'm sure you'll still be able to murder other Masters without killing too many witnesses, if you handle it well."

Shirou glared at him, "I won't murder anyone. I refuse to."

The man seemed genuinely surprised, and if the other people's expressions were of any indication, he wasn't the only one. "Boy, you are a Master. Either you will die or kill others to survive. If the Grail selected you, then either the war itself is your wish, or you have another you are ready to do anything for."

"My wish... is not worth killing dozens of people," he replied, a bit shaken by the Servant's words, "I wanted to realize the wish of someone I admired. But I just want to help people, not murder them. I don't want anyone to die. If I fight, it would be to protect everyone."

"You cannot protect everyone, Emiya Shirou."

The teen stared at the black Lancer. His gaze was very, very serious. "The world is flawed, full of injustices and dangers. You cannot save everyone. That is a foolish idea that will destroy you; it is a thought that will drive you to despair and sadness. I wisely advise you to drop your misplaced idealism and find yourself another reason to participate."

"What do you mean?" Shirou frowned; troubled the man could read him like a book, "How can someone like you could know?"

"I know because I tried myself and failed. I can't allow someone else to make the same mistake."

_Mistake? _"You tried?"

"I once used to be a young, passionate prince of a country far, far away," he whispered, the different people listening in silence, "I always thought I could be God's angel, saving people and being a paragon of virtue. But I had to face reality, when enemies attacked my land. They lacked supplies, and were about to attack a town to get them. If they had succeeded, thousands of people would have died in a long, long war. But if supplies were destroyed, then the hundreds villagers would have died of hunger." He stared at Shirou. "At that moment, I realized I had no choice but make a sacrifice."

"You sacrificed the few to save the many," Saber guessed.

"And I became hated for it," the black Lancer continued. "My nobility rebelled; unaware it would destabilize the land and allow enemies to come. When I tried to explain myself, nobody understood. So I had no choice but to execute and make an example out of them, to keep more of my subjects safe. I retreated into myself, vowing I would serve justice until the end, destroying all sinners for the sake of good people. But when good people continued to die, I realized I was doomed to fail. I died a tragic death on the battlefield against the enemies of my land, another sacrifice among many."

"It's so sad..." the Assassin trailed miserably, holding the Lancer's arm, "Can we help?"

"I am afraid not," he said. "I do not regret following the ideal of justice to the bitter end. I regret having failed to uphold it." He eyed Shirou, "Saving everyone is impossible. You should abandon this reason and find another. Otherwise, you shall become bitter."

While the teen was unable to find an answer, Saber spoke. "If you were to obtain the Grail, what would you wish for?"

"I would wish for someone else to lead my land, one that would not have to face the same difficult choices, one that would save everyone I failed to protect," he replied. Saber went very stiff.

"Even if they ceased to believe in you, you still wish to save them?" Cu Chulainn asked, "Why?"

"Because they are still my people," the Lancer shot back. "Because innocents died because I could not save them. Because I could not give them the happiness they should have experienced." He took his breath. "Emiya Shirou, wanting to help people is a noble goal, and sacrificing ultimate power for the sake of another's happiness even more admirable, but believing you can save _all _people is foolish. Innocent people will die in this war. It is a fact, and you cannot do anything about it. Believing you can prevent this injustice will only drive you to despair. You should wise up quickly."

"But if Master Shirou gets the Grail, then he can wish for everyone to be brought back to life," Caster said, eager to help.

"Then he will have to kill all the other Masters," Cu Chulainn pointed out, "Killing people to bring them back strikes me as odd."

"If you pursue that path, Emiya Shirou, the sacrifices that are needed will break you as a human being," the black Lancer whispered with a sad tone, "If someone noble, or worse, a person you love, turns out to be a Master, then you will have to kill them. Once you go this far, there shall be no turning back. Find yourself another wish, and fight to the end."

_Will I look like him if I am forced to face Ilya in battle?_

* * *

_**Break**_

Medusa frowned, once the message ended. "Circe and Perseus are dead already?"

"Wasn't it the little runt that killed you?" Atalanta asked bluntly, "I understand. It must be disappointing not to have a rematch with him."

"I could care less about him," Medusa replied. Well, that was actually untrue. Some part of her was happy he was dead, yes, but she had more pressing matters in mind. "What _is_ important is that not only are eight Servants dead already, but we shall now have to expect attacks during the day."

"Hiding during day and moving at night would still be a better solution," Hassan pointed out, "Night is better to carry out murders, due to our nature. We are made for surprise attacks and assassinations, not battles of knights."

"Hunting during day would give us the advantage of surprise," Atalanta replied, "Our pack leaders shall also be safe, staying at our cave."

"Witnesses may see us and identify our features," Hassan shot back, "Believe me, when you want to kill someone properly and without exposing your identity, you do it once you are sure all your bases are covered, quickly, without giving your prey the chance the strike back or to posthumously cause you troubles."

"It's a coward's method," Atalanta replied.

"It is a pragmatic and efficient method," Hassan snorted, "Foolish risks got countless heroes _and _villains killed. Avoiding them is the most vital secret of survival, huntress." Atalanta looked ready to reply something, but seemed to understand these words' wisdom and stayed silent.

"Our Masters will decide," Medusa cut in, interrupting the two's bickering. "The important question is: What do we do now?"

Hassan shrugged, "We wait until midnight. I do not know if we may indeed die if we violate Ruler's truce, but the risk is too great. Waiting a bit shall not put any of our plans in jeopardy, and it will assure our safety. I think you should convince your Masters that this is the best course of action possible, if they want to live."

"Meanwhile, we can gather information on enemies," the huntress suggested, "Or reinforce our lair."

"I am the most fit for the first task," Hassan stated the obvious; "I will take some supplies on the way. You two should protect our base of operation while I am working." And he left like that, vanishing into the shadows.

"You know, Assassin is odd," Atalanta said, "What does he hide under his mask?"

"I don't know," she replied, "You do not seem to appreciate him?"

"I don't trust Assassins," Atalanta spat, "They are pitiless scavengers. I'm sure he would kill anyone in his way, even a child, if it was convenient."

Medusa shrugged, "I cannot answer, not knowing him enough. Anyway, Atalanta, what happened to you after my exile?"

"I was beaten at footrace and forced into wedding," Atalanta replied, stiffening in obvious shame. "Aphrodite decided to mock me, giving some random man the means to cheat. I was forced to break my vow, but Artemis spared me this humiliation by turning me into a lioness the second my 'husband' touched me, and the union was not consummated. I lived in the wild after that, before I was eventually slain by a hunter."

"So the vow still stands?" Medusa smiled.

"The man cheated," the huntress snorted, before smiling at Medusa, "I was saddened to learn you had been exiled and killed. You know, Artemis and Apollo actually protested when Zeus ordered your death. They pleaded for your right to live undisturbed, like all creatures. I am happy you have returned, while that rat Perseus is dead."

"I am happy to see an old friend again too," Medusa smiled, "I can summon Pegasus. Maybe you want to ride him again?"

"Carried by him, you mean," she smiled, "Of course I would like to."

* * *

_**Break**_

Shirou's group left the fast-food place, soon after the black Lancer's departure. Following them would have been ill-advised, and risky, so they had gone their separate paths without saying a word.

Cu Chulainn, on the other hand, had gave a tap on his designated victim's back.

"Well, see you later guy," he had told to Shirou, much to his amazement. "Sorry, but I will be forced to attack you once the truce ends. Nothing personal, my Master just wants you dead."

"How can you be so friendly and threaten someone you're going to kill them?" Saber had frowned.

"The fact we are enemies doesn't mean we can't share a drink of these days," he had replied, before leaving in the fog, "I'll bring beers when we duel tonight."

"So more than one Master wants me dead," Shirou cursed, "Nice, _very _nice. Any hope I had to walk without a Servant watching me all the time is lost, isn't it?"

"Excellent sarcasm," Shakespeare nodded in appreciation, "A sarcastic protagonist is always interesting."

"How can I justify the presence of two girls at my side all the time?" the teen whispered, ignoring the playwright. "I can say Saber is my girlfriend, bu-"

"Girlfriend?" Caster glared at him. "You and Saber-chan?"

"No!"

"No," Saber replied with a lower tone, scoffing.

"Good," Caster chirped, taking Shirou's arm. "It means I can take the spot."

Shirou paled, horrified. "Caster, I don't have, and won't have, a girlfriend. It's just a fable we found to hide our identity." Caster lowered her head in disappointment.

"Why not pretend to have a harem?" Shakespeare asked, making the other three glare at him potently. He seemed a bit surprised, "What? Don't many Orientals have one? You look like one who would attract quite the concubines."

"Hell no," Shirou growled, "Oh crap. You know what? I can't take it anymore. I'll just pretend you two are my newest friends, and that's all."

"Plebeians, cease to wander aimlessly and come to help me!"

_What again? _Shirou cursed, as the four stared at the newcomer. It was a perfect copy of Saber, except she was even shorter and, strangely, bustier. She was wearing a red military-styled dress, and there was a translucent portion in front of lower skirt. People could _see _through it. No, it was different.

She was letting people see. Obviously, she didn't want to attract attention.

It was obviously a Servant. Who else would walk like that in the middle of the street, wearing such outfit, and call others _plebeians_?

"Oh, so you are this city's theater troup?" the red Servant asked, noticing Saber, "You must be incredibly good, to have the honor of playing _my_ role! Are you from a renowned theater?"

"I am a playwright," Shakespeare nodded, "My name is Shakespeare, William. And you milady?"

"I am Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, fifth emperor of Rome!" She shouted to the skies, making everyone blink, "But you must already know this, as you try to imitate me."

Saber's jaw dropped, "The decadent roman tyrant? A girl?"

"The creator of the Domus Aurea Theater?" Shakespeare whispered in awe, "I am _blessed _to be in your presence. Your grace has done so much for artists everywhere. You are unquestionably the greatest Maecenas of all _times._"

"I am equally blessed to be in the presence of another artist," she smiled, "For you to have become a Servant, then you must be the equal of the muses! Why don't you and your troupe come to my castle, to make even Apollo himself bow in shame before human genius?"

"We would be honored," Shakespeare replied, completely ignoring his companions.

"Hey, we aren't part of a troupe!" Shirou protested, while Shakespeare glared daggers at him.

"Oh, I see," Nero chuckled. "You must be a praetor. Such muscular ephebus cannot be a comedian." She leered at Saber and Caster, "These women must be your legionaries. I see you have chosen the fairest of all."

While Saber just lowered her head in a mix of shame and shyness, Caster was as red as a tomato. The reaction put a smile on Shirou's face, happy for once not to be the subject of these kinds of jokes.

"As emperor of Rome, I need you to save me from my boredom," Nero said, "My own superior does not enjoy art. The blasphemy! If you are to be this age's muse, then serve me as one!"

"Of course I shall!" Shakespeare shouted eagerly as he aimed to please the emperor.

Having enough of all this insanity, Shirou frowned. "Saber, Caster, I need to talk to you both, so let's just ignore these two and go, well, wherever you want. But far, far away."

"As long as we don't have to listen to them," Caster pointed at Shakespeare and Nero, apparently engaged into an artistic, incomprehensible talk. Saber's reaction was a bit different, and unexpected.

"Shirou," she began, "Can you bring me to the place where the fire happened?"

Shirou was surprised by the demand, but agreed, bringing her to the park, the burned field that had once been Shirou's home. It was deserted, as ever. The swordswoman stared at it silently, seemingly lost in her thoughts. "I…" the Master struggled to find his words, "I have to ask you something. Do you… Do you really want to win this war?"

Both the Servants blinked at the question, "I do," Saber said, although with a hint of reluctance, "But I find the price needed a bit too ghastly. It would be selfish of me to cause pain to innocents, all for the sake of my wish. I admit I hesitate."

"If this is Master Shirou's will, then I would try winning," Caster said, "If you decide not to participate, I will accept it."

Shirou frowned. He was happy his Servants were at least willing to reconsider their participation, yet, their answers bothered him, "Don't you have a wish to be granted?"

"My wish is to serve you, Master Shirou," Caster grinned happily, "It's already granted."

"My wish," Saber responded, "Is not worth winning this dirty war, Shirou."

"Can you tell me what it is?" the Master asked, "I would like to know, but… if you don't want to, I will understand."

Saber didn't say anything for a moment, and later observed her surroundings. "Shirou, if you could, would you try to prevent the fire from happening?" she asked, and he nodded. "Would you like to make _sure _it would never happen? My wish is similar. I hope to prevent the end of my homeland."

"Like the black Lancer?" Shirou's eyes widened. "You want to save your kingdom?"

"I want someone to lead my land in my place," she confirmed, "I believe I haven't done what I should, and my kingdom paid the price. My wish would be for someone else to replace me and correct my misdeeds."

"Hold on," Caster cut in, "Doesn't that mean you want to destroy your own legend?"

"Yes," the blonde affirmed, much to Shirou's incomprehension.

"You are a great hero, Saber!" He complained, "It would be like denying what you are!"

The female knight blankly stared at him, lost in her melancholia. "What happens to me is of no importance, Shirou. As a knight, my life belongs to my people. I and the black Lancer are similar in behavior, yet are separated by one point. I do not think I didn't live up to my ideal. I believe I didn't inspire others to follow it. I believe, I'm _sure,_ another would do better."

"Saber, I am not well-placed enough to contradict you, yet I think you have done a _wonderful_ job," Shirou tried to cheer her up, "Nobody can replace you. You're one of a kind."

"I haven't learnt about your legend, Saber-chan," Caster cut in, a grin on her face, "Yet I'm sure it was an awesome one. Don't fake modesty; a hero can't be replaced by anyone, being exceptional."

Saber smiled, "I do not agree, but thank you." She then adopted a poker face, "Shirou, I still stay your Servant. If you wish not to win this war, then I shall not kill others. The black Lancer, however, is completely right. You cannot save everyone. You need a more realistic goal."

"I know," he replied, "I think I should go along with Rin's idea: find the organizers of this war and make them stop it all, before it gets out of hand." It would be the best way to save Ilya and this city's citizens. "Maybe I should go see Tohsaka and apologize while I'm at it. She would be a good ally."

Saber pondered the proposal for a moment, "Rin obviously has no idea what is happening. I have another alternative. The three families that built the Fuyuki Grail are the Tohsaka, the Makiri, and the Einzbern."

"Ilya's family?" Shirou frowned, "You imply she is a relative to one of the organizers?"

"Most probably," Saber said, "Even in the worst case scenario she would have more knowledge than we do about what's going on here. The problem now is how we are going to find her. The Einzbern had a castle in the city's outskirts, but attacking the enemy's fortress head-on would be a very bad idea."

"Caster has a solution," The witch chirped. "Do nothing."

"Do nothing?" Shirou's eyes widened as he repeated the phrase.

"Ilya-chan is out to get you and said she would play with you later," Caster pointed out, "She's obviously going to play tag with her Berserker chasing you. You just have to wait, and she will come."

"You have a point," Saber nodded, "We simply need to patrol tonight, and she will probably attack us."

Shirou remembered Ruler's words, "Once past midnight, the war shall resume," he realized, "There might be battles tonight. Patrolling would allow us to interrupt them and avoid casualties. And I'm living bait for Ilya, who, as a Master with a powerful Servant, will probably attack others. Do you agree on this plan?"

"It is reasonable," Saber said. "We shall protect you, Shirou."

"Together, we can't lose," Caster added.

"Then it's settled," Shirou concluded. "Tonight, we patrol."

* * *

_**Break**_

Rin was beginning to wonder why her Servant insisted on having tea parties with every girl in the city. Was he Casanova, summoned as a Heroic Spirit?

"Forgive my intrusion," Akiha Tohno had said, when the Tohsaka had discovered her in her main room, having tea with _that irritating Archer_, "But it was necessary. I wanted to avoid being noticed outside, and infiltration was the safest way to do it. Your Servant was very nice and welcoming."

"Archer!" Rin shouted angrily, "You've done this _twice._" She frowned, "Wait, Servant? You know about Servants?" Was that new student a Master? She should have guessed Ciel wouldn't be the only one with the idea of infiltrating the student body.

"I couldn't resist," Archer grinned, "It never gets old. As for her Servant, her Assassin identified me on sight," he said with a helpless shrug. "A deadly flower, this lady in black."

"Assassin?" Rin's jaw dropped. Unfortunately, Ciel had left for the apartment, already. This would be bad, if a battle were to be started now. The Tohsaka discreetly touched the jewel in her pocket.

"Don't worry, she isn't there to kill you," Archer smirked, "Well, technically yes, but she doesn't _want _to."

"I understood what was happening when my friend's Servant identified yours," Akiha explained, "You are a Master, and someone wants you dead enough to blackmail me into killing you."

Rin frowned, sitting next to Archer, "First, where is your Servant?" she demanded.

"She is not my Servant, a friend lent her to me," she explained. "She is currently making sure no one is observing the house or magically screening us. This meeting shouldn't be occurring, and I am risking my brother's life to inform you. I hope you understand what I'm feeling right now."

"What's happening?" Rin whispered, "You said someone is blackmailing you? Your brother has become a hostage?"

"Yes," she said with obvious worry in her tone, "He has been kidnapped, probably by a Master, and this Master wants you dead by tonight. My brother managed to blurt out his name before being stunned," She stared into Rin's eyes, before dropping a bomb. "His name is Ryuudou Issei."

For a second, Rin couldn't say a thing. Finally, she opened her mouth.

"Ah hah, hah!" She laughed. It started slow, before it became uproarious. "Is this a joke? Issei wanting to _murder _me?" She continued her lighthearted laugh.

Until she realized that he _did _hate her.

The magus became very quiet. Her smile faded slowly as she pondered. If Issei was a Master, as Akiha suspected, why not? "Alright, it's crazy. He never liked me at school, but having a homicidal grudge on me is another matter. If he's a Master, then it is doubtful, but possible."

"Rin, the temple is the perfect place for a Caster class Servant to build a lair due to the leylines," Archer pointed out, "Maybe the Servant corrupted Issei's mind, or elaborated that plan to get rid of competition, hoping we would kill each other. We can't be entirely sure."

"But why would you inform me, instead of obeying?" Rin asked, troubled.

"I have no trust in kidnappers," the Tohno replied, "I am certain he would rather eliminate both my brother and I after he is done with you rather than leaving loose ends. No, I have another plan in mind, and it requires your cooperation."

"If he wants me dead tonight, then you intend to fake it or something?" the Tohsaka asked.

"I will fake infiltrating your house, and exit it with blood on my hands," she nodded. "Then, I will await Issei's next move and try to organize a meeting where I can get my brother. Meanwhile, you could hide and prepare for support, when things inevitably go wrong."

"Sorry, but I need a guaranty, in case you turn out to be lying," Rin pointed out, "Let's make a geis. It's a contract that will prevent you from betraying me, no matter what you try. And remember, it's only a temporary alliance against a common enemy – nothing more and nothing less."

"Alright," Akiha replied with determined eyes, "I accept the deal."

* * *

_**Break**_

"What isthis thing, Gilgamesh?" Kirei asked, observing the golden boat. The harbor was covered with dead bodies, and he himself had severed the arms of the two Masters present. Surprisingly, the Command Spells didn't move. He guessed they stayed on the body, but didn't relocate elsewhere in case of death.

"Vimana, Kirei," the blonde king said, as an opening formed on the vehicle's side, allowing entry, "My personal ship. The last war's Berserker demolished it, but I managed to restore it during my spare-time. I thought it was too beautiful to be used in this war, but the mongrels need to be reminded of my power in all its majesty."

Following the golden king inside, the priest observed the structure. It looked like a modern plane, except the walls were made of gold and lit by a green light. After a short walk, the duo reached a large, circular room, with a throne in its center. Gilgamesh sat there, "Time to show you Babylonian technology at its finest, Kirei. The modern world can only bow in shame before it."

The room lightened. Kirei, at that moment, realized he was in the command room of the ship.

Large screens lightened, all around the two. They showed images of the harbor, "Now, I think it is time to fly above the rubble, and fire down on my enemies."

"This ship can fly?" Kotomine asked Gilgamesh, "Wait, I see. It is a flying ship."

"It is not _a _flying ship, Kirei."

"The first?"

"Not the first, either. That one was a piece of junk that killed half the test pilots and destroyed a small village on the coast." Gilgamesh explained, "This is the _best _flying ship, only fit for a king's usage. Babylon was far more advanced than modern civilization," Gilgamesh shrugged, "I will be able to reduce this city to dust in less than a few minutes with it. So, Vimana, awaken!"

The ship moved, radiating with power. Kirei smiled, about to witness pure undiluted destruction.

Vimana refused to move.

"I said awake, you damn machine!" Gilgamesh snarled, "What is happening, here?"

_"You will not destroy anything during my truce, Gilgamesh."_

The picture of a blonde woman appeared on the screens.

_"I am Joan of Arc, the Ruler Servant, administrator of this war," _she announced with a regal tone, _"I declared a truce until midnight. You shall not violate it."_

"Shut up, woman!" Gilgamesh snarled, "How dare you command the King of Heroes?"

_"How dare _you_ defy the will of the Grail, King of Fools?" _The woman glared at him, _"You are an outsider and an outlaw. Be content I did not make this ship explode on the spot as punishment for all your crimes. The Grail has decided to give you two a chance of winning, under special conditions."_

"A chance of winning?" Kirei wondered, "I have no desire for the Holy Grail." He just wanted to see someone with a pure wish using it. This would be amusing.

_"Your Servant _is _seeking it, however," _Joan of Arc replied. _"As such, the Grail accepted you as participant, Kotomine Kirei, for only a Master can make a wish, and grant a Servant's wish."_

"Special conditions, you said?" The priest asked, while Gilgamesh was obviously enraged. Being looked down was something he _really_ wasn't used to. "We shall not be submitted to the normal rules?"

_"No," _she said. _"You, Gilgamesh, shall not be able to make another contract. The death of Kotomine Kirei shall destroy all your chances of winning the Grail. You, Kotomine Kirei, will not be allowed to form any new contract. Gilgamesh and Cu Chulainn shall be your only Servants. Other teams have been informed of your existence, and shall gain a reward for killing the two of you."_

Gilgamesh's fury seemed to fade as he snickered, "Then let them come. I can slay ten thousand heroes with my bare hands alone," he boasted.

_"Very well. Any harm against a Master or Servant until the end of the truce shall be punished by the Grail itself. This vessel won't be able to fly until midnight. You are warned."_

"Joan of Arc, may I ask you a few questions?" Kirei asked, his curiosity needing to be satisfied.

_"You may, but I will not answer," _she replied, _"I do not wish to answer the questions of someone like you, Kotomine Kirei, who abandoned the path of salvation to seek the one of destruction."_

"Aren't you supposed to be a fair judge?" he asked, untroubled by her knowledge of him. She probably knew everything about the different Masters. "If another questioned you, would you answer?"

_"I would, and I _am _treating you fairly. A chance to live was already too good for my taste," s_he glared at the two, _"I hope you die quickly, forever ending your misery and the pain you cause to others."_

"Please, just answer one question," Kotomine said, "I truly insist."

Joan of Arc continued to glare, _"Only one. And I may not answer."_

"Why was I born like I am? Why am I _different_?" he asked.

Joan of Arc's expression changed. Hate gave way to surprise, followed by sadness, _"Kotomine Kirei, I cannot answer this question. Only God could. But why seek a reason? Knowing what you are is enough. Listen to my words: the path to salvation is still available to you. You need only to find it."_

Her face vanished.

"Foolish woman," Gilgamesh growled, his previous cheer dissipating, "Once this war is won, I shall violate her personally. I'm confident it will be a fine night; she looks like my dear Saber's twin, after all."

"Too good for her taste, she said?" Kirei frowned, pondering her words at the same time. Why seek salvation after what happened? He truly was beyond it, "So her power is limited. The Grail chose to let us participate? I wonder what her true degree of control is over this war."

He had the feeling there was something bigger behind that.

* * *

_**Break**_

Getting groceries had turned out to be quite challenging.

People had rushed to shopping centers to make a stock of food, wisely deciding to be cautious after Ruler's announcement. Having taken as much as they could, the trio had taken the opportunity to interrogate the other customers on what was happening.

It turned out that, due to the city being cut off from the rest of the country there would have to be rationing if they wanted to survive. Everyone was taking as much as they could, to assure their survival, before the rationing could be organized. Worse, after a massacre on the harbor, the mayor had decided to enforce martial law and a curfew past night.

The survivors of the massacre had recognized the perpetrator as Gilgamesh, and his accomplice as the city's only priest, Kotomine Kirei. Both had vanished with a golden boat, leaving for who knew where.

"This Gilgamesh fellow truly is sadistic," Caster pointed out, as the trio took the elevator, their hands full of groceries, "Was he like that in the last war, Saber-chan?"

"He was incredibly arrogant and callous," she had replied, sneering in disgust. She obviously despised the man. "This reaction doesn't surprise me in the least. His incredible power has corrupted him and he sees all life beneath him."

"We will deal with him, if we can," Shirou promised, "What he has done is unforgivable. He's a monster that has to be captured. As for the priest, do you think Rin knew about him? He's probably Gilgamesh's Master."

"Kiritsugu thought the priest was his greatest enemy," Saber said, as they entered their apartment, "He probably was Gilgamesh's Master in the last war and secretly kept him. How, I have no idea. I doubt he would have taken the risk to inform anyone."

"Rin-chan seems too nice to work with a bad guy like Gilgamesh," Caster chirped, "No way."

Shirou simply hoped she was right. After deposing the groceries, he exited the apartment and entered Aozaki's. She was in the main room, with the golden Lancer, Shakespeare, and _Nero_. Arcueid was probably still asleep, "Shirou-kun, Saber-chan, Caster-chan," the Blue saluted them, "Hello."

"Praetor!" The emperor smiled, noticing them enter. "You have come to listen to my songs?"

"Songs?" He blinked, politely greeting everyone, even the golden Lancer. The Servant didn't seem to hold any hard feeling for yesterday and returned his politeness, "You can sing?"

"But of course," she grinned ear to ear, "The male muse told me his Master would appreciate my talent, and I came."

"I enjoy listening to music and vocalists," Aoko smiled, scratching the back of her head. "It makes my ears just go to paradise."

"I admit these 'Beatles' are good artist," Shakespeare nodded. "Could you teach me how to use your MP3? I love that John Lennon."

"I would be happy to listen, too," Shirou smiled.

And so, he and his Servants did. Nero had quite the wonderful voice. Her songs were very different from those of the modern era, vibrant yet peaceful. They all applauded in the end. "Thank you all," the emperor chuckled cheerfully, "I shall sing for you tomorrow again, I promise."

"I'm slightly jealous," Aozaki said, "I don't have that good a voice, myself."

"Why do I feel the hidden plot twist coming?" Shakespeare muttered, before staring at Nero, "Oh emperor, do you need to return to your palace, and deprive us of your brilliance?"

"I need to return to my castle," she said, "My Master's granddaughter needs a lesson in swordsmanship, and she asked me to be her teacher, being the best of all. I shall return later." She turned into light, probably the famous spirit form, and vanished, "See you again, my spectators."

"You have the gift to find interesting people, Shakespeare," Aoko sighed, "Next time, ask my authorization first before bringing one here. An enemy Servant knowing our location would be a disaster."

"She is no flower with a serpent underneath," the playwright pointed out, "She is a supporting protagonist, in my not so humble opinion."

"Anyway, Aozaki, have you gotten food?" Shirou asked. "If not, we might share my own reserves, as products will be rationed by Fuyuki's government."

"Thanks you, Shirou-kun," the sorceress replied, "It is very nice of you. Have you brought beef?"

"Yes. You like beef?"

"Yes_._ I won a beef eating contest," she smirked.

"Shouldn't you try to keep your reserves?" Everyone turned at the golden Lancer. "You might need them more, and you do not like my Master."

"He attempted to kill Arcueid-chan," Caster pointed out, "Where is he, by the way?"

"Looking over the vampire," Aoko explained, "He feels bad about hurting her. Shiki isn't a bad boy. He simply has a peculiar condition whose effects aren't well-understood. I believe it might have reacted badly to Arcueid, due to her being an immortal life form. He didn't have any homicidal urge today, so I guess he won't go mad again. I will still keep an eye on him, just in case."

"I see," Shirou trailed off, hoping she was right. Shiki didn't behave like a remorseless killer, yet he still had a bad feeling. "And what about the war? We intend to patrol tonight, as Ruler's truce will end at midnight. We hope to reduce casualties and stop the most bloodthirsty teams."

"As long as you do not hurt my Master, I won't attack you," the golden Lancer stated, unfazed by it all.

The redhead sorceress nodded in appreciation, "I saw her announcement on TV. Of course it's all a total disaster. The whole town is now aware of what is going on, and battles during daylight will happen. As a representative of the Association, I can't allow such a mess to occur." She lent him a hand. "Why not team up?"

"Teaming up?" Shirou's eyes widened, just like Caster and Saber's. "You mean, fighting together?"

"We both want to end this war, right? It's a good reason to team up." She chuckled. "Just consider yourself my sidekick."

"You just signed your death warrant," Shakespeare pointed out, "For the Chiron of the Protagonist is destined to die, the Mentor passing on the torch to his student."

"_Must… Ignore… Story conventions_," Aoko whispered darkly before suddenly retaking her cheerful demeanor, "What do you think of it? We could patrol together, tonight."

"I don't see why not, Shirou," Saber nodded. "Any reinforcements are welcome."

"We will grind the enemy into the dirt," Caster chirped.

"Well, alright then," Shirou smiled, "I'm in."

"Here is born team Aozaki!" The sorceress cheered.

"A team? You're more like an odd squad," the golden Lancer muttered, while Shakespeare shook his head.

"It is a ragtag of misfits, my friend – They are the antagonist's mightiest threat. The most ridiculous, too."

* * *

_**Break**_

"Hassan i Sabbah," Medusa glared at the man, "I refuse to ride it."

"Why?" he asked, looking at the old bicycle, waiting in the dark alley for a rider that it would never have, "That granny bike is an excellent cover to hide scouting activities."

"It looks rusty," Atalanta said, "Is that some kind of donkey?"

"I tamed and rode a _Pegasus_, Assassin," Medusa said, "Riding _this _would just be humiliating."

The dark man shrugged, "I expected such an answer, so I've bought another vehicle," He showed her a long, beautiful red racing motorcycle. "Is this more convenient? According to the seller, it can almost reach the speed of the sound."

Medusa was fascinated by the object, and tried to ride it. Activating it, she listened to the sound of the engine, "How did you get your hands on it?" she asked.

"I bought it," he chuckled, "It wasn't easy, but with enough persuasion and money, the seller agreed not to do it quickly and discreetly. I doubt he was an honest merchant in the first place, anyway. It is very fortunate Zouken has a lot of funds."

"What is its name?" Atalanta asked, touching the machine, "It's a beautiful horse. I must wonder how it is called."

"The name is Ducati 999," Assassin said, "Apparently, it was used for competition. I thought you might appreciate it, Rider."

"This was very gracious of you," Medusa nodded, with a warm tone, "It's a nice gift. Thank you."

"It's nothing. It should help against enemies," the Assassin then presented them some long black iron rod attached to a box, "I think they call that an assault rifle Heckler & Koch G11. I bought it from the same seller – obviously some kind of criminal, now that I think about it – and it is beautiful. She would be excellent at killing off enemies from most distances." He stared at Atalanta.

"My bow is better," she whispered with a hint of pride, "You should keep it. But it was a nice offer."

"Your loss," he shrugged, caressing the weapon as if it was some kind of pet. "You and I are going to get along very well," he purred.

"It's totally ineffective against Servants," Atalanta added. "It is better for targeting pack leaders than it is for seeing direct combat."

"Too true," Assassin nodded, "But it's always good to be prepared."

"Modern technology might indeed give us an edge," Medusa whispered in appreciation, "How did you get the idea?"

"In life, I was the ruler of a society of people who lived to kill from the shadows with any tool at their disposal ranging from the very sand beneath their feet to weapons you wouldn't even believe existed. That requires adaptation, does it not?" the man explained. "Considering that we acquired so many contracts demanding the death of one person or another, I came up with a theory that being an assassin was a good job. It's challenging work, but it puts you outdoors, and you'll never go hungry. At the end of the day, as long as there are two people left on the planet, someone is going to want someone dead."

They could practically _hear_ him grin when he said that. "Keeping that in mind, I figured that the modern world would have made more than a few leaps and bounds when it came to murdering each other. I was right."

"You really _are _obsessed with killing, aren't you?" Atalanta whispered.

"Of course. It's the only thing I know," Assassin shrugged, keeping his eyes locked with the huntress'. "Some of us don't have legends, priestess of Artemis, or fancy weapons. Just a talent for ending life," he suddenly decided to switch subject. "By the way, how do you two know each other? I must admit, I was rather surprised."

"We met during our time in ancient Greece," Atalanta explained, glancing at the gorgon, "Back when I served as Artemis' champion I was curious about Medusa and visited her."

"We had some chemistry together," Medusa stated. "She saw me a few times before I was forced into exile."

"I see. So you two are friends?" He inquired, and snorted. "You know we all have different Masters, right? That means we will have to kill each other, in time."

Medusa's jaw clenched at that. He was right. If Satsuki and Sakura were to fight, she would probably kill the former for the latter's sake. "Why do you remind us of it?"

"You should be ready to kill your emotions in time," he said. "It's only for your sake, mind you. Depression must be avoided in such dark moments for the sake for survival."

"I don't see why we should," Atalanta said, "You can always join my Master's pack. We only need one leader, but we can have as many members as we want."

"You suggest I betray Sakura?" Medusa narrowed her head. It was to be expected. After all, she still had the heart of an animal. Everything was fair deal to survive, except hurting children.

"Why not?" she replied, obviously not understanding her friend's reluctance. "I mean, she just summoned you, right? She's not a friend or anything."

"She's…" she raised her head, "She's more than a Master. I have promised myself I would protect her. It's more akin to a little sister," _Well, gentler than my own, _she thought, "Atalanta, nobody ever did anything nice for Sakura. I need to correct this," she saw both Atalanta _and _Hassan stiffen, surprising her.

"Oh," Atalanta murmured, "I see. Maybe I will be able to change your mind with time, or find another way to win the cup."

"I doubt it," Medusa replied with sadness, understanding she probably would have to kill the huntress in time. She stared at Hassan, "And you?"

"I do not see why I should betray Makiri Zouken," he spoke, not sounding very convinced, "Unless he betrays me first."

"You do not seem to have much faith in your leader," Atalanta said, noticing the man's tone.

"He's a magus. Of course he will betray me in time and get rid of me once I'm no longer useful. There's a good reason I made sure to avoid making contracts with his kind," he sighed, glancing at the firearm. "But I would loathe tarnishing the name of the Hashashins by killing him first and without reason. It isn't professional. And professionals, such as me, have standards. I think it's why I was summoned by him, out of all Servants."

"You do not seem bothered by it," Medusa pointed out.

"He's too overconfident for his own good, in spite of his old age. I doubt he will live long enough to betray me. He doesn't realize it, but this war is not happening like it should be, and if he isn't completely prepared – which he obviously isn't – then a more vicious Master will murder him first," he chuckled and stared at the gorgon, "In fact, I'm convinced you or your Master will kill him in time. I can see it coming from a mile away."

Medusa couldn't help but agree. "Assassin, may I ask you a question? What do you think of Zouken as a human being?"

"I disapprove of his granddaughter's treatment." Apparently, he understood what she had been implying. "Unnecessary pain is not compatible with my personal ethics. I think it will cause his demise in time. You are lucky he is occupied and not observing through my eyes, as I doubt he would appreciate us questioning him."

"How is he treating her?" Atalanta asked, sounding slightly worried. "Answer me."

"It's… complicated," Medusa stated.

Pity the huntress wasn't fooled. "Medusa, is he harming his own blood?"

Hassan snorted. "I am impressed," he deadpanned, "So you don't want to kill her, anymore? You truly are shameless, huntress. You know, in the lady's case, killing her might be mercy."

Atalanta glared at the Assassin. "What is this Zouken doing to his granddaughter?"

Medusa couldn't spell the truth at first. It had such a bitter taste in her mouth. It took her a minute before blurting it all out. While Hassan didn't even blink, Atalanta's expression darkened progressively. And when the gorgon finished, the huntress was angry. Scratch it. She was _very _angry.

"Medusa," her voice was so cold it almost hurt to listen, "Where does that Zouken live? I will have a few words with him, after tonight's hunt."

* * *

**_Servant of the Day_**

_**Spirit:**_ Joan of Arc

_**Class:**_ Ruler

_**Master:** _the Grail

**_Alignment:_** Lawful Good

_**N. Phantasm:**_ A++

_**Strength:**_ B

_**Agility:**_ A

_**Mana:** _A

_**Luck:** _C

**_Endurance:_** B

**_Class skills:_**

**_ Magic Resistance,__ EX:_** Due to her rank as Saint, unwavering piety, and the Grail's power, Ruler cannot be affected by any form of magecraft. Only the Grail's will can affect her.

**_War Administrator, EX: _**As the Fifth Fuyuki War's administrator, Ruler receives two ranks up for every stat for each Servant she's facing.

**_Personal skills:_**

**_ Charisma, A++: _**Joan possesses a charisma akin to a spell. Her words are law, and she can convince anyone of her claims. Even lies become truth if she says so.

**_ Revelation, A++: _**A sixth sense, allowing Joan to know what is the best way to deal with anything. It can go from battles to choosing a winning lottery ticket. It is the ultimate instinct.

**_ Saint A+:_** Acknowledged as a Saint by the Church, Ruler regenerates from any wound as long as prana is provided to her.

**_Noble Phantasms:_**

**_ La Pucelle, Anti-Fortress, A++:_**A sword embodying Joan's life and death by burning. It is a holy conceptual weapon summoning sacred flames, but which, as a result, slowly consummates Joan upon activation, ending with death. As a Servant to the Grail itself, Joan is unaffected by this sacrificial side-effect and can use the Noble Phantasm as many times as she wishes.

* * *

**_Author Dojo_**

"Hello everyone!" Taiga smiled. "This is Author Dojo, the place where chapters are commented with laughter, and author notes explained with humor! I'm Tiger Taiga, your guide!"

"I'm Slayer Ars, number one student and beta of the story!" Tohsaka Rin jumped on place. "I have taken the form of Tohsaka Rin for the hell of it!"

"Anyway, can you spell broken, Joan-chan?" Taiga asked the Ruler Servant. "You are completely unbeatable!"

"That's the point," she replied. "I mean, I'm the war's administrator and enforcer. If I were to be beaten by a contestant, it would be bad for my reputation. Hence, the Grail used cheat codes and an action replay to give me game-breaking power-ups. Nothing short of Ea or ORT can beat me! NOTHING!"

"Ruler is the war's top dog," Slayer Ars commented. "Like a lion among cats."

"As for the chapter, why do I have the feeling something odd is happening?" Tiger Taiga wondered. "I mean, Silent Hill's fog, organizers who don't may or may not know what's going on, freaky villains... looks like Fate Evangelion to me."

"What do you want, the author is a fan of horror stories and can't help but put a few shout-outs in this one!" Slayer Ars smirked. "Still, it's humorous! Zouken will get a few arrows in the ass one of these days! Serve him right. He thinks he has things under his control, while his plan is getting hijacked by other villains!"

"Atalanta is such a beast!" Tiger Taiga nodded. "She's a bear. You get near cubs and she's gonna tear you apart. I want her as big sis! As for the few Masters and Servants dead already, it's simple: the author can't develop them all. So of course, a few will die off-screen!"

"Nah, Shakespeare is the best!" Slayer Ars shouted. "He read the plot and now rubs it to the characters' face!"

"Next time," Tiger Taiga began, "Fluffy, incompetent teams are formed, George and Iskander get small screen time, Semiramis and Akiha go femme fatal on a random guy, and Shirou's gang meets a crazy Berserker! Which one? Surprise! Please review, and get your Author Dojo membership card!"


	6. Unfading Thoughts

Here we go again...

Disclaimer: don't own Type Moon, and thanks Slayer End for betaing and writing the new Author Dojo.

* * *

_**Night Three**_

_**Unfading Thoughts**_

"Shirou-kun…" Aoko Aozaki began. "I think I know the problem's source."

"I'm the worst magus to ever live?" the Emiya asked, staring at his two teachers. Caster and Aoko had tried to help him improve his magecraft… and failed. Miserably. After three hours in the kitchen of Aozaki's apartment, they managed absolutely no progress.

No matter how hard he tried, Shirou couldn't do more than reinforcement and projection. Saber was staring at him with compassionate eyes, while Shakespeare was struggling to figure out how to use his Master's MP3. He was turning into a Beatles' fan quite fast.

The Emiya should have been happy Aozaki had taken the 'sidekick' bit to heart. If only it hadn't served to humiliate him further… _I should be proud! A sorceress offered to give me pointers on magecraft. Something like that doesn't happen to everyone._

"No, Master Shirou is awesome," Caster shook her head, "You only have an unusual origin and elemental affinity."

"I agree with your Servant," the sorceress adopted a lecturing pose in the process, "You aren't a bad magus, just an overspecialized one. Your origin, your magecraft alignment, must be very precise, as is your elemental affinity. You're bad at using formalcraft due to being spiritually geared for a special variant of it." She made a face. "It's the same problem I had when I was a teenager."

"Let me guess: You were made for destructive magecraft?" _Might be the reason why she's known as the walking calamity._

"Yes," the sorceress nodded, "I have an incredible talent for destruction, chaos, explosions, and I'm amazingly bad at anything else, except a few fields. In your case, your talent for reinforcement and projection indicates the opposite: a talent for creation. Now, the matter is guessing _what _you are good at creating."

"Doesn't sound useful," Shirou shrugged. "Is there any combat use in something like that?"

Aozaki simply grinned helplessly, making him bang his head against the kitchen's table. Caster tried to cheer him up. "Master Shirou surely can create something awesome! It will just take a few experiments to understand what, but I'm sure it will be very useful!"

"It will take time." Aozaki paused. "We will continue this lesson tomorrow. Right now, we have to patrol."

"You're going to leave without me?" Arcueid's tone was upset as she entered the kitchen, Shiki and the golden Lancer following. The vampire's body appeared to have completely recovered, "I will come! I'm supposed to hunt a Dead Apostle, so I might as well join you. Plus, Shiki is going to serve as my shield, right?"

Much to Shirou's amusement, Shiki winced in embarrassment.

"Then it's decided!" Aoko smiled, "You, Shiki and Lancer-san will patrol to find the Dead Apostle, while I, Shakespeare, Shirou-kun and his Servants will try to prevent battles between Servants. We will take the city's north and you the south."

"Deal," the vampire chirped.

_**Break**_

At night, exactly ten o'clock, when Akiha exited Tohsaka Rin's house, it was with a white coat, blood on her hands and a human heart. It felt cold, and yet less disturbing than the liquid covering her skin. Semiramis was following, like the dignified queen she was. Her presence was however concealed by a spell. She was almost indistinguishable from the fog.

It didn't take long for Akiha's cell phone to ding, and she answered the call. _"Very good." _Issei's voice was smug, confident. It almost hurt the Tohno's ears. _"Perfect. You truly are your father's daughter."_

"Is my brother alive?" she ignored the disgusting compliment. _I'm now sure of it. Somehow, he has a contact among my relatives. _She doubted it was Kohaku or Hisui. The latter didn't wish her any harm, and the former wouldn't involve Shiki in any way. "Prove it."

_"Of course. Nanaya? Please be polite and say hello to your sister." _The voice was replaced by another, sounding fearful.

_"A-Akiha?"_

"Shiki!" Sounds of blows made her wince. Her brother had been on the receiving end of a kick or a punch. "Shiki?"

_"I shall await you at midnight, at the Ryuudou temple," _Issei chuckled, _"So don't be late, if you want your brother to live. And, please, don't forget to bring Tohsaka's heart. It would be nice." _The call ended abruptly.

_It was easier than expected,_Akiha thought, looking at the human heart. _But how did Tohsaka get her claws on this? It can't be a forgery, I can feel its heat! I'd thought about using my own blood, yet this one was both real and different. Is Rin a closet murderer? _"Semiramis?"

"Your allies have listened," she whispered to Akiha's ear, "Even a Caster's screening ball would be fooled by my hiding spell. A sorcerer would only see a corpse. Their survival is a well-kept secret." The Assassin allowed herself a small laugh. "I wonder who Tohsaka's Servant is. He reminds me of a man I started a war to possess."

"Ara the Beautiful?" Akiha remembered the queen's legend, and the story of Assyria. "Is it the same man?"

"Not in the slightest," Semiramis sighed, with a hint of sadness, "He looks nothing like this Archer, even if both are rather handsome. The behavior, on the other hand, is another matter entirely. Polite, sarcastic, distant…"

"You like that kind of man?" Akiha pondered, returning to her mansion, the Assassin following, her presence concealed, "Why? They don't look very reliable or friendly."

"You misjudge my motive, dear lady. I love what I cannot obtain." The queen briefly caressed the Tohno's cheek, in a languorous manner. Akiha noticeably blushed. "My Mystic Face makes every man looking at it fell in love with me, unless they possess great willpower. Aru was unaffected, so I fell in love with him. A pity my passion was not mutual."

"Oh… I understand," Akiha said, remembering her brother's willful ignorance of her own feelings. She herself couldn't spit them out, out of fear of being rejected. "Semiramis, may I ask you a favor? If I am not to survive tonight's events, I would like you to watch over Nii-san, Hisui and Kohaku."

"One of them is my Master, so of course I intend to," she pointed out. "I shall grant this request. However, lady Akiha, if you prepare well, nothing unexpected should happen. A struggle is decided before it begins, in my mind. Carefully put your pawns where they belong and you shall triumph."

"Then I hope we shall be prepared enough." They finally reached the mansion. Both Hisui and Kohaku were waiting for them. "The plan is going along nicely," Akiha said to them. "The meeting shall happen at the Ryuudou temple. Wait there until I return."

"Akiha-sama…" Hisui's eyes narrowed in worry, "Please, let us follow you. You shall be in danger."

"I refuse." The Tohno lady curtly replied, "I do not wish to put you into danger. Whether or not I am to survive, you and Kohaku will stay there and be safe."

"Akiha-sama," Kohaku whispered, having dropped her cheerful facade, "Please, return unscathed. I will not forgive you if you don't. Semiramis, please, look over my mistress." Her tone couldn't be false. Her eyes did not lie. She truly wanted her mistress to live, which both surprised and touched the Tohno. She felt unworthy of such loyalty, especially knowing her father's sins toward the maid.

"I promise," Akiha said, yet the maid only eyed her sadly. The Tohno understood what she had been implying all along. She didn't want her to die, but to return as she was, and not lose herself to the demon blood's power. Both were aware the temptation would be great, especially in a fighting situation like this. "I will return unharmed with Nii-san."

Taking a knife and hiding it under her robes, just in case, she left for the temple. The lady was aware she would be very early, but she didn't care. Semiramis was following, invisible in the fog. After a walk and successfully avoiding a few police patrols enforcing the curfew, they reached the stairs leading to the Ryuudou temple, and began the ascension toward their destination. The moon had set the way alight with its brilliance, piercing the fog. It was a beautiful, mystical sight.

When they reached the gates, they noticed a figure waiting for them. It was a blue-haired swordsman, with petty blue eyes. He was wearing a purple, formal, traditional Japanese outfit, and a sword. He was as still as a rock, like a leopard about to strike. "Greeting," he welcomed them, once he noticed Akiha. "It is fortunate the moon isn't full enough, for she would pale in front of such beautiful flowers. No need to hide, black rose, you do not have to be afraid… for I am already under your charm. Your beauty must not be kept from the world."

Akiha reddened a bit, pleased by the compliment, and Semiramis revealed herself. The strange swordsman looked smitten with the latter. He was a mayfly before a brilliant light. "Are you the guardian of this place?" the queen of Assyria smiled, her lips moving sensually. She probably had done such action countless times. "May I ask for your name?"

"I am known as Sasaki Kojirou, black rose, summoned as the Servant Assassin," the man presented himself, kneeling in respect. The queen gave him her arm, and he gave her a hand kiss. Akiha realized that, yes; the power of her Mystic Face truly was impressive, if even a Servant were to bow down to her. It was almost frightening. "A samurai whose sword is yours to command. I apologize for not being able to leave this place to shield you with my life. My Master condemned me to guard this place until my demise through a Command Spell."

"A mere inconvenience, honored Kojirou," Semiramis smiled, caressing his cheek, in the same manner she had done to Akiha. She gently made the samurai raise his gaze at her. The famed swordsman, who had equaled the legendary Miyamoto Musashi, was as helpless as a child before the queen. _If she asked him to kill himself, he would do it, _Akiha realized in horror. "Who is your Master? I wish to take you under my service, if possible."

"A Caster whose beauty pale before yours," he replied, making Akiha frown. Another Servant could be a Master? It was disturbing. "I know neither her name, powers, nor even her Master, but she is a witch with blue hair, a cruel smile, and ugly robes – Truly an eyesore."

"I shall take you under my service when I return, honored Kojirou," Semiramis promised. "Please, two other slaves of mine, an Archer and a girl, may arrive later. Please give them free pass," she kissed his forehead, "You shall not regret it. It has been long since I have felt a man's embrace, and I would appreciate yours."

The swordsman knelt even deeper, almost reaching the woman's feat. The blatant promise of bedding the queen had absolutely destroyed any possible will to disobey. "I shall obey your will, my black rose. I swear it, on the Bushido."

As Akiha and Semiramis entered the temple, the former looked at the later, "Your face can affect Servants?"

"Only those who lack a sufficient resistance to magecraft or mental influence, lady Akiha," the queen laughed lightheartedly. It was all an amusing game to her. "It only works on men, however. I had to bend women to my will another way," she chuckled at Akiha's red face, "My dear, poison isn't a woman's sole weapon. You have another between your legs. It is even more devastating if used right. Love makes men blind and has caused almost as many wars as hate, you'd be surprised."

Akiha nodded, memorizing the lesson. Not that she intended to use her charms this way. She already had someone she loved with all her heart. "Tell me, Semiramis, why didn't your face affect Nii-san?" She hoped not to lose him to her maid's Servant.

The Assassin stopped walking and locked eyes with Akiha. "My dear lady, I simply suppressed my Mystic Face's power with spells. Love at first sight has some inconvenient qualities to it. I learnt the lesson when one of my own guards attempted to take me by force out of mad worship, forcing me to put him to death."

She gently seized Akiha's jaw, and approached her own lips from the demonic lady. "Have no fear. Your brother is yours to bend to your will." The Tohno's embarrassment must have been glaring, for the queen briefly laughed. "You should pursue him more aggressively. Make him desire you, or he will look elsewhere. Men, save a few noble-hearted ones, are naturally infidel. You must conquer his heart and never let it go," she released Akiha's jaw, and kissed her cheek, "Do not worry, I shall teach you all the tricks."

After the rather embarrassing moment, the duo continued their ascension. They entered the temple and were welcomed by a very surprising sight.

"Faster, Bucephalus, faster!" a big, armored redheaded man shouted, riding atop a black horse. It was obviously a loudmouth, racing against another rider, and loosing. "He's going to win! We cannot let it be!"

"Bayard, please, for the sake of our dignity and God's love, put as much distance between him and us as it is horsely possible," a knight ordered to the ear of a white horse. The animal nodded vehemently, and accelerated.

Akiha and Semiramis stared at the spectacle, both utterly speechless. The temple's courtyard had been transformed into some kind of hippodrome, with two cavaliers racing toward a yellow line. The white cavalier easily reached it first, and gracefully went past in. "We won," he congratulated his mount, "Excellent."

"Ah, but don't look so down, Bucephalus, we will win next time!" the giant told his depressed black horse, as they reached the other rider. Both of the men descended, their mounts vanishing, and the loudmouth grinned ear to ear. "Now, time for a sword contest!"

"Never," the other sighed, locking eyes with his opponent, "Listen, Iskander, I agreed to a race after you pestered me a hundred times, but it is enough. You won the videogame battle, I won the race."

"You are my rival, George," the other man complained loudly, hugging the other cavalier in a brotherly manner, "What sort of men would we be to settle on a tie? You can't!"

"I can, and I am beginning to wonder how you could lead a country without having your people trying to overthrow you out of rightfully justified annoyance." The white knight, George, then noticed the two newcomers. "Visitors? Welcome to Ryuudou temple. Are you seeking the pagan priests? If you need a confession, I can also officiate as a priest and give you God's blessings."

"Good evening, beautiful ladies! I'm Iskander, King of Conquerors," the loudmouth smiled, waving his hand at them, before giving a tap in George's back, "And this is my friend and rival, Saint George." He approached his head from the other's. "Look at them. I think it's your chance to score."

"I made a vow of celibacy," the other snapped, lowering his head in annoyance. _I can understand what he feels, _Akiha thought. She couldn't help but feel empathy for the knight.

The boisterous Servant was painfully oblivious to his friend's embarrassment. "Just as long as you didn't make a vow of virginity!" Iskander laughed, making George put his palm on his face in shame. "I'm sure you'll get at least one legendary woman willing to elope with you!"

"Semiramis, are these two Servants?" Akiha asked as she tried her hardest to understand what was happening. "How can they be heroes?"

"As terrible as it sounds, even idiots - no, _especially idiots -_ can become Heroic Spirits through incredible strokes of luck or foolhardiness," the queen snorted, "Although I admit I never met one as bad as this Iskander. He must have been the king of jesters in life."

"Iskander… You have one minute to live. Use it well."

The atmosphere noticeably dropped to zero, and oppressive presence taking over the place. Everybody stared at the temple's top. A woman was standing atop it, fitting Kojirou's description of his Master. Her face was twisted into an expression of pure rage. "I said nothing when I learnt our Masters were neighbors, forcing us to coexist," she started, "I grit my teeth when you got my Assassin drunk enough to sing _'hunting for witches' _in front of me. I managed to calm myself when you showed up without pants at my doorstep, asking to use my toilets…"

She opened her cape, which was shining with power, and Iskander dropped his smile for an expression of dread. _Oh crap, _Akiha could see written all over his face.

"But for interrupting my romantic dinner with Souichirou-sama with your insane racket," she growled, her voice laced with fury… and suddenly, a quiet filled the room. Her voice was a cold whisper. "_I will kill you_."

George sighed, yet shielded Iskander with his body, "Medea, please, calm yourself. I am painfully aware he is insufferable, but I will not allow you to harm each other under my watch. I will make sure he does not disturb your," he coughed, "Honeymoon. Remember, Ruler's truce still holds until midnight. Having you die is not something I wish to witness."

The witch snorted, but closed her cape. Right after, she noticed Akiha and Semiramis. "What now? This again?" the woman, apparently called Medea, cursed in anger. "Another Servant? What is Assassin _doing_? He is supposed to be a _sentinel_, not a _strainer_!" She paused and massaged her temples. Obviously, it was the last straw after a long series of stressful problems. "Get lost. I am not in the mood for a fight, and I don't even want to know who you are. Just… just go."

"I would like to," Akiha said, empathizing with the woman. Living next to this loudmouth must be akin to hell. "Unfortunately, I'm supposed to meet some Ryuudou Issei here at midnight."

The woman frowned, while Saint George looked surprised. "What do you want to do with my Master's son?" the knight asked. "He is meditating with the rest of his family, and not to be disturbed. Some pagan custom, I believe."

Akiha narrowed her eyes in worry. That monster's relatives were Masters? This was bad. "He kidnapped my brother, and is supposed to hand him to me," her eyes from a Servant to another, hopping one would answer, "As such, I would like to see him."

Silence.

"Saint George, what is the meaning of this farce?" Medea asked, gracefully floating next to the knight. "Do you have an explanation?"

"None," the knight replied with a sinister tone, staring insensitively at Akiha, "My Master's son is a good lad, even if a pagan. He cannot be responsible from what you accuse him of being. It must be a lie."

"He contacted my lady, and she recognized his voice, as well as her brother's." Semiramis blinked, and scowled. "I get it. It was a trap for all of us. The voices were faked to bring us there."

Akiha narrowed her eyes, coming to a realization, "The cell phone worked, while it shouldn't." She paused. _Why would the enemy bring me here? Unless he wants these three and their Masters dead as well._ She understood, her eyes widening."It was a Servant's doing! The kidnapper wanted all of us present at the same point, to kill us all in one swoop!"

A spike broke through the stony ground, followed by dozens. A man in black clothes was standing atop the temple's roof, a silver lance hungering for blood.

The battle had begun.

_**Break**_

"Ciel, how many times can you use the Scripture?" Rin asked, as she, the executor, and Archer continued climbing the Ryuudou temple's stairs. "A Servant might be able to survive the first shot. If it could be used repeatedly, it would be a real life-saver."

"I can use it as many times as I need," Ciel grinned, carrying the enormous weapon as if it was as light as a feather. "It won't be as effective as when used on a Dead Apostle, of course. Archer will finish the job."

"You don't mind if I begin it too?" The Servant stopped walking, and eyed the temple's gates. His face was serene, as ever. "We are awaited."

Rin reinforced her eyes, and noticed the figure at the gates. It was obviously a Servant with a sword. _Maybe a Saber? Hopefully not a Berserker, Ilyasviel's was enough. _"Who are you?"

"Servant Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou," the samurai smiled, "Two new flowers? It is a wonderful night, even if you pale before the beauty of my dark lady." He gracefully bowed, "I am the guardian, but your friends demanded me to grant you the passage."

So Akiha was already present? "Very good," Rin noted, ignoring the samurai.

At least, until he put his sword in the way. She glared at him, and realized his expression was one of worry. "Prepare for battle, flower. We are under assault."

"What do you mean?" Tohsaka turned around, and stared at down. Her reinforced eyes managed to see through the fog, and allowed her to perceive forms climbing the stairs. Dozens of attackers, in fact. It was not a group of visitors, nor was it a team of policemen.

It was an _army_.

Humans armed with swords, clubs, torches, coming like the sea. Hounds, leopards, monsters were among them, leading the makeshift attack squad. An enraged Servant wearing a bridal robe roared furiously, the vanguard of the invading force.

"Chaos' Servant," Ciel muttered under her breath. Rin heard her crack her neck in anticipation. "These humans are dead. All of them. Chaos never makes dead. It just isn't his style. Hence they must be-"

"Roa didn't waste time," Archer commented, a bow suddenly in his hands. _I will see his full power tonight, _his Master thought. She had the feeling it would be an impressive sight to behold. "It was all a trap. They must have been preparing this assault for a damn long time."

Rin nodded. "He probably framed Issei to trap us," she guessed, cursing her own foolishness, "And I fell for it. What an idiot." Issei was no murderer. She should have been more careful, less impulsive.

"Roa!" Ciel yelled, after taking her breath. Her voice resonated through the entire temple, a clamor of war. "Show yourself, and come fight us!"

_"Why should I, Elesia?"_ The voice was disembodied, the tone snide, full of haughtiness and malevolent intents – it was a vampire's voice, in a nutshell. _"You have already lost. All your escape routes are under my complete control. You shall fall before endless waves of attackers. Why should I take meaningless risks? I am no foolish knight looking for a glorious death."_

_Elesia? _Rin briefly glanced at the executor, who had visibly scowled. _Is it her real name? _"Roa," the Tohsaka asked, convinced he was magically watching them from a respectful distance, like a bloodthirsty spectator, "Tohno Shiki was never in your power, I assume? It was all a lie from the very beginning to catch us in a battlefield of your choosing."

_"You inferred right and well, Tohsaka Rin." _The army continued climbing, though a bit more slowly than previously. Perhaps was it for theatrics or intimidation. _"Tohno Shiki is safe, I believe. I cannot say the same for you. The heart you gave Akiha was Elesia's, right? You carved it out, and she regenerated. I will have to experiment on the paradox when I kill all of you."_

"You wanted us to fight whichever Servants were hiding in the temple, then slaughter the exhausted victors," Archer pointed his bow at the living dead. His strike was imminent. "Very smart, very underhanded. I wonder what pushed you into action so soon. Something tells me that it isn't your style."

_"It was a friend's idea, actually," _Roa's voice chuckled, _"I thought it was the idea, at first. He proved me wrong."_

Rin glared at the fog, trying to guess where the Dead Apostle was located. Who was the friend he was evoking? Chaos? "So what was the real motive? Was it to laugh at our foolishness?"

There was a pause. _"Actually, yes, that's absolutely correct. I believe he enjoys watching people giving into despair."_

The enraged Servant gave a roar quickly imitated by its forces. They accelerated, closing the gap in a matter of seconds. Kojirou readied his sword. Ciel pointed the scripture at the enemy. Rin prepared her spells.

Among all this madness, the Tohsaka heard Archer whispering a creed.

"I am the bone of my sword."

_**Break**_

Where the hell was he?

_Where is this guy hiding? _Cu Chulainn thought as he walked through the streets in search of Emiya Shirou. He was transporting a pack of beer, as promised. Reaching the empty park, where the trail continued, it didn't take him long to notice two figures waiting there. Not the right ones, but still, one was a Servant. He had had luck, "Evening guys," he said, waving his left hand, "Going for a walk?"

"Good even- Cu Chulainn?" A Servant gasped. He had a very definite Irish accent. "Hero of Ulster?"

"Oh my, another Irish hero?" Cu Chulainn chuckled. _Very lucky indeed. _"Yep, that's me. And you?"

"Diarmuid, of the knights of Fianna," the man smiled, "It is an honor to meet a legend like you."

"To believe two heroes of the same land would meet… that was unexpected," an old man trailed off, nodding politely at the hound of Ulster, "I am honored as well. My name is Dan Blackmore, a knight of Britain, and Diarmuid's Master. I have no legend of my own, unfortunately."

"Looking for opponents?" Cu Chulainn wondered, smirking, "Well, you found _me_. Want a good old duel?" He opened the pack of beer and threw two at the duo. "Let's have a drink first!"

"I always wanted to test my spears against your own," Diarmuid grinned ear to ear, catching the beer, "Fighting a chivalrous enemy such as you, I dreamt of it all my life."

"This is the first time I have shared a drink with an opponent," Dan noticed, catching the beer too, "Is it a tradition in Ireland? I am not very familiar with your customs."

Cu Chulainn grinned. "Damn, if you can't have a drinking party with the enemy nowadays, then your age must be freaking _boring_. In our time, before a battle, we were all laughing or drunk under the tables. Both, most of the time," he tasted the beer, "Good old times…"

"Well, this age certainly lost the meaning of chivalry," Dan whispered, "We knights are getting old, and soldiers have lost all sense of respect. This war is the occasion for me of seeing worthy opponents who gave chivalry its very definition."

"Lord Blackmore, if one such as you exists in this age, then chivalry shall endure and be reborn anew," Diarmuid said. He drank the beer, and stared at it in incomprehension. "Odd. It tastes like an apple."

"I don't understand how it is composed," Cu Chulainn commented, looking at the pack, "The ingredients are new. Not that it matters, it's still good… although I prefer our good, old Irish alcohol."

"Russian alcohol is good too, if a bit strong," Dan chuckled. Cu Chulainn had no idea who the Russians were. Probably fun fellows to hang with. "Your traditions have endured. Irish alcohol is renowned."

"Good to know our countrymen still have fun, eh Diarmuid?" Cu Chulainn laughed jovially with the other Servant. "By the way, I'm not very familiar with your legend. What did you do to earn your place on the Throne of Heroes?"

The knight cringed. "I was a loyal and good knight who won many battles. A girl gave me that spot on my face, making women fall in love with me. My lord's bride stared at it, and my fall began. She placed a geis upon me, forcing me to run away with her. I couldn't disobey, even with all my reluctance. I had to protect her as much as I could."

Cu Chulainn gave him a tap on the back. "Ah, believe me; I _know_ how much women can be hags when they want to. My own teacher was _terrifying_. Without forcing you into giving all the dirty details, how did it end?"

"Badly," Diarmuid said, obviously uneasy. _I can see the tragedy. _"On my deathbed, I prayed for the opportunity of serving a lord right this time. The Holy Grail granted my wish by turning me into Lord Blackmore's Servant."

"You honor an old knight, Diarmuid," Dan pointed his fist at the sky. "We shall win this war and defeat the best of all knights."

"I envy you, man. You such have a cool Master, if a bit old," Cu Chulainn noticed, finishing his beer, "Mine's a coward hiding in the shadows." He made his lance manifest in his hands, "Well, I think we can start now. I'm not drunk enough to miss."

"Neither am I," Diarmuid nodded, dropping his beer and making two spears appear, wielding them as if they were wooden sticks, "Lord Blackmore, I shall defeat him in your name."

Cu Chulainn smirked. This was going to be so much _fun_.

Of course, someone had to ruin the moment. The Irish hero sensed an oppressive presence coming to the park. His head jerked to the side, and he noticed its source: a black giant, escorting a little girl, "The hell?"

"Another Servant?" Dan wondered out loud, staring at the girl, "This is a duel between knights. Interrupting it is impolite, young lady."

"But my Servant is no _knight_," the girl chirped, making a reverence, "I am Ilyasviel von Einzbern, and this is my Servant Berserker, Heracles. I'm bored, and a fight would be amusing. Plus, killing Masters is my duty. I'm sorry, old man."

"You summoned _fucking Hercules_?" Cu Chulainn gasped. _As a Berserker? The class on steroids?_

"A fight?" Diarmuid narrowed his eyes, and shielded his lord with his body, "You want to fight the duel's victor?"

"It wouldn't be a fight at all, so I have a better idea," she smiled with a childish innocent. She reminded Cu Chulainn of his teacher, Scathach, in all her beauty and cruelty. "You two fight together against Heracles. I will show the world Heracles is the best hero of all time."

"Yes… just _yes_," Cu Chulainn grinned with enthusiasm, before pausing. "Diarmuid?"

"Yes, Cu Chulainn?"

"Let's show the guy why Irish heroes kick asses all the time."

The knight of Fianna laughed. "Lord Blackmore?"

"You have my blessings, knight," the old man nodded as he took a step backwards, "It shall be a battle to behold, indeed."

**Break**

"Stay still," Julius growled, observing the girl's face through his sniper rifle's sight. He and Shuwen were waiting atop a building as spectators of the battle unfolding before their eyes. "I kill her whenever you want, Dan."

_"Do not, Julius," _the old soldier whispered through the micro, _"It would be disloyal. Let us settle this as knights."_

"If your Servant loses, I will kill her," he warned the Englishman, "I prefer her dead than you lying bleeding out on the ground." _At least, until you are no more useful to Leo, _went unsaid.

_"It won't be necessary. If death must claim me on the battlefield, then so be it."_

"Didn't you use to be a sniper?" He heard the man stiffen. Quite the sensible point, it seemed. "Dan, you should have realized that sometimes bad means are necessary to win. It's just the way things are."

_"If I win that way, it would mean I would have lost my only chance to fight honorably," _the soldier's tone left no room to disagreement, _"Please respect an old man's wish."_

Julius snickered. Why was the old man so intent on fighting as though he were a knight? It was a _war,_ damn it, not a friendly tournament. _Sometimes I wonder if he doesn't seek death, too. I guess I don't know him enough to understand his motives._

Why he had been forced to switch bodyguard duty from Leo to Dan, he couldn't understand. His brother had left with Gawain, asking, no, _ordering _Julius to protect Dan. Where they went, they did not tell him. He had wondered about sending Shuwen after them, but he guessed it would only alienate his brother and the king-in-training would likely punish disobedience.

"Cease to think of blatant stupidities. It does not matter in the long run." His Servant wasn't even looking at him. He could probably naturally sense his tension, "Instead, focus. Free your mind from all troubles. Accept life as it is."

"That's a good lesson. Pity I can't follow it." Julius frowned. "May I ask you a question?"

"If it isn't stupid, you may, student."

Julius blinked. Did he mistake him for an unruly apprentice? "Why were you summoned as an Assassin? I thought your favorite weapon was a spear."

"All the Lancer spots had been taken. Either Assassin fit me better than Saber or the Grail had a spot reserved for another Servant of this class. No matter. I may not have the strength of a young man, but I don't need it. I traded that for the skill of an old master. And this old master tells you to cease your wonderings about pointless thoughts," he snorted, "A challenger has come. We had better welcome her as we should."

"Plebeians!" a girly, regal voice snapped Julius out of his thoughts, "How _dare _you use your bow to threaten the granddaughter of a dux?"

The killer-to-be turned his head, as a woman in red jumped on the roof, a black sword in hands. It was another Saber. "I'm busy, return later," he told her, returning to observe his human prey. He didn't have time to deal with all these maniacs running amok.

"You turn your back on the Roman Emperor? Uneducated savage!" she snarled, before a chuckle followed. "Or do you, perhaps, feel _shame_ before the beauty of this ultimate instrument?"

"It is a beautiful blade for a brave warrior." Li Shuwen's voice was laced with admiration. "Do you happen to be Octavian? Or Caligula? Claudius, maybe?"

"I am emperor Nero!" she shouted, making Julius wince and cover his ears in pain and annoyance. Couldn't she lower the volume? Some people were being _serious_ here. "And who are you, oriental? A philosopher? A wise man?"

"Li Shuwen, martial artist. Enchanted to share a roof with you, fifth Caesar," Julius groaned. What the hell was with everyone giving their names so _freely_? _Foolish misplaced honor. _"I love your spirit. It makes my flesh quiver with renewed youth and vigor."

"A fellow artist, then? Marvelous, absolutely _marvelous._" Julius listened, as the madwoman swung her blade. The sound of it cutting air was wonderful for the ears, unlike her voice. It reminded him of some good memories, before his mother's death. "The moon will bow before our united talent!"

"I will enjoy putting my life on the line to defeat you. You stir something inside me."

Julius blinked. "That came out wrong. V_ery_ wrong. It sounds dirty," he shrugged, "And you know what? I give up. Just kill each other and let me work in peace."

As the two Servants started exchanging blows, the Harway vowed to punish whichever deity put him in this hell once in the afterlife.

_**Break**_

Arcueid stared at the moon.

It was so pretty. The vampire felt at peace under its faint light. If only that damn fog wasn't half-hiding it, she would have enjoyed the night. At least, she has company this time.

"Er, Arcueid?" Shiki began, attracting her attention. "I would like to apologize for cutting you in half. It wasn't a good move on my part. I don't know what happened, and I'm very sorry. I won't do it again."

"You're the better killer, Shiki," she chuckled, "You are forgiven. But how did you kill me? It took me a long time to regenerate." To be honest, the vampire princess hadn't recovered all her power yet. She _still_ felt weaker than usual. Not that she would reveal it to anyone.

"It's complicated," Shiki scratched the back of his head, "I can see lines. When I cut them, things get killed. I need glasses not to see them."

"Truly?" The description stirred a memory inside her. Where had she learnt of a similar power? "That sounds strange."

"It is a curse, the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception," the guy, 'Servant Lancer', explained them. "They allow one to perceive and control death. Man is not meant to see what he cannot comprehend. They only bring madness and misery to their wielders."

"Of course!" Arcueid turned to face the man, "How did you guess? Are you a magus?"

"I am no magus. A god granted these eyes to my brother Arjuna, and he used them to end my life." His tone was as casual as ever, as if it was a completely normal event. Even Arcueid herself was slightly disturbed. "As I laid dying in his arms, he told me that seeing how fragile the world was for the rest of his life would be a torturous enough punishment for the crime of fratricide."

"Arjuna?" Shiki blinked, obviously recognizing the name. "Wait, I read that name once… Does that mean you're _Karna_, of the Indian mythology? The invulnerable hero."

"I did not want to put you in danger by revealing my name," the man confirmed, his eyes locking with his Master's. "However, the situation has changed. Learning of my abilities better would probably help you."

"Karna? Sorry, don't know orient enough," Arcueid pondered out loud. "Excuse, but you don't really look like an Indian, or a human. More like a vampire like myself."

"I am a demigod," he replied blankly. "I am not truly human. I am no vampire, however."

"Good answer." _I will get him next time!_

Shiki stared at the Servant. "Karna, you _do_ know that I have no intention of killing anyone, right? I have no wish for the Grail."

"And neither do I," the Servant bowed before the teen. "I am your Servant, Master Shiki. My spear shall be used only under your command and attackers will be spared if you wish so."

He had a loyal heart, at least, that much was sure. Arcueid decided to ask him a simple question. "Don't you have a wish for the Grail to grant? This holy-cup-doohickey can apparently do anything." She wondered if it could bring the True Ancestors back...

"My Master's wish is my own."

Shiki frowned, unable to comprehend. "Karna, if you want to fight with another Master to claim that relic, I wouldn't blame you."

"Why would I? I am happy serving you as your spear."

The boy sighed. "Alright, alright…" he looked at the vampire princess, "And you, Arcueid? What would you do, if you had the Grail?"

The vampire put her finger on her lips. If she was almighty, what would she do? What would be her wish? Much to her own incomprehension, she struggled to find an answer, "I… don't know." Maybe bring back the True Ancestors? Something else?

"Don't know? But you must have a wish to make, no?" he pressed.

Feeling uncomfortable, the vampire decided to switch subject. Truly, she was lonely, for not having any desire. "Hey," Arcueid said, noticing Shiki's watch. "It's midnight."

A black shadow leapt out from the darkness, a cat jumping on a prey.

Karna adopted a fighting pose, readying his spear, while Arcueid only raised an eyebrow. Yet, it all ended in a matter of seconds. The shadow, a dark man with a skull mask, seized Shiki by surprise, and promptly fled into an alley.

Realizing the problem, Arcueid rushed toward it, and looked into the darkness. The dark man had reached the opposite end of the street and jumped into a black Mercedes. Narrowing her eyes, she noticed the red Ducati and its biker waiting next to the car. "Planned in all the details, huh?" Who would like to kidnap Shiki?

"Back off!" Karna shouted, brutally pushing her behind him.

A golden arrow exploded on his armor, blowing up half the alley.

_**Break**_

Just as planned.

_Hassan's little operation is going along nicely, _Medusa inwardly commented. Atalanta's Noble Phantasm destroyed the alley while Hassan sat on the back seat of the car, his prey stunned with a handkerchief wet with chloroform. "How long will he stay dazed?" the gorgon asked, as both the car and the bike left on the road. _Not a single car on the way to delay us. Perfect._

"Long enough," the Assassin answered, turning to look at the destroyed alley through the windows. The gorgon heard him groan. "Cursed Iblis, the Servant survived."

Effectively, the Lancer exited the rubble and started chasing the car on foot, his spear ready.

Medusa shrugged, unimpressed. She had expected it, and was aware of what would come next. "The first arrow _was_ just a warning shot. It pinpointed the location for the real ones."

A second golden, arrow-shaped _meteor _hit the Lancer, making a small crater where he used to stand.

Well… _used to_, not so much. Not only was he still standing, but the attack barely slowed him down. "Release my Master!" he shouted, starting to close the gap. _How can he move so fast with an armor?_ Medusa wondered. "This is your first and last warning!"

"Accelerate and return to the lair!" Hassan ordered the Dead driver, before opening the car's door and jumping on the road. He landed on his feet, ready for battle, "Where is Atalanta?"

"Occupied," Medusa said, looking at the explosions in the horizon. The second enemy had survived too, that was obvious. Atalanta would take care of her.

"Out of my way." the Lancer glared at the duo, looking ready to simply stomp on them and continue his chase.

Medusa and Hassan briefly stared at each other, before snorting in perfect synchronization. Assassin readied his black daggers, and the gorgon let her motorcycle roar in anticipation. _I guess no plan survives contact with the enemy, _the Rider thought, as another golden meteor fell unto the Lancer.

Four more would follow.

_**Break**_

The night was getting cold.

Not that Saber could complain. As a warrior who had fought many times in harsh conditions, such inconveniences as this did little to affect her. Caster was wearing her usual light kimono, and wasn't complaining. Her breath was flowing out of her mouth like steam. Their Master's was cold and icy.

Fortunately, Shirou's gloves, added up to a black coat, gave him some heat, "I forgot it was winter. The sunny days have ended," he glanced at Aozaki who had opted for a red coat, gloves, and cap, "Not to criticize you, but you like a girly Santa Claus – you know, without the beard and the white hair."

Saber had no idea who was this Santa Claus was and guessed it was some sort of comedian, as Aozaki laughed lightheartedly. "I have no gift to give, sorry. You didn't give me your list in time, Shirou-kun," she replied playfully.

"I had nothing to ask for, Aoko-san."

"You are turning into the sarcastic type faster than expected," Shakespeare's voice reached Saber's ears, "Very good. The other characters had a good influence on you." The swordswoman couldn't detect any sarcasm in the words. Perhaps there really was none. Maybe Shakespeare was being direct?

She scoffed at the thought. No way in hell.

Shirou sneered. "All of this insanity is taking its toll on me," he deadpanned. The teenager then stared at some empty spot beside Aoko. "Is that the infamous spirit form? Invisibility, for starters…"

"A pity we cannot use it," Saber added. Of course, she hadn't mentioned she herself was the problem, not Shirou. Her peculiar condition had made the spirit form unattainable in her case.

Caster's inability to reach it had been, however, completely unforeseen.

Saber had kept her suspicions to herself. Her partner shouldn't have any problems, Shirou's mediocrity as a magus had nothing to do with this. The problem was coming from the witch herself. The former king believed she was a peculiar Heroic Spirit too, with secrets to hide.

"Saber, do I have something on my face?"

The swordswoman shook her head, "Not at all, Caster. I was only thinking."

"Come on, drop your dreamy mood," the witch chuckled happily, "It makes me want to sulk in a corner."

Saber shrugged, and focused on her surroundings. The streets were silent. People were asleep. No policemen. _I don't like it. We should have met someone enforcing the curfew. Yet, nobody is present._

"Tell me, Shirou-kun, are you good at orientation?" Aoko asked with a smile, "I admit, I'm not very familiar with this city. I'm sure_you're_familiar with your own city."

"We aren't far away from the metro station," he replied. "I didn't use it many times. By the way, where do you come from, Aoko-san? I admit I don't know you much, beside rumors."

"From a place full of bad memories," Saber stared at her, even if she still maintained her cheerful expression, "To be honest, I have no real home left. I just travel around the world as a free spirit."

"Don't you have family waiting for you?"

Aoko snorted, "The only relative I still have can hardly be called family, Shirou-kun. 'Archenemy' would be a better term to describe my sister," she didn't seem bothered by it, "And you? Do you have family waiting for you?"

The teen stared at the sky, "One person. We aren't related by blood, but she took care of me since I was a kid… and… I do have a sister. That wants to kill me, being a Master herself."

"I see," Aoko gave him a tap on the back, looking sorrowful, "Do you think her as family anyway?"

"I do," he replied, narrowing his head, "It doesn't make the current situation any easier," he stared at the redhead, "Do you believe there is a way to stop this war?"

Aoko smiled. "I believe nothing is impossible, Shirou-kun. Keep hope in the future."

Saber just hoped her Master's hopes would not be crushed. It could only make things harsher.

After a long walk, they reached a plaza. "Still nobody," Shirou mused aloud, "Has everyone wisely decided to barricade at home?"

"Apparently," Saber nodded. Yet she was aware it couldn't explain everything. The floor lamps' light had died out, mysteriously enough. The atmosphere itself was downright oppressive.

"It's scary," Caster whispered, rubbing herself against Shirou. It was obviously done on purpose, "Master Shirou isn't afraid?"

The teenager narrowed his eyes. "Absolutely not, Caster. You have nothing to fear." The tone said otherwise. He was trying not to show dread. "Your skin... I can sense the heat."

"My legend is linked to the sun, Master Shirou," the witch smirked. "Cold can't do anything to me."

Aozaki joined her gloves, a look of worry over her face, "I want to test something." She reached one of the houses, many placed right next to another. With one kick, probably reinforced through magecraft, she shattered the door and entered.

"Hey!" Shirou shouted, "Aoko-san, what are you doing?"

Not soon afterward, she exited it, her expression dark. "It's empty."

Saber's eyes widened and she glanced at the rest of the houses. "Caster, Shirou, watch my back. I think I understand what's going on."

One after the other, they started breaking into houses. Shirou was downright furious, seeing it as not very polite. When he realized they weren't finding anyone, he shut his mouth. He had understood.

After a continuous half hour of home breaking, it became obvious the whole area had been deserted.

"Around_ three hundred people_ live in _this area_," Shirou growled. One of the houses he'd visited had its refrigerator still open, as if the owner had been interrupted midway through a midnight meal. "They can't all have vanished at the same time."

"Scary," Caster whispered, "It's like a ghost story."

Saber had heard more than a few in her time, but she did not intend to look at this situation like that. Aoko's gaze had turned serious, "It's either a Servant's doing, or the work of a Dead Apostle. I have my doubts for the latter, it simply isn't subtle enough. Shirou-kun, where is the metro station?"

Realization sank in Saber's mind, "You believe they have been transported elsewhere, to be harvested?"

Aoko nodded, Caster's expression darkened, and Shirou was completely oblivious as to what was going on. "Harvested?"

"Master Shirou, Servants are spiritual entities," Caster whispered, "As such, they can become stronger if they eat a special nutriment only living people possess: The immortal soul, some would call it."

He paled, "You imply a Servant gathered three hundred people, intending to bring them to its lair and eat their souls?"

"I don't see another explanation," Aozaki muttered slowly, staring into the fog, "The metro station is the only way all of them can be transported very quickly to his or her hideout."

Shirou clenched his fists, "Follow me."

The group continued walking, no, this was not walking. With the realization of the circumstances, they were _running_. After a race into the fog, they reached the black metro station. Two figures were chatting next to it. "Hey!" Shirou shouted, and they stared at the group, "Are you alright?"

"Ah… yes. We are." It was a girl, with brown hair and reddish eyes. She was wearing a yellow school uniform. She felt _off_, for some reason. "Why shouldn't we be?" Her companion, a white-haired teen in a black dress, stared at the group blankly, her eyes devoid of feeling. _No, _Saber realized, _she has eyes for Shirou only._

"You should evacuate," Aoko whispered, taking her breath, "The whole area is empty. The people have vanished. We think they've been kidnapped."

The two girls stared at each others. "Ah, people vanished?" the brunette touched her lips with her fingers. "We met a few entering the station. They weren't talking, and they just ignored us."

"How many?" Saber questioned. There really was something off about these two – _especially_ the white-haired one. She looked _otherworldly._

"Ten, I believe," the brunette replied, "I didn't count them."

"You should return home," Shirou said. "Do you live nearby? We can escort you."

"No need," the white-haired girl replied, emotionless. "It is nice of you, but we can handle ourselves."

The Emiya looked like he was about to disagree, but Aoko put a hand on his shoulder. "Three hundred people are in danger, Shirou-kun. We need to hurry before it's too late."

The teenager frowned, but nodded, "You promise to be careful?"

"Ah, yes," the brunette smiled. "Thank for informing us." Her companion continued to stare intensely at Shirou, saying no word.

The group left and entered the deserted station. The walls were white and the place was dark with the lights having died. The fog had entered inside. "Those girls felt wrong," was all Saber had to say.

Aoko shrugged. "I believe one of them had Mystic Eyes. She might be a Master, or a simple Magus. Rescuing the others is more important, however. We will investigate later."

"The metro," Shirou whispered, noticing the vehicle. It was green, long, and alight. The door was open, as if inviting them to enter. "It's a trap, isn't it?"

"Obviously a death trap of the antagonist," Shakespeare whispered, still in spirit form.

"Yes. Master Shirou, we Servants can take over from now on," Caster pointed out, preparing a few paper talismans, "You and Aoko-san may leave us to take care of it."

"No," the teenager shook his head, bringing out his loaded submachine gun from under his coat, "Sticking together would be better. It is the only way to find what is happening here."

"Separating wouldn't be wise," Arturia nodded, Excalibur ready, "I will serve as the vanguard. Watch my back."

"Then it's settled. Here we go." Aoko cracked her knuckles and entered the metro. The rest of the team did the same.

The door closed right behind them. Yes, it was a trap. Saber felt the metro starting to advance toward an unknown destination. "The driver's room is our best bet," she whispered, as they slowly advanced toward it.

Upon reaching a new wagon, they were welcomed by a sea of blood and the smell of death.

The windows were clean, unlike the rest of the vehicle. The floor was as crimson as vermilion. It smelled like a slaughterhouse. Yet, no trace of bodies. She heard Shirou gagging as he repressed a vomit, and Aozaki breathed heavily. "It is a Caster." Saber was sure of it now. "Magecraft was used to bring hundred to this place. It's how these people were fooled into entering."

"Saber-chan," Caster's voice was weak, fearful. She was examining the traces. "We are too late. We are _far_ too late. They have been harvested. All of them." She took her breath. "They weren't brought to be killed at the enemy's lair. Some of this blood is older than tonight. It's not the first time this has happened. Not as many were killed as tonight, yet it happened previously."

"The metro itself is a mobile slaughterhouse." Aoko's horrified tone told it all. "Now that the war is open-"

"The one responsible decided to increase the scale," Saber guessed. "He or she went from a few victims to hundreds."

The opposite door opened. A butcher walked into the wagon, his two bloodied knives in hands. His formerly noble black armor was tainted with red spots. His gaze a red haze through a knight's helmet, was sinister, cruel. Saber paled. For no matter what disguise this Heroic Spirit held, she would never forget this energy. She could _never_ forget this feeling, and that was how she recognized the enemy they faced.

Lancelot of the Lake roared, like the rabid monster he had become.

_**Break**_

Sakura was troubled.

"Ah… They were nice fellows," Satsuki noticed, as they left for the metro station. The Dead Apostle smiled sadly. "I hope they help people." Hearing no answer, she stared at her friend. "Sakura, are you alright?"

No, she wasn't. "They were Masters and Servants." One of them was special. _Dangerous_.

Satsuki nodded, "I noticed. We don't have to hurt them, do we? They were good people." she stared into the fog. "Plus, our Servants are already bringing Shiki to me. Helping them would be better."

"The man was odd." Sakura couldn't put on a word on how she had felt when their eyes locked. It was downright surreal.

Satsuki grinned, "Hoh? Love at first sight, eh?"

"No." Satsuki blinked at the sudden and decisive response. The Makiri massaged her temples, trying to put the feeling into words. "I was disturbed. I was… afraid."

The Dead Apostle's eyes widened in surprise. "Ah… afraid? I don't understand. He was kind and nice. He didn't seem evil or _scary_, of all things."

"I can't explain," she stated. A moment passed... and she finally found the cause of her feeling, "Angra Mainyu."

"Who?" Satsuki's fingers twitched. "That's… a pretty scary name."

"The destructive spirit." The more Sakura thought about it, the more it became glaring. She could sense the curse at work, as the god of evil's catalyst. "Did grandfather lie, and made another container?"

This would be _terrible_. Makiri Zouken was not above creating another abomination, and it would mean he was never honest when he repeated time and time again that she would be the only one to suffer. The teen, however, was smiling. He was _sane, _untainted. She had to investigate. "We will follow them."

"Ah, and Atalanta?" the Dead Apostle lowered her gaze. "Medusa and Hassan are with her, fighting."

"We will help them later," Sakura whispered, "This man is-"

"FOR THE OPPRESSED!"

A giant tumbled in the street like a bulldozer. He was wearing light iron armor and held a huge sword… and was obviously completely out of his gourd. "Bow _down_ to he who made Mars himself declare him as his manliest follower! THIS IS SPARTACUS THE GLADIATOR!" He went past the girls, his weapon raised toward the sky. "I am the most badass man of freedom and justice of all time!"

He suddenly stopped, and stared at the astonished girl. "Woman, what does badass mean? My Master asked me to shout that battle cry, but in all the excitement asking about it slipped my mind."

"It means awesome," Satsuki blinked. Sakura had no idea what to say to this Servant and defaulted into an expression that could be best defined as 'what the fuck'. _Is he even sane?_

"Thank you woman," the Servant turned to run toward the metro station. "BOW DOWN TO MY BADASS OPPRESSOR-KILLING SWORD! It broke hundreds without effort and it took the efforts of thousands to break it!" In the process, he made a lot of noise. He'd probably destroyed a wall or two along the way. "Evil, meet my sword! Sword, meet evil!"

It took a few minutes for Sakura to regain her already fragile sanity. "Satsuki… what just happened?"

* * *

**_Servant of the day!_**

**_Spirit:_** Semiramis, Wise Queen of Assyria

**_Class:_ **Assassin

**_Master:_** Kohaku

**_Alignment:_** Lawful Evil

**_N. Phantasm:_** B++

**_Strength:_ **E

**_Agility:_ **C

_**Mana:**_ A

_**Luck:**_ A

**_Endurance:_ **D

**_Class skills:_**

**_Presence Concealment, A: _**Semiramis can turn invisible at will. The spell's power is however reduced under daylight, and skilled observers might detect her.

**_Personal skills:_**

**_Mystic Face, A: _**Semiramis' face cause men to fall madly in love with her, no matter their willpower. The way of expressing love depends from the man affected: the love can be purely platonic or lead to murderous, obsessive madness. The effect is permanent, although the spell can be broken by an outside source. People with the Mental Pollution, Mad Enhancement, Magic Resistance, Soul of a Martyr or similar resistance to mental interference are immune. Women are completely unaffected.

**_Expert of Many Specializations, B++:_** Semiramis is an expert in many fields, including cosmetics, hairdressing, dancing, clothing, music, astronomy, poisoning, strategy, and politic.

**_High-Speed Divine Words, A:_** Semiramis is a powerful Magus from the Age of the Gods, whose power cannot be matched by modern Magi.

_**Charisma, A: **_Semiramis achieved the highest level of popularity during her life. She can increase her allies' power during battle.

_**Divinity, B:**_ Semiramis is the daughter of a mermaid goddess and a human man. She gains bonuses against certain opponents.

_**Military Tactics, B:** _Semiramis earned a king's favor with excellent battle plans and won many battles herself. She is competent tactician effective during group battles.

**_Noble Phantasms:_**

**_Ishtar Gate, support, B++:_** one of the mythical gates of Babylon, on which Semiramis' expeditions are written and described. The gate can appear at two points of Semiramis' choosing, allowing instant transportation between them. The gate can change position on the queen's whim.

_**Regicide, Anti-Unit, C: **_a whip wet with the very first poison, which Semiramis used to murder her husband and king. It is a black whip able to deliver C rank damage to spiritual beings, whose poison automatically infect the veins. The poison's effect can only affect a victim with royal blood. The poison will kill the victim within a full day, unless Semiramis provides an antidote, progressively weakening the victim until his or her death. Semiramis' death shall not neutralize the poison's power.

* * *

_**Author Dojo**_

"Hello everyone!" Taiga smiled. "This is Author Dojo, the place where chapters are commented with laughter, and author notes explained with humor! I'm Tiger Taiga, your guide!"

"I'm Slayer Ars, number one student and beta of the story!" Tohsaka Rin jumped on place, "I have taken the form of Tohsaka Rin for the hell of it!"

"Today's guest is... SEMIRAMIS!" Tiger Taiga shouted.

"Shouldn't you be a Caster?" Slayer Ars asked, "That is to say, you look more suited for it than Assassin."

"It's because I have the heart of an Assassin," Semiramis explained, "I don't have the skills for item making or creating a workshop. I just seduce and kill people. I'm the first black widow and poisoner in recorded history, so of course I was fated to be an Assassin."

"Ah… but in term of skills, you don't look very powerful," Slayer Ars trailed, "But then… You don't care! You just kill people in subtle ways!"

"Yes, I'm no loudmouth. I don't kill people in battle, I stab backs. Like yours."

"Spartacus is a living meme!" Taiga smiled, "I wonder whose Master would be crazy enough to teach him such things… hint? HINT?"

"I thought you were interviewing me…" Semiramis trailed.

"Don't mind her. She looks at these as a formality before breaking the Fourth Wall and screwing around with the readers," Slayer Ars whispered, "So… you are going to end with Iskander? How does it feel?"

For a moment, Semiramis' stare was terrifying, "…are you _serious_?"

"Does this look like the face of somebody who's joking? I suggested it to the author, and he thought it was a good idea to make fun of you."

"…" Semiramis just stared with a slightly open mouth.

"…the villains are a real horror show," Taiga growled, completely ignoring the interview, "They ruin the scene just by showing up! It's the amosphere. Everyone has funny quirks, except the main bad guys."

There was a loud thump.

Taiga blinked, "Huh… Ars? Are you okay?"

"_Do I look okay?! _There is a _knife_ in my _spine!_"

Ars is promptly struck with a bokken, "No speaking out of turn, student!"

"I need medical attention! It was a joke alright! You aren't going to end with Iskander! HELP!"

"Next chapter," Tiger Taiga smirked, "Awesome battles, Lancelot goes Lancelonator on the heroes, Aoko decides she's a Caster Servant and Shakespeare her Master, TWO epic rescues, people die when they are killed, and Shirou gets to miss at shooting! Get your author dojo membership card!" She then turned and left.

"Seriously! Somebody call an ambulance! Hello?! Is anyone there?!" the lights in the dojo turned off; "…I knew choosing Rin was a bad idea."


	7. The Battle is to the Strong

Here is a little warning: the scenes at the Ryuudou Temple are quite dark compared to the others, and you will see a villain doing something very, very cruel and solidify himself as a total bastard. I warned one of the reasons the story is classed M is that the main bad guys are treated seriously.

After today's battles, the story mostly deals with character development. The next battles will come later.

Thanks Slayer End for betaing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Type-Moon.

* * *

_**The Battle is to the strong**_

_**Fuyuki's Park**_

The more Dan Blackmore observed the battlefield, the more he came to admire Servants. To say the battle unfolding was impressive would be an insult to the participants. The battle was simply epic. Heracles, _the_ greatest hero of the Greek Mythology, fighting two of the finest Irish Heroic Spirits? The park would not survive it.

The Greek hero, a Berserker of tremendous power, was insanely fast for his size. In term of speed, he was Cu Chulainn's equal, yet slightly slower than Diarmuid. The beast was fighting with a _device_ that could hardly be called a sword, tearing apart earth with each swing. The two Lancers were keeping their ground, having opted for a hit and run tactic. They would avoid an assault, reply with a spear strike, and then dodged out of the way to avoid being turned into stains across the ground. It was unexpected from knights.

Dan guessed it was simply survival instinct kicking in.

"You have an impressive Servant, milady," he whispered, joining the little girl, Ilyasviel, kneeling, as a knight should in front of a noble. Such was the protocol, "I apologize for not having presented myself. My name is Dan Blackmore."

The little girl smiled, and made reverence, "Enchanted, mister. Your Servant is good, too… yet he can't keep up."

It was the pure, blunt truth. Diarmuid was struggling. Each swing from Heracles was a lethal blow. The knight of Fianna avoided one that cut earth in two, leaving a large trench as testament to its power. The Lancer jumped, and stabbed the giant's torso with his two spears. Only one, the red lance, made it past the skin and drew the first blood.

The girl scowled. "Impossible."

Dan's eyes snapped open, "Is your Servant protected by a spell?" That could explain it. An invisible armor of any kind would reduce the beast's movements and make them less deadly. But if it were a spell… it would not require mass, would it? The monster roared, more out of anger than pain. Diarmuid retreated, a smile on his face.

Ilyasviel shrugged, "No… It doesn't matter. They can't win. Go on, Heracles, you're the best!"

"Would you bet on that, girl?" Cu Chulainn grinned, readying his spear and putting a distance of around one hundred meters between himself and the Greek hero, "Diarmuid, get back! I'm going to get serious!" The knight obeyed leaping next to the hound. Heracles roared, and charged.

"Noble Phantasm…" Dan guessed.

"**Gáe Bolg**!" The Lancer roared, dashing forward and launching the spear. Dan's human eyes were not enough to fully perceive what happened before him. The spear became a ray of light, and hit Heracles with godlike power. The following explosion burned half the field, making Dan close his eyes. When the soldier opened them again, a cloud of dust made it impossible to see if the attack had killed the Greek hero.

Until he rose up, dissipating the dust with a sneeze.

"You indeed have an impressive Servant, milady," Dan narrowed his eyes at his hand. The red symbol of a spear was drawn on it._For your honor, my love. For the honor of a knight._It would be so easy to use it… so dirty… He returned his stare to the battle. Both Lancers charged again, Heracles returning to his constant attack pattern.

"Heracles is the best!" Ilya chirped, as the Berserker proceeded to kick Cu Chulainn in the gut and give a nasty headbutt to Diarmuid, making him fly a few meters backward, "He can't be killed, he can't be stopped, he can't say no to my orders! He is my bestest, best friend~!" she touched her lips, "But… your Servant is very cute, too, old man."

Blackmore lowered his gaze. The Mystic Face was affecting her? "He has a special-"

"I'm aware of his power," Ilya cut in with a grin. She was the very picture of a cute, innocent child, in stark contrast with her murderous intentions, "I'm not affected in the slightest. But I'd have to be blind not to see he's handsome."

Dan chuckled, and then noticed Julius coming toward them, carrying his sniper rifle on his back, "So the whole Master kills Master doesn't matter?" the young man asked, jaded, "Dan, I think I'll do the same. I have had enough. I never signed up for… _this_."

"…enough of what, Julius?" Dan blinked while Ilya just stared at them without uttering a word.

Much to the knight's amazement, Julius scowled and pointed his index at the top of a building. Dan squint his eyes, noticing Shuwen fighting a swordswoman, "Who is it?"

"Oh, that's just grandpa's Servant, Nero," Ilyasviel smiled, "She's a bit of a loudmouth, but she's very funny."

Julius glared potently at the little girl. She squirmed a little. "Do you have _any idea_ of what their mouths are spouting off for all to hear? Each and every sentence is a direct and painful offence to the ears." At that moment, Shuwen gave a powerful kick to the Saber, making her fall onto the ground below.

The Chinese Assassin leaped into the air. "Here I come, girl! Prepare yourself for a strike greater than any meteor!" He fell as the swordswoman regained her footing and took a few steps back, leaving Shuwen to crash into the ground, leaving a small crater behind.

"You are as good as naked before my blade, artist!" The Saber shouted in an attempt to cut the Assassin in half. The old man dodged, and replied with a powerful roundhouse kick in the girl's face.

"Want to feel something, girl?" Shuwen chuckled, deflecting a new swing with his palm. Dan blinked. _He just deflected a sword, most likely a Noble Phantasm, with his bare hands.__ That's… _"My bare finger shall penetrate your flesh!"

Dan's felt his jaw drop at the obvious innuendo. Illyasviel was completely red. Julius pointed at them, "See? Everything they say… _All of their banter sounds filthy_."

The Englishman put his hands on Ilya's ears, to protect whatever innocence she had left, "How dare you say that in front of a child! Have you no self-respect?!" The girl looked deeply surprised and relieved.

Shuwen shrugged, shaking in anticipation, "It's not my fault if she awakened a fire inside me, begging for release."

"He would do as the perfect scabbard for my blade, once impaled!" Nero shot back, once again dropping an innocent yet nasty innuendo.

"Hey!" Cu Chulainn shouted, making Dan glance at him. The battle with the two Lancers and Heracles had been left hanging, all the Servants staring at the duo, "We're in the middle of a battle here! Screw you!"

"Ah, new legionaries!" the Saber laughed, before noticing the two Lancers, "Hello, handsome."

Cu grinned, "Hello, beauty. Want to share a drink one of these days? I could show you my second spear whenever you want…"

"Oh… then we need a Roman Orgy!" she extended her arms, "I, Nero, as fifth emperor of Rome, suspend all battling as long as we aren't drunk and naked!"

Whereas Dan was left speechless, Julius put his palm on his face, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"It would be a pleasure, but we have a fight to finish," Diarmuid pointed out.

"Unless… well… it _is_ Irish tradition to drink with the enemy before killing him," Cu Chulainn smirked, "As nobody drank with Heracles, the duel isn't legal. We must correct it by fighting _after_ having a drinking contest!"

"Perfect~!" Nero shouted to the skies, her index pointing her finger at the moon, "To the nearest bar for the best night of all time!"

"Yay~!" Ilya jumped on place, getting rid of Dan's hands, "Let's have fun!" She took Dan's sleeve. "Hey, old man, come on! Let's go, it's going to be amusing!" She gave him puppy eyes. "Please…"

He couldn't resist. Dan always had a soft spot for kids. "Alright," he reluctantly said.

"Yes!" Ilya laughed, turning to face her Servant. "Heracles, let's have fun!" The giant said no word, always obeying.

"I guess all I have left, beside my sanity, is going along with the flow," Julius cursed under his breath, his Servant coming next to him, "Are you going to take the whole 'Roman Orgy' thing to heart?"

"I'm only touching Chinese beers. Girls and boys aren't for my liking," he blinked at Julius' hateful glare, "What? Do you mistake me for a dirty old man or the like?"

_**Near a Road**_

Atalanta had found a strange, _annoying_ prey.

"What kind of species _are_ you?" she asked incredulously, leaping on rooftops and targeting a girl with arrows that could have pierced rain drops. The blonde dodged them like it was nothing, "You aren't human. I want to know my new prey's species before I kill it and keep it as trophy."

"Sorry, but that doesn't sound too good," the blonde creature replied, smashing the roof where Atalanta had been standing, "I'm a True Ancestor."

Atalanta's eyes widened, "A new kind?" the huntress didn't remember having faced any creature of that species. No matter, there was a beginning to everything. She shot an arrow at her torso, but only managed to graze the knee. The creature was fast, but not fast enough. Another arrow landed in the beast's belly, making her cough blood. Her movements were sluggish. No… they were _too_ sluggish… "You are wounded."

The blonde shrugged as she ran, her face serious, "And?"

"And you can't keep up with me that way. To kill wounded prey… there is no sport," she briefly stared at the road in the horizon. Her meteors, the seven stars of Ursa Major, continued to fall. The Lancer was still alive, "I'm afraid I must go to help my pack." She shot another arrow, this time with far more power behind it. The powerful blow reached the creature's head… and kept going, leaving a large, gaping hole in it.

The wound almost immediately disappeared as the prey's head regenerated.

Atalanta blinked, "I see. A conceptual weapon is needed." A letter appeared on her next arrow, and she shot it at the skies. "Let Artemis deem you worthy of her divine bow: **The Complain Message on the Arrow.**"

The blonde blinked… and then a rain of silver arrows pierced her body, making her fall onto the ground. Her wounds, this time, did not regenerate. Nobody could resist Artemis' arrows.

Not bothering to check the body, Atalanta rushed at the road. She was needed and there was no time to waste. "**The Disputed Spoils of War,**" she whispered, releasing her prana. Her Master provided her with large amounts, allowing the huntress to use her Noble Phantasms without any restraint. Her speed increased threefold, and in a blink, she found herself a few short meters away from the golden Lancer. Not stopping, she shot an arrow at his unprotected face.

Without even looking, he caught the arrow with one hand, and threw his spear with the other. The lance reached the escaping black Mercedes, and pierced the driver's seat and one of the front wheels. The car went to a stop after a few meters.

The lance reappeared in the Lancer's hand just as Medusa stopped in front of Atalanta, her Ducati roaring. "Get on," the gorgon ordered. The huntress leapt behind Medusa, their body rubbing against each other. The mount roared and started rolling, barely avoiding a thrust from Lancer's spear.

Hassan chose that instant to flank the Lancer and target his unprotected head. The golden Servant not only avoided without a hint of surprise, he also gave the Assassin his elbow to the face, propelling him into the air. Atalanta took the opportunity to shoot another arrow at his eye. He caught it. Again.

The seventh golden meteor chose that moment to crash on him, resulting in a crater.

"I have had enough of this." The golden Lancer was completely unscathed but rather pissed. His lance shined like the sun, "Disappear. **Brahmastra!**" He shouted, throwing it at Atalanta.

The huntress instantly jumped from the mount, dodged the lance… and then noticed it turn back and continue its course towards her. Cursing, she raced at the golden Lancer. He attempted to punch her, but she jumped over him. At the last moment, she gave him a kick in the back, leaping off of him like a rabbit and pushing him into Brahmastra's trajectory.

The weapon hit the torso, releasing a wave of light that melted part of the road… The golden Lancer growled, still alive, regaining his balance.

Making her motorcycle jump over the melting ground in a masterful manner, Medusa went past him, and shoved her nail-dagger in his left eye while passing, taking half his face away.

The Lancer staggered in surprise, biting his bloodied lips and retaking his lance. And then he coughed blood.

"**Zabaniya**!" Hassan shouted, crushing a heart with his fingers, his right arm turned into the red hand of an evil spirit. He frowned, "The hell? Why does your heart feel empty?"

"I bore thousands of curses. This one is nothing compared to them, faceless one," The Lancer easily deflected daggers and arrows with his spear, while Medusa tried to flank his left side. Even if he couldn't see well, an almost successful thrust of his weapon forced Rider to relent, "Why do you want my Master alive?"

"Maybe we want a hostage," Hassan pointed out, engaging the man in close combat.

The Lancer easily pushed him back with a thrust of his weapon, "You lie. The lies of one who lost his self cannot affect me… they cannot outsmart me."

"Perhaps. But I've yet to meet anyone who can outsmart my daggers."

Letting her eyes flicker to another location, Atalanta observed the trashed Mercedes. Hopefully, her Master's partner hadn't been wounded.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Drop your weapons, or I shoot. I'm not kidding."

Atalanta growled and pointed her bow at the newcomer, "Release him," she ordered, drawing the other Servants' attention.

The woman snorted, keeping her pistol pointed at Shiki's head. The teen was obviously terrified. "Yeah… That's not gonna happen." Whoever it was, she had no sense of decency. Her red captain vest revealed her breasts for all to see. The woman had long pink hair, blue eyes and scar across her face. She wore a brown choker collar, white pants, and long dark brown boots. Thanks to the information imprinted in her brain by the Grail, Atalanta immediately identified her as a stereotypical pirate.

The woman snickered, pushing her pistol against Shiki's temple, "You're all at each other's throat for the boy, right? Boy, who's your Servant?"

"L-Lancer," he whispered, pissing on himself if the scent from his pants was of any indication.

"Good. Golden Boy, you need to keep better care of him next time," she released the boy and pointed her pistol at Atalanta, "The rest of you, disperse."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Hassan hissed, his daggers shining under the moonlight.

"The greediest pirate of all seas," she snorted. "I'm a villain most of the time, working for money, but that guy," she pointed a finger at another Servant, a male watching from the sidelines, "Paid me a _shitload _of money to keep peace there."

The man was thin, handsome, with green eyes and hair. His outfit was blue and simple, with a green cloth as belt. His smile… was lecherous. Atalanta realized, much to her disgust, that he was staring at her cleavage, "I _really _would like to take a woman like you as my wife…"

Atalanta pointed her bow at the area between the man's legs.

"Or not," the young man shrugged, scratching the back of his head, "Why _are_ all heroic women horribly aggressive? Must be the Amazon streak…"

The pirate laughed openly, "Know what, I like you, lass. By the way, the guy is David of Israel, one of the biggest womanizers in the Bible. He paid me a lot to help him stop fights."

"As servant of God, I cannot accept this sadistic game to continue. Hence, stop all battling. Consider this Master under my protection," he gave a brief leer at Medusa, "Plus, cute girls might get harmed along the way…"

Atalanta barely refrained herself from castrating him on the spot.

"You two," Hassan whispered, "we retreat."

"But-"

"I only fight battles I'm nearly certain of winning, _Archer_," the Assassin cut in, leaping onto Medusa's bike, "We have more chances of losing than winning against three Servants. Unnecessary risks at this point are stupid. So we will leave."

The pink-haired pirate snickered, "Coward."

"_Survivor_," the Assassin corrected, "I will outlive you. I will make sure of it." Medusa and Atalanta stared at each other, and then turned back. The Ducati's engine roared and it rolled away on the road, while the huntress just left on foot.

"We will attack them again later."

Enraged for having her hunt interrupted, the Greek anti-hero glared at Assassin, "Are you always this cowardly?"

"I prefer the term of cautiousness… I'm an assassin. I solve problems. Not problems such as 'What is cowardice?' because that would fall within the purview of your conundrums of 'chivalry'," he replied, doing his best to maintain himself on the bike's seat, "I solve practical problems. There will be other, less risky opportunities. Have patience. The golden Lancer is much stronger than I thought… so we need to investigate on this Brahmastra and guess who he is," he stared at the huntress, "By the way, what happened to the woman?"

"Ah yes, the trophy," she replied, remembering her defeated prey, "I'd almost forgotten about that… Return to the cave, I will follow." She returned to the roof, leaving the two Servants behind.

The body had vanished.

_**Inside the Devil's metro**_

The black knight roared, swinging his knives like a maniacal butcher. And much to Shirou's horror, he turned out to be very, _very_ fast.

_**"Ar… thur!"**_

Almost too quickly for his eyes too follow, the black knight engaged Saber in battle. She barely had the time to parry a vicious blow to the head. The monster pushed her back with a powerful thrust, before giving her a headbutt. Saber towered, and the black knight raised his butcher knives.

"Saber, get down!" Caster shouted, and the swordswoman obeyed. The witch unleashed a powerful fireball at the knight, making him reel. Saber seized the opportunity to attempt a beheading swing, only for the enemy to deflect it easily.

"Shit, not enough place to aim well," Aoko cursed, her hand shining, "I might hit Saber as well. Shakespeare, care to help?"

"Ah, yes," the playwright appeared, shrugging the spirit form. He joined his hands. "Enchantment!" Aoko's hands lightened a bit more.

"Er, thank for the light effect, but could you, you know, give support to them?" Aoko pointed out as Saber barely kept her ground against the black knight's relentless assaults… who seemed nearly unaffected by Caster's magecraft.

"I have little to no combat ability. All I can do is giving you a power boost," he laughed at her astonished face, "What? Our roles are reversed, my dear. You are my Servant defending me, and I the Master hiding in a corner. Pity I do not have Command Spells. Go, Aoko, I choose you! I used X Accuracy on you, so you can aim well now!"

"Yeah, right, you Pokémon wannabe," Aoko snorted, recited a few incantations, and waved her shining right hand. To Shirou's eyes, the light took the form a small rotating star.

She pointed her finger at the black knight, and half the wagon was blown up in an instant.

The quake that followed made Shirou totter, and both his Servants leaped in front of him. Aoko's attack had torn apart the wagon, leaving it without ceiling or walls. Yet, the black knight was still standing, the attack having barely scratched his armor and stunned the Servant. Aozaki narrowed her eyes. "I guess having harvested so many people gave him a pretty huge power boost. Who is that guy?"

"Lancelot of the Lake," Saber whispered, everyone staring at her in stark surprise, "My finest knight. I fought him in the former war, and I guess he has returned as the same class: Berserker."

"Tragedy unfolding!" Shakespeare nodded, "Oh, I need to write it! How about calling it… 'Life and Death of the Round Table'?"

"Can't you talk him out of attacking us?" Caster suggested, as the black knight roared again, having recovered, "If he's a former friend…"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but he's not in the best state of mind at the moment!" Saber snapped as Lancelot readied his knives, "We mustn't hold back."

"You spawn of God!" A man snarled, materializing next to Lancelot. It was a huge man, with blue hair, insane eyes, and a black cloak. He was wielding a book in his hands, one seemingly made of human flesh. Shirou could almost feel the dark, horrifying power emanating from the man, "How dare you? How dare you stand in the way of Jeanne d'Arc's salvation and wear her face!"

"Gilles de Rais!" Saber glared at the madman with disgust and rage. Shirou recognized the name, as one of France's most prolific medieval serial killers and the inspiration of the character of Bluebeard, "You are behind all this horror?" She noticed the red marks on his arm, and apparently connected the dots. "You are Lancelot's Master?"

"He's a Caster?" Aoko frowned, recognizing the book, "Ah, what's his Noble Phantasm… I suppose it's a spellbook?"

"R'lyeh Kthulhut!" Gilles de Rais snarled, his book shining. The whole metro shook, the floor turning into green scales. Walls of flesh sprung from it, as if the metro itself was alive and healing from his wounds. The floor distorted, elongated, pulsated, like a human heart.

A wall of flesh sprung right in the middle of the group, separating Saber and Caster from the rest.

"No!" Shirou shouted, punching the thing. It absorbed the shock, and shed green blood. The background was now similar to the intestines of a beast. Except the walls of flesh were covered with face-shaped lines, and the windows were made of a yellow, transparent substance. The wagon had grown, now the size of a large house, "What the hell?"

"A Bounded Field," Aoko narrowed his eyes. "It can't be… a Reality Marble?"

Shakespeare shrugged, "I have the feeling I shall be the first to be slain." He turned into spirit form, right as a black sword sprung from the floor to impale him. "I shall stay this way for now. Have courage, I believe in you! You will lose a hand or two, maybe an eye, but the story will let you live! As protagonist, you will surely survive!"

"Cthulhu Tux!" Gilles de Rais' voice resonated, as he materialized, trapping the Master duo between the flesh wall and him. He was now wielding a black longsword, his spellbook nowhere to be seen. "Your death will spite God and bring me closer to Jeanne!"

Reinforcing the gun and its bullets, Shirou aimed at the monster's face and shot. Except the detonation made the teen stagger, and _miss_. He tried again, and didn't do any better. _I take back what I said, point and shoot doesn't work! _He thought, putting the submachine gun back under his clothes. Meanwhile, Aoko's arm was surrounded by magical arrays. "Unlimited Rotation!" Her hand became a rocket burner, and unleashed a sea of fire upon Gilles de Rais, scorching him alive.

At that moment, Shirou understand why one of her nicknames was 'Human Missile Launcher'.

But… there was a bit of a problem, de Rais was already regenerating, "Such firepower should have killed him." Her eyes widened. "I see. His Workshop," she bit her lower lip, "The Bounded Field grants him high-speed regeneration, powered by the people he harvested."

"He made the whole metro a workshop?" Shirou paled. "I thought making Bounded Fields move was impossible?"

"No, a magus called Araya Souren managed this feat," Aoko replied. "I thought it was a Reality Marble of some sort at first, but if that spellbook is what I think it is then it's simply a parody of one powered by the souls of his victims."

Not that Emiya could understand what she was saying. "So how do we kill him?"

"Such a spell can't last forever. If I continue to inflict otherwise lethal injuries then he will end up consuming all his prana, making him mortal… But that's only if I can outlast him. I'll have to go on economy mode. Stay behind me and give me cover," she kicked the Caster's belly… and grit her teeth in pain. Gilles de Rais' cloak had been replaced by a blue armor, covered with red signs, "What the hell?"

"Die, godspawn!" Gilles de Rais shouted, attempting a deadly beheading sword swing. Aoko lowered slightly, avoiding the blow. Her hand shined, and she punched the Caster's face, blowing it up with an explosive burst of light. It instantly regenerated, and Gilles de Rais kicked her away.

"How can you fight physically? You're supposed to be a Caster, not a Saber!" Aoko growled without wasting time, unleashing a barrage of fiery spells on the Servant. The madman simply laughed, walls of flesh materializing as protection.

"I may use my teacher, Prelati's, manual of sorcery, succubus, but I am still Jeanne d'Arc's proud knight!" He tore apart the wall of flesh with his sword, and his spellbook appeared in his other, free hand. "Whateley Yog-Sothoth!"

Tentacles equipped with darts sprung from the ground, attempting to impale Aoko's ankles. She riposted by _kicking them_, her feet unleashing miniature stars. Green tentacles exploded by the dozens, quickly being replaced by others. Shirou was truly fascinated by the redhead's moves. She was a real martial artist; her spells were extensions of her own prowess. One swift motion from her hand resulted in a huge hole in the floor which closed as quickly as it formed.

Shirou pondered how he could help, and the answer came easily. Caster's talismans. One use per glove. After that, he would have to rely on reinforcements. When one tentacle almost impaled her left side, Shirou took action. "Fiery Heaven!" He shouted, his gloves' spell activating. The tentacles burned into ashes.

"You cannot defeat this demonic power!" Gilles laughed, attempting to impale the sorceress with his sword. "Even God cannot defeat the power of the dark one!"

"Too bad for you, I'm not God," Aozaki replied, dodging and poking his face. As Gilles de Rais' face blew up again, another tentacle circled Aoko to attack her from behind. Shirou prepared himself to burn it.

Suddenly, the tentacle switched target. By the time the magus finished the incantation, it was already too late.

Shirou's pain receptors were all activated, as a dart impaled his belly, taking half of it along the way. _It hurts,_he thought, as the spell took effect, making the tendril turn into ashes. He put his hand on the wound, and grit his teeth, "And _shit_."

"Shirou-kun!" Aozaki leapt next to him, trying to keep Gilles de Rais at bay with another fireball, "You _bastard_!"

"I'm fine," the teen lied through his teeth… It was obviously a terrible blow.

"Alright, now I'm pissed. No more joking around." Aozaki joined her palms, "Let's see if your Bounded Field can let you survive _this_."

When she separated her palms, she released a star.

Not only was Gilles de Rais vaporized on the spot, but everything within sight as well. Aoko was standing on what was left of the floor, the rest gone along with probably half the metro. Even the tunnel had melted.

Shirou was left speechless at the display. Aozaki immediately rushed to his side, "Shirou-kun, show me your wound," she ordered, observing his belly. The sorceress frowned, "Shirou-kun… this is… your wound is closing."

The teen eyed them, and noticed that, yes, she was right. His wounds _were_ closing, his intestines recovering. In seconds he was staring at his untouched skin. He only had one thing to say. "What the hell?"

"Shirou-kun, that was a lethal blow," Aozaki frowned, "There is no healing magecraft that could heal such a wound this fast. People die when they're killed, you know," she stared at the floor, which was recovering from the spell and reconstructing the wagon, "Maybe you're somehow affected by the Bounded Field?"

"That?" Shakespeare's voice reached their ears, "Nope, it's just the power of the plot. It's not climatic enough right now, so he is for all intents and purposes indestructible, and the villain too. Want proof? He has already returned."

She narrowed her eyes, "Oh, not _again_!"

"Godspawns!" Gilles de Rais roared, his body emerging from the floor, unharmed. "I will kill yo-"

Someone stomped out from the tunnel and onto the Caster's skull, crushing it.

Both Aoko and Shirou gawked, as a huge swordsman stood in front of them, his foot still on Gilles de Rais' broken face, "Dynamic Entry!" he shouted, before advancing toward the two Masters, leaving the Caster to regenerate. "Did that come out well? Master said I should scream it once rescuing someone."

"Who are you?!" The two Masters asked, while Gilles de Rais only growled in rage.

"Deus ex machina!" Shakespeare pointed out.

"I'm the mighty Spartacus! The defender of the oppressed! Bane of oppressor! Ghost of Sparta! Mars' manliest follower! Oh… and your protector," he added, giving a very powerful tap on Shirou's back, making him fall on his face. "You're too light. Kill more oppressors, if you want to man up."

"Protector?" Shirou repeated, getting up, "Who are you?"

"I am a badass," he turned around, absentmindedly seized Gilles de Rais' throat, and lifted him above the floor, "Oppressor, regenerate _this!_"

He threw the Caster _through _the floor, leaving only blood and a huge opening behind.

"Okay. What do we do next?" Spartacus asked to the speechless Shirou, "Are there any other oppressed to save?"

"Protagonist, I think you have found your big, powerful second-in-command. It's magnificent."

"Er, if we could rescue the other Servants?" Shirou proposed, pointing at the wall behind him. The injury problem would wait, "And, ah, why are you here?"

"My Master, a tiger in human form, with a savage weapon and childish cruelty, ordered me to save you and act as your praetorian guard."

"…tiger…?" _It can't be…_ Shirou shrugged. _No way in hell..._

"Good idea about rescuing the other Servant," Aoko snapped Shirou out his thoughts, "Afterwards, we'll escape and I will _nuke_ this slaughterhouse. I doubt even that immortal madman would recover from it. We better be away when I start my incantation."

"… _nuke_?" Shirou asked with a frightened tone, while the sorceress simply grinned.

"Let's save the oppressed!" Spartacus shouted, before suddenly closing his mouth and turning around. Octopus-like monsters started dropping from the ceiling in masses. Others emerged from the wall of flesh, circling the group. They had maws, but neither eyes nor reason.

"You shall not escape my workshop alive!" Gilles de Rais' disembodied voice screamed.

"I fought armies of lions as a gladiator," Spartacus snorted. "Fishes are nothing but food to me. I will not beat them; I will _eat_ _them_ to death!"

Shirou frowned, not as confident, until he noticed something. The wall separating them from his Servants was melting into green ooze.

After a while, he found himself staring at Caster, who was holding a shining stone in her hands. "Caster to the rescue, Master Shirou~!" she chirped, noticing the sea creatures, "Octopussies?" She smirked… and then noticed Shirou's torn shirt. At that point, her expression turned into cold wrath, "Oi, you, the summoner!"

"Last words, godspawn?" the disembodied voice asked.

"For the sin of harming my Master," she spoke, her mirror materializing, "The punishment is death. Fear the wrath of Tamamo-no-Mae, and the power of the **Yata no Kagami**!"

The world exploded in a purple light. To Shirou's eyes, a circle of light surrounded them all, kept inside multiple talismans. The flesh wagon started to disintegrate, and the octopuses burned on the spot.

"My Bounded Field!" Gilles de Rais shrieked. His magecraft was being overwritten by Caster's own. _No, _Shirou frowned, _Tamamo-no-Mae._

"Say goodbye to it!" She growled, starting an incantation. "I am the wand of my magecraft… _**Fiery Heaven**_!"

The world exploded in fire.

_**Somewhere else in the metro**_

Seeing her best knight reduced to this state truly was a painful sight.

_**"Arthur!" **_Lancelot roared in madness, his knives at his king's throat. She parried with her blade, and realized invisible air would be of no use against him. She released the spell, revealing Excalibur for all to see.

"Lancelot, cease this foolishness!" The swordswoman called, pushing him back with a powerful thrust. Caster gave support, summoning icicles under the knight's feet. The Berserker easily dodged and threw his knives at his enemies. Both avoided the attack, and the witch replied with a powerful fireball.

Lancelot turned into a living torch, until a powerful light banished the flames. The black knight was now wielding a black sword, his Noble Phantasm, corrupted by his betrayal. _**"Arondight!"**_

"If you want to be serious, Caster will gladly torch you alive!" The witch snapped, a mirror appearing in her hands.

"No!" Saber cut in, surprising the witch. The swordswoman glared at her former knight, "I need to do it myself. Please, understand. Free Shirou, instead!"

"Saber-chan…" the witch narrowed her eyes, and nodded. She turned around, and started using spells on the barrier.

Meanwhile, both Lancelot and Arturia charged, crossing blades. The King of Knights quickly made an analysis of the situation.

On the one hand, in terms of sheer skill, she was slightly superior to Lancelot. If the Berserker was a master among masters, she was a genius among masters. Saber could see his blows coming, anticipate his movements, and avoid most openings.

On the other hand, Lancelot vastly outclassed her in strength, endurance and agility. It was akin to fighting a lion walking on its legs. Due to Shirou's own incompetence as a magus, she was far weaker and slower than when she had fought under Kiritsugu, whereas Lancelot had lost none of his class' power boosts. Arguably, with Gilles as his Master, he was even _stronger_ than in the last war.

In the end, the best she could do was fight on the defensive and wait for an opening. She parried a high blow, then a low one. The Saber attempted a horizontal slash which the Berserker narrowly avoided. His blade grazed her armored torso.

She faked a high blow, and he fell for it. She switched for a low one, preparing to impale him. In a flash, he stopped the attack with Arondight and pushed her back with a thrust. Next, he unleashed a tempest of quick, powerful blows. She managed to keep up for a while, until he found an opening.

With one vertical slash, Arondight shattered her torso's plate, drawing blood.

Panting, Arturia took a step back and stared at the wound. It wasn't life-threatening, but now her armor wouldn't protect her vital organs. Sighing, she made the armor vanish, trading a now useless defense for better agility.

Lancelot roared in madness.

"**Excalibur**…"

The ceiling exploded in fire, a shining knight breaking through it, his sword lightened by the power of the sun itself. In a powerful slash, he attempted to cut Lancelot in half. The black knight barely parried, although it took him lowering a knee.

"Sir Gawain?" Arturia asked, astonished. The shining knight propelled Lancelot away with a powerful thrust.

"**Galantine**!" Gawain shouted, as Lancelot was consumed by a fireball. The knight of the sun and stared at his former lord. "King Arthur, are you alright?"

"Sir Gawain, I am glad to see you, but why are you here?" Arturia asked. "Is your Master present?"

"My king Leo wanted to speak with your Master, and I wanted to speak to your grace," he explained. "So he used a Command Spell to make me find you, and I did, as your loyal knight."

"I see," was this Leo willing to waste a Command Spell for it? The King of Knight stared at Lancelot. His armor was ablaze, and he was now the picture of a demonic knight escaping hell. Yet, he didn't seem bothered, "Sir Gawain, this is Sir Lancelot. He has been turned into a Berserker."

The knight of the sun was lost in his thoughts for a moment, and gazed at his former comrade, "Sir Lancelot, I do not know if you can understand me, but… I always wanted to say it. I forgive you."

Lancelot of the Lake stopped moving.

"My hatred of you caused the fall of our kingdom," Arturia stared at Gawain, whose expression was one of sorrow, "If I had let you help in our last battle, we would have defeated the traitor Mordred. My lack of virtue destroyed us all. To make up for this mistake, my apologies shall never be enough, King Arthur."

Saber felt her heart breaking. He had been consumed by guilt… because he thought _her _mistakes had been his own?

"I forgive you Sir Lancelot, for killing my brothers," Gawain stood ready, sword in hands, "Let us fight not as enemies, but as knights."

Lancelot didn't move from an inch. He simply uttered four words, akin to growls. _**"Gawain... please… kill… me…"**_

He raised Arondight and charged with a roar.

"King Arthur?" Gawain asked. "I await your command."

She nodded. "Let's go."

Gawain took a step forward and intercepted the black knight's swing. At the same time, Arturia attempted to flank Lancelot, unleashing a horizontal strike. Lancelot managed to parry with Arondight, moving to avoid Galantine. He dodged Gawain's next swing…

Only for Excalibur to destroy his helmet and cut his face in half in one swift motion.

The black knight staggered, having lost his balance. His face was covered with blood. His hair was long and as black as his eyes, but the latter were empty of intelligence or nobility. The legendary knight glared at them, possessed by insane rage. His wounds were closing.

"At this rate, Excalibur will be needed to end his misery forever," Arturia cursed. "Unfortunately, we are underground. The whole structure might collapse if I use-"

The world was engulfed by fire.

_**At the temple's gates**_

Spikes, there were endless spikes.

_She would die, she would be impaled, there was no escape, there was no escape, she should just lay down and die…_

"Lady Akiha!" Semiramis' voice snapped her out of her trance. The Assassin blasted one spike with a blast of blue fire projected from her hand. "Don't let this curse take over your mind! This fear is not your own!"

Biting her lower lip, Akiha did her best to resist the urge of abandoning herself to fear and anxiety. She avoided another spike, and decided to let her demon blood run wild. The man with the lance atop the temple was obviously an enemy Lancer, and she needed all her abilities to defeat him.

Her hair was tainted red, and she focused on the spearman in order to plunder his heat. Ancient rage was boiling under her skin as the man leapt outside her field of vision, his lance shining under the faint moonlight. She dodged the spikes for a while, and found him fighting Iskander and Saint George at the same time. The duo was parrying the spear with swords, doing their best to dodge the incoming spikes as well.

Akiha attempted plundering the spearman… and nothing happened.

"Lady Akiha, you power cannot work against a Heroic Spirit," Semiramis pointed out, blasting the Lancer from behind with fire, "Let us deal with him."

The mysterious Servant growled, and parried a slash from Iskander, "Who are you?" Saint George asked as he cut a spike before it could impale him, "Why do you seek bloodshed?"

The Lancer backed down, the three Servants pushing him back toward the temple. "I am the knight of the night… he who serves demons."

A powerful roar echoed, and a new attacked fell from the skies, the different fighters dispersing to avoid being smashed into a bloody pulp. The new creature was a massive grey humanoid, with beastly features and an oppressive aura. Its eyes were shining red, full of cruelty.

"Afraid, girl? You should be," the creature charged at Akiha, lighting-fast, in a perfect killing motion, "You should be afraid of the chaos I embody, for it shall consume you."

Semiramis put herself between the two, and started an incantation. A barrier of blue light shielded the duo from a deadly punch, which made the protection crack. Akiha activated her plundering ability, making the beast's skin burn. It roared in pain, unable to shrug off the attack.

He was no Servant.

Rays of lights rained down on the entire battlefield, destroying Semiramis' shield, destroyed half the beast's body, and forcing the remaining Servants to run for their life. Above the temple, Medea was flying, staring enraged at them all. "Leave my temple! All of you!"

The grey beast snorted, his lost parts growing back, "I believe you should worry more for your Master's safety, Medea the witch. Who knows? He might end up dead long before you."

The witch paled, and suddenly vanished in the fog. Iskander stared at the now pale George. "Rescue our Masters! I'll go to take care of them."

"Good luck, Iskander," George stated, running inside the temple. The loudmouth raised his sword at the sky.

"Light is at the other end of the world – conquer! **Via Expugnatio**!"

Thunder pierced the fog and fell on the ground. A magnificent war chariot materialized, with curved sickles at its sides. Two black bulls were leading it. Iskander jumped on it. "Go on, to the skies and back!" The bulls nodded, and the chariot started flying, rolling on lighting. It charged at the grey beast and stomped on it, even as it immediately started regenerating. The black Lancer leapt on the temple's roof, and then jumped on the chariot, taking the fight to Iskander himself. The man parried a blow, punched the Lancer's face and made him crash on the temple's roof.

"It is time to retreat," Semiramis stated, as spikes continued to spring like flowers, turning the whole courtyard into a fortress. She touched the Tohno's shoulder. "Let them kill each other, lady Akiha, for the spikes will eventually impale us in time. We can still warn Tohsaka and make our exit."

Even if she didn't enjoy fleeing, Akiha recognized the wisdom in the Servant's words. As the two ladies ran toward the temple's gates, dodging incoming spikes, they were welcomed by a terrifying sight.

An army of dead humans and countless beasts was climbing the stairs, subjected to a barrage of attacks. Tohsaka was shooting shining jewels at them, a blue-haired woman was targeting them with a strange weapon, Sasaki was engaged in a duel with a mace-wielding woman and Archer…

"**Steel is my body, and fire is my blood**."

With a black bow, he released a shining arrow, a miniature _sun_ in the night. The projectile cut the air and exploded in the middle of the crowd, wiping half of them out in one blow.

All the girls present dropped their jaws at the Servant's display of power. Archer simply frowned, "No… I didn't deplete their number in the slightest."

At that moment, Akiha realized the supposed disintegrated soldiers were standing again, their dust gathering to reform them. Archer's blow had barely slowed them down.

_"Are you familiar with Numerology?" _a disembodied voice asked, resonating, _"I created a magic equation: when you will subtract a number to a sum, a given amount of prana shall be used to bring back the sum to its original value."_

"You should already be without prana in such case!" Rin replied, continuing her futile struggle to slow down the invaders. She spared Akiha a glance, nodding in acknowledgment. "Unless… let me guess: you're tapping into the leylines, aren't you?"

_"Good guess, Tohsaka." _He chuckled. _"It's almost a shame to kill one as bright as you. Almost."_

"**I have created over a thousand blades**," Archer spoke, dropping his bow. Two small swords materialized in his hands, and he went on to give assistance to Sasaki, trapped in a duel with the enraged female Servant. "**Unknown to death, nor known to life**."

_"Oh, you have begun fighting seriously, Counter-Guardian?" _Roa's voice mused.

"Other enemies are behind us, fighting its denizens," Akiha focused, and started plundering the heat of the few attacking undead that got past Sasaki and Archer. As expected, they quickly recovered, although they also became slower, allowing the blue-haired woman to shoot at them.

This time, they didn't regenerate.

_"Pesky conceptual weapon." _The voice chuckled. _"Congratulations, Elesia. You have done it. You have annoyed me one time too many."_

Yellow thunder fell on Elesia's weapon, making it explode.

Her face was one of pure shock. A second later, she barely dodged a new thunderbolt. A man leapt in the middle of the girl group. He had long black hair, red eyes, a white outfit, and smug smile all over his face. "Did you really think I hadn't prepared spells to destroy the scripture? I am ready to kill you all now, with my Magic Equation at work."

He slammed his hands, and shot a red lighting bolt at Elesia. The woman tried to dodge, only for the attack to hit her ankle. She vanished in a red flash, turning into dust.

"Matter decomposition on a molecular level," the man whispered, firing two white balls of light at Akiha and Rin. Semiramis protected the former with her magical shield, whereas the latter countered with a spell of her own. The two attacks collided and caused a miniature firework, "Highly impractical and prana taxing compared to other projectiles… yet useful to slow down pesky healing factors."

Rin growled, firing a ray of light at him. The man waved his hand and it vanished. "Your magecraft cannot match mine, Tohsaka Rin. You may be good… but I, Roa, am _exceptional_. Deconstructing your spells is as easy as saying two plus two equals four."

"Then try matching my own spells," Semiramis whispered, firing black fireballs at the man. "_Azi Dahaka_. Lady Tohsaka, behind me. This is a duel between magi."

"_Square_, _Zero_!" Roa shouted, firing a stronger ball of light. The two spells exploded upon contact. "The spells from the Age of the Gods are powerful, but costly. My reserves are far more potent than your own."

"**Have withstood pain to create many weapons.**"

Roa suddenly lowered, avoiding Archer's thrown swords. He quickly matched one of Semiramis' spells with his own. "Not going to wor-"

His skin started burning.

Roa screamed, as Akiha kept plundering him. She felt his heat inside her, his power being drained. The Tohno felt stronger, deadlier.

She would eat every ounce of his strength, consume everything. Then she would consume Tohsaka, then Semiramis, then her brother. She would dominate him, take him, ravage hi-

"Lady Akiha, stop!" Semiramis touched her head, forcing her to release Roa. The Tohno staggered, her dark thoughts leaving her mind, "You are taking his entire concept along the way!"

"You…" Roa hissed in pain.

"**Yet, those hands will never hold anything.**"

A longsword pierced Roa's skull, which instantly started recomposing. Archer retired the weapon, and jumped next to Semiramis.

**"So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works."**

Much to Akiha's amazement, the world apparently decided to switch clothes.

The stairs vanished. The temple left for who knows where. Akiha, her allies, Roa, Sasaki, the enemy Servant, the army…

All were standing on a hill of swords.

An endless field covered with weapons. The skies were tainted by smoke. Black gears gyrated in the distance. It was an alien world.

"A Reality Marble…" she heard Rin whispered, "Archer, you can summon a _fucking REALITY MARBLE__?!"_

"Of course," the Servant snorted, as the blades started levitating. "Everyone can do it, right?" Rin started choking. "Now that this Magic Equation no longer applies in this reality…"

The blades fell like rain on the enemies. The storm of swords impaled Roa's army, tearing it apart. Roa himself managed to dodge the onslaught, whereas the female Servant simply used her mace to destroy the incoming weapons.

Or… at least… until Sasaki decided to take action…

"Tsubame Gaeshi."

His weapon swung a single time and a single time became so many and much to Akiha's amazement, the samurai's blade cut the Servant _three times at once_ – Once at the neck, once at the torso, and once at the belly… The woman staggered, her body covered in blood, and loudly crashed onto her back.

"Now, Roa, it's your turn," Archer stated to the only enemy standing. Swords levitated once again.

Roa simply smiled. "**When all numbers shall return to zero, my power shall still be square and my will infinite. So, as I keep searching, Overload!**"

The world trembled, as Roa was surrounded by blackness and multicolored lights. "He's summoning a Reality Marble inside of my own!" Archer shouted, firing blades at the man. Roa whispered words, and unleashed a barrage of spells at them, causing multiple explosions.

The lights filled the hill of blades, as if they were painting over that alien world into something else entirely. The two realities battled for dominance.

In a flash, both lost to the real world. The background cracked, and was replaced by the temple's stairs. Roa staggered his palm on his head. "What happened?" he whispered, with a familiar voice. He noticed the Tohno, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Akiha?"

At that precise instant, Akiha recognized his face. She just had to change his hair's length and color, replace his expression with one of murderous craziness and- "SHIKI? Is that you?"

"What… happened?" her brother whispered, confused. He massaged his temples, "The other has lost control… for now. He tried… to hurt you?"

"Akiha, you know him?" Rin asked with a surprised tone.

"He's my brother by blood, even if I don't consider him as such anymore," How could she? He had attempted to kill Shiki, Emiya Shirou, and succeeded with dozens of others, "He is a serial killer who fled here days ago… I came to Fuyuki to kill him." SHIKI looked as if he had been slapped.

Archer narrowed his eyes, "He's Roa's current incarnation."

"He's possessed by the magus we fought previously," Rin explained to the confused Tohno, "His body has been taken over. It seems the stress of summoning a Reality Marble allowed your brother's personality to resurface."

"Killing him would be mercy," Archer stated, a sword materializing in his hands, much to the killer's dread. "He's already lost."

"No," Akiha cut in. "As the Tohno head, it's my duty to end him my bare hands. It is the fate of all the clansmen who have succumbed to madness."

Her brother stared at her with a mix of surprise and betrayal, taking a few steps back. "No, Akiha! I… I am sane! I can return in the family! Now that dad is dead, there is no problem!"

"SHIKI, you almost killed Nii-san and drank the blood of dozens of innocent people," Akiha snapped, making him cower in dread, "If you were sane all along, that only makes it _worse_."

"I can make up for it!" He cried back, with tears in his eyes. He had apparently regained some sense of reason. It was painful for Akiha to see her unruly older brother reduced to this, "I can bring them back! I can become normal, and we will form a family again, you, me, Shiki… the voice can make it possible. The voice can do anything!"

She narrowed her eyes, not understanding his crazed rant. "The voice? Roa?"

"No, not the other guy. The voice!" he grinned ear to ear, as if remembering fond memories, "He promised he could make my wish a reality, if I came here and worked for him. He promised immortality to the other guy in my head too. He can do both, _he can do both_!"

"This man is mad," Sasaki spoke calmly.

"SHIKI… sorry, but you have gone too far." Akiha's hair wavered, "Do you remember what you've done to Kohaku? You and father deserve death for it."

"But-"

"No need to punish him for it, Akiha-sama."

Akiha paled, and stared at the stairs below. The two twins were climbing it, wearing maid outfits and big grins all over their faces.

But there was something very, very wrong with their eyes. Akiha could only see fear inside them.

"Semiramis, on the Command Spell, I order you _to blast the Servants in the back_."

Neither Archer nor Sasaki had the time to react. Red rays of light hit them both. Archer was fortunate and only lost the lower half of his body, but Sasaki's heart was pierced. The samurai's head jerked to the side, and he eyed the astonished Semiramis. He smiled, but his eyes didn't. "Farewell… deadly flower."

And he vanished in rays of light.

"Akiha-sama, why punish your brother?" Kohaku asked, standing next to her sister. Her eyes were full of fright, but her cheerful smile was still all over her face, resulting in a twisted parody of an expression, "It was natural to torture a doll, for they have no feelings."

"Kohaku?" Akiha paled, unable to comprehend what was happening, "Hisui?"

"Lady Akiha, they are not in control," Semiramis whispered, frantically reciting incantations, "Someone is controlling their body and lips from a remote location."

"So you have guessed?" Kohaku chucked, "I have perfect control over this puppet. Your incantations have no hope of breaking it, little queen. Your Master is screaming on the inside, do you realize? She keeps begging me to spare you and her mistress. Hard to believe she could forgive the daughter of her own rapist, isn't it, Akiha-chan?" Kohaku exploded into a sadistic laughter. "It's so delightful!"

"Who are you?" Rin glared at the maid, while pointing her fingers at the silent SHIKI. Nothing happened, much to her surprise. "You sealed my magecraft?"

"Me? I'm SHIKI-kun's friend~! As for your magecraft, I simply put a mental block between your mind and your circuits. I may not be able to take over your body due to your natural resistance, but you are still as helpless as a child before me."

Akiha narrowed her eyes, "Free them."

"If you want," Kohaku snapped her fingers, "On the Command Spell, Semiramis, _I order you __to kill Hisui_."

Much to Akiha's shock and fright, the Servant obeyed, her face twisting in pain. A red blast vaporized the maid on the spot, reducing her to ashes. Her face briefly turned into an expression of terror, a second before the attack hit.

"Why so serious?" Kohaku mocked the horrified girls. "I released her, right? And when I will give one last order through her lips, this doll will be freed as well," she laughed. "Fun fact: she is crying. She is crying on the inside, unable to let tears outside. A _puppet _being _sad_, can you believe it?"

"Why… why did you do this?" Akiha whispered, tears in her eyes. A roar snapped her out of her sadness. The Servant Sasaki had struck down had fully regenerated, and was now standing next to the possessed maid.

"Akiha-chan, a toy that doesn't amuse anyone anymore is mere garbage," the possessed Kohaku chirped happily, "It was a whim of mine, really. I thought it would be fun, and it was." She raised her hand. "Unfortunately, the puppet show has come to an end. Semiramis, kill your-"

A red blast hit her face, interrupting the sentence and killing Kohaku on the spot.

"Master, I… apologize." Semiramis' expression was one of pure regret. "Please, forgive me. I haven't served you well-enough."

Kohaku's corpse fell on her back, without word. She didn't even have the right to die as herself.

She had been a doll until the end.

Crying, Akiha glared at SHIKI with murderous thoughts. The black Lancer was shielding him with his body, holding his spear in a menacing manner. The enraged girl was slowly advancing, closing the gap between her and them.

"Lady Akiha, it… it is enough." Semiramis had lost much of her former confidence, "I cannot defeat them all. We have lost." She waved her hands, "It is time to leave. It's too bad for this blue-haired girl, for we do not have the time to wait for her to return. Open the way to the horizon, **Ishtar Gates**!"

The ground vanished under the group's feet, turning into a green light. Akiha fell, teleporting away from the temple. Archer and Rin vanished into the light as well.

The last thing Akiha saw was SHIKI staring at her with sorrowful eyes.

_**Inside the temple**_

Medea frantically ran through the temple, attempting to find her Master.

"Souichirou-sama!" She screamed, investigating her quarters. The teacher was nowhere to be found. Continuing, she entered the common quarters.

She was welcomed by corpses.

Bodies were lying on the ground by the dozens. She recognized a few faces among them, monks who had welcomed her in the temple. Nice people, others less so. She had talked to them all.

Issei and his family were among them. His brother and father, Masters she had been forced to cohabit with, had suffered a terrible death. Even Medea, no stranger to horror herself, couldn't put a word on what she was watching. She noticed whoever had massacred them had also cut their arms.

Her connection with Assassin suddenly broke, giving her a very clear warning.

"SOUICHIROU-SAMA!" The witch broke into another room, a dark meditation ground, and found him, lying in his own blood, his stomach wide open. His arm had been severed to the elbow, the killer having obviously decided to gather Command Spells.

The Caster immediately rushed to her Master's side, forgoing any prudence. "Souichirou-sama," she whispered, holding his face, foolishly hoping he would reply. His eyes were open, but life had deserted them. "Please, wake up… my dearest wish was simply to be with you, so why…"

The witch sensed a knife stabbing her back, barely avoiding the vital organs but severing the spine.

As she lost control of her limbs and fell on her dead Master's corpse, Medea gathered the strength to look at her attacker. It was a little girl with bloodied knives. Probably an Assassin. "Sorry, but we do not fit in your womb. It is not the right one."

"Curse you," she whispered, glaring at her, "Why did he have to die? Answer me!"

"We need the Grail to find our mother," she replied, raising her knife, "Nothing personal."

A sword slashed the girl, sending her fly and crash on a wall. A hand seized Medea's back and allowed her to watch her savior's face. "Did she hit the heart?" Saint George asked, glancing at the amazed Assassin.

"No," Medea replied. "Master…"

"I know. She killed everyone there, including our Masters." Saint George pointed his sword at the Assassin. "Have you enough prana to teleport us away? Without a Master, access to my Noble Phantasms is limited."

"I can't do the necessary motion," she shrugged. They would both die here, unable to avenge their dead Masters…

Iskander's chariot loudly broke the walls, forcing the Assassin to retreat. "Climb!" the loudmouth ordered, as the ceiling started breaking down. "I have only enough prana for another ride."

Carefully, George lifted her body and deposed it on the chariot. "Souichirou…" she whispered. The saint nodded, took the corpse in his arms, and climbed on the chariot. Iskander shouted some insanity, and the bulls ran through five walls in a row.

A minute later, the chariot flew into the foggy sky, leaving the temple to crumble on itself. Medea hoped the enemy would be crushed into a bloody mess, but wasn't foolish enough to believe it.

Saint George deposed Kuzuki's body next to her own. "I am sorry, Medea. Hadn't I been such a fool, he would have lived." She said no words, so he decided to talk to Iskander instead. "How long can you keep your chariot active?"

"Ten minutes," the king of conquerors replied. "I lack a prana supply and doing this is burning out my last reserves. We need to find a Master if we want to continue the war and avenge our dead friends. Medea… without the temple and a Master, you cannot support us both."

Medea's eyes flickered, "I know where a Master lives." She'd kept an eye on him ever since she and Souichirou had met him. She had screened him moving on, after his home was destroyed, "I will guide us there, once my spine healed."

She stared at her Master's corpse. His dying expression wasn't very peaceful.

_His killers would pay._

_**Under the city**_

"Tamamo," her Master's voice was a lullaby to her ears, "Tamamo, please wake up. Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine, Master Shirou…" she whispered, opening her eyes. She felt tired as hell. _Maybe I have overdone it with the Yata no Kagami. _After all, it was an artifact designed for a goddess. Even if she was an aspect of Amaterasu the sun goddess, she had trouble using it. She stared at her Master's face.

Shirou's smile was beautiful and relieving, "I was worried about you. I'm so glad, you can't imagine just how much."

The Caster smiled. Her Master's happiness was her own. _He cares about me, _she thought with joy. She suddenly remembered what had forced her to use her Noble Phantasm. The witch looked at her surroundings. The whole tunnel was stained with ash. A huge man, Aozaki and Shakespeare eyed her back. "Who are you?" she asked to the former.

"You can call me... _Badasscus_."

"That title is horrible, Spartacus-kun," Aoko snorted, before grinning at Tamamo, "I'm glad you feel fine, Caster-chan."

"Told you: she has plot armor, she can't die," Shakespeare snorted, "All major supporting characters have it."

"_Anyway_," Shirou cut in, "Your Noble Phantasm destroyed Gilles de Rais' demonic metro while sparing us. That was… really impressive."

Caster blushed slightly, "It was nothing. You were in danger, and I reacted on impulse."

"You didn't have to do it," Shirou reddened a bit, "I appreciate, but you look really tired. Don't overtax yourself for me."

Aoko put her palm on her face, "You really are clueless, right?"

"No, just in denial," Shakespeare corrected.

"Can you walk?" Shirou asked, gently lending Tamamo his hand. The witch took it, and he helped her rise up, keeping her hand in his just in case. His skin was hot… it felt good.

Saber chose that instant to enter her field of vision, followed by a knight in white. The swordswoman smiled at the Japanese Heroic Spirit, "Caster… thank you for saving us all."

"My name is Sir Gawain, lady Caster," the knight in white bowed slightly, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he stared at Shirou, "Gilles and Lancelot got away, unfortunately. We lost their tracks, and I am sure this isn't the last time that they will cause trouble."

"At least the metro system has been shut down," Shirou stared into the darkness, as a blond man entered the scene, "Leo?"

"It has been a while, Emiya," the teen smiled. "I see you have found new comrades."

"You are Gawain's Master?" Aoko asked, the blonde nodding. The redhead smiled cheerfully. "Thanks for your help."

"It is natural." The teen's eyes moved from the different people present to the tunnel. "Would you mind if we move on? We have much to discuss."

_**Servant of the Day!**_

**Spirit: **Tamamo-no-Mae, Aspect of Amaterasu

**Class: **Caster

**Master: **Emiya Shirou

**Alignment: **Lawful Good (Service under a Master with sinister intents may cause a switch into Chaotic Evil.)

**N. Phantasm: **A++

**Strength: **E

**Agility: **C

**Mana: **A++

**Luck: -**/- (Tamamo's Luck is subject to significant change in varying situations, often either dropping into a negative Rank below E or briefly surpassing A Rank. This is caused by the paradox of being an aspect of an almighty being and yet having met a tragic fate).

**Endurance: **D

**Class skills:**

**Item Creation A+++: **Caster can create nearly any talisman, potions or enchanted object from Japanese mythology if she puts her mind into it. Creation or recreation of Noble Phantasms is, however, impossible.

**Territory Creation C: **Lacking the mindset of a normal Magus, Tamamo has incredible troubles creating a Workshop for her own.

**Personal skills:**

**Witchcraft EX: **Tamamo is the first and ultimate master of Witchcraft. Her knowledge and mastery of the art is peerless.

**Divinity A+++: **An aspect of the divinity Amaterasu, Tamamo possesses the highest rank in divinity possible, without being a true deity. Important bonuses against sun-based Servants or enemies of Amaterasu are granted, alongside a significant resistance to most spells. However, it makes spirit form impossible, for a god cannot be limited to such a 'pitiful' state.

**Shapeshift A: **Tamamo is able to change her appearance at will. Transformation into animals and other humans is made possible.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Yata no Kagami, A+++, Support: **The divine artifact of Amaterasu, granted to the imperial family of Japan as a gift. It possesses unlimited power able to bring back the dead or summon the sun itself, but Tamamo lacks the authority to use it to its fullest potential. The Yata no Kagami allows Tamamo to use spells without prana for a set period of time as the mirror rewrites the rules of magecraft to make prana-less spells possible. Due to the mirror's origin, fire-based spells or spells involving the sun also gain an incredibly potent power boost.

**Red Spider Lily Killing Stone, A++, Anti-Land: **A mystical red stone – the only thing left of Tamamo after being struck down by the imperial army. The stone summons a powerful curse of conceptualized "Poison" onto a given location that can extends to a diameter of five kilometers, and affects the very essence of the world. It operates more similarly to an Anti-Unit or Anti-Army Noble Phantasm with an effect that ranges from 'instantaneous death' to 'reduced stats' depending on the target's resistance to magecraft.

* * *

**_Author's Dojo_**

"Hello, welcome to the Author Dojo!" Tiger Taiga smiled. "Here are the author's thoughts discussed with humor!"

"I am Slayer Ars and-" The carrot stopped. "Wait, why am I transformed into carrot?"

"The author needs a smile on his face," Tiger Taiga shook her head, a white, cute rabbit popping up in a cloud of smoke. "Run. This is Monty Python's killing rabbit, and he's hungry."

Slayer Ars ran, the rabbit pursuing him, her, whatever gender a carrot was.

"Today, our invitee is... Tamamo-no-Mae!" Tiger Taiga shouted.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Caster waved at the audience. "As you have seen, I have taken a level in badass in this story, like all EXTRA Servants. As you know, EXTRA is a game, and the Servants' stats are made to reflect that. Just look at Cu Chulainn: the EXTRA version is far weaker and limited compared to his canon incarnation. So, all EXTRA Servants will have additional skills to put them on the level they should be. I mean, I create talismans, and yet, no item crafting skill? IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Gilles de Rais also leveled up," Tiger Taiga nodded. "To counterbalance his bad class, since he's more fit for knights' classes, the Grail let him keep his skills as knight. As such he's... a magic evil knight demon ninja robot!"

"... ninja robot?"

"Sorry," Tiger Taiga smiled. "Couldn't stop myself. As you have seen near the end, the main villains are treated dead serious and will get nasty moments. A few events will reach the infamous 'Gil kills Ilya' scene in sheer monstrosity, so be warned. Otherwise, the story will keep its humor and have many, many light-hearted moments."

The rabbit returned, his stomach full.

"Anyway, next time: people discuss, get epiphanies and make plans, contracts are passed, alliance are formed, and Kotomine and Gilgamesh launch a very evil plan!" Tiger Taiga waved at the audience. "Go get your Author Dojo membership card, and please review!"


	8. Little Drop of Peace

Due to having gone to uni, I am afraid my updates will be rarer than usual. Maybe one per two weeks at best.

Anyway, thanks Slayer End for betaing and being an all around fun fellow to talk with.

Disclaimer: I don't own Type Moon, but I own the plot, occasional and rare OC, and... that's all.

_**Day Four**_

_**Little Drop of Peace**_

Emiya Shirou was pissed, shocked, and in denial over the latest events. "This is the craziest day in my entire life, period."

"Why? I could see the action coming from a mile away," Shakespeare pointed out, tasting his cup of coffee on the seat behind Shirou's own, "I mean you _are_ the protagonists. Obviously, you are a magnet for disturbing events. You should read more stories."

Even as Shirou's complaints died in his mouth – as they would no doubt only serve to make the Servant comment towards his growing sarcastic attitude – the waitress put his own cup in front of him, "Shirou, when I told you could come whenever you wanted, I didn't mean it _literally_. It's _three o'clock in the morning_."

Aoko grinned and started quoting the café's motto, "_The best coffee, the seven days of the week and twenty-four hours per day! _It's written on the door."

The waitress simply cursed. "Gotta change it immediately," she said, leaving the group alone to chat. "As if Taiga wasn't enough…"

"So you work in a coffee shop, Emiya?" Leo asked his very person as regal as ever, "Yet, you have a guardian and an orphan allowance."

"I prefer not to depend on others." After the metro incident, the oddly-assembled party had gone to the coffee shop to talk with Leo, awakening the owners in the process. Fortunately, they had become friends and had taken the unusual demand quite well. He guessed they hadn't received many customers ever since the recent troubles.

"That's a wise decision, Shirou-kun," Aozaki spoke. The Masters had taken a table, leaving the Servants to occupy the one next to their own, "Depending on others makes it hard to face difficulties for the first time. Talking from experience, independence is very enjoyable."

"I always thought men preferred comfort and stability over freedom," Leo stared at Aozaki, "You might be the exception confirming the rule."

Shirou narrowed his eyes, brushing off the meaningless conversation. "Leo, I didn't get to ask it, but… why did you save us? Aren't you trying to win the war?"

The European blinked, "Of course I am trying to win, but it doesn't dispense me from helping others in need. Although in this case, I did not know about Gilles de Rais's activities until you explained them to me. As for Gawain, I'd sent him to find you because I wanted to speak on friendly terms. Is it truly that surprising?"

"Wait, you want to win the war?" Aoko narrowed her eyes, "Not stop it?"

"Why stop it? An omnipotent artifact could _improve_ the world, even if there is a price to use it." He didn't seem bothered by the 'kill all Masters' bit. "The Grail could be the answer to many, if not all, of the world's problems. It can end all wars, cure all diseases, and eradicate poverty… It could shape a better world."

"At the cost of thousands of deaths," Shirou pointed out while Aozaki's expression only grew darker.

The young man simply shrugged his shoulders, unfazed. "Emiya, if you could improve the lives of billions at the cost of only a few thousand, would you perform that sacrifice? The Grail can make the world a paradise. My dearest wish is to create a perfect world… And I shall serve as its king. Who better to take upon such a great burdon and prize? Obviously, such vision requires I dirty my hands with blood… I would gladly sacrifice my own life if I could save the masses, for this is what a true king would do."

"Your argument's invalid. Those thousands of people who would die to save the many would not ask to perish. They would die unknowing. And they would not die easily. Their lives would end for the sakes of people they did not know… and at the desire of a person they did not know. You would wish to be king of a utopia built upon innocence lost and the abandonment of their choice to live. Such is not a _king_. You'd be a _tyrant,_" she hissed. Harway didn't react in the slightest, only watching her with a cool expression, "All lives are precious, Harway," Aozaki whispered. "And have you no knowledge of the Grail's history? It has been corrupted into an engine of destruction. Any wish you make that would demand sacrifices would take far more than it would give, a wish for a utopia lacking in war, disease, and poverty would likely destroy everything."

"The _former _Grail was corrupted, and is, as a result, still disabled. The _new __one_ looks rather efficient, if it summoned this Ruler Class Servant to limit destruction."

Shirou felt his blood freeze, and Aoko stared at the blonde intensely. Leo smiled, obviously amused by their obliviousness, "The Fuyuki Grail is still disabled, my friends. This war's Grail is another, completely unrelated to the first. Angra Mainyu cannot corrupt it, and as such, no wish shall be twisted."

"How can you be so sure?" Realization hit Shirou's mind, "You're… Are you one of the organizers?"

"Of course not," he almost chuckled, "I am no magus." Leo took his cup and drank half of it, unconcerned by the others, "My family, however, has close links with the Clock Tower. The Harway are a powerful political dynasty, and it is us who makes sure most of the _'incidents' _in Europe stay secret. Of course, this is a closely hidden connection. When I was selected by the Grail, I asked a few contacts for help."

Aoko frowned, "The Association shut down the Fuyuki Grail. What sense is there in helping to restart it?"

Leo shook his head and proceeded to correct her. "_Lorelei_, queen of the Association, shut down the Fuyuki Grail. Aozaki Aoko, you of all people should understand how the politics in the Clock Tower work. Many factions couldn't care less about the Grail's nature and did their best to have Lorelei's decision nullified, without result. I believe some well-connected magi hid the Einzberns and the Makiri from the Association and I suspect most people in charge of watching Fuyuki closed their eyes when they installed the new Grail. The man in _charge_ of surveillance may want the Grail to never rise again, but not the magi under him."

The Harway finished his cup and posed it on the table, "From what I gathered from my contacts, I feel I know who helped making the whole situation stay under the Clock Tower's radar. The Einzbern and Makiri built a new Grail in Fuyuki to replace the former. They just… tweaked the rules a bit. The result is this war."

"That's _completely impossible_," Aozaki snapped, "Firstly, replacing the core isn't something that can be done on a whim. It's like messing with an atomic reactor! Secondly, gathering enough prana to summon _forty-nine__Servants_, in _ten years_, is ludicrous. Thirdly, the Grail's creators had the help of the best magician in the world when building it. A second Grail couldn't work unless…" she paled, "Unless it's a pale mockery of the Grail that isn't made to last beyond the war."

Shirou understood, "One war would inevitably attract this Lorelei's attention, and it would be bad news for everyone involved. Why bother making this new Grail stable? It would be dismantled, anyway."

"Even if that explains _some_ aspects of our situation it still doesn't explain how it can work at all," Aozaki whispered. "Have you no information in regards to that, Harway?"

"Unfortunately, no… yet what I have gathered is enough. The Grail _can_ and _will_ grant its owner's wish without twisting it." Leo stared at Shirou. "I have already made my decision, but I would have wanted to discuss something of this nature with noble Masters. If you have summoned Arthur Pendragon, your heart must be pure."

"Pendragon?" Aoko's eyes widened and she stared at Saber, "Saber is King Arthur?" The swordswoman nodded, and the sorceress fell from her chair laughing, "Arthur is a woman!"

"Marvelous!" Shakespeare chuckled, "It would be a wonderful plot twist in another story. Strange, I had started writing a comedy with a strange premise too, but never got around to publishing it…"

"Truly?" Saber blinked. "A comedy?"

"Yes… it involved an undying black knight and a murderous rodent. I wrote it while I was drunk and it was too ridiculous to put on stage… but it wasn't so bad that I'd burn it. So I buried the script where nobody could possibly find it. I came to favor tragedies, later on."

"Anyway," Leo cut in, staring intently at Shirou, "Why were you dragged into this war? What was your wish?"

"I… I want to realize someone else's dying wish," Shirou explained. Very suddenly, Aoko stopped laughing. "My adoptive father died having lost his daughter, and I promised I would find her. The war helped me do it, as she has been selected as a Master," he finished his coffee, pondering about his next sentence; "I hope to stop the war before we are forced to fight."

Leo's eyes flickered, "Your goal is indeed noble, yet you do not grasp why winning the war would be good for you. With omnipotence, bringing this girl back from the dead would be easy. However, a part of your answer bothers me. You want to realize _someone else's _wish. Have you no personal desire?"

Shirou stopped dead on tracks, pondered an answer, and found none. "No."

Aozaki, who had risen up and put her chair back on its place, eyed him as if he was a strange wonder, "Shirou, have you no personal desire? Really, genuinely none?" she prodded.

"I…" he felt uncomfortable. How could he explain to them his situation? "I have no desire of my own. Actually, what makes others happy does not bring me any joy."

"Well if what makes others happy doesn't do the same for you… what makes _you_ feel happy?" Leo asked.

"I… well, I feel happy when I help others," Shirou grinned sheepishly, "My wish would be to grant the wishes of others."

Silence.

"I am not the best placed to judge you, Emiya. However, I find your way of living… _very _unique. If I understand well, you cannot make your own happiness, so you derive it from helping others?" Leo's voice was as serene as ever, as if they were discussing the weather, "I think I understand why it is that you summoned Arthur and not another Servant. If you had lived during the Middle Ages, certainly you would have been the perfect knight."

Aozaki narrowed her eyes, "Shirou-kun… you have a very warped mind." Her words were blunt.

The words made him flinch, and Leo eyed her, "And you, Aozaki? What is your wish?"

"I intend to stop the war, but if I had a wish to make, it would be to bring back all those who died fighting in it. I believe everyone deserves a chance to live," she sighed, "Why bother? I will do my best to prevent anyone from winning… That includes you, Harway."

"I truly desire to fight the both of you. I am sure it will be interesting," Leo spoke, rising up, "It is late, and I have to return home. It was nice talking to you."

"Leo… I'm not going to kill you," Shirou spoke, "I'm not going to kill anyone."

Leo's expression was incomprehensible. For all of a moment, his serene face had fallen into an expression of surprised astonishment, "Emiya, is it that you do not understand such a simple fact? Or, perhaps, are you so deep in denial that you cannot accept it? You have no choice in the matter. You either die or you do what it takes to win. In this war, there can be no middle ground."

_**Break**_

"And so, my actions doomed you to death, King Arthur." Gawain's expression was the very picture of shame. "I could not let go of my hate for Sir Lancelot, and it ended tragically."

Arturia smiled at her former knight. She couldn't bear seeing him blaming himself like this. "Sir Gawain, it is my fault and mine alone that Camelot fell. I didn't see the darkness growing in Mordred's heart and the dissent amongst my subjects. It was my fault as king, and mine alone."

"Saber-chan, that wasn't your fault," Tamamo whispered, taking her hand, "I myself have faced betrayals, and it isn't the fault of the betrayed one. Sometimes, people do stupid things for stupid reasons."

"No matter if you were a king… you were still the oppressed one," Spartacus nodded, "Mordred was the oppressor, and you found the strength to slay him with your badass invisible sword."

"King Arthur, my dearest wish was to see you flourish as a true king, and you did," Gawain bowed slightly, "I was honored to serve you until the end, and I regret we cannot fight together again. You had become the truest king, one whose heart was pure and devoid of evil. It is us knights who did not live up to your example."

Arturia shook her head, "If I hadn't started a war against Lancelot and left Mordred's hate to fester-"

"Lancelot rebelled. You did your duty in dealing with his betrayal, King Arthur," the knight of the sun smiled sadly. "I sinned by refusing to forgive my brother's killer, while you pardoned him. Sins can be forgiven, but they must be punished first. As for Mordred, by his very birth he was Morgane's tool to doom our country. Nothing could have prevented his fall."

He rose up from his chair, and knelt in front of the surprised Arturia, "I am sad to learn you blamed yourself and took upon yourself to bear the weight of our sins. King Arthur, you were the perfect sovereign, the one Britain did not deserve, for you were too pure for this land. None of us Knights of the Round Table regretted serving under you."

The blue Saber shook her head, remembering her dying wish, "Someone else would have done a better job than I did. Another king could have averted the fall of my kingdom."

"No, King Arthur, no one could have done better than what you did for all of us." Gawain rose up, "No king would have been as pure and honorable as you. You have given up on your life as a human being for our sake, and we did not return this sacrifice. No one expects anything more from you."

He closed his eyes, lost in his thoughts. "When we were alive, I and Sir Bedivere used to argue over you. I wished for you to flourish as a king, and he, for you to flourish as a person. You have become a true king in life and made the ultimate sacrifice. Maybe this new life is your reward – the opportunity to flourish as a human being."

Arturia's jaw dropped, astonished. Gawain, the knight who always looked up at her for being the selfless king, wanted her to become a normal woman? To be honest, she had never even pondered the possibility.

"It is unfortunately time to separate… Sir Arthur." Arturia's eyes went wide. Not calling her his king but his _equal_, Gawain rose up and stood next to Leo, "Enjoy the time you have left in this world. I am afraid we will have to duel in time… but I look forward to seeing you let go of your guilt and find happiness."

"It was an honor seeing you all," Leo spoke, leaving the coffee shop, "We shall meet again."

Spartacus nodded, and rose up. "I need to leave, I have to return to my Master, report, and scream my awesomeness for all to hear."

"Aren't you supposed to be my bodyguard?" Shirou frowned at him, "And who is this Master of yours?"

"My Master is the magnificent yellow beast of Fuyuki. Master wants the 'reveal' to be epic, and I, in the meantime, to beat oppressors to death with my BADASS OPPRESSOR-KILLING SWORD!"

Yep. Spartacus may talk, but you couldn't understand what the hell he was saying. Perhaps it was the result of Mad Enhancement?

"Finally someone understands this story's conventions!" Shakespeare smiled, "It must be a named character with a rather minor role, until the big plot twist…"

"I will return to protect the oppressed when the time comes to run into oppressors," Spartacus said, giving a tap to Shirou. The boy fell on the floor, "In the meantime, man up. Eat a few lions for breakfast and be _awesome_."

"Er… alright…" The teen rose up back on his feet. "Thanks for saving us, by the way."

"It is no problem! I am a badass ally of justice." The gladiator then left through the door… which was closed. He didn't even seem to bother.

"MY DOOR!" The waitress screamed.

"I will repair it," Tamamo promised with a sheepish smile, "Caster to the rescue~!"

Aoko sighed, "Shirou-kun, you really have a gift to attract the attentions of strange people."

"Of course, he is the protagonist. His presence causes the plot to unravel."

She turned to slowly regard him, "Shakespeare, you've called more than half the people we've associated with, including me, main characters. In a story, shouldn't only one person have that role?"

"Au contraire, Master! There are several cases where a story has multiple main characters, with a central one."

"Shakespeare_. Shut up_."

Ignoring the Aozaki and her Servant, Saber turned to face her own Master and Caster. "Shirou, Caster, I… I have taken a decision." Both stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"I will tell you my story. All of it."

_**Break**_

Medusa was getting antsy, "Atalanta…"

"I do not understand…" the huntress hummed the air, trying to pick up a scent, "The tracks have completely vanished. It isn't normal! I've never seen anything quite like this… It is as if she had… vanished."

"Give up," Hassan snapped, having lost patience, "We have been seeking for your trophy for hours without result. For all you know, she could have the ability to transform. Hell, she could be one of us… she could be _you_, she could be _me_, she could even be-" he ducked to avoid a swipe from Medusa, "Too slow. In all seriousness, however, she has clearly found a way to escape without leaving tracks. We have to report our failure to your Masters – Now."

Atalanta hummed one last time and resigned herself to returning. Medusa could understand her reaction. The Archer prided herself as the ultimate hunter and tracker. For her to have lost a track was a deep humiliation, "Do not worry, it is a new species," the Rider comforted her, reminding the huntress of her own words, "It may be one of her abilities."

Atalanta nodded in appreciation, although with slight reluctance, "I will find her again," she promised herself with a hint of pride, "No one escapes Artemis' priestess."

The trio went on to their Masters. They found Sakura and Satsuki in a street, discreetly spying on a group. Medusa instantly recognized Servants among them. Satsuki politely smiled at the three Servants, whereas Sakura kept observing the group. Medusa lowered her head in shame, "I apologize, but Shiki escaped." The Dead Apostle lowered her head in disappointment.

"A duo of Servants interrupted our operation," Hassan added, "We have gathered important information needing discussion. Tohno Shiki is a Master and has a Servant of his own."

"Ah…" Satsuki blinked, "Wait, does that mean-"

"Grandfather will find a way to take the Command Spells," Sakura cut in absentmindedly. She hadn't stopped watching, "He devised them, so it's only natural that he can. He has even found a way to make another container."

Medusa left her bike and walked next to her Master. "Something bothers you?" She asked with worry in her voice. "And… container?"

"The teenage boy is tainted by Angra Mainyu." Medusa opened her mouth and closed it almost instantly, focusing on the only minor boy among them. He was somewhat handsome, but otherwise hadn't noticeable… traits… like Sakura herself, "I think it's his circuits. But whatever it is-"

Hassan narrowed his head, "Mistress," he cut in, "Your grandfather is coming."

Medusa repressed a growl of anger and barely restrained herself from striking when the disgusting worm-man appeared out of nowhere to join them. After what he had done, having Pegasus run him over could only be an act of justice.

"You have found yourself quite the interesting ally, Sakura," Zouken chuckled, politely nodding at Satsuki and Atalanta. The first was more surprised than anything, whereas the second's expression was cold, "I hope you have gotten along well with my granddaughter, Dead Apostle. Otherwise, I might have to hurt you a bit."

"I am a friend of Sakura's," Satsuki grinned ear to ear.

Atalanta eyed the magus with cold eyes, "So you are Makiri Zouken?"

"Yes-"

An arrow pierced his head. Then another impaled his heart and a third struck the area between his legs.

Only the Masters present were surprised. Hassan sighed, and Medusa smiled with no small amount of joy. Satsuki stared at her Servant in shock, "Why?"

"He's a child abuser," the huntress spat on the worm-person; "It only serves him right."

"That hurts, Archer," Zouken snorted from a head that was in crawling pieces, not sounding truly disturbed. The parts of his body destroyed by the arrows regenerated while pieces blown off moved back into place almost of their own accord. He was indeed as hard to kill as he was heartless, "Worse, it is useless. You cannot kill me in any way."

The huntress looked ready to disagree, her bow in hands, but Sakura interrupted the situation. "Grandfather, you made a third container. That boy there is tainted with Angra Mainyu's mud."

The magus narrowed his eyes, "You are the only container I ever made, bar an immobile one kept in a safe place." He tightened his grip on his cane. "If there is another container, then it means either the Einzberns have plotted behind our backs or a third party is involved. I will investigate, as it might be the reason why you did not receive any Servant's souls. Meanwhile, keep an eye on this one and try to identify who he is."

"Who made you the leader?" Atalanta growled.

"I am simply an adviser," Zouken lied through his teeth, a sly smirk all over his face. Medusa repressed the urge to change it into a scream of pain, "And as an advisor, I'm just showing you the right direction." He turned his back on them, and left. "Now, please excuse me, I have to investigate on the Einzberns. Good evening."

Medusa glared in the Makiri's direction, vowing to discover a way to kill him permanently. If Atalanta's face was to be trusted, she had the same idea in mind.

Hassan sneezed loudly, uncaring, "I suggest some of us fake befriending them, whereas I would keep an eye on Tohno, in case another opportunity shows up. Mistress, miss vampire, as you both aren't Servants, you would be better suited for the task."

"Ah… _fake_ friendship?" Satsuki looked rather unhappy. "It would be horrible." As she didn't have many friends, it was probably a taboo for her. Medusa could understand.

"Fine, you can be friends with him for real and try gathering as much information as you can. Zouken said nothing about betraying or killing him." He absentmindedly caressed his dagger, "Only when we have enough information can we fight to ensure victory…"

_**Break**_

"Oh, dear Ireland~!" Diarmuid and Cu Chulainn sang together, completely drunk and a chop of beer at hand, "How much I miss you~! Knights and girls to meet our spears, the both of them~!"

"You can show me yours anytime, handsome," a waitress, a pretty raven-haired girl said, kissing Diarmuid's neck and sitting on his legs.

"Lancy-san, my room is just above…" the barmaid, a red-haired woman, told Cu Chulainn, before she started making out with him, much to Dan's horror. He couldn't cover both Ilya's ears _and _eyes at the same time, "Let's drop these silly clothes and play Irish bunnies."

"Irish bunnies?" Ilya asked, reddening.

"Yes, it's a card game involving bunnies," Dan lied through his teeth, glaring at the Servant. The Lancer didn't even notice, threw his chop to the ground, seized the woman in his arms and proceeded to climb the stairs, not even waiting to tear apart her clothes. Diarmuid followed with the waitress, although he had the decency to stay fully clothed.

"Want a Chinese cocktail?" Shuwen asked, having replaced the now occupied barmaid. He was the only Servant who hadn't touched alcohol yet, "Powerful enough to send you to heaven or hell with a good taste?"

"Heaven," Julius said, still looking at the stairs, "I need to be very drunk to forget that."

"You misunderstand, slow-witted student. I meant the true heaven, as you may die upon drinking it."

Julius stared at Shuwen, then at the stairs, then at Shuwen again. "I will take my chances."

"Your funeral," the Chinese gathered a few ingredients from the bar and started mixing them, "Blackmore, little girl, what shall be your command? There is quite the stock in this establishment." Dan knew it well. He had noticed this one, when he had taken Diarmuid on a walk the former day. They had taken a drink there, his Mystic Face having given them access to free beers.

Sometimes, being a girl magnet had its advantages.

The old man, after a short moment of pondering, took one of Shuwen's non-lethal cocktails whereas Ilyasviel asked for lemonade. The Chinese barman looked above the Masters and at the two remaining Servants. "Girl, giant… want a drink?"

"Later!" Nero hardly spared him a glance; her arm occupied matching Heracles', "He is slipping!"

Yes, she was actually having an arm wrestling contest with the Berserker. Surprisingly, she was holding her ground. What had she said when the duel had started? _"I can strangle lions with my bare hands just like him! Time to see who is the greatest: the emperor, or the god!" _Dan couldn't help but hold the Saber in high respect, in spite of her intolerable lack of decency.

Speaking of decency, they started hearing moans and shouts coming from the floor above. The old soldier forced himself to smile at the confused Ilyasviel, "These, my dear, are the bunnies. It is part of the game."

She glanced at him, not buying it in the slightest. "Can rabbits shout _"Oh, yes! Faster, Lancy!"_ while imitating people's voices as well?"

"They can, if trained well." _You idiot, not even five year old would believe what you just said! _"They can even kill knights with their razor teeth."

Julius snickered, "Dan, you've watched Monty Python _one time too many_."

Ilya put a finger on her lips, before grinning ear to ear, "Or maybe they're just making babies."

Dan stopped dead on tracks, "Wait… you know about… the _nasty_?" At that moment, he realized she was aware of what was happening since the very beginning and just mocked him.

She blushed heavily, "Oh, don't act so prudish… Mom and dad had forgotten to close the door. I was seven."

_Oh my god, the images… _"To think I was trying to preserve your purity…"

"Speaking about it, why did you do it old man?" Ilya's expression was undecipherable, and her tone had turned serious, "I was supposed to kill you, or your friend could have shot me at any time. Why treat me nicely?"

Dan paled. Shuwen glanced at the girl for a few seconds, and Julius simply snorted, "I guess it was why that dirty woman just _conveniently _interrupted me? You sent her to kill me; unfortunately, she was too wild to obey," he took a breath and sighed, "Dan asked me not to shoot you."

"Shooting you from afar would have been dishonorable, and a duel between soldiers is sacred, in my mind." Dan smiled. "As for treating you nicely, why shouldn't I have? The fact that we are enemies does not mean I should be cruel to you. We may die tomorrow, so we can make our precious time comfortable."

The little girl stared at her lemonade, "I have an enemy that was nice. Grandpa said he was cold and vicious, yet he saved my life even if I craved for his death. I… I was confused, so I decided to change my mind and vent out my frustration."

"By killing us?" Julius snickered, "Someone needs anger management classes."

Ilya ignored the jab, finding her lemonade fascinating. Dan crossed his fingers, "Lady Ilyasviel, my experiences have taught me that information coming from a tier may not be the most objective." It reminded him of the time a friend had told him of a very _ugly _girl who turned out to be both very _attractive _and Dan's future beloved, "Your grandfather may dislike this person and presented you a bad vision of him or her as a result."

"You believe grandfather lied?"

"Maybe he would dislike you to befriend that person, or he thought it would make it easier for you to kill. There are many possible causes."

The girl stared at him with a confused expression, "What should I do old man? Should I make grandfather say the truth?" She was asking _him_ for advice, of all people?

She probably hadn't had much experience with human contact, he realized. If she was a noble, she may have been sheltered all of her life.

Dan replied honestly, "You should go see this enemy and talk on friendly terms, if you can. Then, trust your instinct. You will feel it… who is lying."

Shuwen nodded, "Your sixth sense will tell you the truth, even if you may deny it. Intuition never lies. Yet, sometimes, the truth is harsh to accept."

Ilyasviel stayed silent for a few seconds. Dan could almost read her mind. She was pondering whether following the advice or not. In the end, she left her seat. "Heracles, Nero, we are returning home."

Although the Berserker obeyed, as mute as ever, Nero was downright distraught. "Why? I did not get to show my love for all!"

"You are leaving without a fight?" Shuwen asked. He sounded disappointed.

Ilyasviel smiled, "I like you – Especially you, old man. I wish to let you live, and to see you again," she waved her hand and exited the bar, Heracles at her side, "Bye-bye~!"

Nero cursed under her breath, before pointing a finger at Shuwen, "I will surely defeat you in the arena next time!" she promised, leaving as well.

"Quite the interesting bunch," Dan whispered, once alone with his two teammates.

"We will have to kill them at a later date, Dan." Julius' words were cold and harsh. "You better not grow fond of the girl, or you might regret it in time."

"You are right, unfortunately," the old knight stared at the lemonade. The girl hadn't even touched it, "It's just… I would have liked having a daughter like her. We had planned to have a child, before my beloved passed away."

Julius said nothing and simply handed him a new and welcomed chop of beer.

_**Break**_

"Saber-chan, if I understand it all, you faked being a man to rule the kingdom of Camelot, under the name of King Arthur? You ruled well until, one day, a knight betrayed you?"

"I formed a group of heroes, the Knights of the Round Table, to protect the people." Saber breathed heavily, as they reached the apartment complex' entrance, "Gawain and Lancelot both belonged to them. The second fell in love with Guinevere, my queen. She knew I was a woman but renounced her personal life for the sake of preserving the ideal government we had built. She, however, fell in love with Lancelot and when the affair was discovered I had no choice but declare war on them to quell dissent. I held no grudge against them and I regretted my actions, but it was the law."

Caster listened patiently. Yes, it was the law. If another woman would steal her future husband, she would probably go to war with her to get her beloved back.

"Another knight, Mordred, gave the final blow to Camelot. He was obsessed with the idea that he was the most fit to succeed me and when I refused, seeing he would make a tyrant, he planned the fall of Camelot… and it worked. The people thought I was unfit to be ruler and rebelled. We ended up killing each other in a final duel and my kingdom died with me. It was all because I'd failed to win my people's trust that this happened."

Everyone stared with sympathy at her. Shirou put a hand on her shoulder, "It wasn't your fault, Sabe- Arturia. You couldn't have seen it coming."

"Master Shirou is right," Caster smiled cheerfully, "It's your people who failed you, not the opposite. They have shown only ungratefulness for all the efforts you made for them."

"It was a tragedy," Shakespeare nodded, "You couldn't have done anything against the plot."

"For once, I agree with my Servant," Aozaki scoffed, "Has seeing Gawain changed your mind?"

Saber nodded. "I always thought I had failed Britain, but if the Knight of the Sun, the man whose dearest wish was to see me flourish as a king, thinks I did the best job possible… I'll have to think about it."

Caster grinned and took her hand, "Saber-chan, I will help you as much as I can… to find your new way."

"I promise I will help as well," Shirou smiled. Aoko simply gave her a light tap on the back.

For a moment, Saber's face was the very picture of happiness, "Thank you… your support really touches me."

Shakespeare gave into a sly grin, "I need a pen. Inspiration struck me like never before!"

The group went on to return to their respective apartments. They were tired and looking for beds. Especially Caster, whose use of her Noble Phantasm had drained her more than she thought.

So when they opened the door, only to see a redhead giant waiting for them, they were just a little angry.

"Hey, boy, you should put some wine in the cabinet or beer in the refrigerator," the giant said, unfazed by the glares sent at him, "I found none."

"Iskander, it was extremely impolite of you," a knight in white spoke, joining him. He knelt in front of Shirou, "You have my deepest apologies. We are sorry to have broken into your home, but we had no choice. My name is Saint George, Rider class, and this is-"

"Alexander the Great, Rider class," Arturia cut in, observing the surprised giant, "You may not remember, but we crossed paths in the last war. We even had a banquet with another Servant."

"Sorry," the giant grinned sheepishly, "The Grail erased my memories. Were we friends?"

"No."

"Can we be friends then?"

"… I reserve my decision for a later date."

"You truly are a magnet to the bizarre, Shirou-kun," Aozaki whispered.

He ignored her in favor of the more immediate issue, "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Shirou said as he glared at the two Servants potently.

"How did you disable my traps?" Tamamo was enraged, "I spent _hours_ making them!"

Saint George lowered his eyes, rising up, "Our Caster ally, Medea, disabled them. She is unfortunately not in the state to answer you, so you will have to wait quite some time."

"Medea?" Shirou blinked, "She's here?"

"I…" Saint George took his breath, "I believe images will speak better than words."

They found this Medea in the main room, cradling a man's corpse, as if he was still alive. Tamamo heard Shirou mutter something under his breath, "Kuzuki-sensei…"

"A few hours ago, a group of Servants assaulted the Ryuudou Temple, killing everyone inside," Saint George spoke with a sad tone, "Our respective Masters hiding there did not survive the night. We were the only survivors."

"Issei?" Shirou lowered his eyes in worry, "Ryuudou Issei? Is he dead too?"

"My deepest condolences, boy," Iskander's voice was serious, in stark contrast with his previous behavior, "He was a good lad and a friend of I. His brother was my Master, and his father George's. They, the monks, your teacher, all friends of mine… Their deaths will be avenged."

"You were the only Master who Medea had learnt the location, Emiya Shirou," Saint George explained to the distraught boy, "We came here to make a proposition to you and your neighbor." He touched his sword's pommel. "Please, will you be our new Masters, so justice can be served? We are fading away, and the fog only gives us a bit more time."

"Er, I doubt I can support three more Servants…" Shirou whispered sheepishly, turning to face the second Master in the room, "Aozaki-san?"

"Me neither, but… if I take two of them, and you one, making three Servants each, we should be able to prevent them from fading away, until we find a better solution," the redhead explained. "However, I would like to ask a few questions to be sure it's not a ploy to kill us in our sleep."

"I understand your fear, but you must realize we are putting ourselves at your mercy, lady Aozaki." Saint George stared at her Command Spells. "It will take only a few words for you to kill us, or prevent any lie from us."

"Then…" Aozaki trailed off, scratching the back of her head. "Who wants to go with whom?"

"I refuse to share an apartment with… _him_," Medea pointed a finger at Iskander.

"I have enough girls in my apartment, I would prefer a male roommate," Shirou spoke. Tamamo nodded. Problems would arise, especially if that Medea proved to be hard competition.

"I unfortunately need to be with Iskander to… _restrain_ his excesses," Saint George cut in. He observed Shirou, "I understand your worries for your chastity, have no fear. God will surely give you the willpower to resist the temptation of the flesh."

"Hey, you misunderstand, it's not –"

"Then I and George will take this woman as your Master, and Medea the boy," the Rider suggested. "Has anyone objections?"

Shirou slapped his face with his palm and held it there for a second, "I have, but I also have the feeling nobody is going to listen." He sighed. "I will take my futon and sleep in the main room, on the floor."

Aoko chuckled, amused by the Emiya's reaction, "I have Shakespeare. You can't possibly be much worse. The name's Aozaki Aoko, by the way."

"Do not tempt fate, my friend," the playwright whispered ominously, "Never tempt the author, for it will make you pay with blood."

Shirou stared at Medea, and then at her dead Master, "Does it satisfy you? Or would you prefer to stay with Aozaki-san?"

The Caster snorted, "I don't care."

"Then, it is settled." George knelt before the redhead sorceress, "I, Saint George, Slayer of the Dragon, ask to take Aozaki Aoko as my Master."

"I, Iskander, King of Conquerors, demand you, Aozaki Aoko, to take me as your Servant."

"As a Master, I accept both of your requests," Prana swirled around the two Servants, the contract being established. Aoko visibly slumped at its dissipation, "Phew," she exhaled, "You both take a lot out of me… Don't be gluttons; I'm going to need rest after tonight's battle."

"We shall take only the bare minimum," Saint George promised.

"Sounds good… Now, before anything else… sorry, but I have to make sure you aren't planning to backstab us." Aoko raised her hand, "On the power of this Command Spell, I order you, Saint George: **n****ever lie to me. Ever.**" The symbol shined and vanished, "Okay, so… was everything you said the entire truth?"

"Yes. We lost our Masters and we have no intention of ever causing you harm. Our desire to join you is genuine. We will not stab your back, we promise."

"Then I officially welcome you to Team Blue!"

Shakespeare rolled his eyes, "Team supporting characters, my dear. I insist on the term."

"Give me some time, boy," Medea spoke, whispering words. Kuzuki's corpse vanished in light, "Goodbye… Souichirou-sama," she rose up and turned to face Shirou, "To think we would meet again under such circumstances… do not mistake my intentions. You are only a way to further my revenge. This alliance is out of necessity, nothing more."

Both Arturia and Tamamo glared at her, but she ignored them. Shirou didn't look very surprised, "Medea-san, I… I would like to give you my condolences. Kuzuki-sensei was a good teacher, and a good man."

The Caster stayed silent a few seconds, her expression sad. Then she returned to her usual cold demeanor and scoffed, "Just confirm the contract. I, Medea of Colchis, accept to take Emiya Shirou as my Master."

The Emiya sighed, "I, Emiya Shirou, accept to take Medea of Colchis as my Servant."

Tamamo felt her own prana influx being reduced by half, as energy swirled around the blue-haired witch. She felt so weakened she could hardly repress a sigh of pain. Her Master immediately rushed to her help and supported her. "Tamamo, are you alright? You look ready to faint!"

"I'm fine," she lied. His face made it very clear he wasn't convinced, "Well, I might have overtaxed myself a bit…"

Shirou smiled, "You need a lot of rest," he said, turning to face Saber, "I will take care of her. Meanwhile, could you show Medea to her new room?" The swordswoman gave him a slight nod and took the other Caster away.

Tamamo was then led to her bed by her Master, and laid down on it. Shirou stood still and observed her. "Caster… you shouldn't push yourself so hard. I appreciate it, but your health is one of my top priorities."

"It's nothing," she grinned, happy her Master was so considerate of her. Her former one hadn't been as helpful, "I will be more careful next time."

"I hope so," he grinned, "Thank you for having saved us… Tamamo-no-Mae."

The witch grinned. "Nice name, eh?" She bit her lip in worry. Was he going to reject her? "Aren't you afraid? I mean, I have the reputation of being a man-eating monster in Japanese folklore, if you are familiar with my legend."

"Who cares about your legend? You saved me not once, but _twice_. No matter who you might be, you are my friend. That's all that matters… even if you are a nine-tailed fox."

She purred with fake anger, inwardly happy he didn't care about her identity, "Fu~! I may not look like it, but there was once a time I could create thousands of soldiers from my multiple tails! As you are a good Master, most of my powers are sealed. Under an evil lord, I would have become one of Japan's great disasters and a hero-killing monster."

He raised his eyebrows, "Is that why you cannot turn into your spirit form? Is it because you aren't at your top?"

"Unlike most heroes, Tamamo is a truly heavenly spirit," she corrected him; "Being summoned as a Heroic Spirit and contained into a Caster form was already a feat. Turning a godlike being into spirit form is nearly impossible."

"Heavenly spirit?"

"I used to live in the celestial plains, but I grew curious of humans." Tamamo abandoned herself to nostalgia, remembering the first time she had looked upon mankind, "Tamamo wanted to see what it felt to have friends, so Tamamo descended upon the world and became a being of flesh… I joined the imperial court, but people discovered my nature and killed me… even when I just wanted to befriend them."

Shirou's expression turned sad, and he took her hand, "You befriended me, and you befriended Saber. That will not change, I promise."

The Caster blushed slightly, "Master Shirou, could I ask you a favor?" she crossed her fingers, "Could you spend the night there? Just… be here? Your presence calms me."

Shirou nodded and stared at the room's second bed, "Alright, if it helps to make you feel better…"

_**Break**_

The Tohno mansion put Rin's own house to shame. There were multiple richly decorated bedrooms, paintings, one large floor, and even a Jacuzzi. Yet, it felt off, "You have established a Bounded Field, Semiramis?"

"Yes. I am disappointed that you noticed it so easily. Being summoned as an Assassin did no good for my skills," The queen of Assyria touched the painting of a Samurai. Rin realized it was probably one of the field's main focal points, "If you are to install yourself here, we could work together to better it, lady Tohsaka."

"I am not that talented with Bounded Fields." If she had, Rin would have disabled Roa's system as soon as she could have. Now, Ciel was probably wishing she was dead, and they had suffered a painful and bitter defeat.

Rin clenched her fists, cursing her own foolishness. She had been too overconfident, and she had almost died. Next time… next time, she would save Ciel, and she would not fail.

The Assassin smiled deviously, "Interesting."

"You are happy to have found interesting information, in case we have to fight?" Semiramis had made _very clear_, when they had formed a contract that she was on Akiha's side and hers alone. She would not hesitate to get rid of Rin in a heartbeat if the Tohno asked for her head.

Rin sighed. She had wondered about using a Command Spell on the Assassin, until realizing she would better gain her loyalty another way. Damned Command Spells, they were so precious it hurt. Semiramis smiled, enjoying the magus' discomfort, "Archer was looking for you."

"Truly?" she grinned ear to ear, deciding to tease the woman back, "Maybe is this why he refused to let your recharge his prana… he wanted _me _to do it."

"It isn't my fault if your Archer has sadomasochist tastes."

Rin glared at her potently, "Your weapon is a whip, if I remember right? Between the two of us, you are the sadist."

"I thought so, myself… But you really are pushing for the competition. Maybe you're frustrated by your lack of success in life?"

"I expected better from someone as regal as you."

"There is no such a thing as a low blow, lady Tohsaka."

"Watching you engaging in a verbal war is extremely entertaining, make no mistake," Both girls stared at Archer, who had recovered from most of his wounds and was standing there, a smirk all over his face, "I, however, need to talk to Rin."

Semiramis gazed at the Servant as if he was some kind of disgusting eyesore, bowed slightly at Rin, and took her reverence. The Tohsaka couldn't repress her curiosity, "What did you say to her to have her despise you that much?"

"Well, when she proposed to recharge my prana by… you see… Let's just say that having an unstoppable force meet a very movable object; I wondered out loud if it was time to jump through the window and run away screaming. She reddened, glared, slapped, kicked, and slammed the door behind her – not necessarily in that order."

_Archer: When you need to ruin all chances for a relationship in record time and never look back._

"Do you fear women?" Rin grinned, "Is all this bravado a lie?"

"Rin, if for example you had made the proposal, I would have accepted. But Semiramis killed her husband for a throne. Bedding a black widow is just asking for trouble." He stopped when he noticed Rin's red face. "What?"

"You said you might have accepted if it was I who had made the proposal?" He paled, horrified, making her grin ear to ear. _I am SO going to pay him back for all his disrespect toward me… _"You were faithful to me?"

Archer pinched his nose. "I just said the dumbest sentence of all my life, afterlife and future reincarnations."

"Little Archer is under my charm, I see," she approached her lips from his, stopping a few centimeters away, "You know, I might reciprocate…"

"It's a nightmare," he pinched his arm… _hard_. "It isn't. _Shit__!"_ The Servant locked eyes with her. "I should warn you… if you wish for a jerk war from me, you will get it. And if you say, 'make love, not war', and I _know _this is what you are about to say, I'll kill you on the spot and go ask Emiya to take me as his Master."

Rin barely repressed herself from uttering the sentence, "What did you want to talk about?"

"The truth," he gave her a poker face, "I lied to you. I remember everything about my first life."

She gritted her teeth and pointed a finger at him. "You jerk! You made me think I was an incompetent magus!" She managed to calm herself. "Is it about this Counter Guardian deal Roa spoke of?"

Archer nodded, and led her to his room. "Please sit on the bed. I am going to narrate you a long and crazy story, my own story. You will probably not believe it at first, but it is the entire truth. Please do not interrupt."

Is his legend truly that unbelievable? She sat and waited, "I'm all ears."

The Servant took his inspiration, "Well, first thing, my real name is Emiya Shirou. Yes, that one. He's a redhead, by the way, he just dyes his hair black – Probably to look like Kiritsugu, our adoptive father. I come from an alternate universe where I won a normal fifth Holy Grail War where only seven Servants participated, the Association never disabled it. We teamed up and won after killing Kotomine and Gilgamesh. Afterwards, I became known as a nameless hero, but I kept screwing up big time and the world shat on me. I died like an idiot, after having begged the world for a miracle."

Rin stayed silent.

"Problem: the price for a miracle was working as a Counter Guardian, aka killing several people to make sure mankind as a whole is not threatened. So, I came to regret having been idiotic enough to accept in the first place. When you summoned me as a Servant, I, after remembering a few films with time travel as a plot point, hatched a devious evil plan to create a paradox by killing my past self while engaging in a villainous rant. This would erase my being from existence and give the world the middle finger at the same time. I got to laugh one last time, end of the story."

He grinned, "Problem: This is, quite obviously, NOT the war I experienced myself. So I dropped the plot. Since I was summoned, I believe I was sent to stop a worldwide menace, and if Roa knows who I am, then I can guess who the _worldwide menace _in the first place is. Oh, and I lied because I thought you might screw up, due to being a grade-A Tsundere with anger management problems," his poker face returned full force, "That should be all."

Dead silence.

"Archer…" the Tohsaka trailed off, shaking her head, "Either you are the biggest _asshole _I've ever met, or you are saying the truth after lying all along to me. In both cases, I am going to hurt you badly all of creation will feel it."

"Well, it was worth a sh-"

And she kicked him in the balls, in a perfect, gracefully brutal motion.

_She _was the one who cringed, however. Archer, meanwhile, maintained his poker face, "Rin, I know you more than anyone else. I could see it coming from a mile away, so I reinforced my balls so hard that they gained a consistency more akin to _steel_. I told you that you would get your jerk war."

_The. Fucking. ASSHOLE! _"Archer… Troller, whatever… What is my father's name?"

"Tokiomi."

"When's my birthday!"

"February fourth."

"My favorite jewel!"

"Trick question. You're low on cash so any jewels are welcome."

She growled. She wanted something… _anything_ to prove that he wasn't who he said he was, "Who's my sister?"

He was quiet for a moment. His eyes looked… sad? "Sakura. Matou Sakura."

Rin was very quiet. "Ah…" she breathed, "I… I see… it seems you are saying the truth… that, or you're reading my mind."

"I would have gone mad already."

It was a welcome distraction from the topic she'd brought up. _Ignore the jab, ignore the jab! Don't kick balls of steel again, it will only make him laugh! _"And the Reality Marble?"

He smiled. "I have an amazing talent for projecting weapons and Noble Phantasms to the point that I assimilated myself to them. The Reality Marble is a reflection of my warped and sharpened mind."

The magus remembered the field of blades, and then she froze. An idea had struck her mind. "Any weapon? Any at all?"

"Oh, this is the 'I have an awesome idea in mind' face," Archer chuckled, "Most weapons, except gunpowder. I can't make guns. Shields, armor… But my specialty is mostly found in swords or objects with a bladed edge."

"Could you make one from blueprints?"

"Oh? Nothing harder? Yes, I can."

She couldn't repress a smile. "Archer, if you manage to do the job I have in mind for you, I promise to stop criticizing you behind your back."

"Why do I have the feeling you will only continue criticizing me, but openly this time?"

_**Break**_

The mansion felt off. Empty. Even her room was now sinister.

Without the maids' presence, Akiha didn't feel at ease inside the place. Kohaku's fake cheerfulness, for all it was worth, gave some semblance of activity to the mansion, and Hisui's presence was comforting. Now, both were dead, never to return.

Semiramis entered, snapping Akiha out of her thoughts. "I take back what I said about this Archer. He is definitively rude and impolite." The Tohno was not privy in the details, but it was obvious the queen's pass at Tohsaka's Servant had failed miserably, "His mistress is the same. Her politeness is a veneer hiding her grouchy true self."

Akiha couldn't care less. Tohsaka had helped them against SHIKI and was still willing to maintain their alliance. That was all that mattered. Her former brother would pay for what he'd done, "You must learn to tolerate them, if we are to cooperate. Tohsaka is now your Master."

"No need to remind me of it," the queen sat on the bed, next to the Tohno, "Do you still think about them?"

"I…" The Tohno lowered her head, "It was I and SHIKI who should have died, not them. The crimes of my family against them should have been punished." What her father had done would taint their name forever. Yet, in death, Makihisa had won: his family had survived, escaping justice.

"I did not know my former Master for a long enough time to learn her story, but… could you inform me of these crimes?"

Akiha took her breathing, "Kohaku told you the Tohno had demon blood in their veins?" The queen nodded. "Well, sometimes, it awakens brutally and turns us into ravenous monsters. You have seen my former brother… what he has become; this is the fate that awaits all Tohno. We call this the Inversion Impulse." She shook her head. "I have already shown symptoms."

"The red hair?"

"Yes. In time, it will be permanent and I may lose my mind to the demon blood," she narrowed her eyes, "Kohaku and Hisui… they belong to a rare kind of humans called Synchronizers. They had the ability to regenerate one's life-force by bodily fluid exchange. My father adopted them because this power could stop the Inversion Impulse. Drinking Kohaku's blood in small amounts allowed me to halt my transformation, but there is a more efficient, brutal way… and my father frequently subjected Kohaku to it. I suspect he even gave her to SHIKI, in the hopes that it would make him return to normal."

"Lady Akiha, you do not imply he-" The Tohno nodded, making Semiramis bit her lower lip in disgust, "Hisui too?"

"No. Kohaku took it all upon herself, hoping to preserve her sister," Akiha clenched her fists in rage, "One day, I discovered what was happening. I renounced my father and took Kohaku away. My father perished a few days later."

"What about your brother? The _real_ SHIKI Tohno?"

"He had his Inversion Impulse when he was a child and almost killed Nii-san," she didn't need to clarify she was talking about her adopted brother; "It is why he has anemia. My father… elements made him think SHIKI could return to normal, so he locked him into our mansion's basement until he could be cured. Meanwhile, as Nii-san shared the same name as SHIKI, father altered his memories and made everyone believe he was his real son, in order to sweep the whole disaster under the table."

Semiramis put her index on her lips, "Your father may have had knowledge of magecraft. And SHIKI ended up escaping?" she locked eyes with the Tohno, "Or… was he released?"

Akiha smiled sadly, "Kohaku all but admitted she had freed him in the hopes that he could destroy the Tohno. He murdered father, of that I am sure. I thought he was about to do the same to I and Nii-san, since his victims were girls who looked like me, but he suddenly fled to Fuyuki. Not soon after, Nii-san and Kohaku were branded as Masters, and we connected the dots."

"SHIKI was selected as a Master and had a wish to be granted," Semiramis whispered, "This Roa, too. If your brother is sharing his body with another spirit, it might explain why he has two Servants instead of one."

Akiha had come to the same conclusion, when Tohsaka had explained the situation in detail, "If I understand well, a powerful magus is possessing SHIKI. Maybe are they cooperating?"

"Lady Akiha, someone is obviously pulling the strings." The Tohno stared at the Servant, whose expression had darkened. "Even with Roa influencing him, your brother was too insane and obsessed with revenge to simply decide to participate on a whim. He must have been coached by a third party, probably this _'friend' _of his who took over my former Master's body. Only a magus from the Age of the Gods or a Caster could pull something like that off."

"If we capture SHIKI, we could interrogate him. He might-"

Semiramis put her fingers on Akiha's lips, making her stop, "Your brother has returned – your _adopted _one, with his Servant. He is at the gates, with companions."

She didn't even let the Assassin finish. The Tohno left her room and ran toward the mansion's door, opening it.

"Akiha," Shiki smiled. His Lancer and two unknown people were standing behind him. "I'm back-"

She hugged him, and she heard him gasp. _Kami, whoever, thank you… _"Nii-san, I thought you were dead…" she whispered, a few tears in her eyes, "Where were you?"

"It's… complicated."

"You will explain later." Akiha glared at the two newcomers, a pink-haired woman and a man with a lecherous smile. "Who are they?"

"Hired guns," the girl spoke, "We caught the lad getting attacked by villains, and they fled with their tails between their legs when they saw us."

"You did not inform me you had such a beautiful sister, Shiki." Akiha blushed slightly at the man's compliment. "Next time, do not make her cry." He nodded at Akiha. "My name is David, King of Israel, and this is my partner, Rider." Semiramis chose that moment to materialize next to Akiha, catching the lecher's eye, "My, my, quite the dark beauty."

"King David, you said?" The Assassin smiled, "And here I thought God punished your womanizing habits."

The king's expression darkened. "I see you are familiar with my legend. Recognizing beauty is not a sin, simply a temptation. I have vowed to resist it, for it caused my fall and pain for good people." He returned to wear his good-hearted grin. "Plus, I enjoy teasing girls. It puts a smile on my face."

"I suppose teasing must be part of the Archer package," Rider snorted.

David chuckled and made a reverence. "Please excuse us, but fights are probably happening, and we have to keep peace."

"See you next time, lad," the pink-haired girl said, following the man as they left in the fog.

"Servants?" Akiha guessed, narrowing her eyes. "Who attacked you?"

"I have no idea. There were three, a masked man, a biker and a blonde. They knocked me out, tried to kidnap me, and failed thanks to Karna and these two."

"A Rider, an Assassin, and an Archer," the golden Lancer spoke, "A woman haunted by her past, a man without a name, and a huntress with the heart of a bear. This is what they are in the inside."

"As for where I was…" He scratched the back of his head. "I accidentally hurt someone and had to take care of her until she could recover. My phone didn't work, so I couldn't inform you. I thought about coming to the mansion, but then these three Servants attacked."

"Her?" Akiha narrowed her eyes with slight jealousy, "You were with a girl?" She blinked and stared at the Lancer. "Wait… Karna? You are Karna, the son of the sun?" The man nodded and gave into a small shrug, as if it was no big deal.

"Yes, it was a foreigner," Shiki nodded, oblivious to her thoughts, "Akiha, I was with her when I was attacked, but she completely vanished. I, Karna, and our saviors spent hours trying to find her, and we failed. I'm worried she might have been abducted or worse," he stared at Semiramis, "Do you think you could help in finding her?"

"Maybe," the Assassin replied, "I need some time to try locating her."

Akiha bit her lower lip. "Shiki, a tragedy befell us tonight, when you weren't present. We… we walked into a trap."

The Tohno frowned, "What happened?" He blinked. "Wait… where is Hisui? And Kohaku?"

Akiha locked eyes with him, making her decision. "Shiki… I think it is time for you to learn our family's dirty secrets."

_**Break**_

_"Why such a face, Dracula-kun?" _he could almost picture himself a mocking grin in his head, _"All the temple belongs to us now."_

Vlad Tepes glared at the cellphone in Jack's hands, "Are you the Devil, to possess those girls and take pleasure in their pain? And I am not Dracula." Curse Bram Stoker, his book had tainted his reputation beyond repair. Why did that novelist take _him _as an example for his vampire character?

The voice simply chuckled, _"The Devil? No… I am all the world's evils and then some," _a pause, _"If you truly want to know who I am, then… call me Seraph-kun! Appropriate, no? The devil was an angel, once upon a time… Anyway, congratulations are in order! You have done a wonderful job securing the temple, my friends. This deserves praise!"_

Vlad stared at the temple's stairs, which had been overrun with spikes. To be honest, access to the mountain was now nearly impossible, "I have surrounded our new base of operation with my Noble Phantasm. I, however, need more Prana to maintain it."

"Hijacking the leylines would do the job easily," Chaos stated. The demon had retaken his usual human shape and discarded his true bestial appearance. SHIKI was standing next to him, new red marks on his arm, "It was not easy, but I have successfully extracted the Command Spells from the dead Masters and implanted them, as you wished."

_"With Dracula-kun's Noble Phantasm active, and Frankenstein-chan keeping the gates, the temple is now the surest place in the city. You won't be bothered during your job, Roa-kun." _A pause. _"SHIKI-kun, is the other guy listening?"_

"Why did you kill the maids?"

Vlad eyed his Master in slight surprise. He appeared to be sane for the moment. The voice's answer was… distasteful. _"Why bother knowing? If I remember well, Kohaku-san was nothing more than a bedwarmer to you." _SHIKI staggered, as if he had been slapped. _"All the time you used her Synchronizer abilities to free yourself from your impulses and nightmares, calling her _Akiha_? I saw it all in the girl's mind. Do you remember the pain? The blood? The screams?"_

"It… it was father who forced me to…" he held his head in denial, "It was the demon blood, not me! I never wanted it!"

_"Who cares? It was a toy, you shouldn't care. She didn't serve you anymore, so I got rid of her for you. It happened. No big deal." _Vlad couldn't repress a sneer at the jovial tone. _Such callousness is disgusting…_

_"SHIKI-kun, all she desired was to become a doll to forget her own feelings. I granted that wish. Hisui wished to share her sister's fate. I granted that wish too. They got what they wanted, we got the temple. Everyone is happy."_

"But-"

_"SHIKI-kun…" _Seraph trailed off, _"I fear you made a mistake. These girls are happy. I granted both their wishes. That is my purpose. In time, I will grant your wish too, because we're pals." _The voice became soft, _"I can remake fate so that your father died of heart attack before he could ever touch little Kohaku. I can make sure you never succumb to your impulse, allowing you to become the Tohno head. Shiki will never steal your place and your sister shall love you and call you brother again. So please, forget about these broken toys and stay my playmate."_

SHIKI was torn inside. Vlad could almost read his thoughts. On one hand, that Seraph's promise was attractive, and they were all aware it could keep up its end of the bargain it. On the other hand, it would cause him to dirty his hands with oceans of blood.

In the end, hope prevailed, "The other guy is listening."

_"Excellent. Roa-kun, this job is the reason I went all the trouble to make sure you were selected as a Master. Under this temple lies a cave which is the core of the previous Grail system. I want you to alter the magic circle on the walls to suit my purpose."_

Vlad narrowed his eyes, "What purpose?"

_"Why, but to have my wish granted! Of course, I will grant all of __your __**own**__ wishes in the process."_

"The other guy wants to ask why he was chosen, and not another," SHIKI pointed out.

_"The task at hand needs an expert in many fields, and mostly in Numerology. Roa-kun, you'd be surprised at the amount of candidates I had. Some were willing to work for me, but lacked the skill… others had the skill but not the motivation. Of all the candidates, you were the only one sufficiently strong enough, skilled enough, and knowledgeable in Numerology that I could rely on… and you were the only one I __**knew**__ would obey me." _The voice chuckled. _"However, you will need a body with stronger magic circuits. So in my graciousness I've prepared one just for you."_

The fog grew thicker for an instant, and then dispersed. An unconscious blue-haired woman materialized in front of them, lying on the ground.

_"I will transfer your soul into Elesia's body within the night, while the rest of you seal the temple from the outside world. Take rations, you will keep your ground until the arrays are modified." _Seraph paused, _"Ah… SHIKI-kun, I have a way to make you feel better. I had thought about turning her into a Berserker and having her run wild in the city, maybe giving her to a fanatic… one of the Caster Servants ruined that plan, but I'm feeling generous."_

The fog unraveled a bit more, revealing the body of a blonde woman. She was all in white, with red eyes glaring at them, and restrained by black chains.

_"Here is your new maid to make up for the others' loss." _Seraph chuckled, _"My gift to you: Arcueid Brunestud! And if she bothers you, you always take a __**stab**__ at her. Vampires enjoy that, or so I have heard…"_

_**Break**_

The king of Uruk couldn't suppress a smile, as the vessel's screens lightened. "Finally!" He had waited so long for this. "Vimana, rise up at your king's command! I order you to show Babylon's majesty to all this city's mongrels!"

The flying ship vibrated and obeyed. The engine roared and the screens showed the ship rising in the airs, pushing back the fog. Kotomine smiled at the display, "Do you think you could leave the city?"

Gilgamesh chuckled, "Kirei, the Grail has demonstrated that it can disable my ship at any time. I will not challenge it and put a smile on this… fake Saber's face," he raised his arm, "Now, it is time to reduce Fuyuki City to ashes. The problem is… which weapon I am going to use." He crossed his fingers. "I cannot sully Ea with the blood of weaklings…" he smiled, "Oh! This looks interesting… nothing quite like atomic fission to wake up the people."

"… this ship has nuclear arms?"

"Kirei, modern nukes are _petards _compared to what I am about to unleash."

The priest frowned. "King of Heroes, do you remember Ruler's warning? Excessive destruction will result in her making this ship blow up. Using that weapon would give her a convenient excuse to wipe us out, would it not?"

Gilgamesh gritted his teeth, "I am _not_ afraid of her," he snarled. He was excessively angry. Why had _she _been chosen as Ruler? _He _was the only one fit to oversee heroes! It was his title alone. "I could kill her anytime I wish with my _bare hands_ just as I could kill everybody in that damn city!"

Kirei stopped, and then smiled. "Then why not do it? Why not kill everyone yourself? It would certainly remind them of who is the king of heroes."

Gilgamesh thought about it an instant. "It is true… people have forgotten what it is to fear me. But would I dirty my weapons with the blood of these mongrels?" the king considered the question and smiled, "They would feel honored to have served me as _target __practice_. At least they will be good at something."

"King of Heroes, we both know Saber will try to interfere," Kotomine pointed out, "She would fail, in spite of her best efforts. What better than to see her ideals be trampled upon, to realize all her righteousness does not matter in the face of overwhelming power? You could show her the strength of _true_ regality."

The priest certainly knew how to sell his plots… and he was right. Seeing Saber giving up into despair would make his day. She might even surrender to him to save others. Gilgamesh briefly abandoned himself to a fantasy of Saber finally becoming the biggest treasure of his vast collection…

He returned to his senses the second he realized something was amiss, "Kirei… do you feel alright?" he asked, making the priest blink. "I've known you for ten years… since when are your plans this direct?"

The Master's expression turned stoic, "I now am aware that the Grail can grant any wish," he spoke, "And all I have… is a single question to ask. Surely an omnipotent device can answer a single question."

Gilgamesh laughed, "Whatever, Kirei! I need time… to prepare a grandiose spectacle worthy of my participation. It will be one that I'm sure you will probably appreciate."

_**Break**_

_This night, Shirou dreamt of arrows._

_Arrows piercing her flesh – blades cutting into her body – dreams of herself feeling death coming to claim her… She was alone on a plain, dying, while her killers were celebrating._

_"Why?" she asked, her pelt covered with blood, "I just wanted… to befriend you…" She still wished to. She wanted to have a family, a husband that would cuddle her, children to call her mother, friends with who she could enjoy life… "Why?"_

_She still wanted that wish… she so wanted it…_

_**"Buddy, pal, this dream sucks. I mean, become a giant female fox? This guy's got issues!"**_

_Shirou's eyes widened, and he suddenly realized that, no, he wasn't a fox, "What the hell? Who's talking?!"_

_**"Yes, what the hell is going on in your hea- Wait… you can **_**hear**_** me?" **__The voice was male, and astonished. It was coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, __**"My… well this is the first time that's happened in seventy years! Awesome!"**_

_"Who the hell are you?" Shirou asked. "And where are we?" Was this Tamamo's dream?_

_**"The where… well, it's probably the dream of one of your Servants, the vixen. Due to the connection, you can exchange visions of your past, and I get to watch with popcorn. And who am I? I am the most hardcore evil badass this world has to offer…" **_The voice took its breath, _**"Angry Manjew!"**_

_Shirou found no answer to that._

_**"Yes, it's silly, but you need to understand… a**__**s the world's top douchebag, I need to make them as insulting as possible... **_seventy years in captivity and you can't help but invent a few incredibly bad jokes. Or go insane. Or both. I've got no one to tell jokes to, and then, suddenly, you're here! By the way, why haven't you banged one of your Servants yet? I mean, it's the fox mating season and she has the hots for you! And you're technically that Saber's scabbard, so go impale her! Who knows, you might even get a threesome! And now you've got a elf as well! Admit it, this Medea is hot."

_"… she's, what, twenty years older than I am."_

_**"She's an elf. Look at her ears! She must be, what, centuries old? I doesn't matter anymore at that point."**_

_"... no. Just no. And why the hell are so perverted?"_

_**"Sorry, sorry. It's just I'm **__**incredibly **_**bored**_** and need **_**entertainment**_**, and you're the only thing I've gotten to talk to for the last decade." **_T_he voice stopped, __**"Know what, next time you come, I'll give you a nice dream movie, 'cause right now you're about to wake up. See ya 'round pal!"**_

Shirou's eyes snapped open.

The boy stared around himself, finding himself in a bedroom. Caster was sleeping in the other bed, and light was shedding from the window. Day had started.

"I think I need a therapist."

_**Servant of the Day**_

**Spirit: **Gawain, the Knight of the Sun

**Class: **Saber

**Master: **Leo Harway

**Alignment: **Lawful Good

**N. Phantasm: **A++

**Strength: **B++

**Agility: **B

**Mana: **A

**Luck: **A

**Endurance: **B+

**Class skills:**

**Magic Resistance B: **It is very difficult for Modern Magecraft to target Gawain. He can, however, be harmed by truly powerful spells.

**Riding B: **Most modern vehicles can be used with above average skill.

**Personal skills:**

**Numeral of the Saint, EX: **As knight of the sun, Gawain's power increases under daylight. At noon, the effect reaches its peak and confers near invulnerability to the Saber Servant. However, the effect is negated when facing Sun-aligned Servant.

**Guardian Knight, A: **Gawain gains bonuses when fighting to defend his vowed lord and Master.

**Eye of the Mind (True) B: **Refined through experience, Gawain's sixth sense allows him to notice opportunities in battle and greatly increases the chances of a comeback.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Excalibur Galantine, Anti-Fortress, A+: **The shining sister sword of Excalibur, offered to Gawain by the Lady of the Lake. While it lacks Excalibur's pure power, Galantine makes up by offering more versatility, allowing Gawain to summon flames in a localized area. Galantine's power varies depending on the time of use, reaching its peak during noon.

_**Author Dojo**_

"Hello! Welcome to the Author Dojo!" Tiger Taiga smiled, "Here are the author's thoughts discussed with-"

She was interrupted by a hacking noise in the background. Someone called out from behind a door, "Is that my cue?"

He was ignored.

"Hey, what's wrong with the rabbit?" Taiga wondered aloud before its chest cavity exploded outward and something hissed left and right before slithering away.

…

"Today our invitee is Gawain!" Taiga shouted, not missing a beat.

"Umm… there's blood all over the floor." Gawain noted as he stepped into the dojo.

"Don't worry about it; I'll have somebody clean it up in a little while," Taiga waved it off, "So, is there anything you'd like to share with the audience?"

"Well, I'd like to note that I'm pleased my stats were increased for this story. It only makes sense. And the fact that I'm playing such an important role is refreshing."

"Ah, but Gawain, weren't you important in EXTRA, too?"

He sat in a corner as depression hovered over him, "Defeated… Devastated… Can't serve the right king… A failure…"

"Wow, what a downer," Taiga murmured, "Anyway, it looks like bad things are ahead for everyone! Ciel's captured! And Arcueid is captured! And… Wow, it must suck to be Shirou right now. The only ones who aren't getting a raw deal are Gilgamesh and Kirei."

"Angry Mojo too," Gawain spoke. "I mean, seventy years in a cup? It explains why he has gone madder than usual."

"Anyway, next time…" she looked down at the paper, "What? That's… No… He _wouldn't!"_ she looked closer, "With a _melon?!" _Tiger Taiga smiled. "Next time, the main characters get a shitload of character development, non-sexual humor make you laugh, Aoko and Shirou realize maybe three Servants are a bit too much to handle in term of prana, Arc gets a maid outfit, Rin and Archer have a bonding moment, Ilya goes see a movie, Shirou and Shiki become BFF, Spartacus' Master plays superhero, and the melon lord rules! Please review, and get your author dojo membership card!"


	9. Grief

Took me more time than expected, but here it is. If Echoes' readers are reading this, the next chapters will probably come out a bit late. I want to see a bit more of Madara's story and abilities before portraying his fight scene.

By the way, if anyone is wondering, no, Seraph isn't an OC. It appeared in the Nasuverse more than once, but its background is quite different. Just guess who it is.

Also, after much consideration, I have decided to add the Fate Fake characters for a cameo. Expect nothing truly serious, but it should be amusing.

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own any Type-Moon material.

Thanks Slayer End/Ars Poetica for his awesome betaing.

* * *

_**Day Four**_

_**Grief**_

Daylight felt good.

Aozaki Aoko liked the sun. Who wouldn't? It was a source of life and joy. A pity it was covered with that damn fog… she could only see the aster's faint brilliance through the main room's window. "Tell me, George, do you possess any Noble Phantasm able to disperse that fog? Iskander?"

"I am afraid not, Master," the white Rider replied, staring through the glass himself. "I am a defender, not a destroyer. I do not have the necessary talents to lift this demonic weather."

"Why demonic? It's the Grai-"

"Do not refer to this evil artifact that way, Master," Saint George hissed, "The Grail is a holy relic of God. Whatever object caused this bloodshed shouldn't be called by the same name as the sacred cup." He regained his composure. "I suspect it might be Satan's doing."

"Servant Satan? That would be an interesting plot twist," Shakespeare spoke, having opted for a rich, blue costume for the day. "I bet the villain, however, will be far less cliché."

As ever, the Caster was discussing story conventions. Aoko knew a lot about them, but, the gods may help, she had never applied them to reality. When Iskander entered the main room, Shakespeare bowed slightly to him. "Good morning, honorable supporting character."

"Good morning, playwright," the other replied, obviously confused by the nickname. "Wait… _Supporting_ character? Like Hector in the Illiad?"

"Indeed. I expect you to have a glorious death, yet a little less importance than the protagonist."

The King of Conquerors looked positively disappointed, "Why can't I be this epic's Achilles? I meet all the qualifications! And who would be the protagonist?"

"I am sure Emiya Shirou is the protagonist, but he may share the spot with Tohno Shiki. As for you… you were the protagonist of your own story, but you have been demoted in this play. Do not worry; I did the same to Caesar himself once."

Saint George stared at them, hopping they would explain what they were talking about, "If I understand well, you are implying life is a story?"

"My friend… God is an author," Shakespeare explained. "It took me much time to understand, but the world works on story conventions. Heroes get to do incredible things, villains can win to cause tragedies, and supporting characters die like flies. In the same way we make plays to entertain ourselves, God created a big story called the universe for the sake of his greater amusement. Maybe he's even doing it to entertain other deities, I cannot say, but the important thing is we have been dragged into one of his plays to serve as characters. I theorized God created a barrier, the fourth wall, to prevent us from seeing him pulling the plot's strings."

"I doubt God or the Root would care about us ants," Aoko scoffed, "I mean, we have free will, right? He just doesn't care about what we do."

"_We are all part of God_, Master!" Shakespeare shouted, much to everyone's amazement, "We are all part of his imagination, and as such, we have a degree of free-will. Maybe we will grow more important than planned, maybe we will make mistakes faster… it all depends on how we affect God's vision of us and the spot we manage to occupy in the great plot! By becoming a comic relief character with very little importance to the drama, I am assured to stay alive until the very bitter end. Yes, I will be harmed, I will lose a bone or two, but weapons will conveniently miss my vital organs and I will live on. _Don't you realize I __tamed the plot_?"

Aoko did the only sensible thing possible: put a palm on her face. Saint George imitated her, and Iskander simply laughed. "I need you to join my army, you would be so interesting!"

Before Aoko could interrupt the wackiness, a delicious scent of grilled steak attracted her attention. Like a mayfly drawn by a powerful light, she left her apartment and broke into Shirou's. She found him in the kitchen preparing a feast. His Servants were seated, waiting for a meal. While Arturia and Tamamo looked happy, Medea's face was as cold and stoic as ever.

Shirou smiled, as the redhead noticed eight flatware, "Good evening, Aozaki-san."

"Good evening Shirou-kun. You prepared a meal for all of us?"

"I had a bad, crazy dream, and I needed to chase it from my head… so I occupied myself preparing this," he stated. "Everyone is welcome."

"I hope the next good dream will involve me…" Tamamo whispered, blushing. Medea eyed her, her expression undecipherable.

Aoko politely thanked him, and her Servants did the same. She knew they didn't need food to live, and were simply doing it for the taste. Not that Shirou cared: he was doing it to please them, as always.

The sorceress had spent hours trying to understand the boy. She had come to the conclusion he couldn't make his own happiness and needed others to feel fine. It was such a warped way of living she had wondered if it wasn't caused by a powerful origin.

She blinked. _He wants to help others happy… by realizing their __**wishes**__… could it be? _The redhead would need to investigate after the meal.

The second she bit the steak, all her worries were thrown out of the window, "SO GOOD!" She shouted, upon swallowing it whole. It was simply so wonderful… all the different tastes united in one divine flesh…

"This is incredible, Sir Shirou," Saint George noted, although he didn't take much.

"You are the _God of Kitchens_," Shakespeare added.

"I admit… this is quite good…" Medea was forced to oblige.

"Master Shirou is a perfect cook!" Tamamo shouted happily.

"Boy, lad, if you join my army, I will immediately promote you to head general and ruler of all food!" Iskander shouted, upon swallowing a huge portion of beef, "I will not be denied!"

"Shirou," Saber cut in, "More lunch. _Now_."

The blushing teen scratched his head's back, "Unfortunately… I don't have enough food left for another feast. Really, this was more of a last hurrah."

Aozaki decided to do the only important action. More important than finding the boy's origin, "Everyone, let's attack the nearest supermarket and take all the food inside! MY HUNGER NEEDS SATISFACTION!"

Saber's armor instantly manifested, and she jumped on her feet… much to Shirou's horror, "Wait, no!"

"Please, let's be civilized people," Saint George called as he waved his hands in a calming gesture. "We are all responsible adults, and we will not attack anyone."

Aoko was about to disagree vehemently, until Iskander beat her in speed, "Of course! To win without fighting is the greatest victory! I will make sure this supermarket surrenders all his food to the boy peacefully!" He gave a tap to Shirou, "I'll follow the lad… it's about time for him to know some manly company."

"I and Shakespeare will follow them as escort," Saint George spoke. "Meanwhile, as you all have more knowledge of magecraft than us, I suggest you stay there and reinforce our base's defenses."

Saber glared at her Master. "Shirou, what are you waiting for? _Get more food_!"

"Yes, yes!" The Master immediately ran away, followed by the male Servants.

When she was alone with the female Servants, Aoko stared at them. "Saber, I suggest you try finding escape routes or weak points in the building. Medea and Tamamo will add defenses to it and build our workshops." She paused, and stared at Medea. "Do you happen to know a way to guess someone's Origin fast?"

"Of course," she grinned smugly, although her eyes did not hide her surprise, "Do you want to learn yours?"

"Not mine, your Master's. I have suspicions on its nature, and it would come in real handy." All the girls stared at her with different degrees of surprise. "If his Origin is what I think it is, it can explain why he's so inept at magecraft, and how we can correct that. I mean, if I have troubles maintaining three Servants, I guess he can barely do it with you. He needs to improve, especially since he has two Casters."

"I have ways to get prana another way," Medea spoke, "Plus, I believe Tamamo and I could exploit the fog by combining our talent," she shrugged, "I will find my Master's Origin after I finish installing my temple."

"Good. I will return later, I have someone to find." Aoko crossed her arms. "Neither Shiki, Arcueid nor the golden Lancer showed up last night. I am worried and I will try to find them." She smirked. "I have my ways of tracking people."

Aozaki suddenly noticed something very wrong about the new Caster. It was something drastically more important than finding Shiki. "I have a question for you, Medea…

…are you a house elf?"

_**The Supermarket**_

"Why is everyone around me completely out of their minds?" Shirou wondered, as they entered the supermarket. While the Servants hadn't bothered taking spirit forms, they had taken more discreet clothing. Well, if you could call Iskander's shirt, with the word 'admirable' painted in red all over it discreet… Saint George had opted for a white suit and Shakespeare for a green trench coat, "Every single time I cook for someone, it ends in a disaster."

"Lad, your cooking is a wonder," Iskander pointed out, "It is ambrosia, the food of the gods."

"You have wonderful skills, Sir Shirou," Saint George added. "Haven't you ever thought about becoming a cook? I believe you would yield wondrous success."

The boy shrugged, "To be honest, I don't have a real idea of what I want to do with my life. I have no dream to pursue."

"Boy, if you had no dream you wouldn't have been dragged into this war," Iskander pointed out with a big grin. "Everyone has a dream, but some find their own later than others. You're still young."

Shirou grinned, secretly uncomfortable with the subject, "Say, all of you… what are your dreams?"

Saint George returned the grin. "My dream… would be world peace. I would die happy if I were to witness a time when people finally abandon weapons in favor of love," he sighed, "It is unrealizable, but I am sure that one day such a time shall come, by God's will."

"My goal?" Iskander chuckled, "Take over the world."

Shirou stopped, both surprised and horrified. "…seriously?"

"OF COURSE!" He gave him a tap on the back, almost making him crash on the floor. The Rider noticed his horror. "Do you feel sick?"

"Taking over the world… doesn't it involve killing thousands?"

The giant grinned ear to ear, "Only if you're doing it badly. Winning without killing or humiliating, that is a true victory. Convincing them you are a better ruler gives you friends, and not enemies."

_Yeah, because having someone break into their home asking to be their ruler would make them happy. _"And if they don't like you?"

"Then you haven't tried hard enough."

"I doubt people would be happy if you were to invade their land," Saint George pointed out. The other Rider shrugged his shoulders, unconcerned.

Shirou turned to face the only Caster of the group. "And you, Shakespeare-san?"

The playwright seemed to ponder his words for an instant. "Well, protagonis-"

_"I am not a story character."_

"Of course, of course. Stay in denial. My dream…" he trailed off. "My dream is to create the ultimate play. I desire to witness an epic surpassing the Iliad, which I could translate into the greatest play of all times, one that would bring me peace as an artist. And I believe it will be your story."

The teen blinked. _He intends to write a play about me? _"I'm not really good character material…"

"I believe otherwise. You have something that draws people's interest; you simply are unaware of what. I am sure you have impressive potential." The group stopped, as they reached a crowd waiting. _Probably the rationing queue, _Shirou thought.

"I am afraid you will have to return home," a man spoke with a megaphone, making the crowd groan in anger and frustration, "The city's council decided to organize rationing. We can only hand you the strictest minimum."

"If I put an enchantment on them, they might hand us their food," Shakespeare suggested.

Saint George looked downright appalled, and Iskander shook his head, "Better share their meal as friends."

"No," Shirou spoke with a categorical tone, "I refuse to steal food or tax anyone. Everyone is forced to make sacrifices to guarantee everyone's safety." He knew he was going to die by Saber's blade if he did this, but he gathered his courage and took his decision. "There won't be a feast tonight. We will have to ration, too."

"This is the righteous path," Saint George nodded. His expression turned stoic and determined, "I will protect you from the famished furies."

An image of Saber and Aoko flashed through Shirou's mind, and he shivered. _Maybe I should have stolen food instead… _he thought as they exited the supermarket. "Still, maybe we can find food in another mark-"

"Tigerwoman to the rescue!"

Shirou instantly recognized the voice, and stopped dead. The Servants did the same, but mostly out of surprise and astonishment.

In front of them, a woman was wearing the worst superhero costume _ever_. It basically boiled to a yellow and black outfit with a long orange cape. Only a paper-thin feline black mask covered the forehead and the upper part of the face.

You would have to be _blind and deaf _not to guess who she was, "F-Fuji-nee?" Shirou asked, amazed.

"I know no Fuji-nee, but she must be a wonderful, beautiful and awesome woman!" Taiga Fujimura said. "I am Tigerwoman, the wonderful beast of Fuyuki! I defeat evil with my super-Tiger Shinai!"

"And I am her badass sidekick!" Spartacus shouted, as he jumped next to Taiga. His face was covered with green makeup, "The MELON LORD! I defeat evil with my BADASS OPPRESSOR-KILLING SWORD!"

At that point, Shirou's mind broke. _Oh shit…_

"We help those in needs!" Taiga then proceeded to throw multiple bags of food at Shirou's feet, "Take this feast and be happy!"

"Tigerwoman, you need to teach me how to unlock the AVATAR STATE, so I can slay more oppressors!"

"Then follow me, Melon Lord, beyond the infinity!" Taiga laughed maniacally, leaving with her Servant… because there was no way Spartacus would behave like that without having such a crazy Master.

After a long, long silence, Iskander asked the critical question. "What just happened?"

"That was my guardian, Fujimura Taiga…"

"Told you Spartacus' Master was a minor named character," Shakespeare nodded. "I, however, expected a more… climactic reveal. I suppose it is to be expected from comedies."

Realization hit Shirou, and he became paralyzed with terror, "Wait. She's a Master, so that means…"

"Alright, correction: it's a tragicomedy. Hmm… looks like I might have to find another spot than the comic relief."

The Emiya ignored him and crossed his fingers.

He could only hope now.

_**The Temple**_

Arcueid actually liked her clothes. They were short and white with a blue mini-skirt… and actually quite comfortable, "They're wonderful, Franky!" she said, upon giving her a cup of tea. Well, she didn't know how to make tea, so she just put whatever she could find in water.

Playing around in the maid outfit was actually a pleasant experience. Being powerless? Not so much.

The shy Servant grinned, blushing a bit. "I'm happy you enjoy them, Miss Brunestud. I was afraid I had done it badly."

"Oh, please," the True Ancestor replied with a smile, "Call me Arcueid!"

"We have a French maid!" Jack chirped, touching Arc's mini-skirt as if the blonde vampire was some kind of toy. "We are noblewomen now!"

Vlad only sighed. Of all the men present, he was the only one to have treated her with a decent amount of respect. Chaos hadn't even talked to her; this SHIKI had made clear he couldn't care less about her, and this Seraph…

Arcueid stared at the faint black chains covering her limbs. They didn't restrain her movements, and were as heavy as feathers. And yet they kept her powers suppressed. She couldn't break things, anymore. Her vampiric impulse and heightened senses were all gone, and she couldn't activate her Marble Phantasm.

Arcueid Brunestud had been, for all intents and purposes, reduced to a powerless human girl.

In her long, long lifetime, she had never seen something like that. How could anybody suppress the power of the True Ancestors? Not even gods could manage it.

Fortunately, her situation wasn't as bad as she thought. The Servants were all rather nice. Frankenstein had designed the maid outfit, and didn't look like she could hurt a fly, Jack was simply a child, and Vlad was a true gentleman – if as stoic as Karna. They had even invited her to have some tea in one of the temple's main rooms.

Their Masters, on the other hand…

"Do you enjoy your situation, Arcueid Brunestud?"

The princess bit her lower lip at the mocking tone. The newcomer was a woman with long blue hair, red eyes, and whose beautiful face was twisted in a vicious smile. She was wearing a conservative and rich black costume, along with a red cape. The woman was the very picture of a stereotypical noble.

Yet, Arcueid immediately saw through the disguise of flesh, "Roa…"

"Long time no see, my dear nemesis," the Serpent of Akasha laughed, making a mock reverence, "You cannot imagine how overjoyed I am to see you again."

If she could… if she could, Arcueid would snap the bastard's neck. Unfortunately, the best she could do was to glare, "Roa… this is not mutual."

"I have mixed feelings about your situation," Roa smirked. "On the one hand, I am disappointed to see such a powerful being as you reduced to this state. On the other hand, I am pleased to see you so clearly humiliated." The ancient magus laughed. "It seems this Seraph's power is above what I'd originally thought. It's even above yours."

The blonde simply glared, and Roa ignored her. "Where is SHIKI?" he asked Vlad. "I thought he was supposed to patrol?"

"He is giving the twins a proper burial," the black Lancer shot back, his tone distant, "He insisted on doing it alone."

Roa raised an eyebrow. "I cannot grasp why he is so bothered…" The bastard shook his head, and then smiled. "Anyway, I have great news. Seraph has finally decided to grant Chaos' wish of becoming a gestalt being. I assisted to the process and photographed it. These modern cell phones are amazing."

She, he, whatever, handed Frankenstein a little red cell phone. The Servant started at the screen, and paled deathly. Jack and Vlad imitated her, and their reaction was just as sinister.

Out of curiosity, Arcueid looked at the screen, and immediately regretted it.

She couldn't call this thing a human, or a living being. It was a mass of tentacles and eyes and claws and… and she struggled to find words to describe what she had in front of her.

"Fabro Rowan is no more," Roa spoke, giving the photo to the former vampire's Servant, "He has successfully merged with 665 beasts to become pure chaos. As you can see, Frankenstein, your Master is now unable to give orders. It cannot even form coherent thoughts anymore. You answer to me, now."

"Where… where is he?" The Servant asked, looking sad.

"Under the temple. We're keeping it from outsiders. I advise you not to approach it, or it might attack you in mindless hunger." Roa then left the room. "I need to finish my job. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

When they were alone, Jack offered Arcueid some kind of machine. "Hey, would you like playing Pokémon? We have found two DS in one of the rooms, and we can play together!"

"Does it involve blood?" The vampiress asked fearfully, staring at the lightened screen.

"No, Pokémon never die, they only faint," Jack chirped happily. "Frankenstein plays the game too, but she prefers contests over battles."

She didn't understand what the little Assassin was talking about, but it sounded fun. "Why not?" she smiled before frowning at Vlad, "You do not play?"

"I prefer chess over modern games," he admitted, before giving her an odd look. "You are strangely serene, for a prisoner. I would have expected more tension and anxiety. I would prefer you to enjoy your stay… yet I still find your attitude odd."

"Why?" To be honest, she didn't even remember how she got there. She had had her ass kicked by an Archer and suddenly awoke in the temple. "I fought the better killer and lost. There's nothing to cry about." She clenched her fist. "I will get this Archer next time."

"_Archer_?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Seraph is an Archer?"

The atmosphere dropped heavily.

"Jack… We best not talk of Seraph. To speak about the devil means to think about it," Vlad glanced at the cell phone, and then at Arcueid. "Seraph is not an Archer, Lady Brunestud. You haven't seen a billionth of what Seraph can do."

Frankenstein stared at the cell phone, waiting on the table. As if it was going to light up and cause chaos.

"Seraph… it is a haunting nightmare. To think of it is to spawn its presence. I…" he thought for a moment, "I committed many a sin in my life and grew out of my fear of mankind in impaling those who threatened the lives of my people. But Seraph is something else entirely. Seraph is not a man. It is not a god. It is all the evils of the world given form and too much power. If you are to stay here, you'd better be discreet. None of us, bar this demon Roa, have anything against you, but Seraph… you had better not anger it lest you be decimated and subjected to a fate more gruesome than death."

A long silence followed.

"Master…" Frankenstein whispered, obviously crushed. "Master abandoned me…"

_**Semiramis' room**_

When her crystal ball finally shined, Semiramis couldn't hold back a sigh of pleasure. It had taken time to break past Roa's barrier, but fortunately the vampire, while undeniably powerful, was nowhere as good as she was. As the image of a blonde girl matching Arcueid's description appeared on the ball's surface, the queen called for her mistress. "Lady Akiha, I confirm the girl had indeed been kidnapped by Roa, as I suspected."

The Tohno narrowed her eyes and observed the blonde. She was beautiful, inhumanly so, and Semiramis could see the slight jealousy in her mistress' eyes. Akiha then proceeded to blush, when she noticed the girl's outfit and the chains. "Why is she dressed that way?"

"Who knows? Maybe Roa has particular tastes." The queen dropped the girl and attempted to focus on Roa himself. The image changed, revealing a dark cavern covered with red, shining lines. Semiramis instantly recognized magical arrays. "He seems to be occupied."

"I recognize a few symbols…" Akiha whispered. "I saw them in father's journal."

This picked the queen's interest. Semiramis had suspected Makihisa was knowledgeable to an extent when it came to magecraft, so maybe he held have a larger role than they all thought. "You will have to hand me the journal, lady Akiha."

When she analyzed the array, Semiramis couldn't repress a frown. The arrays had had received recent additions, or a part of them had been erased, modifying the delicate balance maintaining this circle power. "Roa hasn't lost time."

"What do you think he's doing?" Akiha had no knowledge of magecraft, and as such was dependent on her proxy Servant for explanations. Semiramis briefly wondered about teaching her the basics, when she would have the time.

"He is modifying an existing magical circle," the Assassin explained. "From what I understand, he's removing the failsafe." And that was strange… The arrays were obviously used for a ritual of great magnitude. Disarming the restraints would cause untold chaos. "Maybe he intends to take it over?"

_"Congratulations~! You guessed right, Semi-chan!"_

The queen could only blink, as the crystal ball's image was replaced by the picture of a red eye. Semiramis realized her spell had just been hijacked, and it confirmed her suspicions even more. That awfully familiar voice _had _to belong to a Caster.

"_You_." If Akiha's venomous tone could kill, that monster would be dead already.

_"Me, Seraph-kun, the great and powerful!" _The childish tone would be downright ridiculous, if the voice wasn't obviously inhuman. Semiramis guessed either it was an act, or that Seraph - obviously a fake name - was a genuine childish psychopath. _"Sorry, Akiha-chan, but I have a Master Plan in preparation and you can't cheat it! I won't let you guess what the big surprise will be, so you won't see Roa-kun anymore! But I'm a good sport. So here's a hint: it will involve a lot of blood and __misery."_

Semiramis attempted to subtly track down the mysterious voice's location, but the signal was confusing. Either that Seraph was everywhere at the same time or it was excellent at messing with her. If the following, mocking laugh was of any indication, it was the latter.

"Why are you doing this?"

The laugh stopped, _"What? Why what, Akiha-chan?"_

"Why did you have them killed?!" the Tohno asked, red with anger, "What does it procure for you? Pleasure? Is the Grail worth so much pain and bloodshed?"

For a second, Semiramis thought the connection had been cut, as Seraph didn't bother answer. One minute later, however…

_"I did it because I __**hate **__you."_

Semiramis actually blinked at the change in tone. Gone was the playfulness, replaced by a monochord, creepy tone. The voice wasn't childish anymore. It was cold and full of unfulfilled malice, like a grudge left to fester… it reminded her of an open, burning wound.

_"Hate. __**Hate. **__Let me tell you how much I hate you, Tohno Akiha. If all of mankind screamed their undying __**hate**__ for you, then you could eventually picture yourself the _billionth_ of the _**hate**_ I feel for you in a single second."_

The atmosphere became so oppressive that neither of the girls could say a word.

_"I despise your very existence. I __**hate**__ you when you smile. I __**hate**__ you when you scream. I __**hate**__ you when you live. I __**hate**__ you when you die. I __**hate**__ you when you breathe. I __**hate**__ you when I do not see you. I __**hate**__ you so much that even seeing you burn alive for hours would not calm my __**hate**__ for you. If I tortured you for one hundred and nine years and then turned you into a deaf, dumb and blind quadriplegic for all eternity, it would only make me want to torture you more with renewed _**rage**_."_

Semiramis suddenly felt herself reduced to a miserable little girl facing an all too real monster… she felt as little red riding hood against a creature that just _ate_ the wolf. It was a completely alien sensation for her, and she found herself, shaking.

The queen of Assyria was, for the first time in her life, well and truly scared.

_"Yet, the hate I feel for you cannot compare to the scope of my __**hatred**__ for mankind. I hate all people. I hate men, I hate women, and I hate children. I hate the healthy and the handicapped. I hate Christians and Muslims alike, I hate Buddhists and atheists, and I hate all of man's kin. If the word _**"hate"**_ was written on every molecule of this universe and beyond, then an inferior mind like yours may only then hold the infinitesimally dismal chance of grasping the __**hate**__ I feel for mankind in a single second."_

The Assassin almost lost all breath. She truly felt powerless and about to die simply by listening to the speech. Each and every word was laced with a cold, burning rage which she couldn't even grasp the depth.

_"I hate your brother, Nanaya Shiki. I will destroy him and make you watch, because I crave the pain you will feel upon seeing the one you love the most die, _die_, _**die**_. I will make your life hell and then crush your will. Finally, I will annihilate you so utterly you will remember nothing but my endless __**hate**__ of you. Hate. _Hate_. __**HATE**__!"_

Suddenly, the crystal ball exploded into shards.

Protecting herself and her mistress with a red shield, Semiramis tried to make sense of what happened. Whoever it was, this Seraph had knowledge of Akiha's love for her brother. Hence, either it gained the information by probing the twins' mind, or it was a close acquaintance of the Tohno family.

"It used the name of _Nanaya _Shiki." This bastard slipped valuable information during its crazed rant. Her suspicions that the woman, or man, was acquainted with her mistress' clan were growing stronger. "It seems you have many enemies, Lady Akiha. Some more passionate than others."

"I never heard of someone called Seraph, if this is what you are implying," the Tohno snapped, her face as white as snow. She sat on the room's bed, and coughed, "My family has made many enemies, especially under my father's term as ruler. There are too many suspects to count. Yet, none have any knowledge of magecraft."

"Seraph could be a Master with a Caster Servant," this theory was the most likely one. Semiramis was a magus from an age where words themselves had power. Even as an Assassin, her skills are still peerless in this era. Unless this Seraph was a being having survived the ancient times and developed a grudge against the Tohno family? Unlikely. Her mistress would have heard of such a creature. "In such a case as that, it could truly be anyone." The fact this bastard made clear it hated everybody and not just Akiha narrowed it down only to the most bitter of foes. It was a list that could be too long to comprehend.

"Maybe it was one of the people father wronged during his life," Akiha lowered her head, stayed silent and instant, until she gave into a sigh, "Semiramis… what do you think I should do?"

"Kill Seraph and all Masters, save your brother, or find a way to remove Command Spells." Akiha's subsequent glare made the queen laugh cheerfully. "It's my only advice. You are free to follow it or not."

"You misunderstood." The Tohno closed her eyes. "What if, and I say _if_, Seraph happens to be one of my family's victims? What if it is _justified_ in its vendetta?"

Semiramis eyed her mistress in silence. Did she blame herself that much for her father's sins she could empathize with a monster? This Seraph may, and only _may_, as it had shown itself to be a sadistic, spiteful demon, have a good motive… and yet no matter the motive, there was only so far that one could justify its actions.

Seraph had already demonstrated that it was angry and powerful and targeting everyone around, lashing out in a manner more befitting a Berserker. It used tactics more appropriate for an Assassin, targeting Masters… but there was no doubt to Seraph's magical abilities. And it used all these talents not to take a direct course of vengeance. No. Instead, Seraph used these talents to specifically target individuals who were not involved with his grudge and emotionally and spiritually harmed as many individuals as possible.

There may or may not have been vengeance… but there was wanton destruction. "Lady Akiha, none can ever be truly justified in anything they do," Semiramis said to her, keeping her tone neutral, "Justice is a concept that defines what winners say is right."

The Tohno lady raised her head. Semiramis took it as an invitation to continue. "History is written by victors. Whosoever wins a war will win the ability to say what is right and what is wrong. Justice is simply a matter of perspective and strength. If you kill Seraph, you can decide if it was just or not. Justice is what a ruler decides is morally reprehensible or not. By my conception of justice, this Seraph has to die for killing my Master, and it has no right in pursuing a vendetta against the innocent heir of a dead man."

The queen put a hand on her mistress' shoulder. "Kohaku and her sister were innocent, right? If so, then you are justified in seeking revenge. Your brother has nothing to do with the Tohno, and yet he is threatened. Haven't you thought the Servants that came to capture him may be in league with our enemies? The more I ponder it, the more I believe large factions have either been assembled or are gathering. They are temporary alliances that would devolve into infighting once common enemies were dead or powerless… yet for now, they are all too powerful. You mustn't let your resolve falter, or it will get you killed. Endure and be ruthless. That is your only option."

"I… I'm not my father." Akiha glanced at the shattered crystal ball, "I will never be as heartless as he was."

"You would be surprised by the number of people whose heart hardens with tragedy and hardship." She talked from experience. "If you are familiar with my story, you know how I came into power: by murdering my husband, the king of Assyria. Yet, power was only a secondary motive. The first was revenge against the person who forced my first husband into suicide to take me as his favorite. If you were to lose your brother at a Master's hand, I believe you would kill your heart and do what is necessary to avenge him. I have found it hard to achieve results without dirtying one's hands with blood."

Semiramis shrugged. "I never regretted creating the first eunuch by castrating a rapist, and I never regretted enforcing peace and stability in my kingdom through brutality and conquests. If you want your brother to survive and your justice be served, you will have to abandon all pretenses of mercy. It will save you from some pain and avoid sparing people that will become your enemies later on."

Yes, it was a pretty cynical advice, but Semiramis meant no harm. Her mistress would have to do this. And the more prepared she was, the better. Akiha apparently found the subject quite uncomfortable, switching to another one. "What do you believe Seraph is planning?"

Semiramis sighed. She could understand the reaction, but fleeing the harsh truth wouldn't help. "The magical circle Roa was modifying… if the info we gained from Tohsaka is precise, then I suspect it might be the core of the supposedly deactivated Grail. Maybe he and his allies are trying to take it over, or free the corruption inside? There's not enough to be sure. Yet after seeing Seraph's mindset, it can only end in a disaster," she narrowed her eyes, "You said some of the symbols were in your father's journal, Lady Akiha? Would you mind if I studied it?"

"No, of course not," she crossed her arms, "You suspect Makihisa had something to do with the organization of this war?"

"It is too soon to say, but at the moment… that seems likely. Does your family have interests in the city?"

"My clan's corporation participated in the rebuilding efforts of some of the area that was hit by the fire ten years ago. They also had a hand in the construction of some of the more recent districts and the metro," Akiha replied with a sharp nod. "This mansion was among the many structures built with Tohno funding in Fuyuki. I was able to masquerade our travel here under the guise of further developing our activities."

That was interesting. If Makihisa's company had such a large hand in Fuyuki, he might have hidden the Grail's new arrays in some place, "Do you still have the plans and blueprints?"

Why did she have the feeling she was about to have a nasty surprise waiting for her?

_**The Tohno Mansion**_

Archer, no matter his trolling, was an _awesome_ Servant.

Rin could only gape in awe at the shining object. The jeweled sword, the fabled mystic code of the greatest magician alive, was now within her hands. She waved it, observed it, caressed it… the artifact had the appearance of a white, long blade made of gem, "Archer… you are incredible."

"I know," the Servant chuckled. "The projection should last for five or six hours. It is inferior to the original, as I lack more details on the completed structure, so use it carefully. Otherwise, feel free to screw around."

The magus nodded, and attempted to draw prana from the blade. She felt muscular pain when it happened. _Alright, I should beware not taking too much. _"With this, we can match Roa and bypass his friend's power."

Archer raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see. By drawing prana from an outside source instead of your own circuits, which we know that the puppeteer can disable at any time, you suddenly have a powerful weapon and steal away their only advantage. Smart."

"I could use this prana generator to fill jewels, if I had a few more." Tohsaka sighed, deposing the blade on Archer's bed. "May I ask you a question?"

"You're welcome to."

"What happened to your world's Rin?"

He looked as if he had been slapped. The Servant scowled, and stared at the window. "Let's say… that you are one of the many, _many _people I failed over my too long career," he shrugged, "I would rather not talk of the circumstances. Just know I've been a complete idiot and let's leave it at that."

She wondered why he put so much importance on it. They had been only allies for the Grail War, no? _Maybe we had become friends after? _Rin wondered, before suddenly remembering he had known her sister. "EMIYA… you know my sister's name, right? Have you no idea where she could be?"

Archer blinked, "I'd imagine she'd be at the Matou household at this point in time. She had been adopted by Matou Zouken in my home world, and you used to meet each other at school," he shrugged. "I have no idea how she is in this world, but back in my reality she was my kohai in the archery club. Why do you ask?"

"Because she vanished with the Makiri, after the fourth war. I've spent years looking for her." Ever since that smug Association man had told her about the new status quo, she had tried finding where Sakura had gone. She had only met failure. Even Kirei couldn't help.

Speaking of Kirei…

"You said we defeated Kirei and Gilgamesh?" she asked. "So he tried to win the war?"

Archer snorted, "More like we didn't play the role the priest had in mind for us, and he decided to summon the Grail himself. I believe discovering his basement full of tortured orphans and the fact he killed both our fathers helped my hand."

She gave him a glance, taking the bad joke for what it was, bad… only to realize he was completely serious. The implications chilled her to the bone, "Y-you don't imply-"

"How do you think Gilgamesh managed to survive ten years after the last war ended? Who do you believe Tokiomi trusted enough to lower his guard in another Master's presence? From my understanding, members of the Tohsaka family tend to be a little too trusting at the worst times. Gilgamesh was your father's Servant and betrayed him for Kirei, thinking him a better subject. Maybe he did it because he was bored. For all we know, Gilgamesh did what he did because he felt like it. For a King of Heroes, he's surprisingly flippant."

Anger filled her heart. Now, another name was added to her kill-list. Kirei and Gilgamesh had stolen the spot formerly occupied by Roa and his benefactor, "Archer… do you believe you can kill Gilgamesh?"

"If he fights seriously? Hell no," the Servant chuckled. "Gilgamesh is by a large margin the strongest Servant in history, safe a few _really _nasty ones that would give anyone nightmares." He smirked at Rin's disappointment. "However, he has one glaring flaw."

"Which is?"

"He's the proudest prick to have ever walked the earth. Ever hear of Narcissus? The guy who fell in love with his face? Well, Gilgamesh is even worse. He's so full of himself that he never goes all out in a fight. So, yes, I am _very _sure I can beat him, simply because he won't start taking me seriously until after it's already too late." He locked eyes with her. "I assume you aim to keep Kirei for yourself?"

"It's something I have to do," she answered with a short nod, before trying to smile, "Arche- er, EMIYA."

"You can call me Archer. I have come to dislike my name."

The magus took her breath. _I can't believe I'm going to say this. _"I cannot imagine what you went through in your former life or what happened to those you liked," she explained, "But… if you ever want to talk and alleviate your conscience… I will always be there."

For a second, Archer's expression was the very picture of surprise. He quickly regained his usual poker face. "Rin… you're going soft."

"D-don't mistake my intention!" She blushed and clenched her jaw. "I am simply doing it as your Master, and nothing more! It's to help our cooperation." Even to her, this excuse sounded hollow, and Archer obviously didn't buy it.

The Servant sighed, and gave into a genuine smile. Not a sly smirk, not a grin. It was a warm and real smile.

"Then… thank you, Rin."

Fortunately, an open door broke the uncomfortable silence. "Tohsaka-san, Archer-san…" Akiha was as pale as a ghost. "You told me you knew at least one Master willing to stop the war? Could you bring him there? I will have some friends of mine come as well."

Rin blinked, before understanding something was deadly wrong. "It's about the temple, right?"

"Not only that. Semiramis has just discovered the new Grail's location, and we need to destroy it _immediately_."

_**Somewhere on the street**_

Realizing he wasn't who he thought he was had been a pretty harsh experience for Shiki.

"Karna…" he whispered, observing the mist covered stairs of the Ryuudou Temple, "What do you think I should do?"

"Certainly not what you're about to do, Master." Karna put himself in the way. He had adopted a casual outfit offered by Akiha, a white shirt and pants combo. It made him look like a ghost. "If you wish to avenge your friends, I will understand and assist you. However, there are better times to deal with justice. Anger clouds the judgment and has caused more than one defeat."

"I…"

"Attacking an enemy fortress without planning may be risky, especially if I have to shield you." Karna's words were cold and yet full of wisdom. "I beg you, Master, to reconsider. In time, I will be the instrument of your judgment, of this have faith. Yet I advise you to wait and prepare. There shall be better opportunities in time." The Lancer put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Let's go home, Master."

"It's just…" Shiki swallowed his words. How could he explain that? Should he say he was horrified by the truth? That he was just some impostor, that his adoptive family had caused so much pain? "I have no idea how to deal with what Akiha said."

Karna's eyes narrowed. For once, he started showing emotion. "Master, I have been cursed to see through all lies and see one's character, the truth… may it be awful or pleasant. Your story does not matter. The fact your sister isn't related by blood to you is of no importance, for you both consider yourselves as family. You are not to blame for the sins of Makihisa. I beg you to stop swallowing in your despair and look forward."

"But-"

"You couldn't have done anything for the twins and you know it, Master," Karna snapped, although his tone wasn't angered, "Thinking of what we could have done is a stupid game humans love to play. It happened, and you must accept it. Otherwise, your guilt will consume and destroy you."

The words were cold, and Shiki had to recognize their value. _He's right… I need to look forward. Akiha still considers me a brother, and I will punish whoever killed Hisui and Kohaku. I have to learn patience._"Karna?"

"I am all ears, Master."

"Could you call me Shiki?" he asked, "I mean, you saved my life and protected me when I was in danger. You're not my subject… you're a friend." _A godlike friend, true, but he is still a friend__._

Karna's expression was undecipherable. After a short silence, he finally spoke. "As you wish… Shiki."

Shiki smirked and stared at his watch. He wasn't in the mood to return home now, and Semiramis had made clear she needed time and peace to locate Arcueid. It was the occasion to enjoy a day. "Tell me, Karna, what do you enjoy?"

The Lancer glanced at him in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"What would you like to do today? What would you enjoy doing?"

Karna obviously struggled to find an answer. Shiki realized it was the first someone ever asked him these question. "I like to practice archery, ride chariots, and…" He stopped, as if his last hobby was downright ridiculous, "I enjoy watching birds."

"I believe there is a park with doves and crows," Shiki spoke, not bothered by the hobby's nature. It was surprising from a demigod, but he really wasn't the best person to judge. Heck, he was a boy with a fake identity and able to kill anything…

Karna stayed still. He frowned, "You wonder why I have such an unusual hobby." It wasn't a question, merely a fact.

"The idea crossed my mind, I admit. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

Karna stared at the sky, "Birds… birds are free."

At that point, Shiki knew he wouldn't get a better answer.

When they reached the park, they discovered, much to Shiki's amazement, that no bird was present. The whole land felt… wrong.

"This place is full of misery and regrets," Karna spoke, his tone ominous. "No animal would even set foot on this land unless forced to. There is nothing left for us to do, Shiki."

The Tohno barely processed the words. Shiki was overwhelmed by a feeling he had never experienced before. It was as if he was drawn to this place by some obscure force. Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, he took off his glasses. The world flared, as dark lines manifested on objects and the land itself. Karna had none, even if his clothes could be destroyed.

To anyone's eyes, the park was empty. To Shiki's eyes, it was full of shadows.

Shadowy entities made of darkness, of various shape. Many looked like humanoids, but others had the shape of animals and beasts. They were immobile, silent, like statues. The more he stared at them, the more Shiki felt uneasy.

"Shiki?"

His head started breaking. His vision blurred, he felt sick, so very sick…

"Shiki? Shiki!"

The words didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the strange shadows. He stared at them, and they stared back, full of anguish and pain and hate and rageand_oh_godth_ep_ain_make_itSTOP–

Suddenly, the shadows vanished, and the teen regained control of his mind. Karna was staring at him with a worried expression, and he wasn't the only one, "You?"

"Me," Emiya Shirou spoke coldly, although with some hint of compassion. He was backed by Shakespeare and two unknown people. "You looked like you were about to fall on yourself."

"I… I have anemia," the teen admitted. "It might have been a crisis." It was an obvious lie. The shadows, whatever they were, had caused his mind to shut down.

"This place is cursed," Karna spoke. "It was a land that knew true misery. I advise we keep our distance from it."

Emiya seemed briefly bothered, but he kept a cold tone. "Tohno, why didn't you return? And where is Arcueid?"

Shiki sighed, and couldn't repress a sad smile. "To be honest… I screwed up. It's a long story." He scowled back at the teen. "And speaking of… Why are you here yourself?"

The Emiya glared, but his expression was quick to fade. Then he glanced at the park. "I… well, it's complicated. I believe I had come for advice. I would have liked to know what my adoptive father would have done in my place."

Shiki immediately guessed his parent was dead, "He died in the fire?"

"No, but he found me there." Shirou's voice was full of nostalgia. "I made him a promise, and I feel I can't face his grave without having fulfilled it." He breathed heavily. "I have no clue about what to do."

Even if Shiki didn't particularly appreciate the teen due to him having smashed his skull against a floor, he couldn't bear witnessing that pitiful look of his, "Look, Emiya, I have faced many ordeals, and I have just learnt my former family had been massacred and my current one simply adopted me. If you want to talk, I can help."

"Adopted family?" Shirou couldn't repress a bitter laugh, "We're both adopted then? It's a small world."

"Actually, most protagonists are adopted and their parentage often tends to be a _massive _plot twist…" one of the men whispered, giving a nod at one of his companions, all in white, "Him? He was raised by a witch."

"I'd rather not talk about it…" an awkward pause, "it's complicated."

"You both need to take a hold of yourself, idiots!" A redhead giant shouted, lifting both Shiki and Shirou as if they were kittens. "Who cares if your life was hard? My own father got assassinated and I do not shed tears. You'd do better to look into the future!"

He then released his grip, making them fall on their face. The giant then proceeded to adopt a lecturing pose. "Let me narrate to you a story that shall make you understand the value of life! It is the story of what happened when I, Iskander the Great, went to face the great philosopher Diogenes!"

While Shiki was surprised to learn the great conqueror was such a giant loudmouth, he kept his mouth shut and wisely listened. "Back when I was a ruler among rulers, I had lost faith in myself after countless battles, and I was unsure about what I should have done. So I went to travel and meet the Greek philosopher Diogenes, said to be the equal of Plato."

"Wasn't he the man who lived in a jar?" Karna asked. "He who had forsaken all things material?"

"He was eccentric." Iskander spoke. He was given flat looks all around. But he continued without missing a beat, "I asked him 'what should I do? I can offer you anything you ask in exchange'. And he told me: 'Stand out of my light'. I was surprised, shocked, by his answer, and my servants jested him. And yet, I found that I understood the wisdom in these words."

He clenched his fist. "I was like you boys, moping and pitying myself as if I were the center of the universe, turning my back on the brighter future!" The giant extended his arms. "We all need to think positive and look forward! We must enjoy what we do and do what we must do to gain our happiness!"

"My guardian and sister are Masters, and the latter hates my guts!" Shiki blinked at Emiya's outburst. _Was it why he was so depressed? I can understand. _"How am I supposed to deal with it? The Grail won't-"

"There is nothing impossible, you idiot!" Iskander cut in, silencing the teen. "Those who mocked the King of Conquerors' wish as an impossible foolishness were proven wrong! Icarus had the impossible dream of reaching the skies, and you realize it every day with planes! You have to look for solutions to your problems instead of agonizing over them!"

"It may sound foolish, but Iskander is completely right," the man in white spoke, "Have no fear, young man. No one shall hurt anyone under my watch, for my sword will be drawn if necessary. I promise… I will help solve your problems with all my strength."

"And to further drive this point home, I will show you a man who fought against despair and did the impossible," Iskander spoke. "Batman!"

_**The Dark Alley**_

"Karna. The golden Lancer is _fucking _Karna."

Medusa scowled, surprised by Hassan's outburst. Then, much to her amazement, he proceeded to crush the book he had in hands with his bare fingers. "This complicates things," the Assassin cursed, obviously not feeling so secure anymore. He punched one of the alley's walls. "As if we hadn't enough problems, already!"

"I have no knowledge of the name," Atalanta spoke. "Someone important, I presume?"

Hassan glared at her. "Karna is India's answer to _Heracles_. I fear no man, but that… that _thing_… it took three goddamn curses, a demigod and divine intervention to kill him, and it was _barely enough_. That _thing_… it _scares_ me." He sighed, managing to calm himself, "Next time we meet him, we gang up and go all out."

"Wouldn't it reveal our abilities to everyone?" Medusa pondered. Maybe she should implant Andromeda somewhere and charge herself up?

Hassan chuckled, "I never said we were going to fight him in public… or fight fair, for the matter. If all goes well, we can take him from behind and… _boink_," he threw a knife into a nearby wall, embedding it deeply, "That'll be the end of it."

Atalanta's Master chose that moment to join them, followed by Sakura. As a dead apostle, Satsuki should fear the light of the sun, but Hassan had imagined a way to counter that.

A red umbrella reinforced by Sakura.

"As long as I keep using it, I'm safe," she chirped with a happy smile all over her face. She had dropped her old uniform for a white vest, a red scarf, a blue miniskirt, black pants and two gloves of the same color. She used brown lens to pass as normal. "Now I can see Shiki-kun without hiding."

"These clothes are strange," Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Satsuki had given her one of her outfits, a purple shirt and beret, alongside a white miniskirt… which made her cute. Medusa noticed the Command Spells had receded under her clothes, leaving her skin pure and untouched. Her hair had been dyed black by Satsuki, and blue lens hid her eyes' unnatural color. She looked like a beautiful, but otherwise unremarkable teenager. "Does everyone wear them?"

"The one who gave them to me said she was an alchemist, or something," Satsuki whispered.

"It will be enough," Hassan cut in. "Since you've already talked to this guy, there's no reason you shouldn't be able to worm your way into his circle of friends. Medusa and Atalanta will keep an eye on you from distance, and I will observe Tohno. Does anyone disagree?"

"I have a question," Atalanta spoke, "What do we do if they discover Master is… well, a Master?"

"You try to convince them you're all pacifists, and if it doesn't work…" he put his finger on his throat and mimicked a gutting motion, "The boy is the only one Zouken wants alive. Everyone else is fair game."

_**In a little apartment, somewhere in Fuyuki**_

_It was a dream of steel and flames._

_The queen was to be executed, burned at the sake by the knights once charged to protect her. She was beautiful in her sinfulness, her dress white and her hair golden. He remembered her touch, the heat of her flesh against his own._

_"Guinevere!" He screamed, Arondight in hands. He would save her, he would protect her… He refused to let her die._

_"Be gone, Sir Lancelot," Gareth spoke in serene calmness. A pure knight and a good boy… yet he was in the way. "Sheath your blade or forever be damned. Will you shed your companions' blood and persevere in your crime?"_

_But it was hopeless. The black knight wouldn't stop, and couldn't be stopped. For his beloved, he cut down his brothers-at-arms, Arondight drinking their blood._

_He saved Guinevere this day, but his sword, Arondight, would forever be tainted by the sin of betrayal._

_Guinevere never stared at him the same way ever again. Gawain never forgave him._

_And the king… the king only gave a sad, sad smile._

Calmly, Gilles de Rais opened his eyes. He was sweating, and his armor now felt uncomfortable.

Not that he cared. The knight had faced mud and rain and pain during the war against the Englishmen. He had lost comrades and friends to them. They'd even gone so far as to murder Jeanne, and he couldn't have done a _shit _about it.

When Master had told him to summon a Servant before they were all taken, he had used a sword as catalyst. The Caster was aware God would never bring back Jeanne unless forced to, but Gilles had hoped he would summon Bertrand du Guesclin, Roland, King Clovis, or Vercingetorix, French heroes who would help his cause…

Instead, he received an _Englishman_.

God had a sense of irony, it seemed, and had spat on Gilles once again. He had hated this Servant, keeping him dominated like a mad dog, consumed by insanity. It was the punishment for having been the ancestor of the Holy Virgin's murderers.

Yet… yet when he stared at the sleepy black knight resting on the ground, he had to admit he couldn't hate the Berserker anymore. Not after having seen _this _scene.

The Caster would have given _everything he had _to interrupt Jeanne's execution. He had asked the king, God, _everyone _to intervene… but the world simply watched as a hero was burnt by the very villains she had been chosen to defeat. Everyone had abandoned her… save him and the brave men of Orleans, who were too weak, too far away, to save her.

In the end, he had been powerless. The Holy Virgin, this world's savior, had died alone, painfully, on God's altar – the very God who had chosen her to free France from invaders. It had all been a cruel play on His part.

Prelati had promised the Holy Virgin could be brought back from the hell where she must have been cast. The dark magus had translated the book of R'lyeh, which could grant one's the powers of dark ones lurking in the seas. At first, Gilles de Rais had been suspicious, until Prelati had summoned monsters using children as sacrifice.

Others would have been appalled. But Gilles only needed proof. He only needed to see the magic could be done. It gave him hope. If these atrocities could be done, then through them, could Jeanne be revived? All he needed were more sacrifices, and Gilles de Rais gladly obliged. It lasted a good while, too… until greedy people executed him for his lands.

Not even to punish his crimes… they killed him for money. Until the end, that world had been without justice.

But now… now, with the Grail, he could defeat God. He could free Jeanne from her fate. He could go back and save her from being burnt, and he could worship her brilliance anew!

"I see now why you were chosen as my Servant… Lancelot," Bluebeard rose up, eyeing the black knight, "We both belonged to the dark and tried to save this world's light, only to fail. Mark my words, we will avenge ourselves! I will save Jeanne, and you shall see this holy figure's smile! We will win the Grail, even if we have to feed all of this city to demons for it!"

Lancelot only answered with a growl.

Leaving his tired Servant alone in the improvised bedroom, Bluebeard explored the rest of the apartment. Master had given the Servants a room where to rest, on the floor, as only Master had a bed, and Master had to work and maintain a civilian identity. Master had been kind and comprehensive, and did not take their defeat badly. Master had told them there would be other opportunities.

Master had even been nice enough to capture a pre-school kid to replenish their prana.

Bluebeard found a letter on the apartment's main table. He could see well in the badly lightened place, having better eyes than any human. Master did not like light and had a fragile skin.

_Gilles, Lancelot, I have had an idea._

_Fuyuki's outskirts holds a military base, installed since the Self Defense Force lost a few jets in the last war. I've befriended a worker there with your magic bracelet (thank you, I don't need to work getting someone's trust to kill discreetly now), and he told me there were weapons Lancelot might appreciate._

_Oh, and have you ever heard of a Type 90?_

Gilles blinked. "I… can't say I have."

_You'll love it._

_**The Cinema**_

"Do you now understand the moral of this fantastic documentary?" Iskander asked, sitting a bit away, eating popcorn. "If you have willpower, then even the darkest pit of hell is no match for you!"

"This Batman is indeed a good protagonist," Shakespeare commented. "I need to take notes."

_Documentary? He thinks it really happened? _Shirou wondered as they sat on the couch around the television. "Yeah, right…" He sighed. It really wasn't going to help him with the war, but at least he could understand the film's moral.

He needed a Bat-signal.

… And a cape.

"Emiya." Shiki's voice snapped the redhead out of his thoughts, "You told me that your friends and your sister were Masters, right? I may have a solution. I never tried it but… I think I can kill Command Spells."

Shirou blinked. "Kill a Command Spell?" He connected the dots. "That's your famous ability Aoko spoke of? You can destroy enchantments?"

"Maybe… I admit that I've never tried." The other teen sighed. "Tell me… have you ever thought about killing someone?"

The picture of Gilles de Rais flashed in his mind. "The idea crossed me, yes. Why the question?"

"Some bastard murdered friends of mine, and I'm going to pay him back," Shiki explained with cold words. Saint George stared at him with obvious worry. "I was wondering if you would be willing to help. That, and Arcueid is probably in danger and I can't do much alone." He stopped. "I know our first meeting wasn't the best, and I deserved your scorn, but… maybe we could have a do over?"

Surprised by the teen's sincerity, and unable to refuse helping another, Shirou nodded. "I will help you."

Shiki smiled. "Thank you…" He stared at the other male Servants. "And you?"

"My lance is yours, Shiki," Karna spoke. "It will always be."

"I prefer observing, but I will cheer from the sidelines and take notes." Shakespeare chuckled.

"I was already going to serve justice to a few people, lad," Iskander whispered, "I will simply have to add names to my list."

"Punishing sinners is part of my creed, but I must ask for you to sheath your blade and give them a chance at redemption." Saint George lifted his arm, preventing Shiki from replying, "Do not mistake my intentions. I believe people can both fall into evil and grow to atone for their mistakes. I simply ask you a chance to find the path to God again. If they refuse and persevere in sin and profess their wish for harm… then I will not hold back, and neither will you."

Shirou nodded, and he barely noticed someone sitting next to him. _Strange, it's nearly the credits… _the Emiya thought, observing the newcomer.

His blood froze.

"Hello, Onii-chan," Ilya smiled, Nero backing her up. "Long time no see."

"Praetor!" Nero snarled, enraged. "Why didn't you tell me you were the Dux' grandson? Were you playing the fool all along? If yes, then I must recruit you for a performance in my theater!"

_**Shirou's Apartment**_

Medea almost regretted having come here.

Almost.

First thing, they were all insane. Saber made clear she didn't trust the Caster in the slightest; Shakespeare honestly thought they were all story characters, and that Aozaki… Medea gritted her teeth at remembering her odious question. She hadn't understood at first, but when the receptionist had explained her the definition of house elf, the witch almost went on a rampage.

And it was only day one. As if Iskander hadn't been enough…

Secondly, her Master was so incompetent he could barely provide her with the necessary prana, and she would have to find it elsewhere. He had no intention of winning, and if Saber had told the truth, he instead intended to stop the war. Medea had kept Rule Breaker a secret, until she would be sure her Master would want to win the Grail.

She needed it to bring _her_ Master back.

Souichirou-sama…

Yet, among this ocean of bad events, there was one good point.

"Medea-chan," Tamamo addressed her, showing her a series of black bullets. A closer inspection revealed they weren't bullets at all - instead, they were talismans, although Medea couldn't understand their purpose. Her knowledge of Japanese witchcraft was inexistent. "What do you think of them?"

"I believe they are well made," Medea congratulated her. The other Caster blushed, forcing Medea to repress a squirm. She had grown fond of the pink-haired witch, and found her unbelievably cute, "You intend to put them into a firearm?"

"It is a gift for Master Shirou," she explained, sounding sheepish, "He asked for them in the beginning of the war and when things started to get bad… he forgot about them. I want to surprise him. Do you think he'll like them?"

She had no idea of the boy's tastes, and honestly couldn't care less about them. And yet…

…the other Caster's wide, pleading eyes convinced her to be supportive, "If he isn't an idiot, he will appreciate your gift." Medea adopted a serious expression. "I take it he isn't aware how you feel about him?"

"It's just…" She bit her lower lip, confirming Medea's suspicions. "I'm afraid he might reject me or take it wrong."

Medea sighed. _His own Servant has a crush on him, and he's still oblivious? It took me less than a day to guess. _"I suggest you to take your time and see if he's really the one you should covet. Better, I suggest you to drop the idea."

"But-"

"It's a war and you may both die," Medea cut in, remembering her despair at seeing her own dead Master and lover. "If you have a wish to realize, you may have to sacrifice-"

"Finding love _is_ my wish."

Medea stopped and locked eyes with the other Caster, "I beg your pardon?"

"Medea-san… My wish is and always has been to have a good husband that would love me the way I loved him," Tamamo spoke, "I wish to love and be loved back. That is the reason why I sought the Grail, and I believe Master Shirou was who I was seeking all along."

"You barely know him." The witch conveniently ignored she had met her former Master only a few days before his death.

"We Japanese believe in the red string of destiny." Tamamo crossed her fingers, "Two people are destined to meet and fall in love. The way I met Master Shirou… there are too many coincidences." Any serious expression she may have had gave way to a small and cheerful smile, "Also… It helps that he's really nice and warm."

Medea shifted uncomfortably. The Greek Caster was conflicted. She truly wanted her to drop this idea, as it would make her sad if her Master were to die. Simultaneously, she only wished her to be happy. _Maybe I could slip a love potion in his meal to make him more receptive to his Servant…?_

They were interrupted by an opened door. Saber walked into the room, "Your skeletal familiars have been posted at key points of the building," she spoke, "Have you finished with the Origin ritual?"

"Almost," Medea replied, posing her crystal ball on the kitchen's table. "I waited for you to come to witness this moment. Discovering your Master's Origin must be an important moment for you."

"It is," Saber sat next to the two Casters, "Go forward."

"With pleasure," Medea started reciting incantation from another Age, back when mankind was young and magecraft all-powerful, "O, Root of all creation, unveil to me the spiral of our _Master_ and _lord_, Emiya Shirou." She was careful to place emphasis on key words. The actual ritual should have been much longer, but this form required specific phrases. The result would be the origin of the target only if the phrases could only apply to the target… and even then, the origin itself would be fairly broad. It would be up to guesswork to divine the actual root from there, but it would be an excellent start.

An origin of 'combustion' as defined by this ritual may not simply be combustion, but a synonym for 'combustion' or a term in relation to 'combustion'. If one performed the ritual on the same target multiple times, there was a very real likelihood that the 'origin' would be different every time. In that way, the spell itself was less a spell to determine the origin of the target and instead used for purposes of Divination – a spotty and less reliable art.

The crystal ball lightened, and a single word, written in ancient Greek, appeared on the surface. Medea loosely translated it… and paled. But she was quick to regain color in her cheeks when her rational mind caught up.

There _had _to be an error. The ritual was too broad. For it to give a composite word instead of a singular word allowed for very little error and further specified the origin of the target – assuming that the target was correct – and that meant… Medea tried it again.

"O, Root of all creation, unveil to me the spiral of our _Master_, _sworn __lord_, _teenage __incompetent __third_-_rate __magus_, _Emiya __Shirou_," she tried again, much to the others' amazement. The same term appeared, confirming the Origin. It was too specific… and it was too frequent. A third try would have been beating a dead horse. "It's… astonishing."

"What does that mean?" Saber frowned. Her expression serious, "Does Shirou hold an origin of 'Tragedy'?"

"The word… is actually two words attached to form one, because the term didn't exist in my time." Medea took her breath, "Separated, the term translates into _'Holy Cup'_."

Both the others Servants blinked in realization. "You imply-"

"Grail," Medea confirmed. "Emiya Shirou's Origin is _'__Grail'_."

_**A grave**_

Looking at his grave was a strange experience.

In retrospect, he should have expected it. Didn't he save the entire world at least once? What to say of the many times he had saved the many, at the cost of the few? He only had to have fame – _boy _he was infamous – and the Throne of Heroes welcomed him. He should have been summoned as Avenger for what he had done, but no, he had been brought forth as an Assassin by a stupid magus who really thought summoning him with one of his own weapons was a good idea.

He had riddled the man with bullets within minutes. After he spilled everything he knew, of course.

He had expected to vanish, yet he'd endured. His thaumaturgical crest, combined with the fog's additional prana, had made a Master useless. Even more so since he had no wish to make and had no intention of seizing the Grail. He truly was a free spirit, allowed to roam unbound with nobody giving orders.

To end this war, he would need such freedom of action.

He had been pissed when the Grail had supplied his mind with information. He thought he had made sure no war would ever happen again, and, ten years after the last, it happened anyway. That messenger had either lied or was incompetent. Truly, he was cursed. Fortunately, he would correct his mistakes this time.

Being young and strong again, free from Angra Mainyu's curse, had been… pleasant. He felt like he was twenty years younger and felt stronger than ever before. He'd had the time to trap key points in the city faster than he and Maiya ever did as a duo.

His priorities… were clear. The Einzbern castle and Matou estate were occupied again, and he had suspicions Ilya would hide in one of them. He would get to see his daughter again, and pay back that old fucker Acht with _blood_.

He also had to locate his son. Their home had been destroyed when he last visited, making all the hours he spent trying to invent ways of justifying his return, _without _having the boy freak out… completely wasted. He would have to go see Taiga for explanations.

In the end, Emiya Kiritsugu, also known as Servant Assassin, lit a joint, and inhaled smoke for the first time in a decade.

_**Servant of the Day**_

**Spirit: **Spartacus, the Badass Melon Lord

**Class: **Badass

**Master: **Tigerwoman.

**Alignment: **True Badass

**N. Phantasm: **C

**Strength: **A

**Agility: **D

**Mana: **E

**Luck: **D

**Endurance: **EX

**Class skills:**

_**Avatar State/**_**Mad Enhancement, EX: **Spartacus is constantly crazy. No one can understand him even when sane. As a result, he can activates and deactivates the Mad Enhancement at will upon receiving a wound. The only thing that changes is the strength of his blow and the loss of talking.

**Personal skills:**

**Manliness, A+++: **Spartacus is the embodiment of testosterone overdose. As such, he is immune to fear, and sometimes, logic gives up on trying to make him give up. Defying the laws of physic for the sake of awesomeness becomes possible.

**Painkiller, A: **Spartacus has been so hurt during his lifetime pain does not affect his motions anymore. As such, pain does not impair his skills.

**The Honor of the Battlefield, B: **Spartacus' skill rises with his wounds. The more he's hurt, the deadlier he is, and the more his reflexes are developed

**Noble Phantasms:**

**The Howl of the Wounded Beast, C: **a divine blessing of Mars, who declared Spartacus his manliest follower ever and granted him a boon as a result. All wounds and pain are converted into prana, allowing Spartacus to boost his abilities or remain in the world if beaten up regularly. When dying, all the prana can be released to take the enemy with him to the grave.

_**Author Dojo**_

"Welcome to Author Dojo!" Tiger Taiga beamed, "While here, we will discuss the author's thoughts with a Servant of the Day! And today, our Servant is…" she grinned impossibly wide, "Badassicus!"

He entered from a door in the back room, "I am here now! With my oppressor-killing sword, there is no force that can stand against me!"

"…_are you so sure…?"_

The voice is dark and twisted. Mangled, even. Taiga and her Servant spin to see a black creature with a long, spiny tail come around a corner. Its head elongated with… bunny ears?

"_Yes! It is I! Slayer Ars! The story's Beta! I… Have… RETURNED!"_

"…" Taiga and Badassicus stare.

"_Awed at my new form?"_

"No…" Taiga trailed, "But I think Ridley Scott's going to sue."

"Master… is he an oppressor for my sword?"

Taiga grinned.

"_H-Hey… Let's talk this over… You wouldn't cut a creature with acid blood, would you?" _Badassicus drew his sword and approached, _"Oh crap."_

"Next time," Taiga cried, heedless of the violence behind her, "We feature stuff! I actually can't say all that much, this time. Spoilers. We'll wait when things cool down. It's the first part of a three-chapters conclusion for the first third of the story, full of plot twists and awesome battles." She looked around herself. "Hint: the next chapter is called '_Golden King_'."

"_Oh, that is bullshi-" _**CLANG**_ "Not in the face! Not in the face!"_

"Please review and get your author dojo membership card!"

"_I hate you all!"_


	10. Golden King

_**Nah, I didn't abandon this story... it's just I preferred to focus on Echoes first and faced a writer block for the last part of the chapter. My bad.**_

_**Thanks Slayer Ars for betaing, and big hugs to reviewers and story followers!**_

* * *

_**Golden King**_

_**Night Four**_

Uneasily, Saber stared at the 'cinema', as modern people called the building, "Are you sure Shirou is… there?"

"I can find Master anywhere, anytime," Tamamo boasted. The duo had been attempting to track down their partner for over an hour, dead-set on informing him of his… _peculiar_ nature. "He is inside… and not alone."

Saber quickly understood. She could feel nearly a dozen Servants inside. She knew Shirou would have called her if he was in danger, and Alexander could probably kill every Servant save Gilgamesh if he wanted to, and yet she was worried.

Her suspicions grew when multiple Servants and one familiar Master exited the place. Both Saber and Tamamo paled once noticing Heracles. _Ilyasviel is here, _the swordswoman panicked, putting her hand over her invisible sword…

"Pax romana, soldier!" Nero announced as she raised her hand in peace. Heracles made no motion, seeming not to care. "We're here for diplomatic discussions!"

"Our respective Masters are solving their problems as civilized people," Karna spoke, "I can assure you that Shirou Emiya has nothing to fear. The girl, despite her troubled heart, is simply confused and only seeks love."

The words reassured neither of Shirou's Servants. "Ilyasviel tends to have a… _volatile_ temper." Arturia's eyes widened. "Wait, Nero, that means-"

"Yes… I am her grandfather's Servant!" The emperor declared with a dramatic pause.

"I could see the plot twist coming from a mile away," Shakespeare snickered, "I would have done something more imaginative like, 'I am your mother reborn as a Servant, and for mine own good, all causes shall give away'! That would be much more dramatic."

"We must collaborate on a play!" Nero clenched her fist and raised it, "I will not be denied!"

Saint George stared at Shiki, "…Is it always like this around here?"

"No, they're just nuts." The Tohno answered with a shrug before frowning and staring into the fog. His eyes widened, as four figures appeared out of nowhere, "Sensei?"

"Shiki!" Aoko waved her hand. "I was so worried about you!"

"My, my, it's a big reunion," Rin Tohsaka's Archer mused, observing the gathered Servants. "I see… Heracles? Really? Who would have thought…?"

"You can teleport?" his Master asked, staring incredulously at Medea, "How is that even possible?"

"For you, the single simplest aspect of my spell is a miracle. I will let you imagine what difficult spells do." The witch glanced at the crowd, "These two visited us soon after you left. It appears they have uncovered some mysteries on the Grail, and want to share them."

"Shiki-kun, your sister invites you and all Masters you are friendly with to her mansion," Rin explained to the surprised runt, "I will explain later, but we need to hurry. We have underestimated just how dangerous this war is-"

A powerful explosion blew up one of the shops in front of the cinema.

The blast surprised the Servants and threw some civilians to the ground. On pure instinct, the heroes summoned their armors and weapons, fearing a surprise attack. A blonde man walked out of the smoke, wearing a golden armor and beautiful, extravagant sunglasses.

"Mongrel," said Gilgamesh, upon derisively looking at what seemed to be the shop's owner, horribly burned and agonizing, "These 'Ray Bans' belong to the king, _and the King alone_. How _dare _you ask for a payment? My interest is more worth than all of the world's gold!"

"YOU?!" Everyone shouted upon recognizing him.

"Yes, the king is here to visit the commoners," He noticed Alexander. "Oi, King of Conquerors! What a pleasant surprise. Have you come for these magnificent sunglasses as well? They are such a work of art; it is astonishing to see such beauty in this degenerated era."

"Hum, no…" For once, the boisterous Rider seemed at loss of words, "Do we know each other?"

"It shames you not to remember me, but I guess this idiotic Grail is to blame. These poor excuses of magi are but mere _worms_ compared to the court mages of my glorious kingdom. I would suggest you to find Ray Bans too, I will not suffer seeing a king settle for anything less."

"You…" Saber seethed, upon noticing people agonizing beside the golden Archer, "You attacked people over_ sunglasses_?"

Gilgamesh finally noticed her and grinned ear to ear, "My Saber, the King can do as he pleases." Then he noticed Nero, "Yet another copy of my crown jewel…?" his eyes narrowed, "What the hell is this? Is the Grail running out of _ideas_ for Servants and using cheap knockoffs as replacements? Leave my sight, faker." It didn't occur to him that everyone was glaring at his face until Nero began to redden with murderous fury, "What?"

"There is a bounty on your head," Karna pointed out, bringing out his lance, "You killed innocents. And, of course, you are simply…"

"Annoying?" Medea suggested.

"_Insufferable_ is a better word," Shakespeare suggested.

Gilgamesh sneered. "Please, I'm stronger than all of you put together with my hands tied. My dear Saber is the only one I desire to live. Come with me and leave these fools, the King commands you to warm his bed."

Saber clenched her teeth, "I would rather die."

"I think with a near-dozen against one, we're better off taking our chances," Tohsaka's Servant pointed out, a bow materializing in his hands.

"My honor as knight commands me to protect the just and the weak," Saint George drew out his sword, "Please surrender."

That did it. Something in the King of Heroes snapped at the request. Gilgamesh roared in laugher… and the volume doubled when the others' expressions worsened, "Ah… hah… You're serious?" his laughter stopped, but still he smiled, "You actually think you can beat me? You jesters," he calmed himself, "…alright, I will give you the opportunity to entertain the King. But not here, you might dirty my Ray Bans, you filth-laden commoners. I command you to come to the bridge at midnight to amuse me. Should you fail to come, Saber… the King's wrath will fall upon your Masters and anyone in his way."

And he turned his back on them, walking out in a supreme act of arrogance. Medea briefly raised her hand to blast him in the back, but Aozaki put an end to this, "Not now. A fight here would endanger civilians." The witch didn't look happy about it, but relented. Arturia, in particular, had to calm herself not to attack him immediately.

As the golden king vanished into the fog, Shakespeare touched his beard. "For a king of heroes, he certainly behaves like a villain. Maybe is he a fallen hero? I admit not being familiar with his story… but damn, is he entertaining."

"He is a tyrant," Saber spat, "He is wholly undeserving of his title."

Aozaki nodded, before frowning. "Wait a second," she wondered, "Where's Shirou?"

* * *

_**Inside the Cinema**_

"So… father never ceased to look after me?" Ilya asked, skeptical. The cynical part of her mind was screaming it was a lie, asking her not to believe anything her adoptive brother was saying… but the idealistic girl wanted to trust him, "You genuinely expect me to believe that _bullshit_?"

"I promise this is the truth," Shirou swore, "He kept looking for you for years, and always regretted leaving you behind." His voice turned sad. "He died thinking about you."

_Father… he didn't abandon me? If so, then grandpa… _"It has to be a lie," Ilya clenched her fists, "Kiritsugu lied to you. What do you know about him anyway?"

"He was a good man who saved my life and cared for me for years. He was a magus who fought in the last war-"

"He was a magus _killer_," Ilya snapped, "He was _the _Magus Killer! He defined the term! He was a murderer and hired gun who participated only because the Einzberns paid for it," That's what grandpa always told her, "He _said_ he loved mom… _and then __he killed her!_ He released Angra Mainyu on the world and caused a catastrophe!"

"I…" Shirou clenched his jaw, "I can't believe it. He was always so nice…" But then, it might explain Saber's behavior.

"I'm sure he cast me aside and then pretended to love you too. He's a cold enough man," she grunted. "I thought he abandoned me for you, but… you're too _nice_. He probably lied to you for his own amusement."

"It's…" Shirou took his breath, "Ilya, I promised on Kiritsugu's deathbed I would find and protect you. If he didn't care, then why would he have let me do it? No matter whom our father was, in the end, he just wanted your well-being and to see you one last time."

"Another lie," she said, although without much vehemence. _Why is he so nice and kind? I tried to kill him and he wants to protect me? It has to be a trick… but why did he save me? _"It's a lie."

Shirou thought about a way to resolve the situation, and found it. "There is one person who knew father very well, before he died," this stirred Ilya's interest, "Taiga Fujimura. I can bring you to her and she can confirm what I said. She's a Master, I think, but she's nice." He briefly wondered how Spartacus would react to Heracles.

… yeah, that couldn't end well.

The homunculus pondered the offer. "No. I will meet her myself and interrogate her, personally. That way, I can be sure she doesn't lie. If you are lying, I will be very angry," Her tone was dreadful, "But if you're right…" _Grandpa is going to die. I'm going to unleash Heracles on his ass. He will die for this. _"If you're right…"

"When you will know I am right…" Shirou took her hand, surprising her. His fingers were warm, as was his smile. "Then we can become a true family, and I will protect you like any big brother should shield his little sister."

"It's…" The little girl reddened. She hesitated, before kissing his forehead, "Alright, Shirou. If you're right… you get to be my big brother." She glared at him, "So you better not lie!"

* * *

_**Satsuki's Hideout**_

"You miss the big picture, mistress."

"She was _here_," Sakura hissed with rage, cracking her fingers on her seat, "Sister. She was so close, and you prevented me from killing her."

The Assassin sighed. Hassan didn't quite appreciate Sakura's murderous grudge. It clouded her judgment and made her forget their true goals, aka winning the war and killing everyone else. If she wanted revenge, she simply had to do it with some sense. Why wasn't she content with simply having Hassan gut Tohsaka in her sleep, he would never understand, "There were a dozen Servants in the vicinity. You would have been killed in the attempt, and probably failed. Please understand you mustn't believe in risks, but in preparation." Why did he have to be the only one with _common sense _in his team?

He had hoped to introduce these two school girls to the rest of the Masters and facilitate their elimination, before God conspired against him _again_. A dozen Servants were present, and Hassan recognized big fishes like Alexander the Great and Heracles among them. He had had to abort the meeting operation and observe events unfolding.

Why were all the events conspiring on delaying the inevitable meeting between this Satsuki and her boyfriend/lust object/whatever? Hassan was beginning to wonder if some force wasn't at work here.

The first to leave had been a silver-haired girl and Heracles. Assassin had wisely decided against fighting the famous Greek Heroic Spirit, instead suggesting to his bosses that they simply let him infiltrate Tohsaka's camp, murder her and put the blame on someone else, but Sakura had stubbornly refused.

"I waited _years_ for her to come and she never did!" Sakura cursed with a mix of anger, disappointment and sadness. She didn't shed tears. How could she? She was a Makiri, and Makiri do not cry. The voice did wake some human feelings in Hassan's heart, which he ruthlessly suppressed, "I will not wait any longer."

Hassan shook his head. He had expected the answer and prepared. Gilgamesh had offered them a _golden _opportunity to realize all their goals.

… Fitting.

"Mistress, if you wait until tonight, I promise you will get to kill her yourself. I have a plan in mind I would like to share with you…"

It took fifteen minutes to convince her to go along. Satsuki was easier to convince to cooperate. Telling her he would arrange a meeting between her and Shiki had been the right thing to say. _I think I'm improving at understanding these girls' psychologies…_

Once done, Hassan went on to see his Servants partners, "Medusa, how much time does it take to activate your Bounded Field?"

"It hasn't been properly-"

"With all these dead familiars to feed on, you should have a good power boost we'll need in the next battle. It should compensate."

"You plan to start a fight _tonight_?" Atalanta asked with a raised eyebrow. An idea however crossed her mind, "Ah, I see! They're all going to be occupied fighting Gilgamesh!"

"Precisely. Gilgamesh is obviously the bigger threat, so most of Team Blue will be arrayed to fight him, leaving us, Team Red, to ambush and-"

"Team Red?" Atalanta murmured aloud, "That… That name… don't you have better…?"

"I heard them calling themselves Team Blue. According to the law of chromatic superiority, Team Red was the most sensible codename to use." Hassan crossed his arms. "Let me explain you the details of this operation…"

* * *

_**Tohno Mansion**_

Four Masters had answered the call.

Akiha welcomed them to the dining room, gently presenting them their seats. Rin Tohsaka, Shirou Emiya, Shiki Tohno, and Aoko Aozaki obediently sat around a white table. Akiha had been surprised to learn the teen she had met at school was a Master himself, and that Shiki's mentor was another. Small world…

"First, welcome to the Tohno Mansion, and thank you for having accepted my invitation. I know it must be difficult to trust each other with your identities as Masters, but we have one thing in common: we want this war to end and the Grail gone forever. I happen to know where the second is located. In fact, my father helped building it."

While Rin simply nodded, the three other Masters blinked in surprise. "Makihisa?" Shiki asked.

"…but the Tohno aren't a magus family," Aozaki whispered. The sorceress had knowledge of the demon hybrid family, but the Association never reported them as anything more than bloodthirsty brutes.

"Apparently, my father had knowledge of magecraft. By piecing up information from his journal, Semiramis discovered Makihisa Tohno had studied the art through dealings with a crafty magus." Rin narrowed her eyes, "You might know him as Zouken Makiri, but he's better known as Zouken Matou."

Shirou blinked, "Who?"

"One of the creators of the original Grail, Shirou," Aoko crossed her fingers, "He had found a way to extend his lifespan, living on for two centuries… Then he vanished after the Association disabled the Grail." Realization hit her. "Makihisa offered him his protection?"

"Most probably," Rin spoke, "It was how he eluded pursuits. He never left Japan in the first place; he simply relocated to one of the Tohno family's bases of operation, or with relatives. He probably offered shelter to the Einzbern as well."

"I have no idea why Makihisa helped them rebuild the Grail, but he did." In truth, Akiha had a pretty strong guess why he did it. It may have been to wish for the end of his Impulse, or the restoration of his son's sanity. The Tohno lady deposed plans of the city on the table. "The underlined red is Fuyuki's metro. Please pay attention to the design."

While Shiki didn't understand a thing to the situation, it wasn't the same for Shirou and Aoko. Both remembered their last adventure in the metro, and the sorceress quickly noticed the strange circuit, "… oh crap."

"The Tohno Corporation built the city's metro," Akiha spoke, "We believe his magi collaborators chose that design."

Aozaki scowled. This was bad. The metro's design was convoluted, slightly impractical… and so recognizable. She had seen it in the reports on the Fuyuki Grail, its blueprints. She could recognize the arrays when she was seeing them.

The metro _itself _was a magical circle.

"The new Grail isn't in Fuyuki City. Fuyuki City _IS _the new Grail." Rin pointed the location of the location of the Ryuudou Temple. "The original Grail's arrays were of around fifty meters of radius. The new Grail's magical circle is around _three hundred kilometers _large and surrounds the original. It not only leeched on the prana the former Grail stored; it probably stored prana from all of Japan's leylines. That's why it summoned so many Servants in such a short time."

Everyone paled in horror. Shirou suddenly had an idea. "It was how Gilles de Rais could harvest so many people so fast."

"He probably discovered the Grail's nature and used the metro to enhance his rituals," Aoko nodded. She couldn't believe the Association missed something that large. Then again, they couldn't care less for 'modern activities'. They would never look at a metro or even consider examining the _map,_ "Do you realize just how critical the situation is? This new Grail, if completed, would probably destroy Fuyuki itself upon activation. If an evil Master wins it, he could start the apocalypse in a heartbeat or cause destruction beyond our comprehension."

"Er, I have a question." Shiki raised his hand, "Why create something so large? I thought the original Grail could grant any wish. Why make something so utterly powerful?"

Tohsaka took a breath, "The original Grail could only grant one wish. Think about it: each of the organizers has a wish to make, and this Grail can grant an unlimited amount of them. The new Grail is an omnipotent wish machine." The designs themselves showed it. The organizers had come to change 'try to complete Heaven's Feel, with wish granting as a side-effect' to 'wish granting, with Heaven's Feel as a possible side effect'.

"The organizers…" Shirou bit his lip, "Since they designed the Command Spells, they must know how to remove them. They intend to win together."

"The rule was probably created to reduce the probability of creating factions able to oppose them." Akiha crossed her arms. "The only mystery is… why would they start a war in the first place, instead of killing Servants upon summoning and share the Grail's power?"

"Oh, the explanation is fairly simple: _arrogance_." Aoko forcefully smiled. "The Einzbern family was obsessed with winning the war. They were the cause of the ritual, and yet never managed to win at all. Over centuries, their goal changed from 'obtain the Grail' to 'win the war'. I guess they wanted a fifth war to regain their lost pride." It was complete idiocy that worked to undermine all that they'd worked for. _But__ they're conceited magi; they have no idea how the real world works._

Shirou stared at the metro's design. "Then, the only question is: how do we destroy this thing?"

"I would suggest either bringing down the metro or altering the arrays," said Aoko. "However, there is a more immediate problem: Gilgamesh."

"We need as much strength as we can against him," Rin pointed out, before snorting, "Hey; we have some pretty good military strategists among our Servants. Why not ask them?"

* * *

_**Main hall**_

"…I am going to kill Shakespeare." Saber ground her teeth in fury. Someone,_anyone_, had to die. "I am going to crush his neck with my bare hands. Then I will have his rotten body devoured by crows. I will then find the Grail and have him brought back, simply for the sake of killing him again."

"Saber is scary when she's mad…" Semiramis whispered, drinking Archer's tea.

"You have no idea…" the anti-hero from the future nodded, remembering the film's script. Archer briefly wondered who was going to play the rabbit. "Who would have thought Monty Python copied a long forgotten play of Shakespeare he buried in his garden?"

"It hasn't even begun to make sense," Medea noticed, unable to understand the plot, "Did that idiot write it while drunk?" Archer uneasy face told it all, "He _did_."

"I find Nero to be a fantastic actor!" Alexander cheered with a grin, as the emperor continued to play King Arthur's role. Karna, however, did not look comfortable in Lancelot's role. Archer believed it had something to do with the marriage scene…

When Nero had managed to summon a Reality Marble looking like a theater, of all things, Archer had briefly wondered if it was some sort of cosmic joke. How could such an insane reality even exist? When Shakespeare had announced the scene's name and started recruiting, the counter-guardian had wisely decided to relent, "Someone has to make tea for the assistance, and I make excellent tea," he had said. And someone had to put Shakespeare's limbs back on his body once Arturia inevitably went mad.

"To be honest, I find that Shakespeare makes a truly fantastic Ser Robin-who-ran-away. George is… passable as Galahad." Semiramis' comments reached his ears, "He obviously has no idea what he is supposed to do. He struggled with the wedding scene."

"It reminds me of my aunt Circe, back when she used slaves for spectacles," Medea snickered, "It had been a complete disaster and she turned them all to pigs as revenge. Her entire obsession with metamorphosis started not soon after."

"I would have loved sharing a cup of wine with her," Semiramis glared at Alexander, who continued to loudly laugh at the play, "She would be better company than this… this _boar_."

"I couldn't agree more…"

_Evil sorceresses united, _EMIYA mused, sitting peacefully at a respectable distance from Arturia. Three… Two… One…

"Here comes the mightiest beast of all!" Tamamo shouted, transformed in a cute rabbit with fox ears and tail, "THE RABBIT OF CAERBANNOG!"

Archer put a palm on his face, both in despair at the misuse of the script, and to shield his sight from the vision of hell that would follow.

"SHAKESPEARE!"

* * *

_**Outside Fuyuki**_

"The fog is expanding."

For a second, the Messenger wondered if his crystal ball had stopped working. Lorelei's voice quickly proved otherwise. "Is this a joke?"

"Unfortunately… No." Watching through the windows of one of his Limos, the magus winced as one of his men was shredded apart by their pursuer. The woman had wrecked his previous car once she emerged from the fog, right after the Association's last attempt at containing it. "It has advanced from one hundred meters since dawn and I'm afraid the rhythm is increasing. It will reach another town within days, maybe less." Their pursuer started running after the limo faster than a motorcycle. "Accelerate, she's getting close!" he warned the driver.

"I gave you the authorization to wipe out Fuyuki from the map before it escalated." Lorelei's displeasure was quite clear. "Must I reach the conclusion you are not up to the task?"

The Messenger's jaw tightened. "I assure you we tried everything from traditional methods to rituals to sacraments of the Church. They proposed their help, since-"

"Since Roa had been located in this city, yes, I have been informed. Have you tried any High Thaumaturgy Rituals?"

The Limo shook, as a fireball barely missed it and destroyed part of the road. _She has to be a Caster_, the magus thought, starting to fear for his life. _Although she's as tough as a motherfucking Berserker and fights like a Saber. _"We attempted one to wipe out the area from the map… To say the least, it went poorly. A Servant emerged from the fog and started massacring us before we could complete the ritual. She apparently has a high level resistance to our spells, and since she wields a blade, I suppose she's a Saber or sword-wielding Caster."

Lorelei fell silent, "I will come settle this personally. Try not to die in the meanwhile."

"How reassuring," he deadpanned, as the Servant's sword broke through the windows, extending like the spear. Frantically conjuring a spell, the magi managed to summon a protection between the iron and his face, saving his life. The Servant suddenly stopped, her blue eyes shining in the mist.

"Interesting," the magus noted, as the sword retracted and the Servant turned back. "I guess she can't go farther. She's probably dependent on the fog for prana. Fitting, since she's shielding it." Not that it helped matters. "Fuck you, Einzbern! You owe me a dozen men…" he looked around for a moment, "And a Limo!"

* * *

_**Tohno Manor**_

Soon after what would be unofficially known as the _'number one reason pissing off the King of Knights is a bad, bad idea'_, Nero left to return home, though she tried to reanimate Shakespeare using ancient Roman medicine, without avail. Glancing briefly at the playwright, Medea promised herself to act carefully around that woman from now on.

"Master, perhaps it would be best if I went against Gilgamesh first," Tohsaka's Servant proposed, "My skills are adapted to match him. Besides that, I would suggest against sending any Caster against him. He has a vast array of amulets, protections that offer him near immunity to Magecraft, and specializes in killing teams. Fighting all at the same time would just be more trouble than it is worth."

"Agreed," Semiramis added. "Gilgamesh is by far the strongest Servant in this entire war. I studied his history extensively back in my time as queen of Assyria, so I can assure you it will not be an easy battle. Gilgamesh possessed, at a point or another of his long life, all the ancient Noble Phantasms. His mighty chains, Enkidu, can restrain any enemy with divine blood… and his legendary blade Ea can tear the heavens apart. He needs to be killed quickly, before he starts using his full arsenal, and by a small group."

"We need heavy hitters against him, or people who can close the gap between him and our group quickly, like Alexander and me," Arturia added, "We both lost individually against him, but with some cover, we should be able to win a rematch."

"There is the possibility other enemies try to take advantage of the fight to pick on the survivors," Saint George pondered his next words, "Ser Karna fought a team composed of a Rider, an Assassin, and an Archer, who tried to kidnap his Master. The fight with Gilgamesh will give them an opening; hence, I suggest we keep a back-up team in reserve in case they attack… and to flank Gilgamesh in case the battle goes poorly. The best formation should be a Rider to face the Rider, a Caster to defeat the Assassin and offer support to the vulnerable Masters, and a Lancer or Saber to outclass the Archer."

"None of our current combinations match the patterns," Karna pointed out. "Masters and Servants must fight side by side for maximum effectiveness and in case a Command Seal is needed."

"Then we change the teams." Everyone stared at Alexander, as he started outlining his plan with surprising focus. "As Gilgamesh killed me once, he has to know my Noble Phantasms and probably has the means to counter them. Medea needs more prana than her current Master can afford." The witch raised her head in interest. "I suggest we switch with Tohsaka's current Servants."

Medea, much to her surprise, hesitated if it was a good thing or not. Her new Master would provide her with more prana she desperately needed and was a cute girl, but the Witch of Colchis had grown fond of Tamamo and her Master had… _astonishing_ potential.

Bah, she guessed the situation called for it. She could always stab her current allies in the back and return to the previous ones if needed.

"Hmm… under normal circumstances I would advise against depriving your team of an Assassin, but killing Gilgamesh's Master might be the only way to weaken him," Semiramis whispered, "I am the best fit for that task."

"Kirei is too much of a weasel to risk his life in such a situation," Rin stated, quite angry not being able to kill him herself.

"Do not worry, little girl," Semiramis smirked with a predatory grin, "I will get is only a matter of _when_."

"Meanwhile," Alexander continued, interrupting the exchange, "Akiha Tohno will be kept as back-up for her brother's group. The rest of you will confront Gilgamesh. As Archer needs the least prana of us all thanks to his Gem Sword, he will make a deal with Shirou and replace Medea."

Archer grinned, though inwardly he laughed his ass off at the irony. If Rin's amused expression was to be believed, the same thought crossed her mind.

"Semiramis will make a deal with my current Master. The new formations should add much versatility, and Shakespeare and Tamamo will give support to the Servants with reinforcements or supporting enchantments. A vanguard of Arturia, Saint George and…"

"McFly. Marty McFly."

"Marty," Alexander continued, missing Archer's sarcastic grin and Rin's repressed hilarity, "Will attack and flank Gilgamesh. This should give us all the edge in our coming battles."

Most of the group, who had witnessed the man's previous bumbling and boisterousness, now understood why he hadn't been called King of Conquerors for nothing. After twenty new minutes of battle planning, the teams started changing composition. Oaths were broken and remade.

"Archer…" Rin trailed off, with an uneasy expression, "Don't screw up."

"I won't," he promised with a large grin, "How can I _not _come to back to you?"

Rin blushed, "S-Shut up, you moron!" She was quick to calm herself, however, and presented a devilish smirk that deeply unsettled her Servant, "Besides, once we're done, you owe a date."

Archer's expression crumbled into sheer terror, "WHAT?!"

"Good luck, woman," Alexander said, ignoring the two's bickering in the background, "Bring glory to your name!"

"You better come back, King of Conquerors," Aozaki replied. "You're part of Team Blue. So you've gotta stick to it until the end."

"Team Blue? Bah, Alexander's army needs no name to be feared!" the king boasted, "It is merely the law of nature!"

Meanwhile, the separation between Medea and Emiya Shirou was a lot colder. "Well…" the teen scratched the back of his head uneasily, "I wish you good luck."

"I don't need it," the witch replied. She lived without it and it wasn't as if she would gain it post-mortem. "Just keep an eye on your Servants, and it will be alright." She glanced at Saber and Tamamo, "I think they both want to speak to you right now."

* * *

_**Einzbern Castle**_

"You should commit suicide. It would be better than what will happen to you once I get out."

The Einzbern Patriarch stiffened and glared at the sealed entity. "What is this stupidity, Saber?"

The seal glowed with sick green light, "You summoned me to deal with the King of Knights… but you are a very foolish man to keep me on a leash like some dog. I will kill her, and I will murder you next for delaying my revenge. Release me now and I promise your demise will be swift."

Grandpa Acht, as dozens derisively called him, grinded his teeth in annoyance. "I summoned you, Red Knight. I fed you with prana and gave you a Master. You will be freed when I wish it, and you will kill when I allow it."

"I was right, then. You are _truly_ the King of the Fools. You have meddled with powers beyond your comprehension, and you will pay the price. The seal will be broken, and I will get out bring waste upon you and yours. I will lay claim to the title that belongs to me. You do not command me, for I am a killer of kings and you are but a dead man walking."

Leaving the Servant to its madness, the Eiznbern lord got out of his castle's crypts. Summoning this creature had been a terrible idea, as calling upon Angra Mainyu back in the third war. This Saber was powerful, true, but rebellious and spouting nonsense each time they tried to hold a conversation. "I should have summoned another knight. Galahad would have been much easier to control."

"You're speaking to yourself now?"

The Einzbern straightened, as he sensed a gun against his back. How could someone have sneaked up on him? The Bounded Field should have alerted him, and from the attacker's aura, it was a Servant. _A Caster or Assassin… _"There are dozens of Homunculi in this castle."

"All dead," said the man. The voice was vaguely familiar, and the patriarch slowly remembered who it belonged to. His blood froze in his veins, "I didn't find the right one."

"On the c-"

"You try to call your Servant and I blow up all your magic circuits. You may survive, crippled, defeated… Or you may die a quick and horrific death." the ghost taunted him. "If you want to keep your Magecraft, you will be a very obedient man. Be obedient… and I will not shoot you."

The patriarch cursed, "How is it possible?"

"I would like to know, too. But first…" Kiritsugu Emiya narrowed his eyes, "Where. Is. My. daughter?"

A few hours later, the Castle was empty. Emiya had spoken the truth. He never shot Acht.

It was something he had to do with his bare hands.

In the crypts, beneath the earth, a seal broke, and the Red Knight smiled.

* * *

_**The Temple**_

"I won!"

"Goddamn Zubat!" Jack the Ripper watched blankly at her Nintendo DS, as her last Pokémon fainted. "Who designed these creatures?"

"Bats are awesome," Arcueid smirked, glad to see her Pokémon wasting her rival's team… She had become rather fond of the game since her Assassin friend introduced her to it. It made her hostage situation a bit easier to deal with.

She stared at her restrains. The True Ancestor had tried almost everything to remove them, without result. Could it be a powerful spell from the Age of the Gods? A curse, maybe…?

_"They are the chains of your wish."_

Her blood froze, as the screen of her DS turned into a red light, _"These chains were made from a wish and refined with pain and agony and frustration and… other nasty sentiments_," said Seraph, its sinister voice echoing, _"They cannot be broken. Your perseverance is a waste of time, my dear. Your hopes are foolish."_

The blonde vampire almost broke the DS in a fit of anger. _Once Shiki's eyes break those chains, we will see if you can't be broken, _she thought to herself.

The light grew stronger, and the voice became sheer malevolence. _"You cannot destroy a wish… unless you kill all of mankind beforehand. I would suggest against thinking such bad thoughts, because I'm a very petty creature, and I might… take them bad." _Ignoring the True Ancestor's surprise, the entity paid attention to the other girl in the room. _"Sweetie, could you bring Dracula and little Shiki? I need you three to do a very important job! You will get a candy if you do~!"_

"What kind of job?"

For an instant, no answer came.

_"…so the Kingslayer has been released…" _The voice started to monologue. _"Kiritsugu, you say? Oh, the irony… did he learn the truth? No? Regretful. I so wanted to see the despair on his face, as all his hopes died… I guess I will have to be patient."_

Arcueid briefly wondered what was happening. Had the monster lost its mind? Or… the vampire's eyes widened in understanding.

Servant and Master were talking, not caring if their conversation was noticed.

_"…alright! Brilliant~! This will be fun! Yes, Roa will be done by tonight. Zouken is going to have a _**nasty **_surprise. With the organizers silenced, Ea, Rule Breaker, the Counter-Guardian and Ruler become the new most pressing dangers… Emiya?"_

Arcueid paled.

_"__**NO. **__Emiya is _**mine**_. I have waited __**years**__ for this moment… Yes, yes… Keep an eye on them. I will come for their head as soon as I get enough prana to manifest fully… no, I cannot hijack the Grail that far, I have my limits… have a nice day, too~!"_

The voice stopped, _"Ladies and gentlemen, it's with great regrets you will wait here until everyone else dies. It hurts me not to watch you hurt others, but don't be sad! The time for bloodshed will come… sooner or later."_

Arcueid stared blankly at the phone. "It was your Master?"

Seraph didn't bother to answer her. _"Jackie, listen, this job is very important. I want you to hide in the shadows and capture one person for me when the time is right… a priest. And I want him alive, so I can show him the answer he sought all his life…"_

* * *

_**A dream**_

"I was getting restless," a shadow whispered, sitting on a big settee, watching a tv in a very dark room. "I thought you would never fall asleep. The worst is that you did it alone. I mean, have you even stared at the women around you? I was so frustrated I had to remake this whole dream!"

"You knew, didn't you?"

That ticked off the humanoid shadow, who glanced at him. It had no eyes, no mouth, but the voice was annoying as hell, "Knew what?"

"About my Origin."

"Ah, that? How the hell should I have known? I met you _yesterday_, midget. The only things I know of you are your dreams and some memories I picked up from time to time, and to be honest, _why the hell _should I have cared about your motherfucking Origin?"

"Then…" Shirou sat on the settee, right next to the annoying creature, "Who, or _what_, are you?"

"Angry Manjew. Heroic Spirit Jesus, for intimates," the teen's expression made it chuckle, "You want my backstory? I got sacrificed by my village, against my will, to save them from all evils. Does it sound familiar? You want _the _undeniable proof I'm Jesus?"

A hamburger popped out of nowhere.

"This is my flesh."

…Then a bottle of ketchup.

"And this is my blood. Worship me now, for I am a power unlike none other! THE GOD OF JUNK FOOD! Fast foods are my temples, and my worshipers pray with their stomachs! AND THEIR TONGUES!"

"…why do even my dreams sound insane?" Shirou cursed upon massaging his temples.

"Because you're the only sane man. Figure, I was in the same position once, although it was _a lot _less funny than it sounds." The shadow gave him a light tap on the back. "One day, you will learn to go along with the flow and be the sarcastic bane of morons all over the worl- OH _yes_, finally!" The tv lightened, showing a man and Medea kissing and making out and…

And it became adult content.

"Wh-what is that?" Shirou's jaw dropped.

"_Porno memories_, took me _forever _to find them," the shadow laughed happily. "Seriously, why did you have to drop that gorgeous witch for a guy of all things? Mind you, I've nothing against bisexuality, but for some reason when I tried to read his memories, I saw _yours_. And your other Servants don't offer as much mature content as I would like, although there is that kinky threeso-"

"Stop talking. Just… _stop talking_."

"Alright, alright. Well, it's good I managed to record as much as I could, it will provide entertainment. Here," the images changed to become a lot more _unpleasant_, "It's when she kills her brother by ripping him limb from limb."

Shirou was so paralyzed by the horror unraveling in front of his eyes.

"She did under the influence of a spell, only to get rejected by Jason and forced to wander the world as a witch, for centuries… guess we can understand why she's so bitter and uneasy around men. And let's not talk of the death of her former Master. That little Assassin was fucking creepy."

"How can you speak so callously of the suffering of others?" Shirou spat in disgust.

"Cut the crap. You think you're better? You don't save people because of morals, but because realizing others' wishes gives you the mental fuel to rise up the morning. If you had no wish to grant, you would be a hollow shell of a man and die!" The creature took its breath. "Replace _wish _by _human suffering _and you can understand why I keep clinging to sentience inside this fucking jar of a Holy Grail."

Shirou's mind stopped working briefly, "We're inside the Grail?"

"My soul is inside for a long time. I think it may be why we're connected, since your Origin is Grail. Why, I don't know, but it happened. You asked me who I was… well, Aozaki briefed you on what happened during the last war? Well, genius, you face Angra _Motherfucker _Mainyu, first Avenger, wish granter and god of assholes. So speak with respect from now on."

"You…" Pieces of the puzzle assembled in Shirou's mind. "You caused the fire! You ruined Kiritsugu's life!"

"It was _a human wish_ that caused the fire, and Kiritsugu ruined his life on his own," the shadow shot back scornfully, "Ilya told you what kind of hypocritical jerk he used to be before the fourth war scared him straight. Terrorism, massacres, he'd kill the few to save the many, what a joke. If you kill the few to save the many, you give a sentiment of impunity to the many who never get to suffer from their blissful ignorance and apathy, and they start the same mistakes all over again. It's always the innocent who are sacrificed for jerks, never the other way around!"

Shirou kept his mouth shut. The tone had fallen into sheer bitterness. He had the feeling Angry Mainyu's scorn of Kiritsugu had a much deeper source than mere evil.

All the World's Evils gave a melancholic sigh, "…you want answers to your questions, and solutions to your problems? Ask quickly before you wake up." Angra Mainyu regained a formal tone, and beer manifested out of thin air. "Want some?"

Shirou politely declined. "What do you know about this war?"

"Except what you already know? Well… for starters: I'm about to get out very soon." Shirou's expression told it all. "Someone is messing with the Grail to release me, I feel it. And when it happens, cue fire and brimstones and man-eating hamburgers-" He raised his head. "Ah, you're gonna wake up."

Shirou opened his eyes.

"Shirou," Saber's eyes watched over him. "It's eleven. Shiki's team has already left."

The teen nodded, as his Servant helped him rise up. He had decided to rest after… after Saber and Caster informed him of his peculiarity. He had hoped the dream creature would offer answers. Instead, he added new questions to the mix, "Saber."

"Yes?"

"If you want to switch Masters with someone else, there's still time," he said, making Saber gasp in surprise. "I mean, I'm not really the prodigy magus kind and I'm quite useless in a fight. Perhaps would it be better if you joined someone like Tohsaka?"

The swordswoman glanced at him with a difficult expression. "Shirou," she started, "I do not follow you because you are a magus, I serve you because you have a kind heart, and you are perhaps one of the most selfless people I ever met. This is why I shall stay at your side."

She smiled at his expression of surprise. "Shirou, being a hero is not about having the greatest skills. It's about staying true to your morals and ideals. People like Gilgamesh," her face twisted in disgust, "Are heroes in name only. At least people like Alexander and Semiramis thought their actions were the greater good, or Medea did not choose to be what she is. Gilgamesh loves himself and only himself, and he's glad to violate the rights and will of others."

Shirou narrowed his eyes. "I'm completely useless in a fight," he pointed out.

"Only because we don't know the applications of your magecraft yet," Saber shot back. "And to be honest… maybe it's already in effect. You survived wounds that should have been lethal, and events seem to conspire to make us survive. I don't think it's a coincidence Spartacus and Gawain just _suddenly _appeared when we needed them the most."

Shirou's jaw dropped. "You mean… I could be using my magecraft subconsciously?"

"Possibly. We will need further training to be sure." Saber smiled. "If you stay at our side… I am certain luck will be on our side."

* * *

_**On the Big Bridge**_

"You dared to make the king wait?" the armored Gilgamesh snapped.

"I didn't make you wait; it's _you_ who's early." Cu Chulainn commented, his spear readied, "So… it's the two of us versus all of them? It's going to be pretty one-sided," he sighed, "And I _really _wanted a challenge…"

Though Gilgamesh laughed loudly in amusement, Archer wasn't amused by the Lancer's presence. One of them was a danger on his own, so the two at the same time… The man from the future raised his eyes and stared at the golden ship stationing above the bridge. _Why is this war so fucked up? A Mesopotamian spaceship… Are you serious? _Hopefully, Semiramis was going to pay a visit to the pilot…

"If you touch Saber, you're dead," the golden king warned his unwilling teammate, before observing his enemies, "Women and children… where is the King of Conquerors? _He _would have been a challenge."

"We don't need him to defeat you, Gilgamesh," Saber snarled in anger, her Master waiting a few feet behind her. Archer and Saint George were at her sides, while Tamamo, Shakespeare, and Aoko formed the second line.

"Insolent, arrogant woman." Gilgamesh snorted upon loosing patience. "You force me to do this…"

He opened the Gate of Babylon… and seized his Ray Bans, placing them on his nose. "I though you might have been able to dirty them," the golden king snorted, upon noticing the others' surprised expressions. "Since, obviously, I was mistaken… I think I can put them back-"

The noise interrupted him.

It was a screeching, sinister sound coming from the depths of the river. The screams of a thousand agonizing children, the roar of departed souls, the horrifying curse of the abyss… Slowly, the King turned his head in the direction of the noise. And Gilgamesh stared at his left side, in a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

The fog was too dense to make the entire creature visible, but what emerged from the water was as high as a skyscraper, and had tentacles… which promptly seized Gilgamesh's floating ship.

… And Gilgamesh went from curious to furious. "How dare you?!" The golden king snapped, opening the Gate of Babylon, "You will not dirty my ship!"

Then, a familiar roar echoed on the bridge, from _behind _the golden king himself.

"That howling mad dog…" Gilgamesh hissed, remembering the previous war's Berserker. Turning around, he found himself in front of a red and black vehicle, glowing with a dark aura. It was huge, and it was a heavily customized version of the vehicle called a _tank_.

The machine emerged from the mist, pointed its canon at Saber, and fired.

* * *

_**Nearby…**_

"What the fuck is _that_?"

Shiki stared at the towering monstrosity in the mist, approaching from the bridge. It was hard to distinguish its shape, but it was _huge_. "I have no idea, Tohsaka-san."

Rin grumbled. She and the back-up team had taken residence near the bridge, in case they could flank Gilgamesh. Fortunately, at that time, the street was empty, and they had avoided the police patrols. "It… brings bad souvenirs from the last war."

"It is an Outer God," Medea whispered, recognizing the creature, "Or at least, the spawn of one. It is a mindless, chaotic demon of the sea from another plan of existence." She focused and took the Gem Sword. "I will banish it and-"

The bullet hit her brain and blew it up.

Hassan-I-Sabbah had documented himself a lot on the subject of assassination through rifles. And according to the biography of the one called John F. Kennedy, a bullet in the head was lethal for any kind of man. So the Assassin, with the help of Sakura, reforged two of his Dark daggers into eight bullets, each with the potential of getting past the Servant's annoying protections.

Since he believed in overkill, Hassan used the weapon's three-round burst. The first bullet was certainly a kill shot, but the second and third hit home about a foot lower into the chest and heart just before she hit the ground. At the end of the day, however, the result was the same.

As expected, the prey started striking back. Karna reacted first, and noticed Hassan standing above a house, the rifle in hand. The golden Lancer charged, confident in his ability to kill the Assassin in close-combat…

And Medusa's Pegasus hit him at three times the speed of the sound; destroying half the street and sending him flying into the river. The Lancer wouldn't bother them.

Then Alexander the Great roared, summoning his chariot in thunder and lightning. The redhead sister of Shiki Tohno also prepared to enter the fray.

Unfortunately for them, Hassan never entered battles he wasn't certain to win. _I may be of a Lawful alignment according to my Servant Sheet, but I'm Lawful _EVIL_, not Lawful _Stupid_. And only idiots do not fight dirty._

Shadows appeared underneath the two, and creatures of darkness grabbed both the Servant and woman, dragging them into the hell that birthed them. The surprise prevented them from retaliating, and within a few seconds, they both had vanished, while the darkness kept expanding in the street.

Both the girl's brother and Tohsaka reacted, the first drawing out his knife, the second grabbing the Gem Sword of the Caster, already decomposing into particles of light. Already having switched to single-fire, Hassan's fourth bullet destroyed the knife. An arrow from Atalanta wrecked the Noble Phantasm.

"Surrender," Hassan declared, as his Archer and Rider partners landed right in front of the two helpless Masters, "You are outmatched, and if we wanted to kill you, we would already have. Make one move, just one, and they'll have to _glue_ you back together."

Tohsaka glared at them, but did not move. Shadow familiars promptly appeared, seized her hands, and made her kneel on the ground. Others did the same with Tohno. "Who are you working for? Someone we know?"

"What did you do to my sister?" Shiki snarled.

"Your sister is our guest, and if you want to see her again, you will be a god dog and shut up." Hassan commented, keeping his rifle pointed at the two. "Mistress, you can come out. The situation is under control."

"Indeed, good job," Sakura whispered, upon emerging from the darkness, alongside Satsuki. Rin paled upon recognizing her opponent. "Long time no see… Nee-san."

"S-Sakura?" Rin gasped.

"Yumizuka?" Shiki's eyes widened. "What are you doing her-" According to his expression once he noticed the girl's Command Spells, he apparently put two and two together, "You're the Master of this group?"

"Only Atalanta," she replied, with a sad expression, "Shiki-kun, I just wanted you safe, outside this war. I… I am sorry to go this far, but it's necessary."

Sakura slowly approached her restrained sister, and caressed her hair. Hassan found the scene incredibly creepy. "Hmm… You kept mom's… as you see, I… well I didn't have that luck."

"Sist-"

"_Do not _call me that!" Sakura snapped, grabbing her sister's mouth and preventing her from speaking. "You have no right! You _abandoned_ me, _forgot_ me, you lived the life I always wanted… our parents may have died together, _but we aren't sisters!_ I have been alone ever since Kariya died… while you… _You… _Hassan was keeping an eye on you for _weeks_. He told me _everything_ about your popularity, about…" Tears formed in her eyes. "_How could you forget me so easily?_"

If Hassan still had a heart, he would have pitied the girl. But since he was a professional, he kept focusing on the situation. "I suggest we retreat to our lair, remove Tohno's seals before Karna returns for a new round and… just avoid being caught in the nearby crossfire. You can always pay your sisterly debt at home, mistress."

"I am afraid this is not an option."

The voice was disembodied, resonating through the destroyed street. Sakura and Satsuki paled, and Hassan snorted. "Are you a fool, Old Magus? Why risk ourselves when our competitors are gently taking care of each others?"

"Because Einzbern is dead," Zouken shot back, "At the hands of an old enemy rushing toward this place. It is time to use my ace in the hole," a pause, "You were a fantastic heir, Sakura, but I am afraid you served your purpose."

A second later, Sakura screamed, a cloak of shadow covering her body. She staggered backward, black oil spilling from flesh.

"Old Magus, what are you doing?" Hassan asked, feeling things were about to go horribly wrong.

"She will be a wonderful catalyst for the summoning," Zouken said, "Come forth, _Angra Mainyu_!"

The black oil grew in size, adopting a humanoid shape… and a mouth.

_**"Free again!"**_

* * *

_**Author Dojo**_

"Welcome to the Author Dojo!" Tiger Taiga beamed, "While here, we will discuss the author's thoughts with a Servant of the Day! And today, our Servant is…" she blinked and reread the card, "Hey, is this thing right?"

"Yep," intoned Slayer Ars, "That's right."

"But how! I thought-"

"Nope."

"We haven't even _introduced_ this one, yet!"

An armored figure in red broke through the ceiling, bringing fire with its presence. Slayer Ars adopted a bemused expression, "It would appear that doesn't matter. We observe a figure whose desire for revenge far outstrips common sense and the laws of space and time… On another note, it would appear said figure is armed."

Tiger Taiga grabbed a shinai, "This is for the last Omake, isn't it?"

Slayer Ars just laughed.

"Useless!"

A clash of epic proportions began. Yet Slayer Ars simply stood back and watched with a smile. "Well," he said, "This was a fun chapter. A lot of conflict, Medea got a grassy knoll treatment, and Kiritsugu got his revenge at a steep price. Next time, everything burns."

"That's not the plan at all, bastard!"

-CLANG!-

Slayer Ars took a breath, "Revenge, it is most sweet. I do like Hassan, I play dirty! I mean, it's a war... and Assassins assassinate!"

"Next time!" Taiga shouted, parrying a blow with her shinai. "Alexander makes a brilliant return! Gil gets pissed! Servants become awesome! Siblings fight side by side! Angra Mainyu screws with everybody! And Kiritsugu RULES!"

"And remember, read and review and get your membership card!"


	11. Battle on the Big Bridge

Hello! No I'm not dead... but writer block is a pain. I would like to say updates will be more regular from now on, but I would rather avoid promising anything.

**Disclaimer:** thanks my beta Slayer Ars (I totally like this nickname), and the readers. I apologize for the insanity that will follow.

**PS:** due to some confusion, I clarify: the people who got spanked in the last chapter by team Hassan were Medea, Alexander (... yeah as if I would kill THAT guy), and Akiha Tohno. More are to come!

* * *

_**The Battle on the Big Bridge**_

"My servant is better than yours!" Ilya boasted, as Heracles let loose a tiny amount of his rage. The temperature dropped, and any man would have been reduced to his knees in fear.

"Spartacus is _unbeatable_." The Berserker snorted, retaliating with a potent glare. Both servants entered a staring contest, their eyes radiating with the fires of hell itself. The intensity of the battle was wonderful… and slightly boring.

"Go, Spartacus! You can do it!" Taiga Fujimura shouted, as the two continued their contest in the main room. Ilya found it very, very small compared to her castle, but did not complain. This 'tigerwoman' was very funny for a peasant, and her grandpa looked like a kind, harmless man.

Certainly, he was an old sage or something.

"Ilyasviel von Einzbern…" Taiga glanced at the little girl, briefly disturbing her. Was she going to attack? Was she going to reveal something so astonishing the foundations of her world would be-

"Is white your natural hair color?"

…or not…

"O-of course it is," Ilya complained, slightly hurt, as she tried the house's red sofa. It was surprisingly comfortable and she hadn't expected this woman to be so kind… if a bit weird. Since she was a friend with Kiritsugu, the homunculus had expected a cold girl like Maiya.

"Ah, good, it's very pretty," Taiga smiled upon touching her hair, making Ilya blush and beam with pride. "And what is a kind cute kitten like you doing here?"

"I was told you could explain things about my dad…" Ilya joined her fingers, as the revelation would probably affect the woman to the core. "Kiritsugu Emiya."

"Oh, alright, you're this 'Ilyasviel'. Sorry, I didn't recognize you at first. Obviously you took more after your mom than your dad."

Ilya blinked at Taiga's know-it-all expression. "Wait… you aren't surprised? Not even a bit?" She narrowed her eyes. "And… If you knew my name, why didn't you recognize me? I mean, it's not a _common_ name."

"Look, how could I know Ilyasviel wasn't a common name in France-"

"I'm _German_."

"Same thing," Taiga shrugged, "Kiri and I were friends, and while he didn't tell me everything about his life… he told me about his family life. I have even done some research with him in England to find you. I didn't know why, but he seemed convinced that London was a haven for crazy guys that could have kidnapped you," she grinned, "Shirou is going to be so happy to meet you again! He promised Kiri to find you if he could."

…alright, first thing, she was a Master, but didn't seem aware of the existence of magecraft, which was _weird as hell_. And this didn't make the connection between Shirou and her visit. _Perhaps she's smarter than she looks…_

"Anyway, I can assure you Kiri did everything in his power to try locating you," Taiga shrugged, "From what I was told… your grandfather had forcefully kidnapped you due to an argument. But I kinda expected you to be… well, older."

"I am older than I look," Ilya grinned, hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions. Inwardly, she was extremely surprised by the admission. Could grandpa really have prevented Kiritsugu from seeing his daughter again? She needed to be more certain. "Could we talk about it?"

"Of course, of course," Taiga crossed her arms. "Why not do it around Mario Kart? My Wii is one of the last devices that's still working since that damn fog started messing with this town."

"Wii?" Ilya raised an eyebrow, completely lost, "Mario Kart?"

Taiga looked down upon her, horrified, "You… you don't know Mario Kart? Infamy!" The teacher grinned. "I'm going to introduce you to it. Too bad Spartacus is occupied and Shirou nowhere to be seen, it's better at four players…"

"Speaking of Shirou, where _is_ he?" Ilya asked, "I thought he would be sleeping here since his house got destroyed." She avoided mentioned she was responsible, in fear of being accused of vandalism.

"Oh, you know about that? Well, I'm sure Shirou is fine." Taiga chuckled, "Completely, utterly safe."

* * *

Saint George stopped the tank's projectile by putting himself in the way.

The blast barely fazed him, Bayard's power activating to shield his rider from it. Once a time, the horse was allowed to negate a lethal attack. "King of Knights, what is this thing?" he asked, glancing at the metallic monstrosity advancing forward.

"It's a tank," Archer shrugged, shooting an arrow at the vehicle, which shrugged it off and continued advancing, covered with magic protections. "It seems Bluebeard enhanced it."

"It's a marvelous plot twist!" Shakespeare opened a book and started taking notes with a pen. "I've _got_ to note it!"

"Servant, focus and help!" Aozaki protested, as Shirou and Tamamo started shooting bullets and spells at the machine. "It's big but it moves fast!"

"Yes, yes, enchant!" He said, and Aoko briefly glowed. "You have taken a level in Prana. Now let me what I do best, observe and mock the plot. And spoil things to readers."

"STOP IGNORING ME MONGRELS!" Gilgamesh roared, summoning thousands of weapons, "Gate of Babylon!"

"I don't know what's happening, but it's going to be fun!" Cu Chulain chuckled and threw his spear like a javelin. "Gae Bolg!"

"Oh, and screw this shit," Archer snorted, his arrow becoming light embodied, "I'm going Broken Phantasm on your ass!"

"Take that!" Aoko shouted, firing a shooting star at the tank.

The attacks all collided together, causing a huge explosion, a lot of smoke, and horrible noises.

Then things descended into chaos.

* * *

**"Ah, it's good to feel the wind on my skin again… Well, if you can call black mud a skin, that is."**

Rin could only stare helplessly at the monstrosity in front of her. It was a huge mass of black mud, adopting a vaguely humanoid shape, with claws and fangs. The eyes were red glows, the legs black pillars. The creature's voice was deep and…

And it sounded like Sakura's.

**"I am **_**so**_** going to show Shirou off… after I visit the Red Light District first," **it said. **"I missed those kinds of activities… maybe I'll get a kinky threesome with my new, young, **_**beautiful**_** Master and that Tohno girl? It would be awesome!"**

"I am sorry, Angra Mainyu, but my granddaughter's soul will be used as a sacrifice to strengthen the Master-Servant link between the two of us," Zouken Matou's voice resonated, "By the power of these Command Spells, I order you to-"

**"By the power of your Command Spells, you can lick my ass with your rotten tongue, old geezer."**

Angra Mainyu's claws pierced its torso, and two seconds later, brought out a worm out of the dark mud. **"Wow, you really are tiny! And ugly. Sorry, but an evil entity of my caliber will NOT suffer an old worm as a Master. I prefer your cute, adopted kid."**

"Impossible!" Zouken shouted, suddenly sounding terrified, "On the Command Spell… why… _why don't I feel the link?!_ No… somebody altered the ritual?!"

**"Well, I think you should have thought better than trying to bind THE GOD OF EVIL to your will," **the demon mocked him, **"Or prevented the streams from crossing! Anyway, you said your granddaughter would be sacrificed to strengthen the bond between you and me? Yeah… that's gonna go the other way around."**

Zouken started to scream, but the mud monster swallowed him whole. **"Tastes like chicken…" **it said, before glancing at Rin and Shiki. One second later, the shadow giants vanished, freeing them. **"Well, to kill or not to kill… it would be a waste not to try my awesome Noble Phantasms, but I really want a kinky threesome… Oh, I forgot! Time to get a better shape!"**

The mud lessened in size, and changed in color, adopting a humanoid shape. Soon, the Masters were facing a hooded figure, with pale skin and yellow eyes. "I'm Richard the Warlock!" Angra Mainyu boasted with a masculine, faint voice, upon extending his arms. "Isn't it badass? _Isn't it badass?_"

As the Masters present did not answer, a female Archer landed in front of Satsuki, her bow pointed at Angra Mainyu's face. "Release Sakura immediately," she demanded, while the Rider that had attacked Karna hovered over the street, prepared to fall upon the dark deity anytime.

"Please… if you're Sakura's servant, can't you release her?" Satsuki asked softly, with a hint of worry in her voice. "We're on the same side…"

"Ah yeah…" the creature made a reverence and straightened up, "Let me offer you a hand… or finger…" he flipped her the bird.

**"DEVOUR."**

Both Satsuki and the Archer screamed, as black mud sprung from the ground below to consume them.

Rin was paralyzed in dread by the noise. The girls' screams pierced her ears, as their flesh was consumed within minutes by a sea of thick darkness. Within a second, both were dragged into obscurity, while the flying Rider briefly found herself petrified in surprise.

"Ain't it sad, Sacchin? You are such a tasty meal!" Angra Mainyu laughed wickedly, before gazing at Shiki and Rin, much to their dread. "You know what? I changed my mind. I think I'm just going to massacre you…" He pointed his index finger at them. "Nothing personal, but I really want to try these super-cool shiny powers. And, well… it's about time that I reminded everyone I'm a badass bad boy."

Rin grabbed Shiki's shoulder and ran as fast as she could. Quickly, he regained control over himself and imitated her.

"Hey, hey, what the hell are you-" The flying Rider charged like a meteor toward Angra Mainyu's direction, probably intending to force him to release Sakura. Instead, a blast later, the Rider was propelled in the skies, toward the opposite direction. "Look, I know death sounds bad, but see the bright side! I'm going to be happy! So be altruistic and I won't do the moonwalk on your ashes afterward!"

"We need everyone," Rin said, trying to accelerate. "We need _everybody_-"

"I think I've found a battle cry… _slaughter the world_!" Much to Rin's horror, the ground turned red. "Roasted chicken for dinner, _boyo_!"

The next second, Rin's world was swallowed by light. Angra Mainyu blinked, as his victims vanished before the pillar of fire he summoned could consume them. "What the-" His eyes shined with rage, and the earth shook around him.

_**"WHO STOLE MY KILL?!"**_

* * *

When Shirou regained control of his senses, he was among ruins.

The bridge was on the verge of crumbling, its foundations shattered by the many blasts and explosions. No way it would last long, especially since that giant squid… _thing_, was swirling its tentacles around it, probably to bring it down.

"Emiya… are you fine?" Saint George asked, standing with difficultly in front of Shirou. The teen realized the man had shielded him from the explosion with his very body, probably saving him from certain death. "I-"

George fell to his knees, while Shirou reacted fast enough to seize his shoulders and prevent the man from crashing to the ground. The Master realized the knight's torso was covered with blood… and half his face had been torn apart. If he wasn't a Servant, he probably wouldn't have survived the blast, "George-san!"

"I'm fine… I just… Give me ten minutes and I will regenerate enough to fight again-" The knight froze, as did Shirou. The tank emerged from the fog, charging at them at great speed, "No," He brought out his sword, painfully trying to get back on his feet, "My friend… behind me. Run."

"You aren't in shape to resist another blast!" Emiya protested, pointing his gun at the tank. It was utterly foolish, but he refused to die without a fight.

"No…" the Rider agreed… before beaming with hope, "Unless… Shirou, I can give you the power to fight this beast… but it might be irreversible-"

"Do it!" Shirou said, as the tank pointed its canon at them. "NOW!"

"Abyssus Draconus: A Serpent Thy Shall Become!" Saint George shouted, grabbing his surcoat. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and the Master feared the Noble Phantasm had failed.

Then his nails turned into claws, and his skin to scales.

* * *

"Hey?" Hassan-I-Sabbat asked, glancing inside the crater in the middle of the road. "Still alive?"

"Yes…" Medusa whispered, although she wasn't in the best of shape. Her bones were broken, blood was flowing from her mouth and her left arm was a mess. Her Pegasus had vanished, probably destroyed by the blast. "I have known better days."

"I'm sure of it," Hassan said, helping her get up, "Atalanta and the vampire are dead… I think. I have no idea about what happens to those consumed by this completed Angra Mainyu. Perhaps they will return… but to be honest, I'm in no hurry to see them again." For a moment, he seemed to pause in disturbed wonder, "That thing," he whispered, "It scares me."

As much as Medusa was saddened by her old friend's death, she couldn't help but agree with the Assassin. If the effects of the corruption were that bad with Sakura while Angra Mainyu was weakened… "I…" she frowned, "My link with Sakura… it is broken."

"Expected," Hassan shrugged, "Handling Angra Mainyu is like handling a Berserker. Not everyone can handle him and another Servant…" He gave a cruel chuckle, "Zouken got hoisted by his own petard. Go figure."

"You knew what he planned to do with Sakura…" Medusa frowned in anger, "You knew and you didn't tell us?"

"To be honest, I couldn't care less about her. I thought summoning Avenger was incredibly risky and equally stupid, but if it was needed to win the war… well, your Master was a small sacrifice. In the Grail War, you win or you die. There is no middle ground." Hassan snorted at Medusa's inquisitive gaze, "If you care that much about her, you could have brought her back with the Grail anyway. And look, what's done is done. Your Master is still alive… at least for now."

"We must-"

"Do not even think about it." Hassan shut her up. "The two of us are no match for Avenger, and your crushing defeat proves it. That, and since we have lost our Masters, we need to find new partners before another enemy takes advantage of our weakness to kill us. If you want to find Sakura afterward, that's your problem, but right now it's the stupidest thing you can do."

The Rider shut her mouth. The Assassin was right. "Sakura's sister?"

"That would have been my first thought but last time I saw them Angra Mainyu was about to slaughter them. So…" Hassan shrugged his shoulders. "There is only one option left..."

* * *

As Semiramis stepped outside of her portal and into the control room of Gilgamesh's ship, intending to kill his Master and weaken him, but she realized someone had beaten her to it.

The room was, to put it bluntly, ravaged. The screens were for the most part destroyed, traces of blood could be found on the ground, and the floor was damaged. Whoever had attacked hadn't bothered to be subtle. Could the priest have been murdered? If so, where was the corpse?

As the ship shook, the giant sea devil outside trying to bring it down, Semiramis chased the worries from her mind and focused on the commands. Having ruled Babylon herself after the fall of the golden king, she had intimate knowledge of the ship's working. A myriad of plans formulated in her mind, until she picked one to deal with the sea deity.

The dark queen grinned savagely.

* * *

A little blast here, another there, and Bluebeard's spawns started dying by the hundreds.

And yet, as Aoko grunted, more kept emerging from the river to climb on the bridge. Squids, deformed fishes, reptilian creatures… it appeared the serial killer was throwing every demon spawn had at the magus to get rid of her. "Take that, Squidward!" she shouted as she punched a sea devil to death when it tried to flank her.

"Wow… I think I'm in love…" Cu Chulainn noted, as he landed next to Aoko and slaughtered a few tentacle monsters for good measure. "Hey, Spitfire, do you happen to be celibate and interested in Irish heroes? I like women with temperament."

"Later, Doggy," the sorceress replied, upon recognizing the hero. With a miniaturized star, she destroyed a house sized calamari emerging from the depths of the river, "First we kill all these animals, then we talk about festivities."

"… why couldn't I have someone like that as Master…" the Lancer complained.

Aoko snorted… and then was brought to her knees as intense pain raced through her magic circuits. It was as if her blood was boiled in her veins. The blast she was preparing dissipated into sparkles. The sorceress's prana was drained from her by an outside source, reducing her powers to nothing.

"It seems Master was right… without your sorcery, you are powerless witch!" a familiar voice noted, as the gathered sea demons stepped to the side. A towering knight in blue armor, his face obscured by a skull-looking helmet, walked forward, wielding a long sword in one hand, a book in another. "_'Umr at-Tawil!_" he finished his incantation, his book vanishing into purple smoke.

"Bastard…" Aoko cursed, struggling against the pain and the power of the spell. "Do you have any idea what your Noble Phantasm is?"

"The Necronomicon, the grimoire of Abdul Alhazred and the book of the Old Ones… It is the original version of my teacher, Prelati's, spellbook." Bluebeard wielded his blade with his two hands and prepared to strike. "My Master used a poor copy to try summoning Abdul Alhazred himself, but I was brought upon earth instead, in the shape of a cultist of-"

"Sorry, nobody cares," Cu Chulainn snorted, putting himself between Aoko and the psychotic Servant. "But if you want a fight, I'm going to beat the crap out of you! Sorry, but I hate priests… even those who happen to worship giant squids."

"Then die, English scum!" Bluebeard roared upon raising his sword and parrying a lance strike with it. "Demons, flank him!"

"I'm _Irish _you moron!" the Lancer protested, visibly enraged. He began a series of lightning-fast strikes, attacking both Bluebeard and his demonic spawns. While the French knight was obviously weaker than the demigod in term of martial prowess, the advantage of numbers allowed him to keep his ground. Cu Chulainn was quickly encircled, but it seemed to only make him grow more excited.

"Ah, spectacular," Shakespeare commented, walking next to Aoko and noting the events in a diary with a feather, "Stupendous… _Marvelous_…"

"Shakespeare, if you are a Caster, then certainly you can undo de Rais' spell," the redhead whispered, hoping to grind her enemies into dust as soon as she could, "What are you waiting for?"

"I could, but that would surely result in Cu Chulainn losing," Shakespeare protested, before explaining his reasoning to his Master, "For a plot-based reason, the hero always wins a fight when he protects a damsel in distress, especially against monsters. If the girl can defend herself, then that plot armor leaves the hero and the villain kills him, which makes the woman vow to avenge-"

"Shakespeare, this is not a poorly written story, this is real life!" Aozaki complained. "Give me back-"

A roar shook up the bridge and the sorceress slowly turned her head toward its source. And then she blinked.

The creature was huge – easily the size of a small house, in fact. It was a reptilian monster, a colossal lizard with red scales as rough as stone, a neck as thick as a door, and wings as long as trees. Its claws were swords, its fangs spears, its tail a whip, and its yellow eyes shining stars. This was the strongest Monstrous Beast, the eater of man.

Who the hell summoned a freaking _western dragon _in Fuyuki?

"What the…" the creature grunted, with familiar, human voice, "I… what happened to me?"

"… _Shirou_?" Aoko blinked.

"Isn't it the _villain _who is supposed to turn into a dragon mid-battle?" Shakespeare wondered, as Lancelot's tank fired a shot at the giant reptile. The attack exploded against the scales… and the creature shrugged it off.

"Let's see just how strong I am…" The dragon raised his claw, and smashed the tank with it. The metal bent, the vehicle collapsed into pieces with that single strike. "Oh boy…"

Then Lancelot emerged from it and punched Shirou's face with the strength of a cannonball.

The reptile was thrown to his back, as the knight jumped in the air, a sword materializing in his hands. Aoko froze. Lancelot's sword was said to be strengthened against dragons, and Shirou wouldn't be able to survive a direct hit from it.

A rocket propelled grenade hit Lancelot mid-flight, sending him to crash into the sea.

Then, much to Bluebeard's surprise, two explosives were thrown between him and Cu Chulainn. While the Irish hero was fast enough to get away with a leap, the French knight was taken by surprise, as the resulting detonations threw him off the bridge and destroyed up his demonic servants simultaneously.

Slowly, a man in black, wielding an RPG and a bag full of grenades stepped out of the fog, an angry expression written all over his face.

"That's for trying to kill my son, _asshole_."

"…dad?" the dragon asked, sounding astonished.

"Ah… I'm sure there has been foreshadowing somewhere along the line, because I certainly did _not_ see this one coming," Shakespeare commented.

* * *

Rin awoke among an endless plain of sand, surrounded by obscure visages and armored soldiers.

"My king, they are fine!" one of them shouted, helping Rin up. The magus took his hand, and attempted to regain control of her senses. At her left, Shiki Tohno was left in the same state, but the individual helping him was much more familiar.

"My lord…" Karna whispered, narrowing his head in shame. "I apologize, I… I failed to protect you."

"Where… where _are_ we?" Tohsaka asked, glanced around herself. It was obviously a Reality Marble in the shape of a desert, and the gathered army surrounding them was…

They were all Servants. This could not be mistaken.

"As friends of the king, the road to Ionioi Hetairoi is open to you," a soldier told them. "It allowed him to pull you inside before the demon could devour you both."

"The king-" Rin's eyes widened, as a figure advanced toward her. "No…"

"Ah, what did you think?" Alexander the Great grinned, _naked like a worm,_ "Welcome, my friends, to my realm!"

"G-get some clothes!" the magus snarled, covering her eyes in shame. "How can you still be alive? I saw the shadow devour you!"

"BAH! As I conquered the world, I conquered evil itself!" The Rider grinned, crossing his arms. "And I gained a body of flesh and bones as a proof, emerging like Heracles from fire to walk the earth again!"

"But…" Shiki scowled darkly. "My sister? We must-"

"I would suggest against it," a soldier coughed. "Against such a powerful opponent, more allies are needed, as well as a better strategy. A… _tactical retreat_… would be exceptionally wise."

"Mmm… you speak with the wisdom of Aristotle, Mithrenes. Do not worry, young man!" Alexander gave a light tap to Shiki, sending him to crash to the ground. "This is only a minor set-back! We _shall _strike back and prevail!"

If the boy's expression was of any indication, he wasn't as optimistic.

* * *

On the other side of the bridge, Gilgamesh stood proudly, unharmed, regal, and all-powerful.

On the inside, he was a volcano.

"You…" he growled, holding his broken glasses inside his palm. They were shattered beyond repair, after having been knocked out by the blast the tank mongrel caused. "You scum of the earth… you broke my newest treasure!"

An arrow flew toward his ear, but he absentmindedly caught it with his other hand, not even paying attention to the Archer. "Don't you see the king is occupied?" Gilgamesh hissed, as the red servant stepped outside his firing point, accompanied by two other Servants, including his precious, precious Saber…

"Was that supposed to hurt him?" Caster asked, slightly worried for her Master. The faster they got rid of Gilgamesh, the faster they could rush to fight Lancelot.

"Hurt him _without _blowing up the bridge and everyone on it," Archer groaned. "With that damn fog I can't fire from long range, and am pretty limited."

"Caster, give me firing cover!" Saber raised her sword and charged, closing the gap between Gilgamesh and her in a blink. "Archer, try flanking him!"

Gilgamesh snorted and easily caught the invisible blade with his gauntlet, having deep knowledge of the length. The Caster unleashed a thunderbolt at his unarmed face, and the Archer attempted to behead him with twin swords. But the golden king, unimpressed, opened his Gate of Babylon, spears flying to deflect the strikes. As for the magical lightning, it was reduced to nothing within an inch of the powerful Servant's hair by the enchantment of his armor.

_As if an inferior magus could pierce Uruk's finest protection… _Gilgamesh mused, entertaining himself at making Saber's efforts to free her blades be as foolish as possible. The Archer once again attempted a foolish stab, and the golden king casually backhanded him away, sending him roll a few meters. "You should be happy to feel the power of The King's touch."

"EX-"

"I shall have none of this, woman!" Gilgamesh snapped at Saber, as he kicked her torso and released her blade, interrupting her foolish and insane attempt on his life. Deciding he was tired of toying with the trio already and that the thing trying to destroy his ship was a more pressing threat, the golden Servant activated his second most prized Noble Phantasm. **"ENKIDU!"**

Golden chains materialized out of thin air, restraining both Saber and the Caster, limb by limb. The Archer, however, managed to dodge them with his superior agility, muttering words to himself Gilgamesh did not care to try understanding, assured of his superiority. While Saber's efforts to escape were admirable, the Caster seemed completely powerless. _A divine spawn… _the king thought scornfully, before focusing on his ship. If Kirei had any sense of decency, he would have pulled the jewel out of battle.

Indeed, the ship had managed to free itself from the giant squid's tentacles, flew high into the air…

Then turned back and rammed at full speed into the sea monster's excuse of a head, exploding upon contact and reducing both to a grisly mess of green blood and golden scrap metal.

Words were not enough to express Gilgamesh's ensuing rage. His thoughts were washed away by anger, his arrogance replaced by cold fury. Someone, _anyone_, had to die.

Gilgamesh opened the Gate of Babylon, and in his boundless anger, pulled out Ea.

Before he could pull the entire blade out of its storage, the bridge was replaced by an endless plain of swords, with in the center of it all, the red Archer.

"Unlimited Blade Works!" the mongrel smirked, as two twin blades materialized in his hands. "It's going to take everything I have left, but… you're dead."

"Enu-" Gilgamesh shouted, before stopping upon recognizing his opponent's blades.

"EX-" EMIYA grinned savagely, pointing both swords toward the golden king, taking advantage of the split surprise. "CALIBUR!"

Two blasts of prana hit Gilgamesh, each with the power to wipe out fortresses. The pocket dimension shook, the burst tearing it apart along with parts of the golden king's armor. He lost his grip over Ea, which was sent flying, but he managed to shield his face with his arms.

When the blasts lessened in intensity and vanished, the Reality Marble crumbled – its creator unable to sustain it anymore. Archer fell to his knees, still holding the twin Excalibur copies. The world returned to its former state, with the bridge still standing… well, for the moment.

Gilgamesh's jaw tightened, as he glanced at his partially melted armor. Having lost his focus, Enkidu vanished, freeing both his captives… not that he cared anymore. "Congratulations," he threatened, "You have succeeded in truly and sincerely drawing my ire. You have successfully _infuriated me!_" He turned his head to the side, intending to get back Ea and destroy them all, uncaring whether or not Saber would live or die…

A black gauntlet tightened around Ea's pommel, and red lines covered it. Gilgamesh blanched. All the Servants paled.

Lancelot of the Lake's armor was covered with water, as he probably had leapt out of the river a few moments ago. With one hand, he helped another knight, whose putrid aura Gilgamesh recognized as the Caster of the last war his dear Saber had destroyed… with the other hand, the Berserker lifted Ea.

"Lancelot… on this Command Spell…" Gilles de Rais' voice turned vicious and demonic, as his palm shined with a red glow. "_Kill_! _Kill them all_!"

For the only time in his existence in this modern world, Gilgamesh feared for his life.

Lancelot raised Ea, which started swirling with power. Even if Lancelot wasn't the original master of the sword, nor the best fit to use it to its fullest potential… it was still more than _anything _the four Servants gathered could fight. **"Enuma-"**

"Quickly!" Saber shouted, raising her sword. "EXCALIBUR!" she shouted, unleashing the blast.

"FIERY HEAVEN!" The Caster shouted, unleashing a torrent of fire.

"Gate of Babylon!" Gilgamesh roared quickly, hopping to out speed the mad dog.

**"ELISH!"**

The heavenly blade obeyed the command, its power warped by the Berserker's filth-laden prana. A powerful red light was released, with a power perhaps four, five times greater than that of Saber's own attack. Both the light and the barrage of Noble Phantasms collided.

The resulting explosion was beautiful. Its mere shockwave sent all Servants flying.

And in the aftershock the bridge shattered to thousands of pieces.

When Arturia Pendragon opened her eyes, it was to cross gaze with a familiar, hateful face. "Shakespeare…"

"I told you a major character couldn't die like that," the playwright told his Master, who was attending to Tamamo-no-Mae and Archer, both in a pretty bad shape. Next to them, Saint George… and a ghost. "Kiritsugu?" Saber blinked, wondering if she was hallucinating. "Is this… am I dead?"

"No. Not yet." Cu Chulainn shrugged, pulling a bloodied Gilgamesh out of the water, and then getting his lance ready. "But soon… perhaps."

Saber suddenly realized they were in the middle of the river, on a red boat navigating through the leftover remains of the bridge… and their boat was _breathing_.

Suddenly, Saber noticed the wings and the eyes glancing at her. "Saber," a dragon said with Shirou's voice, "Are you alright?"

"Obviously not," she was certainly hallucinating.

… but the black knight standing on the opposite side of the river, a red sword in hands, was very, very real. "Lancelot!" Bluebeard roared, his voice echoing on the water, "One more time!"

"I don't have enough prana left to deflect another blast," Saber noted a despaired tone, as the black knight raised his stolen weapon. Lancelot was going to kill her, he who had so desired death himself. "This is finished."

"No," the illusion of Kiritsugu replied, taking a gun out of his coat. "It's never finished."

Gilgamesh's eyes slowly opened as he returned to consciousness, "Mon… grels…"

Kiritsugu pulled the trigger. The golden king collapsed again, half of his head removed, and began dissipating.

**"Enuma-"**

A flash of light covered the river, as a powerful Servant appeared in the middle of it, floating above the water. She had promised a reward for the death of Gilgamesh… and here she had answered the call.

"Enough!" Ruler ordered. "This battle is over!"

* * *

_"Wow," _a childish, cruel voice chuckled, _"Kiritsugu, always the cheater… my, this is wonderful~!"_

Kirei Kotomine could barely understand what was happening, his body was lying on the ground, knives impaling his arms and legs to the ground. The Servant that had assaulted him by surprise on Gilgamesh's ship, stabbed him repeatedly, and then abducted him, was standing near his head and speaking through a cell phone with another individual.

"I will bring him to the temple, as asked," the little, malevolent girl spoke emotionlessly, as she glanced at the priest. "He will need a cure, however."

_"No problem~ the corruption in his body is so great it will keep him alive as long as his heart isn't destroyed!" _The voice of the phone was briefly silenced. _"Bring the phone to his ear."_

The Assassin did as she was told, and Kirei snorted. First, Kiritsugu was somehow resurrected from the dead, and now a mysterious Master wanted to speak with him. "This is not my day."

_"No, not at all… but it can be," _the voice chuckled, _"You wanted to learn God's design for you, isn't it? Why? Why you were born for sin? I can offer you the answer. I can offer __**any **__answer."_

"Oh?" Kirei noted dully unimpressed, but also slightly curious. "And who might you happen to be?"

_"I have had many names… Seraph… the false shepherd… the Dragon of the Revelation… the serpent… An Old Friend… but I am certain such a devout and pious priest should recognize my favorite one~" _The voice turned deep.

_**"You can call me the Beast."**_

* * *

**Servant of the Day:**

**Name: **Kiritsugu Emiya

**Alias: **Magus Killer (or Badass Hitman, depending on who you ask)

**Servant - **Assassin

**Alignment - **Lawful Neutral

STR - D

AGI - C

END - D

MGI - B

LCK - E

NP - B

_**Class Skills:**_

**Independent Action: **C

**Presence Concealment: **B

_**Personal Skills:**_

**Magecraft: **C+

**Eye of the Mind (True): **B+

**Subversive Activities: **A+

**Mental Pollution: **E

_**Noble Phantasms:**_

**Mind of Steel – Anti-Unit – A+**

A blessing accorded to those who can be truly dedicated to a given goal, and willing to go at any length to reach it, no matter the personal cost and no matter which tools have to be used, abused, and discarded. As such, any ordinary weapon Kiritsugu grabs temporarily gains the properties of a Noble Phantasm, which power varies. A gun becomes for example D rank and can harm Servants.

**Thompson Contender – Anti-Thaumaturgy – E+++**

A weapon specially designed to destroy Magus and their craft, a significant Rank-up is afforded when utilized against individuals with significant amounts of prana. Notably, it is instantaneously crippling when utilized against enemies who are using any form of magic either as an attack or simply to sustain themselves. However, it has no effect on Noble Phantasms and can only fire a single bullet before a reload becomes necessary to fire once more.

**Emiya Crest – Anti-Unit – D**

The Thaumaturgical Crest of the Emiya family – Kiritsugu has access to all the magecraft of the Emiya family, however, due to only using selective portions of that magic during his career as the Magus Killer and because he was only able to inherit a portion of the original Crest, it is significantly weakened. Kiritsugu's state as a Heroic Spirit, however, allows him the ability to freely use the Emiya Crest for a virtually unlimited period of time.

* * *

**Author Dojo**

"... oh boy..." Slayer Ars blinked. "Lancelot with Ea. Bluebeard summoning alien monstrosities. Shirou turns into a dragon. Alexander shrugs off all evils of the world. Archer with double Excalibur. Angra Mainyu is unstoppable and Sakura's new Servant. Gil took a bullet to the face. Kiri turns guns into NP. And one of the main villains is the Beast of Fate/Prototype!"

"It was originally the ancestor of Angra Mainyu and the end boss of Prototype but it never made it to the final version, so the author rehabilitated it as one of the three main bad guys with Bluebeard's Master and Angry Mojo," Taiga explained. "But yeah, everybody took a level here."

"... I'm so scared of what will happen with the next brawl."

"You will have to wait for a time," Taiga shrugged. "Next episodes will mostly focus on the change of status quo, and the creation of two factions a la Apocrypha. And perhaps Mordred." She grinned. "Hint? Hint?"

"Anyway, the author would like to thank fellow author Third Fang for having helped him elaborate Kiri's stats," Slayer Ars said. "And excuse himself to the readers for the delay in updates. Writer block is a bitch to overcome."

"The Author thought about a little humorous crossover between the Nasuverse and another insane reality to entertain you while waiting for chapters of this story, but nothing is confirmed," Taiga said. "Next time! A new servant even more awesome than Gil and truly unexpected is summoned! Hassan and Medusa look for a Master! The Beast reveals what it is, and crosses the line in a spectacular way! Angra Mainyu discovers he can change his gender at will! And Shirou starts flying! And Cu Chulainn hits on Aozaki! And Nero shows up again!"

"Anyway, would you kindly review... or next time..." Slayer Ars' eyes widened, "You won't get any fanservice!"

"... this story IS fanservice. A pure ultimate showdown of the ultimate destiny!"

"I got to motivate them."


End file.
